


Говорящие о любви

by Mavis_Claire, philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 81,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis_Claire/pseuds/Mavis_Claire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бойтесь желаний, они имеют обыкновение сбываться совсем не так, как нам хотелось бы. Вот, например, один рыжий имеет желание позвать девушку замуж и не знает, что у девушки совсем другие планы на этот счет. И никто не представляет, до чего эти разногласия могут их довести.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо нашей героической и самоотверженной бете - Rhaina )  
> Мы тебя любим )

И уж только когда калеку любит калека,  
Это смахивает на любовь, да и то слегка.  
Д. Быков

**Часть 1**

…К тому же Билл — единственный женатый Уизли, папа и мама не в счет. И за три года, прошедшие со дня свадьбы, вряд ли можно забыть, как делается предложение.  
Аргумент был убойный. Рон еще раз достал из кармана коробочку, раскрыл и полюбовался кольцом. За работу он выложил уйму денег — в обычной лавке или у магглов на них можно было купить что-нибудь побогаче и поярче, чтобы издалека замечали, да только не гоблинское, а обычное. Но для Гермионы не жалко было ни времени, ни денег, даром что копить пришлось полгода. Гоблин-ювелир, правда, не удивился, когда Рон вывалил на прилавок груду галлеонов и сиклей, еще и похвалил за бережливость и расспросил, какова будет невеста. Самого Рона он оглядел сквозь толстые очки и только что не обнюхал, а потом вынес колечко, совсем простое, серебряное, с граненым прозрачным камешком, внутри которого мерцала золотая пыль — ровно такое, как надо.  
Оставалось главное: задать Гермионе тот-самый-вопрос. Не просрать, как обычно, единственный шанс, не испортить все, наконец-то поступить правильно. Рон перебрал уже тысячу вариантов, один кошмарнее другого и понял, что запутался окончательно и позарез нуждается в совете. Только вот с советчиком выходила загвоздка.  
Родители исключались: они и раньше не очень-то успевали говорить с каждым по душам, а теперь тем более. От смерти Фреда они так и не оправились, и если мама все-таки оживала, когда в гости приводили двухлетнюю Вики, то папы хватало на десять минут и примерно на столько же слов. Рон вообще не помнил, когда последний раз с ним разговаривал.  
Гарри как раз укатил в отпуск вместе с Джинни. Писать ему Рон не собирался — его заранее перекашивало, едва он представлял, как они вдвоем читают письмо, а потом Джинни выдает что-нибудь эдакое в его адрес и Гарри смеется в ответ.  
Про Билла он подумал далеко не сразу и выбрал-то его, пожалуй, потому, что Билл не стал бы над ним прикалываться или трепать языком, даже если не посоветовал бы ничего дельного. Молчал же он, когда Рон объявился у него на пороге той проклятой зимой! Правда, Рон так и не придумал, почему именно, то ли понимал, что помочь все равно не сможет, то ли плевать хотел на все Роновы проблемы — живет себе, и ладно.  
Но больше он ждать не мог. Времени не было; оно утекало, как вода сквозь пальцы, и ощущение было необъяснимым, но таким отчетливым, что хотелось взвыть. Коробочка с кольцом царапала даже сквозь карман острыми углами, не давая забыть о себе. Рон решил было аппарировать, но вспомнил вдруг пустой песчаный берег, одинокую могилу Добби, невероятную тоску поздней осени — и выбрал камин.

***  
Уильям Артур Уизли, старший разрушитель проклятий банка Гринготтс, закрыл за собой дверь упомянутого банка и полной грудью вдохнул горький осенний воздух. В городе осень пахла совсем не так, как в полях возле Норы или на побережье рядом с коттеджем «Ракушка»: насыщеннее, острее, опаснее. Нечеловечески острое чутье было едва ли не единственным преимуществом, которым наградила Билла его новая природа, своеобразной компенсацией, из которой он со временем начал извлекать пользу. И не только он — гоблины, разобравшись, в чем дело, мигом предложили ему повышение. Чутье заставляло его действовать быстро и безошибочно, оно было старше разума и логики, и доверять ему оказалось совсем непросто. Но он научился и ни разу не пожалел об этом, даже сегодня, когда вместо камина обнаружил себя у двери, ведущей на Косую аллею. Чутье — а может, пустой дом: Флер повезла малышку во Францию, навестить родню.  
Что ж, усмехнулся Билл, значит, и ему ничего не мешало заглянуть к братьям, благо магазин «Волшебных Вредилок» размещался всего за полквартала от банка.  
Рыжую шевелюру он увидел раньше, чем учуял самого Джорджа. Джордж пах отчаянием: мокрой пылью, холодным дымом, пиретрумом, которым мама пересыпала старое белье в шкафу. Но здесь и сейчас запах ощущался не так сильно — или был приглушен другими чувствами. Джордж, стоя в дверях магазина, болтал с невысокой тоненькой девушкой, впрочем, тоже узнаваемой с первого взгляда. Билл повел носом, перечисляя про себя: снег, мята, мел, календула. Должно быть, Гермиона зашла за Роном, а Джордж, как всегда, воспользовался моментом, чтобы подразнить брата.  
— Билли! — радостный вопль заставил его прервать размышления. — Давай сюда, что скажу! Вот, начал Гермионе рассказывать, — продолжил Джордж тоном ниже. — Ронникинс сегодня отпросился на два часа раньше, я думаю — что такое? Ну и прицепил следилку. И представляете, куда он намылился? В Хаттон-Гарден, в ювелирную лавку! Колечко покупать! Ты бы слышала, Гермиона, как он тебя этому гоблину расписывал! Я думал, он еще года три будет тянуть, а смотри-ка! Пожалуй, стоит ему галлеон-другой прибавить за смелость. Словом, жди!  
— Кольцо? — пробормотала Гермиона растерянно, отчего-то обернувшись к Биллу. Он промолчал, подбирая благовидный предлог, позволяющий как можно скорее уйти, но над головами у них что-то грохнуло, из окон второго этажа повалил черный дым, и некто невидимый в этом дыму высунулся и проорал:  
— Уизли! Змеевик накрылся!  
Джордж махнул рукой и без единого слова аппарировал с места.  
Билл был бы рад последовать его примеру, но Гермиона вдруг положила ему руку на запястье, ухватилась легко и цепко, как птичка коготками, и проговорила:  
— Я прошу прощенья, что так не вовремя, но не найдется ли у вас…  
— У тебя, — поправил он машинально.  
— … времени для разговора? Не больше часа?  
Теперь, совсем близко, запах ее усилился: правота, решимость… невинность.  
— Да, — ответил за Билла кто-то другой, — где?  
— Не здесь, — Гермиона повел плечом, — чтобы без всяких…  
— Следилок? Тогда в «Ракушку». — И, предупреждая ее возражения, объяснил: — Флер с дочкой во Франции. Ты помнишь координаты?  
Она кивнула:  
— Разумеется! — и тут же исчезла.

  
***  
Гермиона немного волновалась. Билла она знала хуже, чем прочих братьев Уизли — кроме Чарли, конечно. Но он оказался в нужное время в нужном месте, а также, по общему мнению, был самым здравомыслящим и спокойным из них. В то, что два разумных человека всегда смогут договориться, особенно если сумеют держать себя в руках, Гермиона верила твердо.  
Билл не подвел: предложил ей чаю, а когда Гермиона отказалась, усадил в кресло, устроился напротив и даже не спросил, а заметил утвердительно:  
— Значит, соглашаться ты не собираешься.  
— Не собираюсь, но…  
— Ты в своем праве, Гермиона. Не нужно никому объяснять.  
— Нужно, — она тряхнула головой. — Я просила о разговоре, и поэтому должна… И дело не в том, что я не могу ответить ему согласием, а в том, что не хочу отказывать.  
Гермиона знала, что не слишком хорошо улавливает эмоции собеседников, а лицо Билла, исчерченное бороздами шрамов, казалось вдвойне непроницаемым, так что оставалось только продолжить:  
— Конечно, звучит не слишком красиво, но речь не обо мне и не о том, что я хочу выглядеть хорошо для кого бы то ни было. О Роне прежде всего. Помнишь ту зиму, когда он здесь жил?  
— Да. — Билл помедлил. — Не хочу его защищать, но он каждую минуту казнил себя и как только нашел возможность…  
— Как только мы назвали его по имени, — поправила Гермиона. — То устройство, которое завещал ему Дамблдор, подействовало, едва только мы заговорили о Роне, но ему пришлось перемещаться следом за нами снова и снова и надеяться, что один из нас выйдет за пределы охранных чар… А потом Гарри все-таки вышел и нырнул в озеро — но об этом ты, наверно, знаешь.  
— Первый раз слышу, — голос звучал ровно, и Гермиона вдруг пожалела, что отказалась от чая и ей нечем занять руки.  
— Гарри нырнул в озеро, в которое Снейп — то есть профессор Снейп — положил меч Гриффиндора, и начал тонуть, а Рон, когда понял, что происходит, бросился за ним. И вытащил Гарри, а потом меч. Разумеется, Снейп наблюдал за этим и так или иначе не дал бы Гарри погибнуть, но о его присутствии никто не знал, и Гарри подумал, что это Рон его спас…  
— Извини, ты имеешь в виду, что Гарри спас Снейп, а Рон приписал себе его заслуги?  
— Нет, — Гермиона похвалила себя за то, что ни на секунду не задержалась с ответом. Безусловно, эта мысль уже приходила ей в голову, но воспоминания однозначно свидетельствовали об обратном. — Я просто не совсем точно выразилась. Рон вытащил меч, и Гарри доверил ему… доверил уничтожить одну вещь, принадлежавшую Волдеморту…  
— Хоркрукс?  
Гермиона выдохнула:  
— Ты в курсе? Тогда мне будет легче объяснить. Хоркрукс. Он был у нас уже давно, и… и, можно сказать, изучил нас, а когда понял, что вот-вот будет уничтожен, начал сопротивляться. Меня при этом не было, но Гарри потом показал мне воспоминания. Я знала, конечно, что Рон в себе не уверен, но не представляла, насколько. Что он, оказывается, убежден, что никакой ценности не представляет и что любить его можно только за какие-то заслуги, а если их нет… Наверно, дело в том, что его с рождения окружали люди незаурядные — и Артур, и Молли, и все вы, и Гарри…  
— И ты.  
— И я. А он…  
— Считал себя самым обыкновенным, так?  
— Будь я на его месте, наверно, постаралась бы сосредоточиться на чем-то определенном, добиться успеха хотя бы в одной узкой области, но… но, думаю, сначала он был слишком мал, чтобы осознать ситуацию, а потом просто решил, что стараться незачем, и перестал. Или, может, понадеялся на чудо: что однажды все получится само собой. И вот хоркрукс создал образы — мой и Гарри, — и мы ткнули его именно в это: в больное место, в навязчивую идею. Говорили ему, что даже собственные родители с радостью променяли бы его на Гарри и что ни одна девушка не посмотрит на него, пока Гарри рядом. Что все смеются, глядя, как он пытается изобразить из себя хоть что-то…  
— И что же Рон?  
— Ударил… ударил мечом. И разбил хоркрукс. Гарри, разумеется, сказал ему, что Волдеморту верить нельзя и что он любит меня как сестру, но…  
— Потом передумал?  
Гермиона тряхнула головой.  
— Он — нет.  
— А ты?  
— И я нет, — отрезала она. — Но Рон! Он старается, действительно старается! Но я просто не представляю, что с ним будет, если все его страхи вернутся, и я хочу… Хочу, чтобы ты мне помог и чтобы Рон не делал мне этого предложения. Вообще.  
— Каким же образом?  
— Если бы я знала! Он тебя непременно послушает, но я не представляю, что ему можно сказать, как объяснить, почему ему нельзя на мне жениться. Не говорить же, например, что Уизли не женятся на магглорожденных — это вдвойне нечестно, он столько раз меня защищал! Или…  
Договорить она не успела — в камине вспыхнуло зеленое пламя, и голос Рона — легок на помине — позвал:  
— Билл! Ты дома?  
Билл оглянулся, кивком указал на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж:  
— Детская.  
— Может, аппарировать?  
— Дом защищен, граница слишком далеко, нет времени.  
— Но ты попробуешь? — пробормотала Гермиона и, не дождавшись ответа, взбежала по лестнице и плотно притворила за собой дверь.

  
***  
Билл то ли недавно пришел, то собирался куда-то — даже уличную мантию не снял.  
— Я ненадолго, ладно? Или торопишься? — Рон даже сделал шаг обратно, к камину.  
— Тебя собирался искать: Джордж рассказал про кольцо.  
Злиться на Джорджа никакого толку не было, Рон замахал палочкой, бормоча заклятие — дракклова следилка могла сработать даже в доме, на который наложен Фиделиус, — и только потом спохватился:  
— А для чего искал-то? Кольцо и кольцо.  
— Значит, отец с тобой не разговаривал.  
— Папа? — Рон наморщил лоб. — Нет, давно уже. А это при чем?  
К шрамам Билла он давно привык, но сейчас вдруг поразился, как глубоко они обозначились, превратив знакомое до мелочей лицо в страшную маску.  
— При нас, — сказал Билл, устало опускаясь на стул. — Уизли. Предателях крови.  
— Чего-о-о?! Каких еще предателях?  
— Вся эта чушь со списком Священных двадцати восьми, из которого нам приспичило вычеркнуться, — проговорил Билл медленно, — годится для чужих, но на самом деле… Да погоди ты, и так тошно…  
Рон уставился на него, ожидая невесть каких ужасов.  
— Наш предок в семнадцатом колене, Секундус Уизли. Он был женат четырежды, но все сыновья у него или рождались мертвыми, или умирали, не дожив до года. Когда умер последний сын от четвертого брака, этот Секундус поклялся: если ему будет даровано здоровое потомство, половина этого потомства будет возвращаться магии до тех пор, пока существует род Уизли.  
— То есть как это?  
— Так, что они никогда не смогут связать — в любом качестве — свою жизнь с обычным человеком. Только с магическим существом. Следующие четверо сыновей Секундуса выжили.  
— Ну и что? Думаешь, Гермионе это будет важно — та причина или другая?  
— Пока существует род Уизли, — повторил Билл. — Клятва действует до сих пор.  
— Да ладно, — протянул Рон. — Какое еще «до сих пор»? Тебя что, Джордж подговорил надо мной приколоться?  
Вообще-то Билл вовсе не походил на шутника. Даже в ту проклятую зиму он и то не выглядел так… так обеспокоенно. Нет, испуганно.  
— Рон, послушай. Никаких шуток. Мы успели чудом, в последний момент. Папа — я понимаю, что с ним творится, но не могу поверить. Упустить такую жизненно важную вещь… В общем, тебе нельзя жениться на Гермионе. Ни в коем случае.  
— Это ты послушай! Что значит нельзя? Из-за каких-то старых сказочек? Из-за того, что Мерлин знает когда какой-то хмырь чего-то там наболтал? Да плевать я на него хотел!  
— А на Гермиону?  
Теперь и глаза на белом лице, исчерченном красными полосами, казались чужими, холодными, враждебными.  
— На нее тебе тоже плевать? Ты же не думаешь, что стал первым, кто не пожелал верить какому-то хмырю и сделал по-своему? Так вот, все женщины — и мужчины тоже, к слову, — с которыми Уизли связывали себя вопреки клятве, умирали не позднее чем через год после принесения первой же клятвы, хоть на обручении, хоть на свадьбе. Хочешь проверить?  
— Как — умирали? — голос куда-то подевался, и Рон скорее прохрипел, чем выговорил: — Совсем? Но… но подожди, ты же сказал, половина? Не все? Значит, второй половине можно?! А я… Откуда ты знаешь, я-то в какой?!  
Билл выдохнул, становясь прежним, привычным.  
— Сосчитал, — он поднял руку, сжав кулак. — Нас шестеро… было. — Он разогнул один палец. — Я. Первенца отдавали всегда. Но мне повезло с Флер. Все думали, это окажутся гоблины, — Билл усмехнулся и разогнул второй палец. — Чарли. Драконы, без вопросов. — За вторым последовал третий, средний. — Перси — мимо. Сразу было понятно. Фред и Джордж…. Вообще-то мы с папой думали именно про них. Я и сейчас не сомневался бы, если бы оба выжили — или оба умерли. Но Джордж смог остаться, когда Фред ушел.  
— Почему? Кто у них был? — тем же хриплым шепотом выдавил Рон. — Магическое существо?  
— Они сами. Раньше такие существовали: одно сознание в нескольких телах одновременно. Трехтелый Герион в Древней Греции, и еще… неважно. Они ничем не рисковали, в принципе, потому что ни в ком больше не нуждались. Теперь-то понятно, что мы ошибались. А если не они — значит, ты. — Он вдруг нахмурился. — Папа мог и не догадаться, кстати. Просто не подумать, забыть.  
— Может, все-таки не я? И почему шестеро? А Джинни?  
— Сыновья, — тяжело уронил Билл. — Во времена Секундуса девочки имели значение только в исключительных случаях. В клятве речь шла о сыновьях, и у Уизли просто перестали рождаться дочери.  
— Чушь какая-то, — растерянно протянул Рон. — А папа? Он ведь женился на маме? Или… У них это был дядя Билиус, да? Но говорили же, что он умер, когда увидел Грима?  
Билл кивнул:  
— Ушел в полый холм — вернее, фейри увели.  
— Но ведь не могли же они?.. Папа же должен был маме рассказать! Для чего они нас-то всех родили? Целых шестерых! Чтобы у нас потом все пошло нахер? Так, что ли? Так?!

— Тихо. В каком-то смысле да. Папины штуки в сарае — они всегда были для отвода глаз, на самом деле он искал хоть что-нибудь, какое-нибудь средство, способ избавить семью от этой клятвы… И нашел. Нужно было, чтобы наконец родилась девочка.

— Джинни?..

— Да. Все кончилось после нее. Клятвы больше нет, мы последние. Наши дети уже свободны.

— Мы последние?! Мы? Сколько… сколько он искал?! А мама? Как она разрешила? Ему приспичило это гребаное проклятье снимать, а нам теперь куда? — он закрыл лицо руками и застонал. — Я хотел! Я так старался, чтобы все получилось! И опять! А Гермиона! Как же она? Что я ей-то скажу?!  
— Правду о том, что не можешь на ней жениться?  
— Спятил?! Какую правду? Что из-за какой-то клятвы она может умереть, если согласится? И типа она поверит? Не подумает, что я в последний момент решил сделать ноги? Ага, как же!  
— О проклятии речи нет, это дело семейное. Только о том, что вы не сможете быть вместе, — отрезал Билл. — И ты же не думаешь, что мне стоило промолчать? Даже малейшая вероятность того, что проклятье касается тебя, сразу ставит ее под удар, понимаешь? Ты-то сам как поступил бы на моем месте?  
— Хрен знает. — Рон отнял руки от лица. — Ухохочешься просто! Всегда хотел быть Избранным, не хуже Гарри, и вот вам пожалуйста! Получил! Весело, а? Спасти любимую женщину ценой собственного счастья, кайф-то какой! Рональд Билиус Уизли, мальчик-который-снова-свалил!  
Он вскочил, едва не лопаясь от злости:  
— Вообще-то это не я, если подумать. Это ты ее спас, так что из меня даже здесь ничего не вышло…  
Билл шагнул к нему, но Рон, криво усмехаясь, склонился в шутовском поклоне:  
— Вот спасибо, Билли! Вот спасибо! Теперь-то все в порядке, да? — и шарахнулся прочь.  
Пламя в камине вспыхнуло и опало.

  
***  
Билл потер лицо обеими руками, так что шрамы опять налились кровью, проступая сильнее. Наверху почти бесшумно — но он-то услышал, конечно, — отворилась дверь, прошуршали шаги по лестнице.  
— Ушел? — осторожно спросила Гермиона. — Я все слышала, прости. Я не хотела — наверно, нужно было наложить заглушающее, но не сообразила сразу. Но это же не страшно? Спасибо! Только… мне кажется, что получилось слишком жестко, нет? И Рон… чтобы он не обиделся… я непременно объясню ему! Я подумаю, как. Но Билл! На ходу сочинить такую историю, связную, логичную, и акценты расставлены именно так, как нужно! Буквально каждая деталь — я сама едва не…  
— Гермиона, — перебил он. — Ты же умная, ты почти догадалась… С чего ты взяла, что я все сочинил?  
— С чего я… что?  
Билл взмахнул палочкой до того как Гермиона договорила, но понимание у нее в глазах отразилось секундой раньше, чем прозвучало заклятье:  
— Обливейт!

 

***  
Тот день, 24 октября, не предвещал никаких особых хлопот. Ну нельзя же было считать чем-то особым рутинное, никто не помнил, какое по счету, заседание редакционной комиссии по поправкам в проект «Закона о магических существах»? Тем более что речь шла о самых занудных магических существах в подлунном мире — то есть о гоблинах, представители которых должны были явиться в Министерство магии, зал заседаний № 4, «не позднее 10 часов пополуночи (а по-простому, без гоблинских реверансов, в 10 часов утра) нулевого года десятого месяца числа 24 с тем, чтобы собственнолично убедиться в надлежащей форме означенных поправок и через вышепоименованных представителей одобрить дух их и букву».  
— Дух их, — пробормотала Гермиона врезавшуюся в память формулировку и содрогнулась. Самым ужасным во всех этих консультациях с гоблинами было то, что в подобном стиле они не только оформляли официальные документы. Они так разговаривали и, похоже, думали. «Дух их». Помоги мне Мерлин. Из всего гоблинского лексикона ей нравился только обрезанный по максимуму «нулевой год», соответствовавший обычному 2000-му. И правда, странное время, зависшее между двумя веками, если задуматься. Год на выдохе, когда ничего особо серьезного произойти не должно — уж в её-то жизни точно, потому что с поправками она планировала управиться к Рождеству. Гоблины были предпоследними в реестре магических существ; оставались великаны, но с ними проблем не ожидалось по причине крайней малочисленности популяции на территории магической Британии. Гоблины, кстати, считали данный факт признаком вырождения.  
Она допила кофе, взяла подготовленную с вечера папку с пергаментами (не забыть перед совещанием свернуть их в свитки, иначе «вышепоименованные представители» будут ворчать и придираться) и вышла из дома. Дымолетный порошок кончился вчера, последнюю порцию извел Рон, который провел с ней целый вечер и вел себя, честно говоря, странно: думал о чем-то своем, отвечал невпопад, а потом вдруг решительно сказал: «Значит, до завтра», выгреб остававшуюся щепоть порошка и исчез.  
Гермиона оглянулась на окна соседки — миссис Лоу, наверное, отправилась в магазин, жалюзи были задернуты, — и аппарировала прямо от крыльца.  
Гоблины, как и ожидалось, уже мялись перед запертой дверью зала № 4, хотя представители Министерства появились в коридоре без пятнадцати десять. Вообще, огромным плюсом бесконечных согласований и нескончаемых поправок оказалось то, что теперь каждый из них знал о своих подопечных столько мелких, но полезных деталей, о которых в обычной жизни никто бы просто не догадался. Гоблины всегда приходили заранее, а домовики, вроде бы исполнительные и аккуратные, никак не могли отнестись к реформе и Закону с должной серьезностью, постоянно опаздывали, оправдывались занятостью, пытались сервировать чай на столе для переговоров, галдели, спорили друг с другом и отвлекались на любой посторонний шорох.  
Никто не ожидал, например, что в процессе обсуждения магических существ из глубин подсознания магической же общественности внезапно всплывет тема фестралов. Собственно, самим-то фестралам было наплевать на всякие статусы, но у них внезапно обнаружились защитники (хотя от чего их было защищать, от использования в качестве тягловой силы в Хогвартсе?), и пару недель холл Министерства сотрясали пикетчики с плакатами, требовавшие создания особого заповедника для «несчастных лошадок». Что уж говорить об оборотнях — про дискуссии, выплеснувшиеся на страницы «Пророка», Гермиона вообще старалась не вспоминать. Оборотней выделили в отдельную категорию, вынесли за рамки обоих реестров и оставили на потом, до лучших времен. С правовой точки зрения — идиотизм, с житейской — воплощенная министерская мудрость.  
Гоблины в этот раз вели себя неожиданно прилично. Может быть, потому что действительно осталась формальность: перечитать пергаменты с поправками, поставить свои подписи и персональные печати с колец, которые были у каждого переговорщика. «Вышепоименованные представители» кряхтели, шелестели свитками, иногда перешептывались — но потом исправно скрипели перьями, ставили свои имена, шумно выдыхали, согревая печати, со стуком опускали их на пергамент, и заседание подошло к концу гораздо быстрее, чем запланировали в Отделе. При церемонном (ох, а каком же еще!) прощании все вежливо раскланялись, а главный «представитель», мистер Блордак, долго жал Гермионе руку и витиевато поздравлял со знаменательнейшим событием в её жизни.  
— По-моему, они страдают манией величия, — хихикнув, заметила Фрейя Нордстаг, когда они вернулись в Отдел. — Грейнджер, ты можешь сказать, что переговоры с гоблинами — главное твое достижение в этом году?  
— Нет. — Гермиона вспомнила защитников «лошадок» и решительно повторила: — Нет.  
Намеченные на «до обеда» дела закончились гораздо раньше, чем она планировала. Нордстаг, Пенелопа Кристал, Захария Смит и даже некомпанейский рейвенкловец Роберт Хиллиард уже отправились в «Котел» — обмыть окончание «гоблинской эпопеи», и Гермионе тоже не хотелось сидеть в полутемном кабинете и ввязываться в разбор поправок о великанах. Такую работу следовало начинать утром нового дня.  
Она покосилась на окно. В том кусочке открытого пространства, который был ей виден из-за стены соседнего дома — кусочек прозрачного голубого неба, кусочек легкого белого облака — безошибочно угадывалась осень. Умиротворенная, не поздняя еще осень, когда всё обманчиво прозрачно, когда ветер в парке гоняет листья, а около деревьев в волосах запутываются оборванные паутинки, когда вот честно ничего не хочется, только стоять и дышать такой прозрачной грустью.  
«Это аллергия на гоблинов, — подумала она, — рассуждаю, как Луна. Надо зайти за Роном, купить Дымолетный порошок и вернуться в Гринвич. Сходили бы в парк».  
Мысль о парке и Роне оказалась ужасно соблазнительной. С тех пор как Гарри женился и по вполне естественным причинам стал больше времени проводить дома, они остались вдвоем, и Гермиона с некоторым удивлением обнаружила, что вдвоем ничуть не хуже, чем в полном составе. Больше того — в некоторых моментах однозначно лучше. Они словно вернулись… туда, в неотравленное ничем прошлое. Третий курс, четвертый, пятый. Ну, четвертый можно было бы пропустить… Да нет, ну что такое Крам по сравнению с зимовкой в лесу. Неважно, в любом случае, с Роном сейчас было хорошо и спокойно.  
Обо всем этом она думала на ходу, собирая сумку, сочиняя записку для случайного посетителя, оставляя на столе печенье — вдруг какому-нибудь домовику взбредет в голову заглянуть.  
Рон, Дымолетный порошок и парк. Достойное завершение трудного дня.

  
***  
Однако дальше всё пошло не так. Просто рассыпалось, как шары из разбитой клепсидры в Хогвартсе: было одно целое и вдруг разделилось на сто, тысячу мелких фрагментов, и каждый норовил ускользнуть в свою собственную сторону, и Гермиона никак не могла их собрать, словно никакой магии в ней не осталось.  
Рона в магазине не было, так сказал Джордж, стоявший на пороге и по-хозяйски взиравший на Косой переулок. Джордж — это всегда было… неловко. Мгновенное, острое «как нам повезло» и долгое послевкусие вины. И за «повезло», и за неуместную радость. Гермиона давно научилась справляться с этим, держать верный тон,  
Но сегодня Джордж был почти-прежним Джорджем: по крайней мере, смотрел на неё так, что следовало ждать подвоха. И подвох последовал. Нет, не подвох — катастрофа.  
Сначала откуда-то возник Уильям, то есть Билл Уизли; ну конечно, они всегда появлялись, словно одиночество было противопоказано этой семье.  
И вот тут-то Джордж, обращаясь к Уильяму, а не к ней, произнес эти страшные слова. Про кольцо. Про предложение, которое Рон собирается сделать… Сделать предложение ей, Гермионе Грейнджер!  
Гермионе показалось, что слова сначала взорвались у неё в голове, а потом — уже резонансом — что-то бабахнуло на втором этаже магазина. Джордж исчез, остался только Уильям, и, наверное, Уильям был не самый плохой вариант, потому что… потому что ей больше не к кому было обратиться.  
«Гарри, — думала она, дожидаясь у «Ракушки» хозяина дома, входя вслед за ним, — Гарри просто ничего не поймет. Есть вещи, которые невозможно объяснить, то есть, я точно не смогу объяснить. Он выберет сторону Рона, и это, наверное, правильно».  
Она собралась с силами и вежливо, отстраненно, почти логично начала говорить о том, почему Рон не должен делать ей предложение.  
Билл слушал и даже задавал вопросы по существу, но, казалось, думал о чем-то своем. Иначе её лепет не выдержал бы никакой критики. Возможно, на таком уровне общения и понимания они легко бы пришли к консенсусу, но притормозившая было катастрофа собралась с силами и нанесла следующий удар: в камине затрещало, послышалось «Билли, ты дома?», сказанное знакомым голосом.  
И ей ничего не оставалось, как позорно ретироваться в детскую. В детской были бабочки. Собственно, это было единственное, что Гермиона запомнила, и оправдания такому провалу в памяти не было. Она была собранна и аккуратна в десятках более сложных ситуаций, они выпутывались бог знает из чего, оставались целыми и невредимыми посреди любой пляски смерти... А тут — бабочки. Магические бабочки, которые легкой стайкой взлетели с обоев, когда она открыла дверь, и порхали вокруг, пока она сидела на полу и пыталась прислушаться к происходящему на первом этаже.  
Потом она, растерянная, и с пульсирующей во всей голове до ушей, до кончиков волос болью, слушала Билла, который осторожно гладил её по руке и говорил, что всё в порядке и предложения Рон не сделает, а ей бы нужно отправиться домой и поспать или просто полежать, как-то всё слишком быстро произошло, но сегодня об этом лучше не думать. Гермиона кивала, перед глазами кружились бабочки из детской, нежные, легкие; крылышки пастельных тонов — лимонные, салатовые, голубые — трепетали и переливались, и она готова была смотреть на них хоть до утра. Потому что смотреть на Уильяма Уизли было страшно.

  
***  
Рон понял, что снова сглупил, не раньше чем его проволокло, едва не размазав, по каминной сети, а бессильная злоба сначала заставила проораться в пустой квартире, а потом лупить кулаками по всему, что под руку подвернулось — до боли, до крови. Последний, особо удачный удар пришелся по кирпичной кладке над камином. Рон замахал рукой, мыча сквозь зубы, но пришел в себя. И едва не начал все сначала. Это надо же было так облажаться! Не договорить с Биллом, не перепроверить, психануть и сбежать, толком не разобравшись, позабыв вроде бы вбитое за год учебы в Академии Аврората правило «Постоянная бдительность!». Правильно все-таки он тогда бросил учиться и ушел: какой из него аврор?  
Но сколько он ни вспоминал их разговор, успокоившись наконец, залечив ссадину и даже сделав себе чаю, — решить ничего не смог. Билл не стал бы ему врать, да еще так глупо, ссылаясь на отца и на Чарли, которые, по его словам были в курсе. Ему просто незачем было, но… Он представил, как приходит к Гермионе и вместо предложения объясняет ей насчет семейного проклятия — и, что хуже всего, замечает, как она облегченно вздыхает, стараясь, чтобы он не заметил, но он все равно заметит! Никакой надежды, никаких «я подумаю» или «поговорим позже». Никакого «позже»! А потом рано или поздно появится какой-нибудь уебок вроде Захарии Смита, который и без того вокруг нее пляшет, и ему-то ничего не помешает…  
Он снова врезал по столу — чашка подпрыгнула, выплескивая содержимое.  
Проверить. Нужно проверить, прямо сейчас. Ну да, родители до сих пор горюют по Фреду (и по Джорджу, конечно), но он — он тоже их сын! И если они его родили не потому, что хотели, а ради великой, типа, цели, так пусть хотя бы объяснят!

  
***  
Как всегда, пообещать вовсе не означало выполнить.  
Мама, увидев его, заохала и захлопотала, пытаясь делать десять дел сразу, — что-то по-быстрому совала в духовку, накрывала на стол, убирала со стула вязанье, звала папу, расспрашивала… Раньше он не заметил бы, а сейчас, подозревая всех и вся, вдруг осознал: расспрашивала о ком угодно, только не о нем самом. О Джордже: как тот себя чувствует, не начал ли снова пить, в самом ли деле встречается с Анджелиной… О Гермионе и ее работе в Министерстве; Рон едва не умер на месте, представив, что кто-то — хоть тот же Джордж — уже сболтнул им про кольцо, но Мерлин миловал. О Гарри и Джинни: что пишут и когда вернутся.  
Рон отвечал, все отчетливее понимая, что сам спрашивать не будет, когда мама спохватилась:  
— У тебя-то все в порядке?  
— Да, — сказал он, сам поражаясь, что способен так хорошо притворяться. — Мне кое-что из комнаты забрать… и с чердака, хорошо?  
— Рон? — Папа зашел удивительно вовремя. — Поужинаешь с нами?  
— Ага, пять минут.  
Рыться в родительской спальне не позволяли себе даже близнецы и даже в лучшие времена. Но спросить напрямую просто язык не поворачивался. Впрочем, на успех своего безнадежного предприятия Рон не слишком надеялся. Ограничился быстрым осмотром — недолгое аврорское прошлое снова пригодилось, — а потом от безысходности достал палочку и выговорил «Акцио Проклятье Уизли!»  
Чего он точно не ожидал, так это получить по голове свернутым в трубку пергаментом, пыльным и покоробившимся. Старая кожа разворачивалась с трудом; Рон успел заметить знакомые очертания родословного древа и досадливо поморщился: а оно-то сюда каким боком? Еще одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, каким. Имя Билла было обведено красным, и Чарли тоже. И дяди Билиуса. И каких-то совершенно неизвестных, отсутствующих в нормальном варианте древа Агриппы и Агравейна Уизли. Рядом с именами Фреда и Джорджа — и его собственным — застыли красные же знаки вопроса.  
«Ну да, — думал он, усаживаясь за стол и принимая из маминых рук тарелку с картофельным пюре, — Билл был прав. Папа просто забыл. Наверно, Билл пытался ему рассказать — да, может, и рассказал, только папе было все равно. Или просто не хватило сил, все ушло на Фреда и Джорджа».  
Пергамент, спрятанный за пазухой, мешал сидеть — ровно как и забытая в заднем кармане коробочка с кольцом. Красные вопросительные знаки походили на шрамы от мозгов, полученные в Министерстве Магии. «Будешь много думать, Ронникинс, — сказал он себе, — еще и не то схлопочешь».  
— Мам, пап, — голос звучал на редкость нормально, впору загордиться. — Я тут подумал: у Джорджа все в порядке, и с Анджелиной они встречаются… Может, мне куда-нибудь съездить? К Чарли, например?  
— Встречаются? С Анджелиной? — Мама нахмурилась. — Что-то серьезное?  
— Пока нет.  
— А ты уверен, что она справится? Приступов уже давно не было, но мало ли что?  
«Приступами» мама деликатно именовала запои.  
— А Гермиона? Нехорошо получается — она работает, а ты едешь отдыхать.  
Об этом он не подумал: что спрашивать будут о чем угодно, только не о нем самом. Он и насчет поездки к Чарли ляпнул только из-за сплетен, которые непременно распустит Джордж, — вон, Билл уже в курсе про кольцо, а там и остальные узнают. И начнут приставать, конечно, интересоваться, чего он тянет, уговаривать стать наконец мужиком, набраться храбрости, ну и вся прочая поебень в этом духе.  
— Хотя бы Гарри с Джинни дождись, — сказала мама.  
— Если получится.

***  
Следующий день ничего не прояснил, наоборот — ещё больше всё запутал. Гермиона имела достаточно чёткое представление о своих недостатках, и стремление любой ценой избегать неприятных вопросов в их перечне отсутствовало. Но она проснулась утром, в собственном доме, почему-то на диване в гостиной, на столике обнаружилась чашка остывшего мутного чая, а в голове — такой же мутный сумбур.  
Картина происшедшего восстанавливалась постепенно: удачные переговоры с гоблинами, солнечный день, Рон, Дымолетный порошок — про него она напрочь забыла! — и потом сразу, без перехода, Джордж, Рон, кольцо, Уильям, бабочки, снова Уильям и «Рон не сделает тебе предложения, Гермиона».  
Нет, нельзя было наваливать на неё столько всего сразу, ну не война же сейчас! Или у этих рыжих гадов предложение руки и сердца приравнивается к объявлению войны?  
Но если предложения нет — то и войны не будет. Наверное, стоило постучаться по каминной сети к Рону, узнать, как он, но он же сам извел весь Дымолетный порошок! Позавчера. А кажется — в другой жизни. Аппарировать в Министерство прямо от дома не получилось. Пусть миссис Лоу и не отвечала на её вежливые приветствия, но строго бдила у окна, поэтому пришлось отправиться в парк.  
В парк она хотела сходить вчера. С Роном. Неприятное ощущение ошибки… нет, не ошибки, но чего-то непоправимого и неотвратимого накатило так внезапно, что она остановилась посреди тропинки, уводящей в сторону от людной аллеи. Шагнула в сторону, прижалась спиной к ровному стволу бука и попыталась преодолеть дурноту. Что-то было не так. Очень не так. Но в любом случае до работы, до Лондона вообще добраться следовало.  
Простейшая аппарация вызвала такую головную боль, что Гермионе показалось, где-то под волосами, в районе затылка, у неё треснул череп. Нечто похожее она испытала один-единственный раз в жизни — на грандиозной хогвартской пьянке по случаю победы. Она не помнила, сколько выпила, точнее, сколько всего смешала: сливочное пиво, огневиски, гоблинский эль, который принес Билл Уизли. Странно, вчера она тоже видела Билла… Да нет, Уизли тут ни при чем. Хотя на той вечеринке Рон сидел с ней на диванчике в гостиной, они целовались так долго, что ей до сих пор кажется, она и заснула, целуясь, а проснулась уже одна, заботливо укутанная в плед и с трещащей головой.  
Вот же глупость! Гермиона стояла, вцепившись в дверь красной телефонной будки, и пыталась прийти в себя. Министерство, слава Мерлину, никуда не делось, её отдел и её кабинет — тоже, даже чашка с чаем дожидалась на краю стола — всё как обычно.  
Ни о какой работе в таком состоянии речи быть не могло, поэтому она сидела и перебирала бумаги, которые они начали готовить для следующего блока поправок. Пергаменты успокаивали: поскрипывали, шелестели, все время норовили свернуться обратно в свитки… Наверное, когда-то давно так работали пряхи — монотонно и, что уж там, бессмысленно.  
Бессмысленно вот так сидеть и ничего не делать. Лучше тогда разобраться во вчерашнем. Хуже не будет.  
Но разобраться с наскока не получилось. В «Волшебных вредилках» царила подозрительная тишина. За прилавком скучал Ли Джордан, ничего не шипело, не гремело, не взрывалось, не воняло — ну просто «Флориш и Блоттс», а не «Вредилки».  
— Рон? — спросила Гермиона с порога.  
— Увы! — шутливо поклонился Ли. — Увы аж со вчера.  
— А Джордж?  
Может, этот хоть что-нибудь объяснит? Почему Рона нет на работе?  
— Джорджа можно попробовать, — Джордан ткнул пальцем в лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. — Но он невкусный. Просто очень невкусный сегодня.  
— С ума вы все посходили, что ли? — разозлилась Гермиона и пошла наверх.  
Нет, Джордж Уизли не сошел с ума. Он пребывал в абсолютной гармонии с миром. Мир состоял из почти пустой бутылки огневиски, стакана и отвратительно вонючей маггловской сигареты.  
— О! — обрадовался Джордж, щерясь во весь рот. — Хоть кто-то! Живая душа! Даже если это мисс Грейнджер! Я, знаете ли, не уверен, что у мисс Грейнджер есть душа, — сообщил он сигарете. — Но сейчас и она сойдет.  
— Джордж. Почему ты опять… — Гермиона подошла, выдернула дымящийся окурок из его пальцев и бросила в один из пустых стаканов. — Где Рон?  
— А-а-а-а-а—атличный вопрос, мисс Грейнджер! Где наш маленький шустрый Ронни? Откуда мне знать! Разве я сторож брату моему?  
Он вроде смотрел на Гермиону, но на самом деле сквозь неё. И сквозь стену.  
— Нет. Не сторож, — тихо, ужасно и трезво сказал Джордж и сжался в комок, подтягивая колени к груди. Гермиона схватилась за палочку.  
— Иммобилус!  
Джордж обмяк на диване.  
Это они уже проходили. И не раз. Целители в Мунго утверждали, что уж лучше Иммобилус и даже Ступефай, чем такие приступы. Джордж, когда был трезвым и более-менее спокойным, говорил, что это — «тряска святого Фреда». Ни в каких других случаях он не называл погибшего близнеца по имени.  
Они с Джорданом провозились с Джорджем добрых полчаса. Почистили одежду и диван, уложили, укрыли, Ли принес зелье.  
— Долго держался, — словно извиняясь, сказал он. — И вроде всё шло хорошо, а утром заглянул Билл — и началось.  
— А Рона не было?  
— Да со вчера, честно. Как ушел днем, так и пропал.

 

***  
Квартира Рона была в двух шагах от магазина, точнее, через дом. Гермиона протянула было руку к звонку напротив аккуратно выведенной черной тушью надписи «Р. Уизли» и остановилась. Как-то не так ей представлялся первый поход в гости к Рону. Обычно она не обращала внимания на такие мелочи: выходные они проводили в Гринвиче, и нельзя сказать, что Гермиона на этом настаивала. Всё сложилось как-то само собой. Или… Рон уступил? Пригласил пару раз, не получилось — и они стали встречаться на её территории. Не о судьбах же мира речь; ну не ходила, так сейчас зайдет. Она решительно ткнула гладкую кнопку звонка и подняла голову. Ей показалось, что на третьем этаже дернулась штора и мелькнула рыжая шевелюра. Но дверь не открылась.  
— Рон, — сначала негромко позвала она.  
Тишина.  
— Ро-о-он! Открой, я знаю, что ты дома!  
Тишина.  
— Рон!!! Открывай сейчас же!!!  
Да что за чертовщина! Он был там, он ходил по комнате, неловко замирал на мгновение, и опять начинал двигаться — она чувствовала это так ясно, словно стояла на пороге квартиры, а не на улице.  
Что за кошки-мышки?  
— Считаю до трех, — заявила она, чувствуя, что от злости магия просто рвется с кончиков пальцев, ей и палочка сейчас была не особо нужна. — А потом либо ты открываешь, либо я вхожу!  
И честно досчитала. Алохомора получилась на загляденье: её саму чуть не пришибло сорванной с петель и выброшенной на середину дороги дверью.  
А вот другая дверь — в квартиру — была гостеприимно приоткрыта. И это был… Это был величайший, гнуснейший, невозможнейший обман. Единственная комната оказалась длинной, темной и безжизненно пустой. Выложенный красным кирпичом камин завершал мрачную перспективу. Всё это было так не похоже на её собственный дом, полный воздуха и света, продуманный от и до. Её дом был похож на дом, а здесь… ну ночь провести. Гермиона растерялась. Она ничего не знала о человеке, живущем в таком… месте.  
Пара стульев, стол, служивший одновременно и обеденным, и письменным, и незаправленная кровать дополняли картину.  
— Рон, — больше для проформы негромко позвала она и вошла.  
Два плаката квиддичных команд: «Пушки Педдл» и Джиннины «Гарпии», естественно. На столе самая настоящая свалка: носки, футболки вперемешку с пергаментами, исчерканными расчетами и схемами каких-то аппаратов, смятый номер «Пророка». Под газетой — знакомая коробочка. Гермиона подняла тяжелый футляр, открыла — орден Мерлина подмигнул ей всеми своими бриллиантами, рубинами и смарагдами.  
Между футболками обнаружилась пустая рамка от колдографии. У Гермионы была такая же; не рамка, хотя и рамка тоже. Их много снимали после войны, втроем, а потом дарили на память. Колдография нашлась в камине. Уцелел только обгоревший уголок с поднятой в приветствии рукой Гарри.  
Наверное, она хотела узнать это от кого-нибудь другого. Гарри, Джорджа, Билла, Молли, Артура, Джинни — сколько их еще, бесконечных Уизли? Чтобы её не было здесь и сейчас. Чтобы кто-то посторонний сказал ей: Рон ушел. Рон сбежал. Что-то произошло, и Рон опять бросил их. Нет, её одну. Вот теперь Гарри был не то что не при чем — его и в Англии-то не было. Да и вообще он уже полгода как женат на Джинни!  
Гермиона открыла шкаф, повторяя про себя: «Ну что за бред»? На плечиках аккуратно висела одинокая парадная мантия. Тогда она начала выворачивать прямо на пол немногочисленные ящики из шкафа, потом стала сбрасывать вещи с полок. Нашла пять шоколадных лягушек, Дамблдор грустно улыбнулся с обертки. Тут было много чего, кроме одного: подарка Альбуса. Делюминатор отсутствовал. Всё как тогда. Всё как тогда.  
Следовало заплакать, наверное. Но слез не было.  
Она прикрыла дверь и тихо спустилась по лестнице.  
До сих пор в послевоенной жизни Гермионы было не так много дней, которые ей хотелось бы вычеркнуть напрочь. Но неделю, начавшуюся с бегства Рона и закончившуюся возвращением Поттеров из отпуска, она, если бы могла, стерла, уничтожила навсегда.  
Её еще хватило на то, чтобы остановиться у входа и помочь хозяину дома вернуть на место сорванную заклинанием дверь. Старенький волшебник мило благодарил и даже не мог представить, что тихая девушка — «Почему вы так грустны, дорогая?» — виновница разгрома.  
И да, еще на то, чтобы зайти к Уильяму. Даже удивительно, что она вспомнила про Билла Уизли, хотя «Гринготтс» был прямо перед ней: серой громадой возвышался над невысокими магазинчиками Косого переулка.

***  
Билл вышел к Гермионе примерно через полчаса, которые она провела, замерев у серой стены. Ей не хотелось не то что двигаться, даже шевелиться.  
— Гермиона? Что-то случилось? Или ты по делу?  
«Сегодня точно все сошли с ума, — опять подумала Гермиона. — Почему он такой… обыкновенный?» Может, ей всё померещилось? Или… Билл просто еще не знает?  
— Я ищу Рона, — как можно нейтральнее сказала она. — В магазине только Джордж и Ли. Дома его нет и там… страшный беспорядок.  
А может, это с ней что-то не так? Болела же голова после аппарации, хотя с ней никогда такого не бывало. А Рон… Ну, закупается где-нибудь для «Вредилок» и сейчас вернется.  
— Рона? Зачем он тебе?  
— Убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Ты помнишь, о чем мы вчера говорили?  
Билл смотрел без улыбки — не смотрел даже, а рассматривал, будто готовился снимать очередное проклятие и оценивал степень опасности.  
— Разумеется. Но ты же получила что хотела? Так в чем дело?  
— Я хотела… да, хотела… — Гермионе померещилось невероятное, невозможное в конце лондонского октября: пестрая стайка бабочек, мелькнувшая над переулком. — Скажи мне, пожалуйста, где я могу найти Рона? Билл, если ты помнишь, — она скривилась, голова опять вспыхнула болью, — я не просила, чтобы Рон исчез из моей жизни навсегда! Я просила не допустить помолвки. И всё!  
Еще чуть-чуть, и она бы сбилась на отвратительный крик. «Исчез из жизни навсегда». Откуда вообще могла возникнуть эта мысль?!  
Билл склонил голову набок; теперь он часто так делал — прятал изуродованную половину лица, хотя сам, должно быть, не сознавал этого.  
— Извини, но почему ты спрашиваешь меня? Я всего лишь сделал, что ты просила, все остальное — действия Рона. Он захотел уехать и уехал.  
— Как уехал? Куда уехал?  
— К Чарли, в Румынию.  
— Но почему? Что ты такого ему сказал? Билл?  
— По-моему, вчера ты просила меня что-нибудь придумать и не ставила условий. Поверь, Гермиона, тебя касается только результат, все остальное — дело семейное.  
Она оцепенела. Просто не могла поверить, что Уильям истолковал её просьбу — ну хорошо, пусть очень дурацкую просьбу! — таким образом.  
— Как я могу его найти? Написать? Он в Заповеднике? В Министерстве есть порт-ключи...  
— Думаю, если бы он хотел тебя известить, он бы так и сделал.  
Билл зачем-то хлопнул ладонью по стене рядом с её головой — словно печать поставил, развернулся было к дверям банка, но притормозил:  
— Не унижай его и себя, Гермиона. Ни Рон, ни… — он помедлил, но все-таки договорил: — ни ты этого недостойны. Он не хочет быть здесь, рядом с тобой. И, значит, не будет. Ты же знаешь Рона.  
Билл наклонил голову — не слишком заметно, но перепутать было невозможно, — и пошел вверх по лестнице. Рыжий хвост мотался по спине. У входа он обернулся, еще раз кивнул, коротко и резко, и скрылся из глаз.

  
***  
— А, привет, — сказал Чарли.  
Портключ в Румынию Рон, само собой, заказать не успел, добирался чуть не половину суток мелкими перебежками и под конец совсем умотался. Смог только кивнуть в ответ — конечно, что тому, кто каждый день имеет дело с драконами, какой-то младший брат, пусть и свалившийся как снег на голову?  
— Билл предупредил, — продолжил Чарли. Рон скривился: ну да, большой брат следит за тобой. — Кидай вещи, сейчас покажу, где здесь можно гулять, где нельзя, а то мне скоро на работу.  
— Гулять? Я вообще-то не собирался.  
— А что? Спать целыми днями? Или того, страдать?  
— Я работу хотел, — мрачно ответил Рон. — Любую, есть же у вас что-нибудь для новичков? Какие-нибудь стойла чистить, все равно.  
Чарли вытаращился на него:  
— Какие еще стойла?  
— Ну… драконьи…  
— Сам ты стойло! К драконам тебя без подготовки никто на милю не подпустит! Но идею я понял, что-нибудь подберем. Ладно, падай тогда, я пойду.  
Рон был уверен, что заснет, едва ляжет, но сон не шел. Матрас кололся, подушка казалась чересчур пышной, с потолка свешивались связки сухой, на редкость пахучей травы. Тишина была такая, что он несколько раз наложил Фините Инкантатум: испугался, что оглох. Но голоса тех, кто остался хрен знает где — ну то есть в Лондоне, — звучали в голове как наяву.

  
***  
— Рон! Открой, я знаю, ты дома!  
Когда он бросил Академию и пошел помогать Джорджу, Гермиона не сказала ничего. Рон оценил — видел, как ей хочется произнести речь о пользе образования и очередном его, Рона, неверном выборе по Дамблдору: между легким и правильным. Но в его новое жилье — комнату на верхнем этаже дома по соседству с магазином «Волшебных вредилок» — так ни разу и не зашла. Как будто зайти означало признать, что Рон никогда не станет ни аврором, ни даже профессиональным спортсменом, ни работником министерства, а будет стоять за прилавком и улыбаться покупателям. Как будто зайти туда — все равно что одобрить его выбор. По правде говоря, Рон не думал, что она прямо так и рассуждала; скорее всего, все получилось само собой. Гермиона… держала дистанцию, да. Позволяла целовать, сама отвечала вроде бы с удовольствием, но не больше, как он ни старался. С чего он вообще взял, что она примет предложение? «Да хрен с ним, — думал он тогда, мотаясь по комнате и пытаясь собрать рюкзак, — пусть бы не соглашалась сразу, пусть бы выставила условия, все равно какие — сдать ТРИТОН, вернуться в Академию, да хоть танцевать научиться! Нормальные, человеческие, а не эти». От звонка в дверь он едва не подпрыгнул, но, к счастью, сообразил, что открывать нельзя. Подошел к окну, прячась за шторой, — и увидел ее. Гермиону.  
— Рон! — снова позвала она. — Открывай сейчас же!  
Письма уже лежали на столе. Он рассчитывал дождаться Сычика и отправить их, но сейчас выбирать не приходилось. Плевать, с дороги успеет.  
— Считаю до трех, — раздалось с улицы, — и либо ты открываешь, либо я вхожу!  
«Да какого!» — возмутился он, вскидывая на плечо рюкзак, и вдруг замер: действительно, какого? Ну, о кольце Джордж рассказал, но ведь не ломится же она, чтобы потребовать кольцо, раз уж оно куплено… Знает о проклятии? Откуда?  
— Алохомора! — услышал он и, плюнув на все, аппарировал.

  
***  
— Норберта говорит, с драконами у тебя не получится, — сообщил ему Чарли. — Спишь слишком крепко, хрен добудишься.  
Рон как раз зевнул, неизвестно в который раз за утро, раскачиваясь на табуретке и не веря, что умудрился проспать целые сутки, — и позабыл закрыть рот.  
— Говорит?  
— Не словами. Похоже на легилименцию, но обоюдную и добровольную. А ты что думал, я за ними только — как это? — стойла чищу? Это, брат, магическая связь!  
— Со всеми? — спросил Рон.  
— Более или менее. Но с Норбертой особо. Кстати, она тебя помнит — ты же ее первая добыча! Говорит, Хагрида она только опалила, а тебя цапнула.  
Чарли подтолкнул к нему миску со странного вида желтоватой массой.  
— Ешь давай. Это мамалыга, тебе понравится. А потом пойдем к Норберте, поговорим. Она на посторонних вообще внимания не обращает, а о тебе заговорила вот, так что стоит прислушаться.  
Норберту Рон помнил смутно. Последние дни перед ее отправкой из Хогвартса он провел в полубреду, стараясь своими силами справиться с жаром и болью, да еще и на уроках выглядеть нормально. Узнать в огромной черной горе с желтыми глазами-тарелками, острыми рогами и гребнем вдоль спины Хагридову зверушку он так и не смог, поверил Чарли на слово. Тот, прежде чем подойти к загону ближе, чем на десять футов, полчаса читал ему инструкции, на редкость подробные и занудные — почти так же, как Гермиона…  
— В глаза не смотри, — шипел Чарли, крепко придерживая его за руку. — Не делай резких движений. Если вдруг почувствуешь, что голова заболела или что-то в этом роде, сразу говори, но не громко…  
Рон терпеливо ждал. Дыхание дракона чувствовалось даже на расстоянии: горячее, остро пахнущее почему-то перечным соусом, таким, какой мама подавала к бифштексам.  
Наконец Чарли выдохнул:  
— Все! — и потянул его назад. — Отходи, только не поворачивайся. Спиной вперед.

  
***  
— Ничего не слышал? — спросил он, едва дверь домика захлопнулась.  
— Не-а.  
— В общем, Норберта права. Если ты останешься, то только на подсобных работах, для драконов у тебя… не та порода, пожалуй. А это…  
Рона вдруг затрясло. За всю эту неделю, когда его кое-как устаканившаяся жизнь пошла вдруг наперекосяк, он слушал, что ему говорили, пытался сам делать выводы, сомневался, психовал — словом, реагировал соответственно, но, оказывается, так и не поверил. До сих пор, до того как его брат передал ему слова дракона, означавшие — кто бы сомневался? — «Не годен для драконов».  
— Рон? Ну чего ты? — Чарли подсел ближе; в доме даже стульев не было, только какие-то скамейки без спинок. — Брось, не расстраивайся! Выкрутимся!  
— Как?..  
Глаза жгло — не хватало только разреветься прямо сейчас. Выкрутиться? Да как ни выкручивайся, с Гермионой ему все равно не быть! Даже имя ее — и то невозможно оказалось произнести вслух, будто и оно было под запретом, и, проглотив комок, он выговорил:  
— А как узнать-то? Для драконов нет, а для кого да? Это можно… определить заранее?  
Чарли покачал головой:  
— Не думаю. Главный по теории у нас Билли, конечно, но мне кажется, что никому такое и в голову не приходило. Просто ждали, а магия рано или поздно брала свое. Так вот, о тебе: если Норберта сказала, что драконы не подходят…  
— Стой, — Рона вдруг передернуло и тут же бросило в жар, почти как давным-давно в «Ракушке», когда из делюминатора прозвучало его имя. — Что она сказала? Точно?  
— Ну, если хочешь буквально: у тебя слишком крупная чешуя. Насколько я понял… э-э-э… что-то вроде того, что драконьей силой по тебе молотить бесполезно, не пробьешь, вот если попасть между двумя чешуйками чем-то поострее…  
— Нет. — Рон подался к нему, сжимая кулаки. — Она сказала — не драконы, значит, она точно знала, что не драконы, а кто-то другой, значит… Значит, не надо было ничего считать, как Билл, на пальцах, а надо было просто спросить у нее, и никто бы не думал на Фреда с Джорджем… — он задохнулся.  
— Yo Mamma! — непонятно пробормотал Чарли, изумленно на него уставившись. — Точно! Если бы раньше догадаться… — Он поскреб в затылке. — Правда, у драконов я первый из Уизли, кажется… а следующим уже не понадобится, к счастью. Но ты крут! Слушай, надо Билли написать! Я еще Норберту расспрошу, и напишем! Погоди, — вдруг перебил он сам себя, — а ты кому вообще писал? Гарри? А Гермионе?  
— Гарри писал, — сказал Рон.  
Письмо Гарри, не отправленное из дома, он послал с первой же пересадки в Хитроу. Письмо для Гермионы — вернее, лист пергамента, с которого уже десяток раз стиралось написанное, — до сих пор оставался в кармане.  
Чарли взмахнул палочкой — на стол перед Роном плюхнулась глиняная бутыль, разрисованная яркими цветами, и два таких же стакана. В бутыли оказалось вино, густое, темно-красное. Чарли налил каждому по полстакана.  
— За моего брата, у которого все будет хорошо, — твердо произнес Чарли. — Ты, конечно, можешь остаться, но с твоей биографией убирать здесь навоз, даже драконий, — только зря время терять. Да и не найдешь тут никого, рядом с драконами другие магические твари не живут. А вот здесь город есть поблизости, Брашов, там мы тебе что-нибудь и подыщем.  
— Надоел уже? — спросил Рон наполовину всерьез.  
— Придурок! — Чарли ткнул его в плечо, почти как Гарри раньше, и в горле опять заскребло. — Успеешь еще надоесть, думаешь, это так быстро? К слову — что именно ты делал у Джорджа в лавке?  
Рон пожал плечами:  
— Да так… Подай, принеси, пошел вон.  
В «Волшебных вредилках» он мог из кожи вон лезть, но все равно лажал, снова и снова: слишком медленно думал, слишком часто требовал объяснений, не умел подхватить идею не то что с полувзгляда, а даже с полуслова. Все-таки близнецы были чем-то особенным…  
— Чарли, — начал он нерешительно, — раз твоя Норберта разбирается, может, Джорджа тоже надо ей показать? На всякий случай?  
— Для тебя же ничего не изменится.  
— Ну да, но… — горечь, успокоившаяся было, опять поднималась, жгла изнутри, — все равно не понимаю! Ну как? Половина! А если сыновей трое? Или пятеро? Или вообще один? И как они, — он ткнул пальцем через плечо, — разбирались, кого куда? Ждали, что ли, пока магия сработает, а потом оставшиеся женились?! И все соглашались, как бараны?  
— Тогда думали по-другому, — тихо заметил Чарли — чтобы расслышать его, пришлось замолчать. — Теми, кого избирали, в семье гордились, да и сами в основном ничего не имели против, понимаешь?  
— Билл говорил, имели. Женились, а жены у них помирали.  
— В отличие от тебя, они отлично знали, на что идут. Но надеялись, что у жены хватит времени родить. Сам понимаешь, у жен были родственники, и не всем это нравилось, потому и «Предатели крови».  
— Что?! Нарочно их подставляли?  
— Именно.  
— Но Джордж… Почему его нельзя показать?  
— Постой, — Чарли повернулся к нему, — мне кажется, или ты рассчитываешь подсунуть Джорджа вместо себя? Правда, не понимаю, кому?  
— А что, — угрюмо спросил Рон, — у кого-то получалось поменяться? Нет? Тогда какого хрена? Он там с Анжелиной замутил, мало ли что?  
Чарли поднялся.  
— Ладно, я на смену. Насчет Джорджа подумаю, но с одним условием — если тебе напишут, будешь отвечать.  
Ясное дело, говорил он о Гермионе, но Рон был почти уверен: ничего она не напишет. Не простит, что он снова сбежал, а перед тем заставил ее просить, еще хуже, чем в прошлый раз.

  
***  
Мир стоял себе на месте и явно не собирался рушиться: клацали ножницы на вывеске ателье мадам Малкин, у витрины «Вредилок» суетились родители с детьми, служащий почты сгреб сразу трех сов с жердочки и зашел с ними в помещение, а в конце переулка над трубами «Дырявого котла» поднимался дымок.  
«Ничего не изменилось, правда?» — неуверенно спросила саму себя Гермиона.  
Через пять минут она обнаружила, что стоит в лавке и покупает Дымолетный порошок. В кармане мантии должен был оставаться галлеон, она запустила пальцы в ткань, нащупала монету и вместе с ней — кусочек какой-то плотной… бумаги? Пока толстая волшебница отсчитывала сдачу и отмеряла купленную порцию, она вытянула обрывок из кармана и посмотрела: обгоревший угол колдографии с ладонью Гарри.  
Она поняла, что сейчас произойдет, и быстро-быстро сказала:  
— Я уйду через ваш камин?  
Схватила порошок и деньги, крикнула: «Дом Грейнджер» — и нырнула в зеленое пламя. В сети смеялись, что-то тоненько свистело, мелькало черное, темно-синее, зеленое всех оттенков, волосы стояли дыбом, Гермиона плакала, и слезы вопреки законам маггловской физики капали вверх, а не вниз.  
Дома она сначала устроилась на диване, потом поняла, что сидит точь-в-точь как Джордж перед приступом, подтянув колени к груди. Это ей совсем не понравилось; пришлось встать, найти свою колдографию, точно такую же, как у Рона, и заправить обгоревший уголок в рамку. Потом она почему-то снова оказалась на диване, по обивке тянулись чернильные пятна, перо и пергамент валялись на ковре. Гермиона подняла лист и прочитала: «Гарри, не мог бы ты связаться со мной? Дело в том, что… » Нет, сидеть совсем не хотелось. Она открыла шкаф и начала перебирать склянки, пакеты и мешочки с ингредиентами. Для зелья нужно… Нет, лучше всё-таки еще немного посидеть.  
В неизвестно какой по счету пергамент с одним лишь обращением «Гарри» оказалось воткнуто перо. Это она обнаружила утром, проснувшись всё в той же позе: сжавшись в комок на краю дивана. На спиртовке остывал, распространяя чуть сладкий запах, маленький котел. Значит, она смогла приготовить успокоительное зелье. Теперь у неё не было никаких двух недель в компании Гарри. Не было и быть не могло. Гермиона сварила кофе, запила его успокоительным. От одного вида сэндвича, забытого около плиты вчера утром, подступала дурнота. Надо было продержаться всего лишь восемь рабочих часов. А вечером она что-нибудь придумает.  
Вечером придумалось всё то же: кофе, зелье, угол дивана, ненаписанное письмо. Тогда она решила считать дни. До возвращения Поттеров оставалось семь ночей и шесть дней — значит, придется докупить лунного камня. И черемицы, пожалуй. Плакать было никак нельзя; она знала, что, начав, не сможет остановиться, имелся у Рона Уизли этот волшебный дар — превращать её в рыдающее ничто.  
Билл Уизли оказался так любезен или так невнимателен, что ни словом не помянул кое-что из их разговора в «Ракушке». А вот Гермиона не забыла. И сейчас, сжавшись, могла думать только об одном: она напророчила. Сама наворожила Ронов побег, вспомнив тот, предыдущий. И хоркрукс. А что, если какие-то остатки его силы сохранились до сих пор? Никто же не задавался такими вопросами после победы. Ловили Пожирателей, восстанавливали Хогвартс и Хогсмид, Министерство, проводили разбирательства и судебные процессы. Дел хватало. Никто никак не проверил ни Гарри, ни Рона, ни её саму. А что, если… От одного этого «если» хотелось спрятаться и плакать, опять начинать писать Гарри, идти напрямую к Министру, и только уверенность в том, что Рон вернется и вполне оправданно взбеленится, узнав, что она тут устроила, останавливала её от похода к Кингсли.  
Гермиона шла к столу и опять пила успокоительное. Иногда, после зелья, перед тем как сон падал на неё глухим черным одеялом, ей приходила в голову мысль: «А вдруг это как-то связано с помолвкой?» Но помолвка была настолько далека и так… неважна сейчас, что мысль превращалась в пеструю бабочку и отправлялась путешествовать куда-то. Билл мог что угодно говорить о «семейном деле», но он и тогда покрывал Рона.  
Это было… так страшно и так несправедливо — снова оказаться на давно кончившейся войне. Никто никогда не обещал им, что они выживут, но они справились, и вот теперь, когда не ждали, их догнало и накрыло, и она сама, первая, призвала зло в спокойную жизнь.  
С утра Гермиона запивала кофе зельем и отправлялась в Министерство, чтобы читать бесконечные старые пергаменты о великанах, ждать плохих вестей и думать, что во всём — совершенно внезапно — оказалась виновата она, самая рассудительная и спокойная из них троих.

***  
Что там Чарли нашел или не нашел, Рон не интересовался. Появилось бы что-нибудь, наверняка сказал бы. Сидел дома, изредка выходил — осень в Румынии была на редкость переменчива: то жара, то дожди.  
Несколько раз Чарли брал его с собой в контору — деревянный дом, где днем заседало начальство Заповедника, а вечерами устраивались сборища. Даже с амулетом-переводчиком Рону там было на редкость неуютно: казалось, что все его рассматривают и огорченно кивают: да, не подошел, а мы-то надеялись!  
Единственным человеком, с которым Рон перекинулся парой слов, был стажер-американец, который, кажется, был рад, что Рона не пускают к драконам — боялся за свое место. Заповедников в мире существовало не так уж много, куда меньше, чем желающих там работать. Стоило этому Мэйсону понять, что ему ничего не грозит, как он заметно расслабился и предложил Рону выпить. Пили здесь вино, такое, как наливал ему Чарли в первый вечер, непривычное, слишком кислое: Рон с трудом одолел половину второго стакана, попытался встать, но пол поехал из-под ног, голова закружилась.  
— Да ты, похоже, напился, — усмехнулся новый знакомец, подставляя плечо.  
— Домой!  
— Ну конечно, домой!  
Пары десятков шагов в промозглой темноте хватило, чтобы проветрить мозги. Рон хотел было сказать, что может идти сам, но рука, до сих пор вполне невинно державшая его выше локтя, вдруг соскользнула вниз и отчетливо затормозила на заднице. Даже, кажется, пальцы сжались.  
— Эй! Ты чего?  
— Проблемы? — Мэйсон заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Э-э-э… да, — жалко вякнул Рон. — Я не... не это…  
Рука исчезла. Левый бок, который только что грело теплое тело, прохватило холодным ветром.  
— Извини, — сказал Мэйсон, уже не улыбаясь. — Без обид, недоразумение.  
— Ага.  
Он добрался до дома и проворочался на раскладной койке еще час, до того, как пришел Чарли, да и потом заснул не сразу.

  
***  
Утром, на кухне, доставая из холодильного ларя молоко и яйца для омлета, он смутно надеялся, что все происшедшее окажется сном или выдумкой. Потому что не пристают же малознакомые американцы к хорошим мальчикам, которые готовят завтрак для старших братьев?  
— Быстро ты вчера.  
Рон едва не уронил сковородку — но все-таки не уронил и осторожно обернулся.  
— Что быстро?  
— Ушел, конечно, — Чарли невинно похлопал глазами. — А ты что подумал?  
Чарли? Покладистый, добродушный, заботливый Чарли? Рон ушам не поверил.  
— Это ты? Ты меня подставил?!  
— Не подставил, а отвлек. — Чарли аккуратно отделил половину омлета и уселся за стол. — Благодаря мне ты целый вечер и целое утро не вспоминал о своих несчастьях и не жаловался на судьбу — неплохой результат, как по-твоему?  
— Но… но почему этот Мэйсон?! — возопил Рон. — Там же были девушки, то есть женщины…  
— Сядь.  
— Чего?!  
— Сядь, я сказал, — рявкнул Чарли.  
Теперь никто не назвал бы его ни добродушным, ни покладистым.  
Рон плюхнулся на скамью: что-что, а приказам их в Академии Аврората научили повиноваться, не думая.  
— Я надеялся, до тебя дойдет, — продолжал Чарли все так же жестко. — Что ты прекратишь страдать по тому, что у тебя отобрали, и подумаешь о том, что предстоит. Так как?  
Рон мрачно взглянул на него.  
— А какая, хрен, разница? Выбирать-то не мне.  
— Зато жить тебе! Не с магией вообще, а со вполне конкретным магическим существом! Неужели тебе не важно, кем оно окажется? Что будет представлять собой ваша связь? Магических существ десятки видов! И тебе наплевать, с кем прожить всю жизнь — с гоблином, вейлой, кентавром или вампиром?  
— Вампиром?! — выдохнул Рон.  
— С шелки, кобольдом, горгоной, дриадой? С кем-то из местных — полудницей, здухачем, лидерцем?  
— Но… я не понимаю! Я вообще не понимаю, как оно происходит! Как ты узнал? Что это дракон, что Норберта?! Ты ее, что ли, сам выбрал?!  
— Эх ты… — Чарли потрепал его по спутанным спросонья волосам — последний год Рон, будто назло неизвестно кому, не стригся ни разу. — По правде сказать, понятия не имею, кто кого выбрал. Оба вместе, наверно. И у Билла точно так же, он рассказывал. Но ведь так, знаешь ли, не всегда и не со всеми. У отца, если ты не в курсе, был еще один брат, кроме дяди Билиуса, самый старший. Стилианос, так его звали. Билл выяснил, что он успел жениться, а когда жена умерла — покончил с собой.  
— А с кем… с кем он должен был?..  
— Инкуб, если тебе это о чем-то говорит. Так или иначе, существо мужского пола. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой случилось то же самое, понимаешь? И ради тебя самого, и ради мамы с папой. Да и Гарри с Гермионой, я уверен, не обрадуются.  
— Иди ты на хрен, Чарльз Уизли, — сказал Рон.  
Чарли сидел напротив, подперев руками голову. Вид у него был усталый, будто ему пришлось накладывать несколько часов кряду какие-нибудь сложные чары. Рон подозревал, что сам выглядит ничуть не лучше.  
— И не говори, что не хотел поразвлечься заодно.  
— И не говорю, — усмехнулся Чарли и, дотянувшись, снова взъерошил ему волосы. — Должен же от тебя быть какой-нибудь толк?  
Рон снова помрачнел. Оставшиеся деньги он с собой взял, конечно, но предлагать Чарли эту кучку сиклей и кнатов было просто смешно. А жить у него на дармовщину — еще хуже.  
— Вот.  
Жидкий луч осеннего солнца блеснул на боках коробочки, обтянутых серебристым шелком, потом на гранях прозрачного камушка в кольце.  
— Эй, ты чего? Я же пошутил!  
— А я нет, — мстительно заявил Рон. — Мне оно больше нафиг не нужно, а это магическое существо, как я понимаю, само мне должно дарить...  
Некоторое время Чарли изучал кольцо, крутил его так и сяк, потом положил обратно.  
— Гоблинское? Сам продавать не буду, но с тобой в Брашов съезжу. Походим там, поглядим. Скажем, через неделю. Идет?  
Рон кивнул.

  
***  
Через неделю ни в какой Брашов они не попали, потому что в Заповедник приехал Гарри.  
Рон как раз валялся на кровати. Услышав, как скрипнула дверь, он поднял перед собой обложкой вперед книгу, которую, как предполагалось, должен был читать. Толстый том под названием «Магические народы восточной и Южной Европы» притащил ему Чарли. Рон честно трудился и дошел уже до буквы «К», но не нашел ни одного существа, с которым пожелал бы связать свою жизнь, хотя брачные обычаи румынских лисиц-оборотней, например, оказались довольно забавными. Словом, Рон старательно демонстрировал, что валяется не просто так, а по делу.  
Вошедший кашлянул, Рон опустил щит — и увидел своего лучшего друга и даже уже родственника Гарри Поттера, которому здесь делать было решительно нечего. Рон поспешно сел, похлопал по одеялу, проявляя гостеприимство:  
— Что? Что-то дома?  
— Да как тебе сказать, — начал Гарри, снимая сначала сумку, а потом мантию и усаживаясь рядом. — Приезжаю это я из отпуска в полной уверенности, что успеваю как раз к помолвке, и обнаруживаю, что некто Рональд Уизли сбежал, оставив невразумительное письмо о каком-то семейном проклятии, из-за которого Гермионе под страхом смерти нельзя выходить за него замуж. И о том, что ни в коем случае нельзя никого расспрашивать — это о семейном-то проклятии! — разве что Билла, и ни слова не говорить Гермионе… И что я, по-твоему, должен был предполагать?  
— Что? — замирая, спросил Рон.  
— Что ты внезапно передумал жениться и не решился признаться Гермионе, а потому поступил как обычно…  
Что и требовалось доказать. Рон еще раз порадовался, что Гермиона ничего не узнала. Если уж Гарри… Сто лет назад, в другой жизни, когда он был маленьким, мама читала им с Джинни сказку про мальчика, разбившего старинную вазу — из тех, что нельзя было починить никаким Репаро. Когда мальчику стукнуло двести лет, к нему пришли правнуки и спросили: «Правда, дед, что из-за тебя сейчас невозможно найти настоящую китайскую вазу? А зачем ты их все перебил?» Действительно, нет бы Гарри подумать, что после того случая он никогда больше не сбежит, не позволит себе, если на это не будет по-настоящему важной причины… Ну да ваза-то разбита, чего уж теперь обижаться.  
— Ты к Биллу ходил?  
— Нет, — ответил Гарри, оглядываясь с интересом. — Он тебя тогда прикрывал, думаешь, сейчас бы не стал?  
«А ведь он впервые в Заповеднике, — вдруг понял Рон. — И вообще — он же приехал! Не сделал вид, будто меня вообще нет, как раньше, не перестал замечать, обдумал про себя вот это все — и приехал! И Джинни наврал, кажется: не зря же в форме и с сумкой».  
— Ладно, — сказал он, тыкая в сумку пальцем. — Давай, что у тебя там? Веритасерум?  
Гарри повернулся, крутнувшись на пятке:  
— Какой еще?..  
— Обычный. Ему-то ты поверишь, нет?  
— С ума сошел! — Гарри уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза, будто видел впервые. — Слушай, может, на тебя какие-то чары наложили? Или подменили воспоминания? Ну глупость же, — едва не взмолился он. — Какое еще семейное проклятие?  
— Тогда уж на всех нас. Давай, все равно. Если не выпью, ты опять что-нибудь придумаешь…

  
***  
Когда портключ сработал на обратное перемещение и Гарри исчез, Рон только и смог что добрести до кровати и свалиться, обеими руками придерживая голову. Веритасерум он пил второй раз в жизни и успел позабыть, какой от него бывает неслабый отходняк — куда там любому похмелью! Глаза было страшно открыть: весь мир несся вскачь справа налево, в ушах стоял монотонный гул, и тошнило просто неимоверно.  
Промучиться предстояло пару часов, но и назавтра следовало воздержаться не только от аппарации или перемещений по каминной сети, но и от резких движений вообще. Еще на день дольше сидеть на шее у Чарли. Плохо. А еще хуже, что он только сейчас, когда Гарри ушел, понял, как все это время скучал по ним. Как будет скучать. По-хорошему, надо было думать о родителях, о Джинни, но странная штука: с некоторых пор Рону стало достаточно знать, что они живы и здоровы. А вот Гермиона и Гарри… Как будто ныл зуб, неотступно и непрестанно, время от времени взрываясь острыми вспышками боли, так что ни отвлечься, ни заглушить никаким зельем, только перетерпеть. Как ныли у него когда-то раны на руках, оставленные летающими мозгами, — но прошло же? Прошло? И Гарри поверил — еще бы не поверил, после веритасерума-то, хотя и не сразу.  
Рон даже усмехнулся — вспомнил, как Гарри, наморщив лоб, задавал ему вопрос за вопросом и как с каждым новым ответом глаза у него становились все зеленее и круглее, будто у совы. Но не сдался, довел допрос до конца, а потом, через несколько минут изумленного молчания, выговорил:  
— Понял. У меня, оказывается, просто в голове не укладывалось, что ты… э… отдельный человек. Сам по себе. Что у тебя может быть что-то не связанное со мной, понимаешь? — Помотал головой, тоже как сова, и добавил: — Прости. Может, ей все-таки сказать?  
Если бы не веритасерум, Рон, наверно, пришел бы в ужас, но его и так перекосило достаточно, чтобы Гарри ответил сам:  
— Ладно, проехали. Или хочешь Обет? Нет? Тогда я сам поклянусь… Да где же это гребаное противоядие!  
Пошарил в сумке и сунул Рону в зубы флакон с горькой гадостью.  
Жаль, что больше не оставил, хотя ему и так отвечать теперь за потраченное непонятно на что зелье строгой отчетности.  
Зато поверил. И не скажет никому, разве что действительно расспросит Билла, имеет право — дело семейное. Рон повернулся, тщетно понадеявшись, что на боку будет меньше тошнить, и так же тщетно стараясь убедить себя, что теперь хоть на душе уж точно должно полегчать. Ведь самое страшное уже случилось, да? В смысле, самого-то страшного не случилось, и бояться больше нечего, и никаких проблем с предложением не будет, можно не терзаться сомнениями: согласится она или откажет. Вообще откажет — Гермиону так явно все устраивало в последние месяцы, она будто не замечала, как он мучается, когда они часами целуются где-нибудь в парке или у нее в гостиной, но стоит только ему зайти чуть-чуть дальше... Видел он, видел, что ей не нужно никакого «дальше», что она держит себя в руках, то есть не держит даже — ей словно не приходит в голову, что бывает по-другому. И даже когда у него вставал в эти бесконечные часы вдвоем и Рон изо всех сил старался не давать себе воли, перетерпеть, не обижать ее и сбегал в ванную — она будто ничего не замечала. Но не могла же она не замечать? Это же Гермиона!  
«Вот и хорошо, что все кончилось», — повторил он еще раз и заставил себя встать: нужно было наконец найти Чарли.

 

***  
— Авроры, мать вашу, — бормотал Чарли, обнаружив его вечером.  
— Это не Гарри, — вяло отбивался Рон. — Это я сам.  
— Оба идиоты! На тебя любое зелье действует нестандартно!  
— Откуда мне знать? И вообще — почему? Если я с самого начала был в той половине, на отдачу? Раньше-то было как у всех!  
Чарли убрал палочку, которой только что наколдовал очередное Агуаменти, заглянул в глаза:  
— Уверен?  
Рон раскрыл рот — и захлопнул снова.  
Обливейт, отлетевший в Локхарта. Вейлы на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу и после, на Турнире. Лепреконское золото, которое у него в руках казалось настоящим, а не легковесными побрякушками, как у других. Мозги — за каким дракклом он к ним полез? То есть он-то знал, за каким: услышал, как они зовут его. Растреклятый хоркрукс, наконец! Если это действительно звенья одной цепи…  
— Вот то-то, — удовлетворенно кивнул Чарли. — В общем, я поспрашивал в ближайшем поселке, в Бране: ни хрена там нет, кроме магглов и замка этого, в котором Влад Цепеш полдня только и пробыл. Значит, Брашов. Есть там пара мест, куда можно толкнуться. Тебе как, вредилками нравилось торговать?  
Рон вздохнул. Вредилки, конечно, бывали и полезные, но в основном напоминали о Фреде и о пакостях, которые близнецы учиняли над ним, Роном. Просто признаваться было как-то стремно, будто память Фреда предавать.  
— Понял, — не дождавшись ответа, кивнул Чарли. — Все мы, Уизли, такие. А что нравится?  
Он искал — и не находил ответа. Квиддич? Нет, смотреть он и сейчас любил и при случае не прочь был постоять на воротах, но заниматься им профессионально? Поздно, да и не потянет.  
Аврорат? Ну да, он пошел туда за компанию с Гарри и целый год проучился, а потом оказалось, что надо помогать Джорджу — и, собственно, только об этой самой компании он и жалел.  
Не зря Гарри говорил, что не существовало Рональда Уизли отдельно, самого по себе, с собственными желаниями и планами. Просто случая подходящего не было, чтобы он появился.  
Рон пожал плечами:  
— Да без разницы. Главное — чтобы платили нормально.  
Чарли критически оглядел его сверху вниз.  
— Официантом не годится — язык знать надо, и без амулета-переводчика, и улыбаться всем подряд. Бойцом без правил — уж извини, братец, хлипковат. Готовить не умеешь. Да ничего, — он похлопал Рона по плечу, — драконий навоз никуда от тебя не денется! На вот, выпей, и завтра посмотрим.

  
***  
Поттеры должны были вернуться поздно ночью второго ноября. Утром третьего Гермиона уже караулила Гарри на этаже авроров, но он не появился до полудня, и больше ждать она не могла. Почему-то сейчас время летело, и каждая минута казалась особенно ценной.  
— Он прислал патронуса, сказал, дело неотложное, но сегодня будет, — сжалился над ней Майк МакМиллан, начальник второй команды. — Оставить ему напоминалку, мисс Грейнджер?  
Она кивнула и пошла вниз, к министерским каминам.  
Джинни Поттер, напевая что-то из репертуара «Ведуний» себе под нос, разбирала вещи. В разоренной гостиной на Гриммо — ремонт этого дома вряд ли можно было закончить, только прекратить, — красовался новомодный, какой-то бесконечный диван, заваленный платьями, шортами, джинсами, толстовками и невесомым кружевным бельем.  
— Гермиона! — радостно сказала она. — Ой, как здорово! С Гарри вы разминулись. Нет, подожди, смотри, что мы тебе привезли.  
Из кучи на диване, повинуясь Джинниной руке, поднялись две упаковки: тонкая шуршащая бумага, перевязанная стильными темно-синими бантами, таила в себе что-то легкое.  
— Платье, такое вечернее мини, черное, выбирала я. А белье — Габи. Ну, Габи Делакур, — уточнила Джинни, по-своему истолковав её оцепенелое молчание. — Белье, наверно, лучше оставить до свадьбы. Оно чумовое. Честно.  
Гермиону и в нормальном-то состоянии вряд ли восхитил бы подбор белья на собственную свадьбу руками потенциальных родственниц, а уж сейчас эти невинные слова вполне тянули на Непростительное.  
— Свадьбы не будет, — ровно произнесла она.  
Джинни взглянула на неё пристальней и побледнела так, что веснушки показались черными.  
— Что случилось? А помолвка? Гарри говорил, Рон собирается…  
— Рон уехал, — так же без выражения продолжила Гермиона. — Сбежал. В Румынию. К Чарли.  
Джинни могла соображать очень быстро. И очень по делу.  
— Так, — в её голосе появилась жесткость. — То письмо. Кричер! — закричала она. — Кричер, иди сюда немедленно! Гарри получил письмо, сказал, что срочно-важно, и ушел, но я решила, что это по работе — он взял аврорскую сумку… Кричер!  
— Значит, он у Рона.  
— Я убью их обоих, — зло сказала Джинни. — Козлы! Не наигрались! Кричер, чтоб тебя! От кого было письмо, которое ты отдал Гар… хозяину?!  
В коридоре послышалось медленное шарканье. Кричер явно не торопился.  
— Оставь его, Джин. Он-то здесь причем?  
— Садись, — Джинни взмахом палочки скинула вещи на пол, освободив полдивана. — Садись. Выпьешь что-нибудь? Да сядь же, на тебе лица нет!  
Гермиона медленно отступала к камину. Вот только утешений и расспросов ей сейчас и не хватало.  
— Мне надо вернуться на работу. У меня… коллегия. Я не могу, спасибо, Джин. Если Гарри появится, скажи… ну, ты знаешь, что сказать.  
— Какая коллегия, Мерлин?! Ты себя сегодня видела? Что ты там нарешаешь?  
Растерянное лицо Джинни исчезло за зеленым пламенем, но в результате неудачного визита Гермионе стало чуть легче. Гарри вернется вместе с Роном. Идиоты, конечно, и козлы, Джинни права. Но они вернутся и всё объяснят.  
В кабинете было пусто и тихо. Наверное, стоило хотя бы выпить чаю. Спустя полчаса она обнаружила, что сидит за столом и смотрит на дверь, вцепившись в пустую чашку так, что пальцы немели. Время только изображало движение: стрелки ползли по циферблату больших часов над дверью, но ничего не менялось. Она держалась за чашку в абсолютной тишине до тех пор, пока за окном не начало темнеть.  
— Эй!  
Дверь открылась словно сама собой, и сразу же вспыхнули лампы, ослепив и заставив зажмуриться.  
— Ты чего в темноте сидишь? Гермиона?  
У неё еще получилось выговорить:  
— Гарри! — Она вскочила, наткнулась на собственный стол, разбив несчастную чашку, под хруст осколков сделала три шага навстречу Поттеру и поняла, что он вошел — один, и вернулся — один, и что — всё, теперь она не продержится ни одной минуты. Гермиона больше не могла быть разумной и спокойной, хотя бы внешне. Всё разумное и спокойное сползло с неё, как оборотка, оставляя, наконец, только то, что и было в ней всю неделю: слезы, слезы, слезы — ничего, кроме слез. Она уткнулась в его мантию, уловив странный, незнакомый запах каких-то пряных трав, а еще дыма, и зарыдала.  
— Герми... — растерянно пробормотал Гарри.  
Когда они расселялись по отделам, Гермиона обставила кабинет по собственному разумению, и сейчас он — строгий, удобный и функциональный, до жути похожий на кабинет какого-нибудь преуспевающего маггловского адвоката, — так дико не соответствовал происходящему, что Гарри едва не застонал.  
Гермиона, кажется, похудела еще больше. Он почти подхватил ее и потянул за собой, радуясь, что она все-таки согласилась оставить камин.  
— Дом Гермионы Грейнджер!  
Они вывалились на бежевый с синим ковер, расстеленный у нее в гостиной.  
Гермиона плакала и плакала и, похоже, все еще не понимала, что оказалась дома, до тех пор, пока Гарри не нажал ей на плечо, заставляя сесть на диван, и не заглянул в лицо.  
— Гермиона! Да послушай же... Ты мне веришь?  
Ему пришлось повторить еще два раза, прежде чем она кивнула. Гарри провел ладонью по её гладкой мокрой щеке, но это было всё равно что бороться с потопом. Слезы не капали, а лились ровными ручейками.  
Он обнял ее, прижимая голову к плечу, свободной рукой скорее размазывая, чем вытирая влагу.  
— Ну не плачь, а? Ну успокойся, я не могу, когда ты плачешь... Пожалуйста... Я тебе все расскажу, что могу, вот честное слово, только не плачь! Я же сразу к тебе… как только вернулся... На, — он сунул ей в руку платок, — ведь ты же хочешь, чтобы я рассказал?

***

Гермиона понимала, что он говорит. То есть понимала, что Гарри произносит какие-то неважные в обыкновенной жизни, успокаивающие слова, которые сейчас должны были подействовать. Но они скользили мимо, простые, нежные, наверно, и никак не могли пробиться к её сознанию, которое сжалось в отчаянный клубок. Она зажмурилась и словно наяву увидела за мокрыми веками этот абсолютно бесполезный клубок, тоже мокрый, конечно, с жалкой ниточкой-хвостиком — не успевшей спрятаться мыслью; и ниточка помогла ей собраться, пусть только на минуту, и сказать самое важное о самом страшном, о том, что жгло её все семь дней, а теперь тлело под слезами.  
— Это не из-за хоркрукса?  
— Чего?! — Слово прозвучало настолько по-детски, по-школьному, так непохоже на того Гарри, каким он стал после победы, что она смогла вскинуть голову и посмотреть на него сквозь слипшиеся ресницы.  
— Гермиона, — продолжал он серьезно и торжественно, — я готов дать тебе любую клятву: все это не связано с Волдемортом ни в малейшей степени. Ты мне веришь?  
—А кому я еще могу верить? Кому-у-у? — почему она надеялась, что отрицательный ответ принесет облегчение? В итоге всё еще больше запуталось, на её маленький клубок сейчас несся огромный ком догадок, вариантов, необъяснимых поступков, и она тонула, опять захлебываясь слезами и непониманием.  
Гарри дернул плечом — то ли облегченно вздохнул, услышав ответ, то ли она уже насквозь промочила его мантию.  
— Ну вот и хорошо... Это такое дело, понимаешь... тут никто не виноват. Не как тогда... Он ушел, потому что иначе невозможно было, он не виноват, честное слово, и ему тоже, понимаешь, не очень... И я вас так люблю, Гермиона, и тебя, и его, но помочь не могу, невозможно это, Гермиона, ничего тут не поделаешь...  
Ей на мгновение представился Рон, точно так же рыдающий в плечо Гарри, — и его, Рона, было жалко до слёз; почему все дурацкие истории должны приключаться именно с ними? Но «дурацкие-истории» были слишком сложным словом — выговорить такое она не смогла, а смогла только промычать:  
— Почему невозможно?  
Гарри осторожно погладил ее по голове:  
— Потому что жениться на тебе он не может, а просто... просто быть рядом... Ничего хорошего не выйдет, Рон изведет себя, ты же его знаешь. Лучше так... Видишь, он тебе хотя бы это оставил — Лондон, работу, нас с Джинни...  
Задавать простые вопросы оказалось… просто. Надо было повторять за Гарри главное и стараться попасть между всхлипами.  
— Почему не может?  
— Я обещал молчать. Извини.  
А вот это был уже настоящий Гарри, сегодняшний. Она видела его как-то в Аврорате после рейда, когда он устраивал своей группе разбор полетов: все слушали и кивали. Возражать никому и в голову не приходило.  
Гермиона обнаружила, что сжимает в кулаке абсолютно, абсурдно сухой платок и начала вытирать глаза, лицо — чтобы только хоть что-нибудь делать, чтобы еще хоть несколько мгновений не понимать, что Гарри не с ней, а с Роном.  
— Ну вот, — сказал Гарри. Он не то чтобы повеселел, но воспрял совершенно точно. — Знаешь, это его нужно пожалеть, а мы здесь, мы с тобой, все вместе, и мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем, вот увидишь... То есть мы всегда будем, конечно, но обязательно найдется тот, с кем ты сможешь... кто тебя... в общем, если не найдется, то мы тебе найдем...  
Вероятно, запас поттеровского красноречия иссяк чуть раньше, чем Гарри закончил говорить. Гермиона в ужасе взглянула на него, открыла было рот, закрыла, качнулась в сторону, словно хотела отпрыгнуть, но сил не хватило — и снова зарыдала, уткнувшись на этот раз в диванную подушку.  
— Мерлин, — пробормотал он еле слышно. — Гермиона, прости! Прости, я идиот, не слушай, все будет хорошо, тебе просто надо лечь и отдохнуть, выспаться.  
Он опять надавил ей на плечо, заставляя лечь — оказывается, всё это время они сидели в её собственной гостиной. Прямо как Рон, который сразу, зайдя к ней, валился на этот злосчастный диван и забрасывал ноги на подлокотник.  
— Вот и умница, — приговаривал Гарри, — вот и молодец, завтра утром все будет по-другому, а в Министерстве я скажу, чтобы тебя не дергали хотя бы пару дней... — И, отвернувшись, шепотом пробормотал: — Акцио одеяло! Ты полежи, — продолжал он, укутывая её по самый подбородок, — я гляну, что у тебя есть, надо успокаивающее приготовить… О, да тут у тебя уже всё отмерено, только сварить, тогда я быстро, сейчас… Хотя из меня еще тот зельевар… Только не плачь, Гермиона, ну пожалуйста, не плачь!  
Он так и варил зелье вполоборота, оглядываясь, слушал, как всхлипы сменяются вздохами, потом с дивана доносилось тихое «о», и одеяло опять начинало вздрагивать. «Никому не будет легче, никому не будет лучше, если она узнает, — повторял он про себя, будто при приготовлении успокоительного требовалось такое заклинание. — И потом — я обещал Рону. Обещал».

 

***  
По сути, раньше Рон не видел никаких городов, кроме Лондона, но маггловский-то Лондон только мелькнул перед ним, как ночной кошмар. И Гринвича, конечно, — но Гринвич он как раз старался забыть, потому что Гринвич — это была Гермиона. Так что, шагая вслед за Чарли по улицам Брашова, он казался себе пятилетним мальчишкой, впервые попавшим в Косой переулок.  
— Почему не камином? — только и успел он пробормотать, пока они пересекали площадь, заставленную столиками под белыми навесами. За столиками гомонила толпа.  
— А вот чтобы ты посмотрел.  
Посмотреть действительно было на что. Брашов походил на праздничный пирог, выставленный в витрине, пышный, яркий, наверняка вкусный до умопомрачения.  
После аппарации Рона все еще мутило. Чудилось, что город шумел, плясал, кружился по сторонам, словно вглядываясь в него десятками глаз, касаясь десятками рук, ощупывал, гладил, притягивал. Как Запретный коридор, в который хотелось попасть именно потому, что нельзя. И, как в Запретном коридоре, где-то здесь пряталось то, что вот-вот должно было забрать его себе, присвоить, подчинить.  
Рон выдохнул, покрутил головой, стараясь избавиться от дурацкого ощущения. Что, сволочь, ждешь? Гермиону мы тебе сожрать не дали — посмотрим, как ты и со мной обломаешься!  
— Чарли? — позвал он.  
Вот Чарли чувствовал себя как дома: шел себе спокойный, расслабленный, подставлял лицо солнцу, лениво улыбаясь, отвечая на кивки прохожих.  
— Да?  
— А это обязательно? Чтобы я кого-то… с кем-то?.. Может, я хочу вообще один остаться?  
Чарли мигом собрался, обернулся к нему, пристально вглядываясь:  
— Что случилось? Почуял что-то?  
— Хрен знает, — честно ответил Рон. — Так что, одному можно?  
— Я лично ничего такого не припомню, это надо у Билли спрашивать. Другое дело, что встретить свое… своего… словом, встреча может состояться не сегодня и не завтра. Вон дядя Билиус ждал аж до сорока пяти и обета воздержания не давал ни разу, уж поверь.  
Рон оглянулся. Город смотрел на него. Не Запретный коридор — Запретный лес, и акромантулы ждали своего часа, чтобы выбросить паутинную нить, скрутить, утащить.  
— Эй! — Чарли повернулся к нему. — Да ты, братец, совсем зеленый! Что, так прихватило? Ну-ка, пошли!  
Он подхватил Рона под локоть, свернул в переулок, такой узкий, что до обеих стен можно было дотянуться руками, и толкнул дверь двухэтажного розового дома.  
— Садись!  
Куда садиться, Рон не видел — после яркого дня внутри было темно, как в погребе. Потом он различил единственную свечу. Потом — он уже сидел на чем-то твердом — молодой женский голос произнес совсем близко:  
— Чарли? Что случилось?  
— Брату стало плохо на улице.  
Девушка говорила по-английски, чисто и правильно, с произношением, которого не постыдилась бы и Андромеда Тонкс.  
— Минуту.  
Рон моргал, уставившись на свечу. Прохлада после жары успокаивала, дурацкое ощущение почти пропало, и голова если и кружилась, то уже терпимо. Но когда перед ним появился поднос с одной-единственной крошечной чашкой, источающей умопомрачительный запах кофе, оказалось, что взять эту чашку он не мог. Рон удивленно уставился на собственную руку, трясущуюся крупной дрожью, и не заметил, как на затылок ему легла ладонь, удерживая легко и уверенно, а чашка зависла у самых губ.  
— Выпейте.  
Полегчало ему с первого же глотка, ото всего сразу: от кофе, невероятно крепкого и густого, от звука ее голоса, оттого что темнота, прохлада и магия защитили его, подобно стенам замка. Девушка совершенно определенно была ведьмой, хотя палочки он не заметил, даже когда по взмаху ее руки зажглось еще несколько свечей.  
— Позвольте, дорогая, представить вам моего младшего брата Рональда. Рон, познакомься…  
— Мэвис Дракулеску. Нет, вставать не нужно, вам стоит посидеть еще минут десять.  
— Очень рад знакомству, мисс, — пробормотал Рон, разглядывая ее: молодое лицо, черные, гладко убранные волосы, синие глаза, уши… Мерлин, уши!  
Он постарался не глазеть или хотя бы не заливаться краской, но она улыбнулась. «И зубы, — обреченно подумал Рон. — Приехали!»  
— Приехали в отпуск? — спросила она, точно подслушивала. — Или на каникулы?  
— Решил перебраться в наши края, — ответил Чарли, пока Рон открывал и закрывал рот. — Мы, собственно, хотели разузнать насчет работы, и вот…  
— О. — Девушка оглядела его: пристально, внимательно, но ничуть не обидно. — Думаю, сегодня вам лучше отдохнуть. А в следующую пятницу приходите-ка вы ко мне — глядишь, что-то и подвернется. У тебя очень милый брат, — эта реплика предназначалась Чарли. — Милый и ничей. Объясни ему, что меня бояться не нужно.  
Она улыбнулась, уже полностью показывая острые клыки.  
— Ты как? — спросил Чарли. — Сможешь идти?  
Ошеломленный Рон кивнул.

***

— Вампир, — выговорил он, стоило только выйти на улицу. — А почему?..

— А потому, — Чарли улыбался во весь рот. — Все, считай, дело на мази. Если сама Мэвис Дракулеску представит тебя здешнему обществу, магические создания в очередь будут строиться, предлагая работу и не только.  
— Почему она сказала, что бояться не нужно?!  
— Откуда мне знать? — Чарли пожал плечами. — Я-то не магическое создание. Норберта вон говорила, что они просто чувствуют — твое или не твое. А что, понравилась?  
Рон упорно глядел под ноги.  
— Понравилась, значит. Ну, можешь попытать счастья.  
— Не надо мне ничего, — пробормотал Рон. — Только работу. — И вдруг, вспомнив, о чем только что говорил Чарли, спросил, замирая: — А если бы… если бы она меня укусила? Или не она, а оборотень? Ведь я тоже стал бы… ну, существом? Тогда я мог бы остаться один? Или… или вернуться?  
— Ого! Постой-ка… Фенрир порвал Билла, но оборотнем тот не стал, зато его заполучили не гоблины, как все думали, а вейла. В этом что-то есть! Но ты-то сам — ты хотел бы вернуться к Гермионе вампиром? Смотреть, как она стареет? Изворачиваться, доставать кровь, чтобы не исчезнуть? Наша Мэвис, если хочешь знать, ненамного младше Дамблдора, у вампиров совершеннолетие наступает в сто восемнадцать. А оборотни — это ты загнул, конечно, такого я тебе при любом раскладе не пожелаю.  
Рон дернулся от одного звука имени, поднял голову, оглядел площадь, на которой они стояли — площадь как площадь, никаких тебе взглядов или чего-то такого, — и мысленно показал судьбе средний палец. Ладно, сволочь, еще повоюем.  
— Как там, навоз еще не пора покидать? — спросил он. — Настроение у меня…

  
***  
— Растяпа, даже мантию парадную не взял! — отчитывал его Чарли десять дней спустя.  
— Ты еще спроси, почему орден Мерлина не захватил, — огрызнулся Рон. — Там что, бал будет, как на Турнире?  
— Хуже, — серьезно ответил Чарли, разглядывая обе Роновы мантии. — И орден не помешал бы. У Мэвис собирается вся Трансильвания.  
— А ты как туда попал?  
— Помнить надо историю семьи, — Чарли наставительно погрозил пальцем и в очередной раз разгладил складки сюртука из драконьей кожи. — Кто такие Священные двадцать восемь, в курсе? И что Уизли в списке есть? Вот то-то. Это наденешь, — заключил он, протягивая длинный черный пиджак. Подгоним, если что.  
Они опять аппарировали — в тот же переулок недалеко от площади. Рон постоял, прижимаясь лбом к каменному забору, но на этот раз оклемался довольно быстро.  
— Зачем?  
— Так полагается. В «Трансильванию» входят через парадную дверь. — И, не дожидаясь вопроса, продолжил: — Для магглов там кофейня и ресторан, для остальных… почти что Министерство магии, пожалуй.  
— А почему здесь, а не в магическом квартале?  
— В Брашове нет магического квартала, — объяснил Чарли, критически его оглядывая и стряхивая с плеча невидимую соринку. — Никакого Статута здесь не принимали, живут, как жили сотни лет, разве что на людях палочками не пользуются.  
В переулке гулял ветер. Даже местная оглушительная жара окончательно сдалась осени. Рон поежился, запахивая пиджак, пожалел, что нельзя наложить согревающие чары, — и, поднимая воротник, уловил краем глаза движение в доме напротив. Осторожно покосился: в дверях лавки, рядом со стеклянной витриной с какими-то безделушками стоял высокий парень, беззастенчиво его разглядывая. Рон моргнул, хотел уже отвернуться — мало ли, вдруг обознался или рыжих никогда не видел? — но парень вдруг улыбнулся, блестя белыми зубами, широко и открыто, как старому знакомому, так что Рон даже задумался: может, вправду когда-то встречались? Да нет, откуда бы? Мотнул головой, вроде как отвечая, и пошел дальше за Чарли, а уже у поворота невесть с чего обернулся снова. Парень вышел из дверного проема и смотрел вслед, а перехватив взгляд — Рон глазам не поверил, — подмигнул! Как сам Рон подмигнул бы на улице какой-нибудь девчонке! Возмутиться вслух он не успел: пришли.  
За дверью розового домика их ждал не темное, всего об одной свече, помещение кофейни, а просторная прихожая, за которой виднелся огромный зал — не меньше Главного в Хогвартсе. Оттуда доносился сдержанный гул голосов и негромкая музыка. Вот ароматы неслись оглушительные; Рон потянул носом и двинулся на запах еды.  
— Стой! — Чарли еще раз осмотрел его. — Войдем, когда о нас объявят. И помни: ты приличный молодой человек из хорошей семьи. Мэвис наверняка уже предупредила кого нужно и сама тебя найдет. Ходи, разговаривай, знакомься. Палочкой зря не маши. Заметишь что-то не то — сразу ищи меня.  
— Как искать-то? — пробормотал Рон, пытаясь запомнить и рассмотреть все сразу. — Пойнт ми можно?  
Чарли кивнул, и тут прямо над головой громыхнуло:  
— Чарльз и Рональд Уизли!  
Рон успел выдохнуть и шагнул вперед.

  
***  
Ни на вечеринки в Хогвартсе, ни даже на приемы в Министерстве, куда его за компанию с Гарри и Гермионой приглашали несколько раз, здешний вечер не походил. Люди в нарядной пестрой одежде, заметив его, вежливо кивали и проходили мимо, музыка играла, не мешая разговорам, и единственной отрадой оказались столы у дальней стенки, чем только не уставленные. Рон попытался налить себе чего-то из бутылки темного стекла, но человек в черном костюме с салфеткой через руку выхватил у него бутылку, заставив шарахнуться в сторону, и сам наполнил бокал.  
— Прошу вас, господин, — раздался скрипучий голос из амулета-переводчика.  
Рон ухватился за бокал как утопающий за соломинку и забился в угол, наполовину спрятавшись за портьерой.  
— Так сколько вы ставите в этом году? — прощебетали совсем рядом. — Сто лей на магглу, как в прошлом?  
— Не вижу толка, — ответил другой женский голос тоном ниже. — На магглу ставки один к одному, а зачем мне оставаться при своих? К тому же Сориница не велела, сказала — грех зарабатывать на чужом горе.  
— А я поставлю на ведьму, — взволнованно заговорила первая, — только немного. Ведьмы давно уже не было, должна же она когда-то попасться! А Сориница пусть утрется, когда я на выигрыш куплю то бирюзовое ожерелье у Иштвана! Он обещал для меня придержать!  
— Но вдруг, — этот голос казался почти детским, — вдруг и в самом деле грех? Вдруг ему попадется кто-то из нас?  
— Замолчи, Линуца! Накличешь! Никому в здравом уме и в голову не придет нас тронуть!  
— А если не в здравом? — спросила вторая.  
Рон попытался слиться со стеной, но пустой бокал в руке звякнул о медное кольцо, которым удерживалась портьера.  
Снаружи взвизгнули:  
— Ой, кто там?  
«Приличный молодой человек из хорошей семьи», — усмехнулся он про себя, выходя на свет.  
— Извините, мисс, я здесь в первый раз, — заговорил он, и амулет разразился свистом и чириканьем. — Растерялся и решил осмотреться.  
Девушки — все три — уставились на него.  
— Иностранец! — выдохнула самая младшая, с белыми как пух волосами, и вторая, похожая как две капли воды, но явно старше и рыжая, дернула ее за руку:  
— Линуца!  
— Ох!  
— П-позвольте представиться, — выговорил Рон, рассматривая заодно и третью, темноволосую, сестру. — Рональд Уизли. Мой брат Чарльз работает драконологом в Заповеднике, а я…  
— Вы — брат Чарли! — снова взвизгнула беленькая.  
Последовало еще одно «Линуца!»  
Темноволосая улыбнулась:  
— Я Стела Зоряну, это мои младшие сестры. Уверяю вас, они превосходно умеют себя вести!  
— Очень рад, — пробормотал Рон. Что делать дальше, он понятия не имел. Подслушанный разговор совершенно не успокаивал, и больше всего хотелось побыстрее найти Чарли. Но тут девушки все как одна подобрались, распрямились — прямо как близнецы, когда мама ловила их на месте очередного преступления.  
— Сориница идет, — виновато пробормотала младшая, а темненькая быстро проговорила:  
— Сориница, это Рональд Уизли, брат Чарльза — помнишь?  
Подошедшая явно была самой старшей из сестер и страх на меньших наводила одним своим появлением. Волосы у нее были совершенно черные — Рон и не думал, что такие бывают.  
— Сорина Зоряну. — Амулет молчал, и Рон понял, что она говорит по-английски. — Мэвис упоминала о вас.  
Рон кивнул, чувствуя себя дурак дураком. Его даже бросило в пот, и только несколько секунд спустя он понял, что дело вовсе не в его неловкости. От Сорины Зоряну шел жар. Не тот, какой он чувствовал при одном только взгляде на Гермиону, — нет, самый настоящий жар, будто он стоял на солнцепеке в своем черном глухом пиджаке.  
— Очень жаль, — вдруг вздохнула она, отступая на шаг. — Наша хозяйка была права, как всегда.  
— А? — только и смог выдавить Рон.  
— Никто из Зоряну на вашу особу не претендует, — она махнула рукой, бутылка взлетела со стола, и вино полилось в бокалы. — Вы ждете не нас — вернее, вас ждет кто-то другой. Мэвис говорила мне, но я решила убедиться сама. Что ж, тем приятнее будет пригласить вас в гости… скажем, через неделю. По вечерам мы небольшим обществом собираемся за картами. Вы играете?  
— Только в шахматы, — ляпнул он, вовремя вспомнив, что пришел сюда вовсе не в гости набиваться. — Я… э… только устраиваюсь, знаете. Ищу работу…  
— Хм… Если, скажем, мы уговорим Аурела сыграть в шахматы на деньги… — начала темноволосая.  
— То это не будет работой!  
— Я знаю! Я! — Младшая, беленькая Илиана едва не подпрыгивала на месте. — Мне Иштван говорил, что ищет помощника в магазин!  
— Когда это он с тобой говорил? — сдвинула брови Сорина.  
— Пока Санда ожерелья мерила!  
— Но согласится ли наш гость на такую работу?  
Рон уже совсем запутался и готов был согласиться на что угодно, но все-таки сумел взять себя в руки.  
— А как бы с ним поговорить, с этим… Иштваном? Он здесь?  
— Что вы, — рассмеялась беленькая. — Он сюда не ходит, он сквиб! Но вы же придете к нам в гости? А то Аурел скучает, когда мы играем, и подсказывает, у кого козыри! Сейчас мы у него самого спросим! — Она поднялась на цыпочки: — Аурел!  
— Линуца! — одернула ее одна из старших, но призыв пропал даром: высокий длинноволосый и бородатый мужик, одетый в почти такой же, как у Рона, черный пиджак, оглянулся, кивнул и двинулся к ним.  
— Как приятно слышать свое имя из этих прекрасных уст!  
Рон напрягся. Амулет там или не амулет, а говорил вновь прибывший очень похоже на незабвенного Локхарта. И к тому же носил длинные волосы, как Малфой-старший, так что со всех сторон доверия не внушал. К счастью, на Рона мужику, похоже, было плевать. Он раскланивался и расшаркивался, говорил какие-то глупости, которые амулет исправно переводил, и даже целовал ручки. Рон, увидев такой финт впервые, не удержался и хмыкнул — и его заметили.  
— Аурел, позвольте вам представить нашего гостя из Англии, Рональда Уизли.  
Рон от всей души пожелал оказаться в каком-нибудь местечке подальше и попроще — да хоть с Флетчером в подворотне или там у Джорджа в лаборатории, — но мужик уже смотрел на него.  
— Аурел Сендиу, рад знакомству.  
— Вы будете вдвойне рады, когда узнаете, что домнул Уизли сможет составить вам конкуренцию за шахматной доской!  
— Какой тип дебютов предпочитаете, мистер Уизли? — вежливо спросил мужик по-английски.  
— Шотландский гамбит, — брякнул Рон. Шотландский гамбит он не играл ни разу.  
Несколько секунд они буравили друг друга взглядами. Рон рано вымахал, оказался выше всех знакомых и давным-давно позабыл, как это бывает, когда на тебя смотрят сверху вниз. Но мужик оказался на полголовы выше.  
— Интересный выбор. А какие шахматы вам больше нравятся — живые или обычные?  
Сестры водили глазами туда-сюда, будто смотрели квиддич, и явно получали удовольствие.  
— Неважно.  
— Значит, я позабочусь, чтобы у нас были оба комплекта, а там решим.  
— Аурел! — ласково улыбнулась ему старшая Зоряну. — Неужели вы думаете, что у нас не найдется шахмат?  
— Ах, дорогая, ни секунды не сомневался! Но не мог удержаться: вот эта ваша очаровательная гримаса недовольства — я так ее люблю! Готов смотреть вечно!  
И он снова склонился, целуя руку. Длинные волосы скользнули по пальцам, и Рон вдруг вздрогнул, словно почувствовал их прикосновение на собственной коже. Это что еще за хрень? Еще один претендент, драккла ему в задницу? Задница как раз была видна на редкость хорошо. Рон отвернулся, опять начиная краснеть и закипать. Если Малфой с малолетства рос среди такого вот — немудрено, что потом ко всем цеплялся. Рон и сам бы сейчас с удовольствием ввязался в хорошую драку. На худой конец сбежал бы, но понятия не имел, прилично это или нет. Работа все-таки была нужна…  
— О, Рональд!  
Он обернулся и облегченно выдохнул: к ним, цокая высоченными каблуками по каменным плиткам пола, спешила Мэвис.  
— Только хотела идти вас разыскивать, а вы, оказывается, уже собрали вокруг себя лучшую компанию в этом зале! Сорина, вы не обижали нашего гостя? Рональд, а что ваша работа?  
— Я! Я нашла место, домнишоара Мэвис! — влезла Линуца. — У Иштвана в магазине! Он мне жаловался, что ему нужен помощник-маг, вот маг и нашелся!  
— Не обижали, — усмехнулась Сорина. — Увы нам, но нет. Пришлось удовольствоваться приглашением на карточный вечер.  
— Как всегда, бьете без промаха, дорогая, — Мэвис продемонстрировала острые клыки, улыбаясь дружелюбно и угрожающе. — Не возражаете, господа, если я умыкну ваших дам на несколько слов?  
— Возражать вам? — расцвел в улыбке Аурел Сендиу. — Никогда в жизни! Тем более что у нас с мистером Уизли обнаружились общие интересы…  
«Ну конечно, — обреченно подумал Рон. — Общие интересы у него обнаружились. Он-то что за тварь, Мерлин милостивый?» И может ли этот тип оказаться тем самым, если вызывает исключительно приступ паники?  
— Что вам налить? — прервал его мысли вкрадчивый голос. — Бренди очень хорош. Или вина?  
— Б-бренди.  
Он постарался перехватить бокал как можно аккуратнее, но все-таки задел чужую руку и дернулся, забрызгав пиджак.  
— Мистер Уизли? Что-то не так?  
— Да все! — бренди упал в желудок на редкость удачно, проклятая дрожь, от которой внутри все сжималось, отпустила, а желание подраться усилилось. — Вот хоть вас взять: почем я знаю, что вы мне сейчас скажете? Как они, — он мотнул головой в ту сторону, куда ушли сестры Зоряну. — «Очень жаль, но вы ждете не нас… ой, то есть вас ждем не мы, ах-ах-ах!» Или наоборот?  
Аурел Сендиу скользнул взглядом сверху вниз, рассматривая его медленно и с удовольствием, и лишь потом выпил. Рон уже и кулаки сжал. Ну?  
— Мистер Уизли! Рональд — вы же позволите так вас называть? Я безмерно польщен вашим предложением — ведь это было предложение, я не ошибся? — но не могу принять его по соображениям самым обыденным: я решительно предпочитаю женщин. И только. Так что, мир?  
«Вот бы кому веритасерума налить», — подумал Рон устало. Сил сопротивляться — да и вообще трепыхаться в этом трансильванском болоте — почти не осталось.  
— Мир, — сказал он вяло и подставил бокал.  
Вторая пошла еще лучше.  
— Вы ведь недавно узнали о своем… предназначении?  
Аурел Сендиу смотрел все так же пристально, бренди его, кажется, не брал.  
— Тот, кто осведомлен с детства, тот, кто привык к этой мысли, реагирует менее остро, а то и гордится своей судьбой. Не могу сказать, как это проявляется на физическом уровне, но как-то проявляется, не то наши милые барышни не вились бы вокруг вас так настойчиво. И, между нами, искренне сочувствую тому, кто им достанется: выдержать сразу четверых сестер Зоряну нелегко.  
— Сразу четверых?!  
— Они же неразделимы, — как само собой разумеющееся, пояснил Аурел Сендиу. — Четыре времени суток, четыре стороны света…  
Как Фред и Джордж, вспомнилось Рону. Вернее, то, чем считали Фреда и Джорджа.  
— Я пишу работу по истории магических существ Румынии. Если у вас возникнут вопросы, охотно отвечу. А теперь прошу простить, мне пора.  
Рон автоматически кивнул, сам налил себе следующую и углядел в углу свободное кресло. Ноги гудели, но голова — больше. Все было чужое. Все было не так, не его, неловкое и неудобное, как чересчур тесный колючий свитер. Он хотел домой. В Лондон, пусть он будет в десять раз холоднее и дождливее. В Нору, где нет никаких церемоний. К Гарри. К Гермионе... Он чуть не застонал и достал уже палочку, чтобы отыскать наконец Чарли.

  
***  
— Рональд? Чарли просил передать, что подойдет буквально через полчаса. Устали? Еще бы, на свежего человека наш гадюшник производит сильное впечатление.  
Мэвис возникла рядом мгновенно и незаметно — должно быть, аппарировала. В другое время Рон напрягся бы, но сейчас пробурчал что-то неразборчивое, приподнимаясь.  
— Сидите, умоляю вас! И не принимайте мои слова за чистую монету. Я их люблю, всех до единого, но не должна была сразу отдавать вас на растерзание. Прошу прощенья. Хотите, я отведу вас в дальние комнаты? Сможете там прилечь, а Чарли я передам, где искать.

  
***  
— Ну ты даешь, — хмыкнул Чарли. Мэвис, которая привела его, улыбалась злорадно. Рон таращился спросонья, тер глаза. — Не успел приехать, а уже допущен в святая святых. Я сюда только через год попал.  
— На тебя не набрасывались все четыре Зоряну сразу. К счастью, домнул Аурел немного отвлек их внимание… Словом, Рональд приглашен на карточный вечер и партию в шахматы.  
— Ого! — присвистнул Чарли. — Ты еще станешь светским львом, братишка.  
— Каким еще львом? — Рон потряс головой. — Да, вроде работа наклевывается, в каком-то магазине. Мерлин! Я же адрес забыл спросить!  
— Спросите у меня, — улыбнулась Мэвис, и Рон обнаружил, что клыки уже не вызывают у него никаких особых чувств. — Это здесь, наискосок от нас: украшения и артефакты для магглов и магов. Думаю, вам и доставку поручат, если подойдете. Семья, что его держит, — почти все сквибы, сейчас там заправляет младший, Иштван.  
— А? — растерянно протянул Рон. — Хорошо.  
Воспоминание о парне, что вышел на середину улицы и подмигнул, почти исчезло под грузом впечатлений этого вечера, но сейчас вернулось.  
— Ну что, домой? Откроете нам камин, домнишоара Дракулеску?

  
***  
Соломенный матрас пах скошенной травой — запах будоражил, мешая спать. Рон смотрел во тьму, все, что он видел и запомнил, мелькало перед глазами, сливаясь в одну пеструю карусель. Из окна тянуло дымом от драконьих загонов. Может, и ничего? Может, он и приживется здесь, заведет друзей, не станет думать о том, что все равно должно случиться? Научится не вспоминать?

 

***  
— Ты же знаешь Рона, — сказал Уильям Уизли.  
— Ты же знаешь Рона, — повторил за ним, сам того не ведая, Гарри Поттер. Вот в чем теперь Гермиона не была уверена — так это в том, что она знала своего несостоявшегося жениха. Точнее, не могла представить себе, что именно заставило его бросить всё и бежать из Лондона, как будто за ним гнался весь Аврорат с Пожирателями Смерти в придачу.  
И если с Билла спроса никакого не было — не настолько хорошо они были знакомы, — то Гарри допустил очевидную ошибку. Гермиону Грейнджер нельзя было передвинуть в сторону, как ненужный стул. Ей нельзя было говорить: «Не спрашивай». Ей нельзя было предлагать «поискать кого-нибудь, с кем она сможет». Гарри Поттер, пусть не понимая, не желая, выпустил из бутылки очень сердитого и хитроумного джинна. И ему еще крупно повезло, что Гермиона всего лишь обиделась. Не за молчание — это как раз она могла принять. А за то, что эти двое вот просто так, за её спиной, решили всю её дальнейшую судьбу. За то, что они вообразили себе, что знают, как лучше и что ей надо. Она разберется сама. Девочка уже большая, выросла.  
На Рона она почти не злилась. Посчитала и с ужасом поняла, что за два года, прошедшие после войны, не наберется и месяца, когда они не виделись, — и это включая те недели, которые она провела в Австралии у родителей. Рон был как воздух, вода и солнечный свет. И пока у тебя это не отберут, ты не поймешь, что жить без этого нельзя. А самое главное, она всё время возвращалась к одному и тому же вопросу: почему это было отобрано так быстро и безжалостно?  
Два месяца до Рождества — теплый, сырой, слезливый ноябрь и промозглый декабрь с ветром и сухой, жесткой снежной крупой — измотали Гермиону до предела. Даже военная зима со всеми страхами, болью, лишениями далась ей легче. Теперь она твердо знала: ни одна мука не могла сравниться с неизвестностью — а сейчас неизвестность окружала её. Она была в сером воздухе, в темной холодной воде, в мрачных тенях облетевших деревьев гринвичского парка… В глазах Гарри, который отчаянно делал вид, что ничего такого особенного не произошло: подумаешь, Рон пропал куда-то, сбежал от них неизвестно почему. Ну так время пройдет, всё успокоится, и мы все дружно займемся поисками… кого-нибудь.  
Она по-прежнему навещала Молли и Артура и, слава всем садовым гномам, в свое время не задала вопрос о помолвке с порога, потому что после трех фраз стало очевидно: старшие Уизли о матримониальных планах младшего сына и не подозревали. Артур сильно сдал; Молли занималась только им, из чего логично следовало, что остальные члены семьи пребывают в относительном порядке и здравии. Стрелка на часах напротив имени Рона показывала «в безопасности в Семиградье». Семиградье оказалось Трансильванией; но про Румынию она знала и так. Можно было написать Чарли, хотя Чарли вполне мог сыграть роль перевалочной станции — и только. Кроме того, она так же точно, как про неизвестность, понимала: разгадка спрятана здесь, в Англии. Только руку протяни. Куда, куда, мать их, проклятых Уизли, протянуть?  
Джинни в ответ на её расспросы вспыхнула до кончиков ушей и страшным голосом сообщила, что они в первый раз «та-а-ак поссорились с Гарри, та-а-ак, что не разговаривали два дня, ты понимаешь, Герм, он выбрал Рона, а не меня!» Голос её до сих пор дрожал от злости и обиды, и Гермиона решила побыть хорошей девочкой и немного пожалеть Поттера. Про себя, конечно.  
И всё-таки во всем был виноват Рон. Он опять бросил их, сбежал, напридумывал себе неизвестно что. Хотя бы ту же помолвку. Им было так хорошо вдвоем, с долгими выходными в Гринвиче, когда они ходили на холм в парке, говорили ни о чем и обо всем, обедали сандвичами, спали прямо на траве, целовались лениво и спокойно, но ведь все парочки в парке целовались! Потом они шли пить пиво в паб к Лой, и Рон смешно передразнивал футбольных фанатов: паб был маггловский. У него так здорово получалось, что сами объекты издевательств смеялись и голосили вместе с ними, когда Рон распевал переделанные на ходу фанатские речевки… Что ему было не так? Его идея — дурацкая, как половина всех Роновых идей, — запустила цепочку разрушения. Зачем надо было затевать это предложение? Гермиона никуда бы от него не делась. Рон был всегда, а теперь его не было, и третьим, самым страшным пониманием оставалась мысль о том, что его — вот такого, рядом — может больше и не быть никогда.  
А еще в жизни Гермионы появились бабочки. Они прилетали всегда в одну и ту же ночь, с четверга на пятницу, когда сны сбываются. Бабочки — милые, разноцветные, совсем не страшные, какие-то… детские, невесомые — садились ей на глаза, на губы, на лоб: не вижу, не слышу, не знаю. Презирая себя за бессилие, Гермиона штудировала сонники. Магические однозначно говорили о «необычном знании, которое стучится к вам и от которого не стоит отворачиваться». От маггловских (да, она дошла и до этого!), от маггловских впору было сойти с ума: разночтения уверенно колебались от «счастливой любви, замужества и процветания» до «женского эгоистичного начала и фаллицизма женщины, стремящейся захватить другого». «Фаллицизм» оказался последней каплей: она с отвращением захлопнула книгу, взглянула на фамилию автора — Маринетти. Наплевать. Наплевать и забыть. Забыть, как кошмарный сон.  
Но если с фаллицизмом и автором дурацкого термина справиться удалось, то Рон и сны никуда не делись.  
Она всерьез планировала провести отпуск в Румынии, найти там одного рыжего идиота, если он так хочет, чтобы за ним побегали, и объясниться раз и навсегда, но до отпуска было полгода, а работу по законодательству никто бы за неё делать не стал; ей предстояли шесть месяцев неизвестности. Слава богу, Джордж и Билл не успели никому растрепать про помолвку: на любое проявление сочувствия она готова была ответить Ступефаем.

***  
Ханна Эббот, к счастью, никогда не была назойлива. Гермиона стала заходить в «Дырявый котел» на выходных, когда поняла, что не может оставаться одна в Гринвиче, вспоминать, что еще летом в это время они с Роном шли в парк, или сидели у Лой, или прощались до следующего дня. Рон стоял в дверях, прислонившись к косяку, и смотрел на неё так, словно она была… склянкой с Феликс Фелицис. Потом осторожно целовал, бормотал «До завтра» и исчезал в темноте под пристальным взглядом миссис Лоу. Обычно он говорил, что хочет дойти до холма, но в последний раз ушел через камин — ему надо было доделать какие-то расчеты для Джорджа. Щедро высыпал остатки Дымолетного порошка и успел сказать привычное «Значит, до завтра». Зачем она помнила миллион этих ненужных подробностей, господи, зачем? Может, стоило поменять дверь, чтобы избавиться от памяти, от этих взглядов на прощанье?  
Нет, дверь — это было совсем уж радикально. Дверь Гермиона хотела сохранить на будущее — как вечный памятник собственному идиотизму. И потому ходила в «Котел», к Ханне. Ханна оставалась всё такой же тихой девочкой с Хаффлпаффа, на которых и держится наш мир. Она собиралась замуж за Невилла Лонгботтома, так же тихо и как-то само собой. «Может, гриффиндорцы действительно не могут решать простые проблемы? Может, нам надо все время спасать человечество?» — малодушно думала Гермиона, потягивая отличное сливочное пиво и разглядывая уютный, отмытый от вековой грязи трактир. Ханна, опять же без лишней суеты, отправила старину Тома на покой, купив ему дом в заново отстроенном Хогсмиде; Невилл помог деньгами — Лонгботтом оказался завидным женихом, получив приличное наследство от бабушки. И вот, пожалуйста: «Котел» блестит, кипит и популярен как никогда.  
Ханна иногда подсаживалась к ней поболтать, не задавала лишних вопросов, пересказывала сплетни, а Гермиона охотно добавляла министерских шуток в общее варево. Здесь неизвестность отступала, и за пару часов покоя она готова была платить практически любую цену. Каких-либо упоминаний об Уизли они сторонились. Ханна — из нежной своей вежливости, от Гермионы комментариев не требовалось. Поэтому имя Билла прозвучало совсем не к месту.  
— Гоблины ремонтируют свой «Блестящий галлеон», и Билл теперь заходит к нам. По пятницам. Садится вот там, у окна, один. Я ему предлагала: ну приводи гоблинов тоже, это же не навсегда, откроется «Галлеон» — вернетесь к Таллорху, мы с ним не конкуренты; но он говорит, что там такая преданность однажды избранному месту, что пока все гоблины из банка пьют по домам. Воображаю себе, что они там пьют! — Ханна забавно сморщила нос.  
— И давно он заходит? — непонятно зачем поинтересовалась Гермиона.  
— Вторую пятницу уже. Сидит примерно час или, можно сказать, три порции огневиски, и —домой. Знаешь, он по-прежнему такой красивый. То есть шрамы на той половине лица, которая к окну, и я смотрю на другую. Я чуть не влюбилась в него тогда, помнишь, когда он лечился в Хогвартсе? Навещала Невилла, а смотрела на Билла Уизли.  
— Ты навещала Невилла? — невежливо удивилась Гермиона, понимая, сколько всего прошло мимо. — Ой. Прости, Ханна.  
— Да ничего страшного, я же просто так заходила. Это потом всё началось, когда вас не было… Ладно, я пойду. Прислать тебе еще пива?  
— Нет, я домой. Спасибо.  
Гермиона не понимала, почему у неё дрожат руки и ей срочно — немедленно! — надо остаться одной и подумать. О чем? О Билле.  
— Об Уильяме Уизли, конечно, — она даже произнесла это вслух, выскочив в Косой переулок и жадно вдыхая сырой холодный воздух.  
Ключ ко всему — у Билла. И бабочки… там были бабочки, у Билла. Почему она не помнит? Она ушла на второй этаж, там были бабочки, да. А потом? Билл говорил с Роном. О чем? Он поставил Заглушающее? Она бы почувствовала, но она совершенно не помнит плотной, ватной тишины, которая сопутствует заклинанию. Она помнит только бабочек. Потом у неё дико болела голова, потом Билл сказал, что предложения не будет и ей надо домой, или наоборот — сначала слова Билла, а голова заболела позже?  
И тут… вот оно и прилетело назад. Далеким австралийским бумерангом. Словами о благих намерениях, которыми мостят дорогу в ад. Обливейт родителей вернулся, отразился в зеленых глазах брата Рона и жахнул по ней её персональным, неотвратимым Непростительным.  
Гермионе стало плохо только на мгновение. А потом появилась злость. Не такая, когда она злилась на Рона, бессильная, ноющая, вечно вопрошающая «За что?» и «Почему?»  
Нет, злость была новой. Холодной и свежей, как лондонский вечер.  
Ах так, Уильям Уизли, меня это не касается? Так, кажется, ты сказал. Семейное дело? Отлично. Не твоя ли мама говорила, что я давно член семьи? Значит, пятница? Да она лично подожжет «Блестящий галлеон», чтобы ты еще пару пятниц провел у Ханны!  
В общем и целом план был ясен. Оставалось продумать детали.  
Вернувшись в Гринвич и поднявшись на крыльцо дома, Гермиона нежно погладила дверь. Если всё пройдет как надо, про идиотизм можно будет забыть. И про неизвестность — тоже.

  
***  
Продумывать детали оказалось настоящим наслаждением. Мечтательно глядя в темное окно, покрытое капельками оседающего тумана. Потягивая крепкий горячий чай. Почти не вспоминая о Роне. Гермиона не знала, плюс это или минус, но, задавшись какой-то определенной целью, она превращалась в изощренный механизм для её достижения. Механизм тем более опасный, что к человеческим способностям и талантам добавлялась её немалая магическая сила. И вот сейчас она сидела перед пергаментом, на котором был аккуратно выведен список мест, где хранился интересующий её предмет.  
«1. Отдел тайн.  
2\. Аврорат.  
3\. Джордж Уизли».  
Третий пункт был подчеркнут волнистой чертой и сопровождался знаком вопроса. Она не настолько хорошо ориентировалась в постоянно меняющемся магазине «Волшебных вредилок» и опасалась его непредсказуемого хозяина. Нет, лучше так. Гермиона сделала еще один глоток чая и решительно сдвинула запись вниз. Теперь первым пунктом значилось: «Поттер». Прости, Гарри, у меня нет выхода.  
Заснуть не получалось: она раз за разом прокручивала план, крутилась на кровати, добавляла в список пункты, может и ненужные, — ей нравился сам процесс. Она перестала ощущать себя — ну признайся же! — обманутым трепещущим слизнем. Одиноким несчастным слизнем, вроде тех, которыми тошнило Рона. Рон всегда так естественно появлялся в её мыслях, как будто был рядом. Завтра воскресенье, он придет рано и потребует какао, а Гермиона давно перестала заказывать молоко. Так давно. Целую вечность. Она заплакала, уткнувшись в подушку, и заснула, давясь слезами.  
Зато утром, когда она мимоходом взглянула на себя в зеркало, выяснилось, что постыдная ночная истерика оказалась очень кстати. Если молодая миссис Поттер и могла иметь что-нибудь против незапланированной гостьи в единственный выходной Гарри, то, взглянув на опухшее, с темными кругами под глазами, лицо мисс Грейнджер, она безропотно приняла бы её и в первую брачную ночь.  
Всё вышло прекрасно: через час она сидела на огромном мягком диване, занимавшем добрую треть гостиной на Гриммо, пила обжигающе-прекрасное какао и слушала веселую перебранку Гарри и Джинни о том, чья сегодня очередь «упорядочивать чердак». Поттеры взялись за бывший дом Блэков всерьез: отремонтировали первый этаж, привели в порядок спальни, переделали комнату Сириуса в кабинет Гарри и теперь шутя боролись за место под солнцем на чердаке. Гермиона и не заметила, как задремала под их пикировку, а проснулась только от того, что Джинни осторожно тянула из её рук чашку с остывшим какао.  
— Вот что, — решительно сказала миссис Поттер. — Ты сейчас будешь обновлять спальню. А то мы всё доделали, но гостей что-то не видно. Кому, как не тебе. Ты поспишь, а мы пойдем на чердак, — она метнула заговорщицкий взгляд на Гарри. — Хочешь, оставим тебе Кричера? Чтобы он последил?  
— Ох нет, только не Кричер. Прости. Я что-то плохо сплю в последнее время.  
Если бы взгляды Джинни могли убивать, то сейчас им бы предстояли похороны Поттера.  
Они втроем поднялись на второй этаж, осмотрели новенький кабинет, на стене которого отсвечивал зеленым восстановленный гобелен с древом Блэков, Гермионе показали новую добавленную веточку — Тэдди, довели до спальни, Гарри вышел, а Джинни неловко чмокнула её в щеку и так же неловко произнесла:  
— Слушай, ну мы же не виноваты?  
— Никто не виноват, — сказала Гермиона. — И я не умру, не бойся, Джин, спасибо.  
Джинни улыбнулась и выскользнула из спальни. Они поднимались на чердак, Гермиона слышала шаги на лестнице и голос Джинни, которая никогда не умела говорить тихо:  
— Гарри. Ну тебя же он послушает! Мерлин свидетель, я не из клуба её фанатов, но так нельзя.  
— Джинни! — кратко произнес Гарри, и она замолчала, но ненадолго:  
— Тогда надо найти кого-нибудь другого. У неё же в отделе кто-то есть?  
— Захария Смит, — не без ехидства ответил Гарри, и Джинни фыркнула.  
— Только не это.  
— Все наладится, Джин. Не с Роном, но наладится. Поверь, просто нужно немного времени. Кричер!  
— Нет, не зови Кричера, — сказала Джинни, на чердаке воцарилась неестественная тишина, потом Гарри крикнул, странно пыхтя: — Кричер, как насчет пирога с почками к обеду? Гермиона обедает у нас.  
— Хорошо, хозяин, — проскрипел домовик откуда-то снизу. — Я не нужен хозяину на чердаке?  
— Не-е-ет, — промычал Гарри.  
Еще вчера Гермиона, обмирая, прислушивалась бы к разговору о Роне и злилась бы за «всё наладится, но без него», но сегодня она просто запомнила слова, еще раз убедилась, что Гарри знает всё и не проговорится никому, и стала ждать, когда Кричер загремит посудой. Долго ждать не пришлось, она просто накинула мантию поверх белья и рванулась в кабинет.  
Гарри Поттер был очень хорошим аврором. А еще, несмотря на всё приключившееся с ним, добрым и доверчивым человеком. Кабинет оказался незапертым, стол тем более. То, что искала Гермиона, обнаружилось в среднем ящике: два задвинутых поглубже ряда пузырьков, по пяти в каждом. Она достала по пузырьку из разных рядов, выровняла остальные, проверила темное стекло на свету у окна, осмотрела печати аврората с датой изготовления: ноябрь, отлично; вернулась в спальню, спрятала пузырьки под подушку и заснула. Впервые за много дней и ночей простым сном без сновидений и без малейших угрызений совести.

  
***  
Дни до пятницы то неслись галопом, то тянулись, как процессия фестралов. Гермиона выудила все возможные книги из министерской библиотеки, выклянчила пару полулегальных свитков из Отдела Тайн, убедилась, что никакого вреда, кроме обычного, уже изученного, от её затеи быть не должно, даже для Уильяма Уизли, при всем его статусе недооборотня, — и без пятнадцати шесть в пятницу отправилась в «Дырявый котел».  
Не то слово, как он был популярен. Волшебники всё подходили и подходили, свободных столов уже не осталось, в проходах теснились посетители с кружками. Но Билл сидел у окна в одиночестве: его столик был на двоих, и ни одна компания на него не претендовала. Гермиона решила, что наглость — не второе, а первое счастье, пробралась к окну, бросила сумку на стул напротив Билла и бодро сказала:  
— Прости, Уильям, но других мест нет. Сейчас вернусь, только закажу что-нибудь.  
Ханна сразу налила ей пива, а за лирными кольцами в тесте велела подойти позже. Левитировать тарелку через такую толпу никто бы не решился.  
Билл предусмотрительно заказал себе сразу три порции огневиски и сейчас мрачно смотрел поверх них на располагавшуюся за столом Гермиону.  
— На тебя не похоже. — Он рассматривал стаканы, будто решал, с которого лучше начать. — И часто Гермиона Грейнджер забегает после работы пропустить стаканчик?  
— Я обычно прихожу по субботам, — Гермиона чуть не рассмеялась: правду говорить было так легко и приятно, — но сегодня... просто в Министерстве удачный день. Не хочется домой. — Тут она постаралась изобразить и вежливость и неловкость одновременно: — Но если я мешаю...  
— Сиди, если тебе угодно. Боюсь только, собеседник из меня не слишком подходящий, устал. И полнолуние скоро. И — извини, конечно, но ты определенно хочешь о чем-то спросить, — он пожал плечами. — Нюх не обманешь. Так о чем?  
— Честно? Просто хотела узнать, как Рон. Я не спрашиваю, где и почему, нет, послушай, — Гермиона проговаривала всё это, стараясь загнать страх как можно глубже: нужно было что-то другое, и она впервые позволила слабости прорваться при постороннем. И каком постороннем! Чуешь? Чуй в свое удовольствие! Нюхач! Она просто представила себе свои долгие ночи, бесконечные дни и одиночество, от которого звенело в ушах, даже когда она была в Министерстве, среди других волшебников. — Никто же не знает ничего. А если знает, то не говорит. Как он? Он работает? Я не спрашиваю, где. Просто — работает? Как он живет?  
Билл еще раз втянул воздух — в пабе пахло, как всегда по пятницам: сытно — предвкушением, кисло — неизбежными разочарованиями от осознания, что уикэнд не равен избавлению от проблем вообще, и запахи мыслей мешались с реальными в не слишком приятный, но чем-то успокаивающий коктейль. Здесь он чувствовал себя слишком человеком; наверно, потому и ходил в основном к гоблинам. Что же до чересчур настырной мисс Грейнджер... По крайней мере, говорила она искренне и вопросы свои задавала без задней мысли. Но отвечать ей Билл не собирался.  
— С ним все в порядке, Гермиона. Безусловно, он работает: у нашей семьи нет иных источников существования. И мы не переписываемся.  
Непонятно было, на что Гермиона рассчитывала, но известие об отсутствии писем огорчило её по-настоящему.  
— Ох, — выдохнула она и уставилась в стакан.  
Не огорчило даже — обессилело, словно далекий, не пишущий Рон всё равно умудрился нанести удар. И тут Ханна, легко перекрывая гомон толпы, крикнула:  
— Грейнджер! Готово, забирай!  
Билл оглянулся, увидел парящую над стойкой тарелку с лирными кольцами и встал.  
— Я принесу, — он словно хотел загладить резкость.  
У неё тряслись руки, пока она переворачивала над стаканом, из которого Билл уже сделал пару глотков, пузырек с веритасерумом. Капли падали так медленно, что ладони вспотели от напряжения. Но она успела. Успела всё: спрятать пузырек обратно в сумку, поправить волосы, вытереть руки о мантию, обхватить ладонями кружку с пивом и замереть, как будто ничего не произошло.  
Билл вернулся с тарелкой и сел.  
— Давай выпьем за тех, кого сейчас нет с нами, — сказала Гермиона. Этот тост она придумала заранее, перебрав с десяток формулировок. Билл Уизли не мог отказаться.  
Непохоже было, что она желает помириться. В сущности, лишним, внушающим подозрение, было одно только слово — сейчас. Билл еще раз повел носом, но резкий дымный запах огневиски приглушал все остальное. Не передумала же она, в самом-то деле? Но даже если и передумала...  
Он поднял стакан, салютуя:  
— За тех, кого с нами нет! — и выпил до дна.  
Гермиона честно глотала нескончаемое сливочное пиво и пыталась следить за Билли поверх края кружки. Она видела, как исказилось его лицо, но от виски или от зелья — она не поняла. Допив до конца и выдохнув, она потянулась к Уильяму Уизли через стол и, глядя прямо в глаза, спросила:  
— В какой комнате на втором этаже твоего дома живут бабочки?  
На секунду он подумал, что зря пил залпом — все-таки полнолуние, — но тут же оборвал себя: огневиски было не при чем. Понимание накатило почти мгновенно, невидимыми, но крепчайшими путами сдавило, не позволяя шевельнуться. Империо? Но она не вынимала палочки. Мысли тоже текли с трудом, вязли в потоке... в потоке зелья, которое она подлила! Он так и не понимал, чего ей нужно, пока не прозвучал вопрос и Гермиона не наклонилась ближе, вглядываясь и ожидая ответа. Что еще за пакость? И как он, парализованный, сможет ей ответить? И тут, будто — да почему же будто? В самом деле! — подчиняясь чужой воле, он выговорил:  
— В детской.  
Теперь Гермиона знала, что чувствует ловец, поймавший снитч. Трактир качнулся на мгновение; не стоило ей пить всю кружку сразу до дна. Она отодвинулась и села прямо, не сводя глаз с Билла: его зрачки расширялись, неотступно следя за ней. И не удержалась, выпалила, как последняя дура:  
— Что же такого страшного ты сказал Рону, что ему пришлось уйти, а я заслужила Обливейт?  
— Ничего.  
Билл слышал себя со стороны и теперь уже не мог ошибиться. Так монотонно, без всякого выражения, заставляло отвечать только одно-единственное зелье: веритасерум. Но... но даже оно не могло скрутить его, лишить возможности двигаться. «Какая-то новая модификация? — размышлял он лихорадочно. — Добавки?» Его полуоборотничество? Нет, перед ним сидела Гермиона Грейнджер — и Гермиона Грейнджер должна была учесть все. Он ждал следующего вопроса, но она молчала, глядя во все глаза. Он видел, как меняется её лицо, будто она вспомнила вдруг о чем-то страшно важном и теперь решает, что с этим важным делать. А потом спросила:  
— Почему ты не уходишь?  
И он ответил:  
— Не могу.  
Вот оно! Вот в чем была ее слабина: умная и предусмотрительная Гермиона — как, впрочем, и он сам — вспомнила только допросы с веритасерумом, когда подопытный был зафиксирован, или еще про то, как они добровольно давали показания на послевоенных процессах, и попросту забыла... Он снова попробовал двинуться с места: бесполезно. Если не само зелье и не нанесенное Фенриром увечье, то... проклятье? Билл не успел обдумать этот вариант. По лицу Грейнджер расплывались красные пятна, глаза горели нездоровым блеском. Кажется, она бралась за него всерьез.  
О том, как можно было настолько отупеть за пару месяцев, Гермиона могла подумать потом. И о странном побочном действии веритасерума, проявившемся в очень подходящий момент, — тоже. Билл был готов говорить, Билл был в её распоряжении. Значит, настало время правильных вопросов, часть которых тоже была подготовлена заранее. Жар спал, она успокоилась и ровно спросила:  
— Почему Рон не может жениться на мне?  
— Потому что ты не магическое существо, — ответил его собственный голос, существовавший сейчас отдельно от него самого. Сколько мог продлиться этот ступор? Грейнджер — не аврор, она понятия не имеет о том, как задавать правильные вопросы. Если она и дальше будет распыляться на частности, не сумев уловить суть, то есть шанс.  
— Прости, я забыла предупредить. Ты выпил тройную дозу, в ней учтены полнолуние и история твоей болезни. Так что приготовься к долгому разговору. Каким образом брак члена семьи Уизли связан с магическими существами?  
Гермиона улыбнулась ему.  
Он опять ее недооценил. И Мерлином проклятая магия туда же! Как она могла предать его, как могла подыгрывать ей, чужачке? Зачем нужно, чтобы Грейнджер знала об их проклятии? Семейное дело... Разве что ей все-таки предстояло войти в семью, но Билл не представлял, в каком качестве. Джордж? Перси? Нет, такого быть не могло.  
— Каждый второй член семьи Уизли мужского пола обязан связать свою жизнь с магическим существом.  
И тут Грейнджер начало пробивать. Непонятно, почему — они еще не дошли до главного. До страшного. У неё задрожали ресницы, как будто она собиралась моргнуть или заплакать. Но не моргнула. И не заплакала. А спросила:  
— Кто из ныне живущего поколения Уизли является каждым вторым?  
— Я, Чарли и Рон.  
«Ну вот и все, — подумал он со странным удовлетворением. — Вот и все». От кончиков пальцев побежали теплые мурашки — Билл рванулся, но то ли ощущение оказалось ложным, то ли магия таким образом пыталась дать понять ему, что он ведет себя правильно. Тройная доза! Гермионе Грейнджер придется ответить за каждую каплю этой тройной дозы, и не он свершит эту месть — он только немного добавит. Но чего же ей все-таки надо? Она получила что хотела и могла бы додуматься, если такая умная, что Обливейтами просто так не разбрасываются. Да в конце концов, могла бы вспомнить о своем собственном Обливейте! «Ну, — подумал он, — спрашивай, ведьма!»  
Этот ответ Билла дался ей легче всех предыдущих. Конечно же, вейла и драконы... И Рон, её Рон, который оказался в кошмарной яви, бывшей страшнее любого сна. Гермиона открыла рот, но не произнесла ни слова. В принципе, она понимала, о чем следует спросить, но до такой отточенной формулировки, которая непонятно откуда, сама собой, возникла в её голове, она бы сходу не додумалась.  
— Что произойдет с членом семьи Уизли, предназначенном магии, если он нарушит обет и женится на немагическом существе?  
Если бы он мог, то, наверное, усмехнулся бы. Опять мимо!  
И, выговаривая очередное «Ничего», попытался представить, что станет делать, когда заклятье, наконец спадет. Ну, кроме того, что будет блевать как минимум сутки. Хорошо, что пятница — в понедельник совещание, а потом вскрытие сейфа Трэверсов, и если он будет не в форме... Да, пожалуй, вскрытие стоило отодвинуть.  
— Хорошо, что твоему брату Рональду ничего не грозит, — констатировала Гермиона. — А что произойдет с его женой, если она будет немагическим существом?  
— Она умрет в течение года со дня свадьбы или помолвки, если таковая будет заключена.  
Билл порадовался, что его голос сейчас лишен всякого выражения — иначе в нем прозвучало бы совсем несолидное злорадство. Чего же она добивается? Он отлично помнил историю с побегом Рона. Эта, новая, на первый взгляд очень ее напоминала. Так что же, Грейнджер нужно было убедиться в своей правоте? Как-никак, это она тогда попросила Билла «придумать что-нибудь» и теперь имеет возможность свалить вину на другого. Чистая совесть — не так уж мало, в конце концов.  
Она подумает обо всем потом! Потом! Не здесь и не сейчас. Нельзя показать Биллу... ничего нельзя показать!  
— Как давно действует проклятие?  
— С нашего предка в семнадцатом колене, Секундуса Уизли.  
Он готов был побиться об заклад, каким станет следующий вопрос, и не ошибся:  
— На каких условиях проклятие может быть снято?  
— Проклятие может быть снято, после того как в семье Уизли родится девочка.  
Она всё поняла мгновенно: вскинулась, поднесла руку ко рту, пряча то ли глупый смех, то ли гримасу, то ли просто загоняя обратно ненужные теперь слова. Тряхнула головой, каштановые пряди взметнулись над столом, а Гермиона уже отвернулась и обыкновенно, противоестественно обыкновенно, начала рыться в сумке, потом встала и положила на стол перед Биллом еще один темно-коричневый пузырек.  
— Противоядие, — сказала она. — Я его усилила с учетом полнолуния, истории твоей болезни и, — она против воли сглотнула, — тройной дозы. И я не буду просить у тебя прощения, Уильям Уизли. Мы квиты. По крайней мере, ты с самого начала будешь знать, что с тобой произошло.  
Она убрала ладонь с пузырька. Билл моргнул, чувствуя, как, оказывается, устали глаза. Тепло разливалось по телу, заполняло его целиком, но он все еще сидел не двигаясь, как волк, караулящий добычу. И когда Гермиона уже наполовину отвернулась, чтобы уйти, он одним неуловимо быстрым движением схватил её тонкие ледяные пальцы.  
— Стой.  
Она не вскрикнула, только быстро огляделась. Билл встал, нависая над ней, взял свободной рукой пузырек с противоядием и отсалютовал точно так же, как совсем недавно — стаканом огневиски.  
— Думаешь, зачем я это сделал? Зачем мы его скрываем? — Он покачал головой, радуясь, что тело снова послушно. — Кто узнал — тот проклят, Гермиона. Не скажу, что я рад, но добро пожаловать в семью!  
И выпил до дна.  
Гермиона замерла, дожидаясь, пока он выпустит её руку, но Билл проглотил зелье, потом запрокинул голову и уставился в потолок, моргая: глаза слезились — наверное, от противоядия.  
— Знаешь, о чем я не спросила, а ты не ответил?  
Он настолько не ожидал услышать её голос, что чуть не шарахнулся в сторону.  
— Что мне делать? — прошептала Гермиона почти беззвучно, но Билл услышал.  
Она вырвала руку и выскочила из «Котла», забыв заплатить за пиво и так и не съеденные кольца.

  
**Конец первой части.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Часть 2**

Он смотрел на Гермиону, улыбаясь и чуть наклонив голову, словно прислушивался. Хотя прислушиваться было особо не к чему: еще вчера вечером она так закупорила свой коттедж, что даже Блэки признали бы силу защиты. Камин был отключен от Сети и закрыт экраном; шторы — наглухо задернуты; маггловские стеклопакеты героически выдержали все наложенные на них чары. Многострадальная дверь все-таки пару раз вздрогнула от заклинаний, но устояла. Она не забыла про крышу, укрепив перекрытия и слои черепицы способами, найденными в дряхлом справочнике «Как избежать драконьего штурма и что делать, если оный уже начался». Посередине тихой Лайзбан-стрит в Гринвиче сейчас стояла самая настоящая крепость, не хватало только невидимости, но тратить месяцы на такую оборону показалось Гермионе непозволительной роскошью.

Она не совсем понимала, что делает: прячет мир от себя или себя от мира. Скорее всего, это была… такая своеобразная декларация о намерениях, в первую очередь для неё самой. Пути назад не будет, и выскочить в панике из собственного дома быстро не получится. Но она и не собиралась выскакивать. Этой ночью Гермиона поставила на кон всё и теперь старалась не думать о собственной глупости, вызванной отчаяньем, возможных и невозможных рисках, — почему ей казалось, что всё-всё было продумано? Нет, ну было, конечно… Но. Но. Но.  
Она никак не могла понять, что нужно сделать. Сказать что-нибудь?  
— Гермиона Грейнджер, — хрипло выговорила она и откашлялась. — Добро пожаловать. Это мой дом.  
Она развела руки, словно показывая дом, и посмотрела по сторонам. Он тоже огляделся, к улыбке добавилось удивление. Вчера, когда она наводила порядок в и без того чистой и пустой студии, ей и в голову не приходило, насколько здесь мало места. А ведь когда-то она выбрала коттедж на Лайзбан именно из-за единственной огромной комнаты и высоченного, почти трехэтажного потолка с дополнительным рядом небольших окон, пробитых почти под крышей: воздух, свет, объем. Так писали в рекламе агентства по недвижимости, и до этой минуты Гермиона была согласна с каждым словом.  
Но что можно было объяснить про рекламу и недвижимость тому, у кого за плечами встают холмы Уэльса (при чем тут холмы Уэльса, Мерлин!), а за ними — серое небо и серое море, которые сливаются в одну бесконечность, и тогда — тогда слово «объем» вообще теряет всякий смысл!  
А он, кажется, наслаждался её растерянностью. Поправил выбившуюся из-под шелковой ленты прядь. Черные волосы, длинные, ниже плеч, и жесткие, как перья ворона. Высокие скулы с едва заметными, почти прозрачными веснушками. Темные брови. Зеленые («Как холмы Уэльса», — не без ехидства подсказал внутренний голос) глаза. Нет, не глаза. Зеленый взгляд. Волшебный взгляд.  
Гермиона сжалась, протянула руку. Его пальцы оказались рядом, напротив, отделенные от неё только тонким, абсолютно немагическим стеклом и слоем амальгамы.  
Она выдохнула и села прямо на пол перед зеркалом.  
Спустя примерно полчаса абсолютно бессмысленного и столь же упоительного рассматривания отражения: взглянуть в зеркало, потом на себя — или уже не себя? — потрогать густые и гладкие волосы; протянуть руку — абсолютно чужую — или свою? — мужскую руку с длинными сильными пальцами; вытянуть ноги, увидеть и в зеркале, и здесь на полу узкие черные штаны, заправленные в высокие, почти до колен, рыжие сапоги с узорами на голенищах; совсем уж по-детски ткнуть себя пальцем в глаз, почувствовать, что ресницы жесткие и прямые, — спустя бесконечные, прекрасные полчаса Гермиона попыталась хоть как-то привести мысли в порядок. Перестать орать внутри — «Получилось, у меня получилось!»; перестать показывать мысленный язык Поттеру и всем без исключения Уизли; перестать представлять, как она появляется перед Роном — в Трансильвании, Абиссинии, Патагонии — куда там он мог отправиться в бегстве от неё и от себя самого? Появляется и говорит… Тут фантазия давала сбой, но теперь-то уж она найдет, что сказать!  
Чуть ли не в первый раз за последние полтора года мысль о Роне оказалась легкой и радостной. Гермиона представила себе его удивленное лицо — и рассмеялась.

  
***  
Её просто тянуло прочь из дома. Выйти на улицу — чтобы он увидел, услышал, почувствовал всё сразу: небо, пусть даже затянутое тучами; ветер и апрельскую сырость, разлитую в воздухе; шелест листьев под каплями начинающегося дождя; спешащих спрятаться в трещинах коры жуков; птиц, возвращающихся к гнездам. Но захотеть не значило сделать. По крайней мере, сделать сразу. Для того чтобы снять чары, надо было совершить обратную трансформацию, а ей уже не хотелось расставаться с ним. С её… отражением.  
Гермиона всё отлично продумала на случай, если что-то пойдет не так. Верила в лучшее, готовилась к худшему. Что лучшее окажется — язык не поворачивался назвать молодого человека в зеркале антропоморфным — что лучшее окажется прекрасным, настолько прекрасным, ей и в голову придти не могло. Прорабатывая доминирующие акциденты, она старалась заложить в формулу трансформации блокировку нежелательных созданий — от акромантулов до троллей, включая вейл, русалок и оборотней. Но если ты не уверена, сработает ли формула в принципе, что уж говорить о блокировке!  
Гермиона с сожалением оторвалась от зеркала, понимая, что нужно что-то ему сказать, прошептала:  
— Это ненадолго, не бойся. — Встала, отошла в угол коридора перед дверью, закрыла глаза и начала трансформацию.  
От обратного превращения её качнуло: наверное, сказывалась разница в росте и весе. Теперь в зеркале отражалась она сама — и сравнение, увы, было не в её пользу. Она знала, что похудела, но не замечала, насколько; бледное напряженное лицо с темными, как стоячая вода, глазами могло понравиться только ценителю привидений или баньши. Но теперь это не имело значения, совсем не имело!  
Пока она снимала чары с двери и окон, в голову пришла следующая, прекрасная и легкая мысль: они же не могли пойти гулять в его наряде! Если бы в Гринвиче проводился какой-нибудь костюмированный фестиваль — но фестивали проходили летом, а значит… значит, надо добраться до Лондона и… «"Хэрродс", —решительно подумала Гермиона. — Его нельзя одевать неизвестно где. Нет, только "Хэрродс"».  
Она была совсем не уверена в том, что магическому существу можно носить зачарованные магией волшебников вещи. Не стоило рисковать и увеличивать кроссовки, например. В шкафу нашлись старые сокровища: болотные сапоги Рона, которые он забыл у неё еще весной до его исчезновения, когда они гуляли у слишком полноводной от дождей Темзы, и его толстовка. Сапоги были очень к месту, а вот толстовку она бы с удовольствием поменяла на Роновы джинсы. О том, откуда в её доме могли взяться джинсы — ведь, чтобы оставить, Рону пришлось бы их для начала снять, — она и не задумалась.  
Гермиона разложила приготовленную одежду на диване. Подвинула сапоги. С веселым страхом подумала о мужских трусах, понадеявшись, что какие-никакие подштанники у отражения найдутся. Оглянулась еще раз, проверяя, всё ли в порядке, и спохватилась: на столе так и лежали конверт с письмом к Гарри — на всякий случай, свиток, в котором она собрала все данные по своей трансформации, — на тот же всякий случай и лист с заклинаниями, которыми она рассчитывала справиться с магическим существом, если бы всякий случай оказался… Не стоило больше думать об этом; она спрятала бумаги в ящик письменного стола и, обмирая от предвкушения, направилась к зеркалу.  
Да, джинсы стали проблемой. Даже те, которые были ей безнадежно велики, на него просто не налезали. Пришлось обойтись ужасными спортивными штанами, узкими (хотя Гермиона в них тонула), короткими, но удачно заправленными в сапоги. Она — они? — натянула толстовку и непривычным для неё движением повела плечами вперед, проверяя, не треснет ли ткань на спине. Толстовка была тесновата, но выдержала. Она — они? — распихала по карманам маггловские деньги и карточки, засунула в карман на молнии несколько галлеонов и вышла из дома.

  
***  
Миссис Лоу, застывшая, как обычно, у окна кухни в соседнем доме, оцепенела. Гермиона вежливо улыбнулась ей, запирая дверь, повернулась, но краем глаза заметила, что соседка тоже улыбается. Как-то неуверенно, словно сама не может в это поверить, но улыбается, растягивая аккуратно подкрашенные губы. Не то чтобы она обращала на это внимание, но миссис Лоу её, мягко говоря, не жаловала. А тут…  
Мир вокруг менялся стремительно — или она вышла из дома в другой мир, и дело было вовсе не во вредной старухе. Гермиона любила Гринвич, но, боги, никогда не замечала, как здесь трудно дышать. Ей всегда казалось, что она живет в тихом и в меру зеленом пригороде, настоящей мечте горожанина, особенно если ты не зависишь от транспорта, пробок и платного въезда в центр. Но теперь, разглядывая улочку с аккуратными двухэтажными домами, она думала только о том, что в этом невзрачном мире почти нет зелени и неба, что улица перейдет в точно такую же следующую, а потом — еще в одну, и так до бесконечности, а бесконечность должна быть другой.  
Нет, с этим следовало разобраться сразу.  
— Знаешь, — сказала Гермиона, останавливаясь и делая вид, что роется в карманах: до разговора с самой собой на ходу опускаться не хотелось, — я тоже люблю зеленые холмы Уэльса, зеленые холмы Ирландии и зеленые холмы где бы то ни было. Но теперь мы живем в мире, где с холмами всё непросто; есть один в парке, и мы туда обязательно сходим. А в остальном тебе придется принять город как данность. Договорились?  
Нельзя сказать, что он ответил. Просто дышать стало чуть легче, а сквозь низкие облака, опять обещавшие дождь, впереди, на перекрестке Ролинс-стрит и Илдертон-роуд, пробились солнечные лучи.  
Пока они добирались до Лондона, Гермиона сто раз успела пожалеть, что из-за болезненной, наверное, перестраховки и предусмотрительности не сняла чары с себя самой. Ей казалось, что парень, в чьем теле она шла по улице, покупала билет, ехала в поезде, хочет заговорить с ней, неизвестно как, но заговорить. Однако защитные заклинания предусматривали и абсолютную немоту.  
— В следующий раз, — приговаривала она, пересаживаясь в метро. — Пойми, я же не могла рисковать: вдруг бы ты оказался сфинксом, например? Три загадки — и прощай. Ей показалась… почудилась, хотя быть того не могло… легкая усмешка внутри. И усмешка очень подходила тому, кого она видела в зеркале дома и отражением в окне поезда метро сейчас.

  
***  
Ощущение богатого магазина в «Хэрродсе» никуда не делось. Толпа покупателей, шум голосов в кафе на цокольном этаже, запах кофе и свежей выпечки — тут-то она и вспомнила, что последний раз съела сэндвич вчера утром. Еда могла подождать; сейчас Гермиону заботило одно: купить хоть что-нибудь для начала и переодеться, начать с обуви… Нет, с резинок для волос. Молодой человек с хвостом, перетянутым ярко-зеленой лентой, — это хорошо для Хэллоуина, а в апреле выглядит слишком… вызывающе.  
Продавщица начала улыбаться ей — им? — еще когда Гермиона перебирала на стенде наборы резинок, потом медленно, целую вечность, пробивала чек, отсчитывала сдачу, а в ответ на короткое «спасибо» взмахнула накрашенными ресницами так, что глаза, кажется, могли вспорхнуть с лица, как бабочки. Ох, нет. Это стоило запомнить, но осмыслить чуть позже. Сейчас следовало думать только о джинсах и кроссовках!  
Но все равно она оглянулась у эскалатора — девушка за прилавком смотрела им вслед, и румянец на её щеках был похож на лепестки майских роз.  
— Да нет же, — разумно возразила самой себе Гермиона, — это какой-нибудь «Макс фактор», или чем там пользуются продавщицы?  
«Ключевой водой, собранной на закате Иванова дня. Пять розовых роз на унцию. Следить, чтобы в сосуде были только целые лепестки. Сердцевину цветов не выбрасывать, а высушить, истолочь и позже использовать…» Откуда она всё это знала, господи?  
Продавщица из киоска с аксессуарами для волос успела хоть как-то подготовить её к тому, что началось на третьем этаже. Может, в «Хэрродсе» редко появлялись типы в толстовках, спортивных штанах и болотных сапогах, но даже это не могло объяснить их — её? — популярность. Отбиваясь от неестественно услужливых продавцов, она купила всё, что хотела: куртку, и два красивых свитера, и джинсы, и черные гриндерсы (его восьмой с половиной размер против её четвертого выглядел особенно забавно), футболки, белье, — с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы померить и купить еще и это, и то, и непременно сине-зеленый джемпер из чьей-то новой коллекции. От классического твидового пиджака она практически оттащила себя за шиворот.  
Тот, кого она так тщательно одевала (ну, если называть вещи своими именами — наряжала) терпеливо заходил в примерочные, одевался и раздевался. Гермиона уже не обращала внимания на его наготу: так матери покупают одежду детям, даже если дети выше мамы на три головы.  
Выдохнула она только в кафе. Покупки были оплачены, доставка всего, включая болотные сапоги, которые она просто не могла бросить, оформлена. Переодетый в маггловское темноволосый молодой человек с удовольствием поглощал омлет. Гермиона хотела только кофе, но парня следовало накормить.  
Накормить — и сводить еще кое-куда. Не разговаривать ни с кем, просто зайти, пройтись и выйти. Она не могла отказаться от прогулки по Косому переулку.

  
***  
Дверь в «Дырявый котел» со стороны Чаринг-Кросс-Роуд открывалась не каждому, но перед ними распахнулась чуть ли не сама собой. Гермиона пошла через зал, хотела кивнуть Ханне, стоявшей за стойкой, и обмерла. То есть она понимала, что это Ханна: у молодой женщины, наливавшей пиво, были её светлые волосы, в которых золотой паутиной путался свет ламп, её карие теплые глаза, её нежный подбородок, её изящная шея… Если не считать Гарри, Ханна была единственной, с кем Гермиона могла подолгу разговаривать все полтора года после ухода Рона, — но она никогда не видела её такой, и ноги сами несли её к стойке. Ханнин домовик, пискнув что-то, пробежал к двери на кухню и исчез. Гермиона притормозила, выдохнула и направилась к двери на задний двор. Золотой дурман Ханны Эббот остался в «Котле».  
В Косом переулке кипела жизнь, и это была жизнь нормальных магов. В «Хэрродсе» тоже было много народу, однако они как-то умудрились оказаться в центре внимания. Здесь же их никто не замечал — по крайней мере, так казалось Гермионе, которая обычно ходила по переулку, раскланиваясь и здороваясь через два шага на третий. Она решила было, что магическая сущность её… отражения проявится здесь — но, увы, он просто шел, разглядывая вывески: ни дать, ни взять маггл-турист, не хватало только путеводителя. С какого-то момента — кажется, они прошли мимо почты, — каждый их шаг сопровождал легкий шум, похожий на тихое хлопанье десятков крыльев. Гермиона обернулась, но за спиной был обыкновенный Косой переулок и никакого подвоха.  
Они вернулись в маггловский Лондон через «Котел» — Гермиона уставилась на дверь в другом конце зала, хотя посмотреть на прекрасную Ханну еще раз хотелось неимоверно, — вышли на улицу и отправились к метро.

  
***  
Только вместо дома ноги сами привели её в парк, к холму с Королевской Обсерваторией на вершине. К вечеру небо прояснилось, сейчас розово-желтые стены подсвечивало садящееся солнце, а сферы телескопов выглядели огромными елочными шарами, положенными на здание для украшения неизвестным великаном.  
С холма хотелось взлететь — шагнуть и оказаться в небе, там, где какая-то струна выводила одно-единственное слово: «Гэ-э-эн». Звук походил на звон далекого колокола, на чей-то зов, он отзывался в ней, несмотря на все охранные чары, и она сразу, услышав его, поняла: это имя. Молодого человека, её магическое существо звали Гэн. Кто решил рассказать ей об этом? Почему именно здесь? Что требовалось от неё? Какой ответ? Свое имя Гермиона назвала сразу, значит, нужно что-то еще? Она спускалась к реке и думала, о чем таком важном она может поведать неизвестно кому? О чем-то, что коснулось их всех?  
— Знаешь, — в итоге проговорила она, глядя на серо-зеленую Темзу, на противоположный берег, где туда-сюда гоняли велосипедисты, на розовое закатное небо, — знаешь…  
Гермиона не умела рассказывать про войну. Не любила вспоминать и не умела рассказывать. Многие, да хоть тот же Рон, возмущались процессами, мягкими или вообще оправдательными приговорами, а она молчала. Перелистывала «Пророк», просматривала специальные выпуски бюллетеней Визенгамота — и молчала. Ей не давали покоя ошибки. Бесчисленные, бесконечные ошибки, которые совершали все: и Дамблдор, и они сами, — и та жуткая цена, которая за эти ошибки была уплачена. С этого она и начала.  
— Здесь была война. Магическая война. Все войны неправильны, но эта была неправильнее всех во стократ, потому что в ней принимали участие дети. Дети и подростки. Многие погибли, многие пострадали, Хогвартс, — ей не хватило воздуха, —Хогвартс был разрушен. Мы победили. Всё.  
Она пожала плечами. Отличное резюме. Больше и сказать-то нечего.  
— Может быть, потом я расскажу больше, а сейчас достаточно.  
Над Темзой тихо и как-то исподволь засветилась первая, еще неяркая звезда. Гермиона осталась бы на берегу хоть до утра — считать появляющиеся звезды, смотреть на темную воду, не вспоминать, не думать. И тут она поняла, как устала. Как будто всё это время — с ухода Рона — брела куда-то, а цель отступала при каждом шаге вперед, а она шла и шла — зачем? Чтобы встать на берегу и сказать неизвестно кому рядом с ней:  
— Пойдем домой?

  
***  
Самым сложным в понедельник оказалось молчать. Гарри объявился в камине рано утром, когда она еще допивала кофе.  
— Ты уезжала, Герм? — спросил он, морща лоб. — Или камин барахлил? У нас в субботу были Флер и Габи, я стукнулся к тебе, хотел пригласить, а тут всё заперто напрочь.  
— Нет. — Гермиона покраснела и скрестила пальцы за чашкой. Ей ужасно не хотелось врать, но точно так же не хотелось говорить правды. Сначала нужно было разобраться с тысячью вопросов, начиная с самого банального и самого важного: в кого она научилась превращаться? Кем было её магическое существо? Между прочим, отличный вопрос для всего отдела. Устроить сотрудникам дополнительный тест на профессиональную подготовку и эрудицию? Стоило, наверное, пренебречь безопасностью в субботу, снять чары и спросить самого Гэна. По всем канонам он должен был ответить. По всем канонам она могла приказывать, повелевать, распоряжаться им в своё удовольствие, но она не хотела рисковать. Честно говоря, и каноны-то она выводила по аналогии с анимагией.  
— Гермиона? — камин потрескивал, Гарри терпеливо ждал.  
Она еще раз взглянула на скрещенные пальцы и сказала:  
— Я спала. В пятницу специально всё отрубила и проспала почти сутки.  
— А, это здорово! — обрадовался Поттер. — Сон — лучшее ле… —он осекся, решив не вступать за зыбкую почву утешений и ободрений. — Слушай, ты правда выглядишь повеселей. Если авралов не будет, я загляну, пообедаем вместе?  
— Конечно, — согласилась Гермиона.  
У кабинета ей, как назло, попался Хиллиард. И хотя они просто поздоровались, Гермиона решила, что этот «смотр причастных» начался не просто так. Не хватало, по большому счету, только Минервы. Единственной, с кем Гермиона отважилась бы поговорить, пусть намеками и обиняками.  
Главный сюрприз ожидал её на рабочем месте и, как ни странно, тоже был связан с Хогвартсом. У Винки был такой растерянный и одновременно возбужденный вид, словно домовиха не знала, радоваться или рыдать.  
— Что случилось?  
— Мисс Гермиона. Винки думала. Всю ночь думала. Винки шла в Хогсмид — думала. Винки добиралась сюда — думала. Другие говорят: надо радоваться, Винки, но Винки даже не выпила с ними пива!  
«Да, — подумала Гермиона, — значит точно что-то серьезное», — и устыдилась.  
— И Винки подумала. О вас, мисс Гермиона. Это же ваш отдел. Хотя он не может проходить по всяким отделам.  
— Кто не может проходить? Куда проходить?  
— Все только о нем и говорят, всё воскресенье. Утром у мистера Аберфорта объявился Риббер из «Котла» мисс Ханны, и началось. А вечером совы подтвердили. А совы не ошибаются. Они его любили. Раньше.  
— Совы? Винки, говори понятнее, прошу тебя.  
— Он вернулся! — заявила Винки, стараясь выдержать нужный градус пафоса и тревоги и напрочь позабыв, что «он вернулся» у магов, прошедших войну, вызывает одну-единственную ассоциацию. Гермиона рухнула на стул.  
— Говорящий! — страшным шепотом произнесла Винки и уставилась на неё огромными круглыми глазами.  
— Кто?  
— Говорящий! Говорящий о любви! Реббер видел его — вот как Винки вас, мисс Гермиона. Он вошел в Косой переулок через «Котел», и вышел через «Котел», и смотрел на мисс Ханну, но не заговорил с ней, и это хорошо, иначе мисс Ханна пропала бы. И Реббер хотел сказать мистеру Невиллу, но все его отговорили, потому что вроде как Говорящий не приносит зла, но и погубить может, а мисс Ханна уже замужем, и ничего с ней не случится, а остальные обрадовались, потому что Говорящего о любви не было столько лет, что бабушка Винки помнит только легенды о нем.  
Гермиона закусила губу, чтобы не улыбнуться.  
— Значит, это магическое существо?  
— Винки не знает, какое он существо, мисс Гермиона. Но ни одна девушка не сможет спать спокойно, если в мир вернулся Говорящий.  
— Он, что, убивает их?  
— Нет, мисс Гермиона! Зачем! Он говорит о любви, и девушка идет за ним как завороженная, а если они остаются вместе надолго и потом Говорящий бросает её, то девушка чахнет и умирает. Зачем ему убивать? Он берет своё там, где видит. Берет что хочет. — Для пущей убедительности Винки вытянула руки вперед и пошевелила пальцами, изображая, вероятно, загребущие руки Говорящего. — Гоблины не любят его; но гоблины никого не любят. А у нас все радуются и говорят, что в мир вернулась любовь и войны не будет больше. Даже отговорили Реббера идти к мистеру Невиллу, и испекли пирог, и разливали пиво, но Винки подумала: если кого-то не было столько лет, зачем это он вернулся?  
— Действительно, зачем? — повторила Гермиона.  
— Винки хотела пойти к мистеру Гарри, но он так занят, а Говорящий прошел по Косому переулку и пропал, совы следили за ним, но он ушел из города. И все, все говорят о нем, в ушах у Винки — Говорящий, в мыслях у Винки — Говорящий, даже здесь, — она потянула носом, — кажется, и здесь есть кто-то еще. Говорящий?  
— Ну здесь-то откуда? — Гермиона демонстративно оглядела кабинет. — Давай не будем пока отвлекать мистера Гарри. Если он ушел из города — значит, и угрозы пока нет.  
— Но кто-то же должен знать! Потому Винки и пришла сюда.  
— И хорошо, что пришла. Я прослежу за ним, Винки, — вот уж сейчас Гермиона ни разу не кривила душой. — И ты, если услышишь что-нибудь еще сообщи мне.  
— Мисс Гермиона, вы же девушка, не вздумайте говорить с ним! Он навевает сладкие сны. Он говорит так, что любая — а, слухи ходили и любой —пойдет за ним куда угодно! В его речах поют птицы и плещутся рыбы в реке, в его речах растет трава и распускаются листья, а цветов — неисчислимые поля, в его речах солнце, и грозы, и пустоши, и горы, и леса… — Винки выдохнула и перевела дух, утомленная собственным красноречием. — Так говорила бабушка, когда укладывала Винки спать.  
«Вот так живешь-живешь и не знаешь, что у домовиков есть свой фольклор», — не к месту подумалось Гермионе.  
Она выпроводила Винки, задобрив печеньем и еще раз попросив не беспокоить мистера Гарри, и пять раз пообещав проследить за пришельцем, и присмотреть за мисс Ханной, и «быть осторожней с Говорящим».  
— Отлично, — сказала она сама себе. — Обалденно. Бабушка помнит легенды. Ископаемое.  
Какую силу она привела в этот мир?

 

***

Сила никак не хотела обнаруживаться, словно он — неизвестный парень с черными волосами — решил поиграть в прятки.  
— Ну же! — Гермиона уже пятый час сидела в библиотеке, в носу свербило от пергаментной пыли, скопившейся внутри свитков, на пальцах оставляли следы фиолетовые, серебряные, черные, золотые краски, которыми были разукрашены начальные буквы в строках: никакие заклинания не могли гарантировать стойкость краски на триста, четыреста лет. Она накладывала чары поиска, но с такими словами, как «говорящий» и «любви», чарами можно было не заморачиваться, а просматривать все тексты подряд. Говорить о любви в давние времена любили и умели. И писать о говорящих умели и любили тоже.  
Гарри нашел её за столом, глянул через плечо на текст, в притворном ужасе потряс головой, констатировал:  
— Узнаю старую добрую Гермиону, — получил пинка за «старую» и утащил обедать.  
В «Котле» над чем-то смеялась Ханна, совсем не похожая на Ханну субботнюю: милая молодая женщина со светлыми волосами, ничего особенного. Гермиона поморгала.  
— Потяни за ресницы и закати глаз, — посоветовал Гарри и вгрызся в сэндвич с окороком.  
Он был такой милый и такой глупый, что просто грех было не кинуть в него куском запеченного картофеля.  
— Эй, — между местью и сэндвичем Поттер выбрал еду. Пожевал, проглотил и сказал серьезно:  
— Послушай, Герми.  
Вот это «послушай, Герми» она ненавидела всей душой. За «послушай, Герми» следовала преамбула разной степени убедительности, а потом с оговорками и реверансами произносились фамилия и имя очередного кандидата на место в её сердце. Гермиона терпела заочное сватовство только из-за того, что инициативы Гарри и Джинни убеждали её: с Роном всё серьезно, серьезнее некуда, ей не привиделось злое лицо Билла Уизли, ей не приснился собственный ужас, когда она выскочила из «Котла» на Чаринг-кросс и шла, шла, шла, прокручивая в голове безвыходную, безысходную ситуацию. И если она — шла, пока не уперлась в парапет набережной, то зачем удивляться тому, что Рон — бежал? Когда Гарри заводил разговор о новом парне из Аврората или появившемся в «Торнадос» загонщике из Германии, она знала: там, в Румынии, ничего не изменилось.  
— Флер и Габи… с ними приехал дальний родственник, француз, конечно, но вроде ничего, он заходил к нам вчера, мы поболтали немного, Гийом… а фамилия… — Поттер сник под её взглядом.  
Обычно Гермиона говорила что-нибудь вроде «спасибо, не надо», Гарри трепыхался еще фраз пять и они мирно переходили к обсуждению текущих министерских проблем. Но сегодня ей почему-то захотелось изменить привычной схеме:  
— Европейские мужчины — это идея Джинни?  
— Нет, — слишком быстро ответил Гарри.  
— А теперь честно: неужели вы думаете, что я не смогу ни с кем познакомиться, если захочу?  
Смена парадигмы ошарашила Поттера.  
— Но с кем, Герми? Ты же дома, на работе, иногда в «Котле». Где ты собираешься знакомиться? В Министерстве? В отделе? Со Смитом? С Хиллиардом?  
«Ха, — подумала Гермиона, — ха. С Хиллиардом. Непременно познакомлюсь. Думаю, Роберт не откажется…» Она помолчала, пытаясь собраться. С какого ей вдруг вспомнился Хиллиард?  
Ответ сорвался с губ словно против воли, то есть она даже не успела подумать, как произнесла:  
— А если я встречаюсь с магглом? Каждую субботу? С сыном хозяйки соседнего коттеджа?  
Гарри побледнел и отчаянно ткнул себя пальцем в переносицу, как будто очки собирались встать на дыбы. Он смотрел на Гермиону, а та уставилась на бледно-желтую стену за его плечом. Внутри всё пело: «Каждую субботу. Каждую субботу я свободна. Теперь я могу стать магическим существом. Я могу пойти куда угодно. И сделать… ну, почти что угодно. Я — свободна. И я не одна. Не-одна, не-одна, не-одна…»  
— … будем только счастливы… Гермиона!!!  
— А? — она отвлеклась от прекрасной стены, похожей на поле цветущих нарциссов, и взглянула на Гарри.  
— Ты… ты это серьезно? — шепотом спросил тот.  
— Что?  
— Про соседку, то есть, про сына соседки.  
— Нет, конечно. Я пошутила. Ну, Гарри, ты разучился понимать шутки?  
— Нет, — серьезно сказал он. — Это ты разучилась шутить. Поэтому я и решил… А еще камин.  
— Что камин?  
— Камин был заблокирован.  
— И ты сложил целую аврорскую историю, — хихикнула она.  
Он все-таки не выдержал, взял её за руку, словно проверял, нет ли жара или лихорадки.  
— В любом случае, здорово, что ты…  
И получил еще одной картофелиной в свой знаменитый лоб.

  
***  
Говорящий о любви обнаружился в четверг и обнаружился там, где и должен был быть изначально, но Гермионе такой расклад просто в голову не приходил — она полезла в секцию старой маггловской литературы скорее от безысходности. Нельзя сказать, что там хранились залежи информации, но хоть что-то нашлось. Она скопировала старинные тексты, мельком увидела знакомую картинку, нарисованную по-маггловски неумелой рукой: темные волосы, собранные в хвост, расшитая рубаха… Дальше можно было не смотреть: всё это она имела удовольствие наблюдать в собственном зеркале.  
«Что ж, — сказала она себе через час. Тексты были скупы и мало отличались от славословия Винки, но приводили к однозначным выводам, подтверждая слова домовихи. —Что ж. Добро пожаловать, Дитя Холмов. Сид. Говорящий о любви. Гэн».  
Британские маги давно, столетиями, не сталкивались с Народом Холмов. Говорили, что кого-то из них видели гоблины. Говорили, что перед рождением дракона Ллид приходит к кладке яиц и поет им торжественную песнь, но искать дикую дракониху с кладкой энтузиастов не находилось, так что версия о песне так и осталась версией. Говорили, что в Европе Дети Холмов по-прежнему водят свои хороводы, ворожат и смеются над смертными, обманывая и заманивая. Говорили, что в Америке, используя европейский опыт с драконами, собираются открыть Заповедник для подобных существ, и кто-то из Министерства даже планировал попасть туда на стажировку (тут Гермиона всерьез задумалась о ренегатах в своем собственном отделе). Говорили — правда, шепотом,— что все беды последних лет проистекали именно из-за того, что исчезновение сидов, то ли в Холмах, то ли во временах, нарушило баланс добра и зла, вот зло и постаралось добрать своё, как могло. Но это говорили в Отделе Тайн, а там чего только не говорили.  
До субботы оставалось полтора дня.

  
***  
Брашов заливало дождем. На этот раз улица была пуста; Рон поскользнулся на мокрой брусчатке, совершил немыслимый кульбит, но все-таки устоял на ногах. Не хватало только явиться к будущему работодателю Мерлин знает в чем: он вечно умудрялся перестараться с высушивающими и чистящими чарами, и одежда то рвалась, то стояла колом.  
Рон подождал, собираясь с духом. По маггловским машинам, припаркованным у обочины, стучали капли. Вывеска магазина тоже блестела от дождя. Рон прочитал по складам: «Oglinda de via??». Ему уже объяснили, что означает это — «Зеркало жизни», и добавили, что Рон сам все поймет насчет названия, как только попадет внутрь.  
Ниже помещалась еще одна надпись, которую он мог бы прочесть без объяснений: «Украшения, амулеты, обереги, апотропеи. Заказ и доставка».  
Капля проникла-таки за воротник куртки, на которую Чарли лично накладывал Импервиус.  
Рон перешел улицу, толкнул дверь. Коротко звякнул колокольчик. Почему-то казалось, что внутри будет так же темно, как в кофейне у Мэвис, но магазин оказался ярко освещен. Огни маггловских ламп отражались в застекленных витринах, в полированном дереве прилавка — и в зеркальной стене напротив входа. Сначала Рону показалось, что зеркало магическое и он видит свое собственное отражение, преображенное чарами. Таких штук он в «Волшебных вредилках» навидался достаточно. Было даже зеркало «Гарри Поттер»: тот, кто смотрел в него, видел собственное лицо, украшенное парой очков и шрамом на лбу. А это, должно быть, просто меняло цвет волос.  
Он провел рукой, приглаживая волосы. Но отражение осталось неподвижным, и он понял, что опять свалял дурака: из-за прилавка на него смотрел не он сам, а тот парень, что подмигнул ему несколько дней назад.  
Нужно было поздороваться, но Рон не успел даже рта раскрыть. Парень выскользнул из-за прилавка, мгновенно преодолел расстояние до двери, то есть до самого Рона, и, к величайшему его ужасу и изумлению, опустился перед ним на колени — так привычно, будто каждый день только этим и занимался.  
— А? — без голоса протянул Рон. — Что?..  
Но парень — Иштван, ошеломленно вспомнил Рон, его звали Иштван, — уже тянулся руками к его ремню, к пуговицам на штанах, и все моментально расстегивалось перед ним, стоило только притронуться. Рон шарахнулся в сторону, попытался отпихнуть этого чокнутого, но силы куда-то подевались: их хватило лишь на то, чтобы попытаться оттащить того за волосы, и не оттащить даже, а ухватиться… «Да что за фигня, — подумал он, пытаясь вывернуться. — Чары? Но говорили, он сквиб!»  
Чужая рука скользнула в штаны, сжала — вот теперь Рон дернулся, вернее, дернулось его тело, содрогнулось, потянулось вслед за руками, которые творили что-то невообразимое.  
Парень взглянул на него снизу вверх: глаза у него были синие и прозрачные, как зеркало. «Вот из-за кого магазин назвали!» — мелькнуло в голове. Мокрые джинсы съехали по ногам, стало холодно, а потом сразу же снова жарко. Его гладили по голой коже, чертили узоры на бедрах. Глаза закрылись сами собой, осталось только ощущение пальцев, касающихся его тела, а мгновение спустя — горячего дыхания.  
Рон попробовал сказать хоть что-нибудь и не смог. Трусы отправились вслед за штанами, чужие пальцы скользнули, обхватывая член, проехались по головке, дыхание приблизилось.  
Рон откинул голову, распахнул глаза, сдаваясь, отчетливо понимая, что не продержится и пары минут, судорожно вцепившись в волосы того, кто уже обхватывал головку губами, гладил языком…  
Руки ходили ходуном, пальцы судорожно сжимались, захватывая горстью длинные пряди… «Длинные? Были же короткие!» — подумал он в панике, но остановиться уже не мог: выгнулся, подаваясь вперед, снова и снова выстреливая во влажное тепло чужого рта, таращась в белый лепной потолок…  
И проснулся.  
Сердце колотилось так, что непонятно было, что трясется: то ли он сам, то ли кровать. Подушка намокла от пота. Мерлин великий, сон. Просто сон.  
Он полежал, успокаивая сбившееся дыхание, осторожно сдвинул одеяло, вытянул вверх руки, пошевелил пальцами. Но лучше не становилось: он все еще чувствовал, как сжимает густые жесткие пряди, перебирает их и тянет и в принципе не понимает, что за хрень творится. Сколько уже раз ему снилось, как он заходит в магазин и Иштван с порога начинает ему отсасывать? И Мерлин бы с этим сном, если бы снова и снова вместо Иштвана не возникал кто-то непонятный — и единственной приметой этого непонятного оставались длинные волосы. Непонятный? Как бы не так! Первое имя, которое приходило Рону в голову, было тем-которое-нельзя-называть. Тем, которое он старался забыть весь год, и получалось неплохо, тем более что и все вокруг, будто сговорившись, ни о чем таком не напоминали. Только Гарри время от времени сообщал, что «у всех наших общих знакомых все благополучно». Рон понятия не имел, что там Билл наплел маме и папе, но те тоже писали о ком угодно, только не о ней. И сам Рон был кругом занят, и днем и ночью, так что для посторонних мыслей не было ни сил, ни времени, но она — эта якобы безымянная «она» — все-таки умудрялась влезать ему в голову, стоило только забыться, выпить лишнего, почти уснуть или не совсем проснуться.  
Но в этих-то мокрых снах она откуда бралась? Ведь у них не было ничего, кроме поцелуев; Рон даже не мечтал, чтобы Гермиона — ну да, усмехнулся он про себя, Гермиона, — сделала ему что-нибудь подобное, он и осмелиться не мог… И вообще, с какой стати Иштван, мужчина, стал бы превращаться в его снах в женщину? Рон покосился вправо: Иштван спал, закутавшись, из-под одеяла торчал только клок черных коротких волос.  
Он осторожно дотянулся до палочки, пробормотал: «Темпус!» — и выдохнул: восемь утра. Восемь утра понедельника, а по понедельникам магазины здесь работали только летом, в сезон, да по большим праздникам. Все остальное время в эти дни принадлежало им: можно было валяться как минимум до десяти, потом лениво завтракать, заниматься заказами или отправляться гулять куда-нибудь, если погода позволяла.  
Сегодня прогулок не намечалось, потому что Мэвис вдруг взбрело в голову устроить вечеринку, отметить год его приезда в Брашов. Рон так изумился ее намерениям, что даже позабыл — ни магглов, ни сквибов в бальный зал «Трансильвании» не приглашали. Потом, вспомнив и выслушав все, что Иштван хотел ему сообщить по этому поводу, он пообещал добиться приглашения, но тот, мрачно поблескивая глазами, сказал, что должен навестить мать. И они не поссорились и даже условились тоже отметить через неделю годовщину знакомства.  
Сны, ясное дело, врали: год назад, в первый день, когда Рон появился в магазине, Иштван всего лишь расспросил его, сказал, что берет на работу и показал отдельный вход для покупателей-магов. Да что там, он даже пойти вместе выпить кофе предложил недели через две, не раньше, хотя разглядывал вполне беззастенчиво.  
Ну да здесь Рона все разглядывали; он в конце концов посчитал это милым местным обычаем, и только, если бы не Чарли.  
Тот, разумеется, захотел посмотреть, чем намеревается зарабатывать на жизнь его младший брат. И не только зарабатывать — ежедневную аппарацию из Заповедника Рон просто не потянул бы, задние комнаты в «Трансильвании», у Мэвис, были ему не по карману, а вот чердак над магазином пришелся в самый раз. Сам Иштван жил на втором этаже. Рону, прошедшему через Нору, спальню на пятерых в гриффиндорской башне и казармы Аврората, такая компания не мешала ни разу.  
Осмотревшись, Чарли вскарабкался на чердак по скрипучей лестнице, плюхнулся в пухлое просиженное кресло и с любопытством взглянул на Рона:  
— Если честно, братец, я от тебя такой прыти не ожидал.  
— То есть — не ожидал? Ты же сам меня сюда приволок, сказал, что надо здесь искать работу! Мог оставить навоз чистить, если не нравится!  
— Я не о работе и не о местном обществе, между прочим, — хотя сразу было понятно, что Брашов тебе больше подойдет, дитя большого города…  
— А тебе? — перебил его Рон — он понятия не имел, где пропадал Чарли, пока Рон изображал приличного молодого человека.  
— Да я-то здесь живу сколько? Десять… то есть уже почти одиннадцать лет! А ты? Еще и месяца не прошло! Я, понимаешь, про личную жизнь. Ничего так личная жизнь, глаза очень красивые, и вообще…  
— Какая еще?.. — начал Рон и осекся, от возмущения подавившись воздухом. — Ты про Иштвана, что ли? Да он… Да с чего ты решил, что я с ним?..  
— Нет так нет, — Чарли преувеличенно равнодушно пожал плечами. — Извини, значит, ошибся. Но глаза красивые.  
Все равно как мандрагору посадил: в тот день Рон на его слова решительно плюнул, но они будто застряли у него внутри, начали прорастать, превращаясь во что-то новое, пока не заорали во всю мочь и не услышать было невозможно.  
— Проснулся? — послышался хриплый спросонья голос.  
Иштван спрашивал по-английски: учил язык в гимназии и в колледже, а за год знакомства с Роном заговорил почти свободно. Здесь, в Румынии, старым волшебным семьям не было нужды отсылать детей-сквибов в другой мир: и мать Иштвана, и старшие сестры-ведьмы души в нем не чаяли и баловали как могли. Иштван гонял на мотоцикле, катался с горы на лыжах и других непонятных штуках и даже обижался на Рона, который к таким развлечениям не привык.  
— Англичане скучные, — говорил он, но тут же, искоса поглядывая из-под длинных ресниц, добавлял: — Кроме тебя.  
Рон пожимал плечами — возражать смысла не было, а рассказывать, какие у него в Англии остались классные друзья, просто язык не поворачивался.  
Зато Иштван болтал без умолку, не сомневаясь, что его выслушают и оценят. И ведь срабатывало! И с Роном в конце концов сработало, хотя там больше постаралось Рождество. Накануне Рон получил письма от Гарри и родителей: его поздравляли, но осторожно, подбирая слова, будто писали тяжелобольному, который еще неизвестно, выздоровеет ли.  
Рон сунул письма под пачку проспектов и приготовился встречать покупателей: туристов в Брашов в это время съезжалось видимо-невидимо. Но вместо покупателей явился Иштван — вошел через служебную дверь, оказавшись у Рона за спиной, наклонился над его плечом, дыша в затылок, и сообщил полушепотом:  
— Я закрыл магазин.  
— С ума сошел! Сейчас самая торговля!  
— Мне не нужна торговля, если ты грустишь.  
Рон уставился на него.  
— Что?  
— Ты получил письма. Скучаешь по дому, да?  
Они никогда не разговаривали о причинах, заставивших Рона переехать: Иштван словно чувствовал, что ответа не будет.  
— В Рождество нельзя скучать. Мы идем на площадь праздновать и пить вино.  
Гулянье на площади и вправду начиналось с самого утра, но бросить работу в самый пик — такого себе даже Фред с Джорджем не позволяли! Рон начал что-то объяснять, и Иштван просто заткнул уши:  
— Не хочу слушать. Идем!  
В кафе он махнул официанту, тот провел их за стол в углу, принес глиняную бутылку.  
— Почему ты это все делаешь? — не удержался Рон, когда бутылка опустела больше чем наполовину.  
— Потому что ты мне нравишься. Очень, — улыбнулся Иштван, подождал — и, потянувшись, накрыл руку Рона своей.

 

***  
Тогда Рон, конечно, отдернулся, пусть от растерянности и не сразу.  
Сейчас, когда Иштван выскользнул из-под своего одеяла, подался к нему, перекатывая на спину и наваливаясь сверху, Рон только усмехнулся: год прошел, ну надо же!  
— Вот так, да?  
Это у Иштвана тоже получалось будто само собой: быть сразу и снизу, и сверху. Упираясь Рону в плечи, уткнувшись губами в шею, он то осторожно опускался на член, вздыхая и постанывая, то замирал на секунду, переводя дыхание.  
— Так? Уйдешь сегодня? Вспоминай меня там, с твоими ведьмами, вспоминай, вспоминай…  
Слова закончились, Рон подхватил его под ребра, подбросил вверх, опустил на себя, еще и еще, чувствуя, как в кожу впиваются пальцы, и сам наверняка оставляя синяки — пока Иштван, мыча сквозь зубы, не схватился за собственный член и не кончил за несколько движений, сжимаясь внутри. Рон заорал во весь голос, вытащил в последний момент и спустил на круглую крепкую задницу.

 

  
***  
Осенью Брашов казался ненастоящим. Слишком красивым, будто нарисованным: горы на заднем плане, рыжие черепичные крыши, рыжая, зеленая и алая листва, розовые стены домов.  
Рон даже пожалел, что идти так близко, всего лишь через дорогу.  
На этот раз никакой бальной залы, конечно, не было. Мэвис не понадобилось даже накладывать заклятье невидимого расширения, гостей ожидалось не больше десятка: кроме самой хозяйки и Рона, неизменных сестер Зоряну и столь же неизменного Аурела Сендиу только Чарли с подружкой.  
Секрет Чарли наконец выплыл наружу — да он и не собирался, как выяснилось, ни от кого скрывать свои короткие романы на стороне. Норберта не слишком их одобряла, но и не препятствовала, признавая потребности своего человека. Ни один из этих романов не длился дольше трех месяцев, а сегодняшнее приглашение объяснялось тем, что в кои веки Чарли гулял не с магглой, а с ведьмой, да еще и с такой, которую все хорошо знали. Оба — и Чарли, и его Илария, черноволосая, кудрявая и смешливая, — откровенно развлекались, ничего друг другу не обещая. Кому Рон был не особенно рад, так это Джонатану Мэйсону — тому самому американцу, что приставал к нему в его первую неделю в Румынии. К счастью, теперь тот в своих приставаниях переключился на Мэвис, а Рона с удовольствием подкалывал, поминая его «Я не… не это…» при каждом удобном случае.  
— Виновник торжества просто обязан опаздывать, — съязвила Мэвис, вставая на цыпочки и чмокая его в щеку. — Ты последний, все уже ждут.  
— Сто лей, как всегда! — прозвенело из комнаты. — Должно же мне хоть однажды повезти!  
— Санда! — окрик Сорины прозвучал, как удар хлыста, все умолкли — и торжественное появление Рона состоялось по всем правилам, в полной тишине.  
После первых тостов — за здоровье, за то, чтобы еще сто лет встречаться, за любовь — вечеринка покатилась своим чередом. Можно было подумать, что судьба вдруг вздумала вознаградить его за все дни рожденья в Хогвартсе, быстрые поздравления перед уроками, подсчет монеток — хватит ли на сливочное пиво в субботу, очередной свитер с буквой «Р», шоколадную лягушку в подарок. И книгу. Обязательно книгу, да.  
Он оглядывался, встречая улыбки, взгляды, воздушные поцелуи, кивки, — и отчетливо понимал, что, почти не жалея, отдал бы все за ту «Историю Хогвартса» в красной подарочной обертке с дарственной надписью знакомым аккуратным почерком. Мерлин, он вовсе не хотел быть неблагодарным, он был рад, что все складывалось именно так, и не сомневался, и все же…  
— Санда, если ты еще раз заговоришь о ставках, я в следующий раз просто запру тебя дома!  
— Но ведь все ставят!  
— Зоряну — не все! — отрезала Сорина, не замечая, как сбоку от нее перемигиваются Мэвис и Стела.  
— Дамы, умоляю, не ссорьтесь, — вмешался Аурел. — Вы разбиваете мне сердце! Сорина, любовь моя, вы слишком строги к младшим: отчего бы им не поставить пару золотых?  
— Потому что я не считаю, что смерть — повод для игры! Даже смерть магглы! Если мы ничего не можем поделать, то должны хотя бы относиться к ней с уважением.  
Рон уже знал, о чем шла речь. Разговор про ставку в сто лей, так напугавший его в первый раз у Мэвис, как выяснилось, повторялся в Брашове из года в год и оттого возмущал, кроме Сорины, очень немногих.  
Когда Иштван на прошлое Рождество вылез со своим признанием, Рон смутился так, что вместо обычного неловкого молчания вдруг обрел несвойственное ему красноречие и начал болтать, и даже неведомо как уговорил-таки Иштвана открыть магазин хотя бы на несколько часов. Они вышли из кафе, щурясь от яркого солнца. Склоны гор сверкали белым с цветными росчерками лыжников, катившихся вниз, на ветру позвякивали стеклянные сосульки, украшавшие большую елку, пахло снегом, жареным мясом, подогретым вином, яблоками и корицей, оркестрик в три скрипки под елкой наяривал что-то лихое — и крик «Нашли, нашли!» заставил вздрогнуть всех, кто толпился на площади.  
Рон взглянул на Иштвана: тот сразу как-то сник, примолк и уже по дороге домой объяснил, что уже лет сто у них в Брашове ежегодно под Рождество пропадают девушки.  
— Или двести — давно, очень давно. Ни года не пропустили, даже в войну, и потом, при Чаушеску, — говорил он, заглядывая Рону в лицо и осторожно проводя ладонью по его рукаву. — И ни одной не нашли — то есть находили, конечно, но не девушку, а только одну руку по локоть. Как будто ее отрезали, а потом прижгли, — таинственным шепотом продолжал Иштван, наклоняясь ближе, — и на безымянном пальце у нее золотая пыль, как кольцо…  
— Двести лет? — изумился Рон. — И никто ничего не искал? Не расследовал?  
— Искали, конечно. Девушки были разные, даже, я слышал, дочка местного начальника Секуритате. И ничего. Заповедник перетрясли вдоль и поперек: думали, дракон их уносит — но неужели дракона не заметили бы? Да и сколько ему лет, заповеднику? Век назад его точно не было... И даже награда не помогла, а ведь тому, кто найдет убийцу, пообещали кучу денег!  
«Чушь какая-то», — едва не сказал Рон, но вспомнил о позабытой всеми Плаксе Миртл, о Сириусе Блэке, без суда отправленном в Азкабан на двенадцать лет, о Малфое, которому три покушения на убийство так и сошли с рук — и промолчал, а потом попросту забыл. И надо же было им напомнить об этом сегодня, на вечеринке!  
— Право же, не самая подходящая тема, — вмешался Аурел, должно быть, заметив его настроение. — Предлагаю тост: за моего, смею надеяться, друга Рональда Уизли и его счастливую жизнь в нашем городе! — И, дождавшись, когда Рон в ответ поднимет бокал, закончил: — И за все реванши, которые я смогу у него взять!  
— Не дождешься!  
Рон вправду выигрывал три партии из четырех, хотя и признавал, что Аурел мог бы его обыграть, если бы постарался. Но тот говорил, что выигрыш не главное и что шахматы нравятся ему сами по себе, и указывал на большой шкаф, где была выставлена его коллекция: больше полусотни комплектов, доски из дерева, слоновой кости, камня, металла, фигуры в виде животных, деревьев, сказочных существ, солдат и придворных. У Рона дух захватывало, когда он рассматривал все это богатство; правда, обычно он залипал над какой-нибудь коробкой и сам не замечал, как начинал расставлять фигуры, а дальнейший осмотр оставлял на сладкое до следующего раза. Некоторые коробки были заперты заклятьями — просить Аурела лишний раз он не решался. Напротив шкафа с шахматами располагался еще один, книжный — такие книги Рон видел разве что у Блэков, в библиотеке дома на Гриммо, 12, и не мог не думать: что, увидев эти тома, сказала бы... На этом месте он обрывал себя. Ничего не сказала бы — и не скажет, потому что не увидит.  
Кроме книг и шахмат Аурел коллекционировал женщин — и умудрялся ухаживать за всеми сразу. Понятное дело, Рон не спрашивал, сколько Аурелу лет и почему он до сих пор не женат, пока тот как-то не заметил, что остается, несмотря на свои без малого сорок, безнадежным романтиком и все еще мечтает встретить одну-единственную.  
— Одну-единственную? — фыркнул Иштван, которому Рон простодушно пересказал этот разговор. — Он пялится на тебя! Но пусть не старается, я тебя не отдам!  
И сколько Рон не уверял его, что Аурел вообще не по этой части, Иштван стоял на своем:  
— Значит, он импотент! Хочет, но не может, вот и придумывает! Не верю!

 

***  
На улицу, как обычно после вечеров у Мэвис, вывалились всей толпой. Рон посмотрел на окна над магазином: там горел свет, Иштван, должно быть, уже вернулся от матери и как всегда привез кучу кастрюлек, мисочек и горшков со всякой всячиной — почему-то доамна Легради считала, что и сына, и его друга непременно надо накормить. Впрочем, Рону это было не в новинку, после маминого-то гостеприимства.

Чарли помахал рукой, сказал, что проводит Иларию, заодно и прогуляются.

Рон смотрел, как они уходят, болтая и смеясь, как пляшет на мокрой мостовой свет фонарей. На секунду он зажмурился, полной грудью вдыхая свежий, несмотря даже на центр города, сырой воздух; а когда открыл глаза, то вдруг заметил что-то непонятное: за Чарли и Иларией двигалась тень. Не их собственная, а непонятно чья, сама по себе. Тяжелая, длинная, извилистая, почти осязаемая, она скользила, будто преследуя их, не по земле, но по стенам домов.

Рон открыл рот — позвать, окликнуть, — но мгновение спустя не увидел уже ничего, кроме обычного отражения в лужах. Показалось? На всякий случай добежал до угла, убедился, что все в порядке, вернулся обратно и постоял еще, не накладывая никаких чар, пока изрядно не продрог и не решил, что зря столько выпил.

В окне напротив мелькнула рука, Иштван высунулся и помахал ему.

— Иду! — сказал Рон.

Его ждали. Все было хорошо.

 

***  
— Ну и чего ты хочешь, Гэн? — спросила Гермиона, разглядывая себя, нет, все-таки его, в зеркале. В целом получилось неплохо. Джинсы сидели как влитые, черные гриндерсы полноценно заменяли сапоги, ну а свитер и был свитером, новым, аккуратным — большего и не требовалось.

— Мы можем сходить к магам, в Косой переулок, — продолжала она, утягивая гладкие черные волосы в хвост.

На какой ответ можно было рассчитывать? Импульс? Проявляющуюся на зеркале надпись? Сколько ни готовься, угадать было сложно, и она вздрогнула, услышав тихий голос, произнесший почти без выражения:

— А я могу сегодня побыть самим самой?

Даже интонация отсутствовала. Если Гэн и собирался говорить о любви, то явно не с ней. Но, с другой стороны, разве может быть интонация у мысли? Потому что произнесенная фраза была мыслью, легкой, похожей на порыв майского ветерка. Только внутри головы, а не снаружи.

Отлично, все признаки душевного нездоровья налицо. Раздвоение личности. В полный рост. На сто, нет, пятьсот процентов.

— Не бойся, — сказал-прошелестел Гэн, — не бойся меня, я нужен тебе, а ты дала мне свободу. Это бесценный дар, Гермиона. — Тут он издал нечто, похожее на смешок, и добавил: — Ну хочешь, взамен я исполню три твоих желания?

— Только три? Тебе не кажется, дружок, что торг здесь неуместен?

Сходить с ума в такой компании оказалось весело.

— Тридцать три? — Гэн легко подхватил её тон. — Ты же всегда можешь вернуться… в себя.

— Наверное, это будет нечестно, — серьезно сказала Гермиона. — Если ты не собираешься причинить вред кому-либо…

— Ну что ты.

И она сдалась. Ей ужасно хотелось посмотреть, что же он умеет, этот Говорящий о любви понять, как работает магия сидов, — ведь за неделю она так и не нашла ни одного убедительного свидетельства, ни одного внятного рассказа: Говорящий давно был тенью, сказкой даже в магическом мире, отголоском, памятью о чем-то давнем… предвечном?

— Так что, Косой переулок? — повторила Гермиона.

— Нет, пожалуйста. Пойдем туда, где мы были в прошлый раз.

— В «Хэрродс»? Ты хочешь купить еще что-нибудь?

— Да. Нет.

Может, он и говорил о любви, но болтливостью не отличался.

— Только зайдем по дороге в паб. Имей в виду, по субботам я пью пиво.

— Темное, надеюсь?

Пиво в пабе по соседству оказалось тем еще испытанием. Дело было даже не в подтягивавшихся к трансляции матча футбольных фанатах — их Гермиона недолюбливала, но воспринимала как неизбежное зло. Беда пришла, откуда не ждали: барменша Лой, запирсингованная и зататуированная дама лет сорока, державшая в строгой узде всех, от болельщиков до полисменов, внезапно улыбнулась, протянула через стойку руку в кольцах, браслетах, с практически слизеринской, сине-зеленой змеей, извивавшейся от запястья к локтю. И мило сказала:

— Привет. Я Лой.

Стоило ли упомянуть, что на Гермиону она обратила внимание спустя примерно год «пива по субботам» с Роном?

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо ответил Говорящий. — Я — Гэн.

Так она в первый раз услышала настоящий голос Говорящего о любви, и ничего особенного в нем не было: ни тембра, ни модуляций сердцееда, губителя невинных дев, ни какого-либо акцента. Гермиона не была разочарована — всё только начиналось, и она с любопытством ждала продолжения.

— Виски, Гэн? — Лой по-прежнему улыбалась, и Гермиона вдруг поняла, что видит… Нет, не привычное поблескивание пяти серебряных колечек в ушах и переливающиеся от движений краски татуировок. Она видит тонкую кожу, чуть желтоватую, теплую, оттенка старого дорогого пергамента; печальные, удивительной красоты черные глаза с восточным разрезом, вытянутые к вискам. И черные волосы, которые вечно торчат агрессивным ежом, но на самом деле под слоями гелей и пенок они мягкие, легко скользят по пальцам…

«Но он же даже ничего не говорит!» — с каким-то веселым испугом констатировала она. Он молчит. И смотрит, и надо срочно сказать:

— Пинту темного, — произнес наконец Гэн. Взял стакан и, слава богу, отвалил от стойки.

Никогда еще Гермиона не пила пива с такой скоростью. Ей хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, ладно, сквозь протертый тысячами подошв деревянный пол. Куда-нибудь в подвал. Подальше от Лой, которая, как сова, напряженно следила за ними.

До Лондона они опять добирались на легком метро. При абсолютной тишине внутри и еле слышном гуле поезда снаружи, Гэн молчал, Гермиона, отказавшись осмыслять что-либо по ходу дела, копила впечатления «на потом».

 

***

Продавщица заколок стояла на том же месте — да и куда ей было деться? Куда вообще она могла деться от этой неотвратимости? Гермиона точно знала, что их встреча и всё, что случится дальше, — неизбежно, она впервые осознавала предопределенность магического существа, которая могла быть болью, могла быть радостью, но должна, обязана была быть.

Гэн не подошел к прилавку, пока она стояла к ним спиной и продавала кислотно-желтые заколки женщине в шикарной шубе и её капризной дочке. И только когда покупательницы отошли, а продавщица, вздрогнув, начала поворачиваться, он сделал шаг вперед.

И опять с Гермионой что-то случилось: она понимала всё про макияж, тональный крем и помаду, но сейчас, глазами Гэна, видела девушку — настоящую? Нет, лучше сказать, истинную. Пушистые, но короткие, темные ресницы под слоем туши. Пушок на розовой щеке, надежно приглаженный пудрой. Розовые полуоткрытые губы под тщательно нарисованным контуром и красным пятном помады. Голубые глаза, ярко-голубые, как небо в августе. Даже ногти, аккуратные розовые овальные ногти под вызывающим маникюром со стразами. И, — Гермиона зажмурилась, спряталась в Гэна совсем (она не хотела это видеть), но тщетно — так ясно, как будто девушка стояла раздетой, за пестрой жилеткой, белой блузкой и такой же пестрой юбкой, видела её тело. Светлое, гладкое, как мраморное, красивое до мгновенно пересохшего рта и легкого укола зависти.

— Здравствуй. Я — Гэн, — сказал Говорящий и улыбнулся. — Я пришел спросить, не хочешь ли ты провести со мной этот вечер?

— Я Кейт, — просто сказала она. И так же просто добавила: — Конечно, но я работаю до девяти.

— Я подожду, — кивнул Гэн. — Но не здесь. Там, — он показал на кафе и отошел от стенда с заколками.

Гермиона перевела дух.

— Ты сядешь за стол, который обслуживает официант. Мужчина! — прошипела она.

— И это уже второе твое желание, — с едва различимым смешком добавил Гэн.

С официантом тоже творилось что-то не то, но, он, по крайней мере, он не выглядел так, словно был без брюк и фартука.

Кейт появилась ровно в девять.

— Уф. Никогда еще не сдавала кассу с такой скоростью, — честно сказала она. — Ты хочешь выпить? Или пойдем? Я договорилась, и Мэрил переночует у родителей.

Как будто он — они? — должен были знать, кто такая Мэрил, куда они пойдут. Зачем они пойдут.

Гэн рассмеялся. Наверное, все-таки в ответ на панические мысли Гермионы, а не на бесстыдно-деловое предложение Кейт. Взял руку девушки и поцеловал её ладонь. Гермиона хотела… нет, провалиться еще раз было бы пошло — упасть в обморок для разнообразия. Она боялась того, что произойдет. И очень хотела этого.

 

***

Квартира Кейт не так уж отличалась от её собственной: одна большая студия, столовая-кухня-гостиная одновременно и две маленькие спальни, в которых помещались только кровати и крохотные туалетные столики. Потолки, правда, были низковаты, и Гермиона с удовольствием вспомнила высоченные перекрытия в своем доме, потому что… так, провалиться и обморок уже были. Оставалось умереть или перекинуться обратно. Но и первое, и второе было невозможно. Она не могла перестать быть Гэном. Не хотела и не могла. Но и смотреть на… это всё… было невыносимо.

Они не целовались. Нет. Легко коснулись губами друг друга, а потом Гэн взял Кейт за руку и повел в ванную.

«Интересно, как он будет пользоваться сантехникой, магический мой?» — подумала Гермиона и хотела уже протянуть руку к крану, но Кейт включила воду сама, улыбнулась, открыто и счастливо, и Говорящий начал аккуратно умывать её, сначала размазывая макияж, а потом стирая его ладонью.

А если бы это был маньяк? Она бы тоже пошла за ним с такой легкостью? Неужели она настолько дура — девушка, выросшая в Лондоне, работающая в «Хэрродсе», ей же не пятнадцать лет!

— Двадцать два, — прошептала Кейт, словно услышала её вопрос, — и летом мы с Питом О’Махони должны пожениться. Он менеджер в «Versace», на втором этаже.

Гэн серьезно кивнул и так же серьезно продолжал умывать её, как будто ничего важнее этого сейчас не было. И только когда капли воды на щеках Кейт стали прозрачными, а разводы от туши стерлись, не оставив ни пятнышка, он наклонился и осторожно поцеловал щеки, нос и розовые губы.

Дальше они двигались как в танце, из ванной комнаты через огромную бесконечную студию, к тесной спальне, в которой вдруг запахло весной и распускающимися розами, слабо и нежно.

Гэн поднял её на руки еще в гостиной, так легко, как будто она и в самом деле была цветком.

Гермиона успела увидеть на столике у кровати рамку с фотографией. Рыжеволосый бугай в спортивной форме позировал с какой-то тарелкой в руках. Наверное, это был спортивный приз. И в Хогвартсе за победы в квиддиче тоже давали кубок. Да. Квиддич — это именно то, о чем Гермиона собиралась думать сейчас. Правила, например, их же можно как-то усовершенствовать…

Правил не было. И Кейт оказалась именно такой, какой они увидели её в «Хэрродсе»: мраморной красавицей, если мрамор может быть живым и теплым. Она была теплой, а потом горячей, и теперь на её белой коже поблескивал пот, как совсем недавно вода в ванной. И Говорящий сцеловывал-слизывал этот пот, как воду. Он поднимался и опускался, они опять словно танцевали, только лежа, прилепляясь и отлепляясь друг от друга, в неведомом, неслышном ритме, который Гермиона уловить не могла.

Если задуматься, хотя задуматься сейчас было сложновато, самыми сильными эмоциями, которые она испытывала в жизни, оказались, пожалуй, страх, боль и ненависть. Даже обиды на Рона — давняя и эта, вторая, — не могли сравниться с черными волнами, накрывавшими её во время войны. Даже радость отступала и тоже проигрывала в сравнении. Гермиона могла не вспоминать о них годами, но они не исчезали — просто не могли исчезнуть, отравляли жизнь исподволь, затаившись. Не разрушали, нет, просто отключали свет, уводили в тень, говорили: нет-нет, ты не сможешь, зачем тебе всё это? Не имеешь — не потеряешь, правда? Она послушно оставалась в стороне, в тени, где не было ни добра, ни зла, всего лишь бесчувствие, только всё равно теряла: родителей, Рона…

А сейчас она жмурилась, не потому что не хотела видеть, а потому что слепла в темной спальне. Светилась Кейт — белое тело и голубые глаза, светился Гэн — сильные руки, то прижимавшие её плечи к подушке, то осторожно гладящие по волосам, светилась его кожа — теплым светом, не таким ослепительно ярким, прохладным, как у бледной Кейт, а мягким, уверенным светом фонаря, который уводит заплутавшего путника в холмы. И этот разный свет сливался, бродил в них, переливался из Кейт в Говорящего и обратно и наконец добрался до глаз Гермионы, и тени больше не было нигде.

Свет пронзил её и выскользнул, вернулся к тем двоим на кровати, Гэн застонал, содрогаясь, а Кейт засмеялась, так счастливо, что Гермионе захотелось плакать.

 

***

Она проснулась в утренних сумерках, за шторами светлело, Кейт спала, положив голову Гэну на колени, и Говорящий сидел замерев, словно боялся пошевелиться.

— Вы так славно спали, — прошептал он. — Обе.

Гермиона не знала, что сказать. Точнее, знала, но любая фраза сейчас оказалась бы глупой и недостойной. Хотя было что-то важное, что-то важное из другой жизни — жизни до этой светлой, ослепляющей ночи. И важное помогло ей собраться.

— Пообещай мне, что ты больше не вернешься сюда.

Она могла поклясться, что Гэн вздернул бровь.

— Я знаю, ты можешь погубить девушку, с которой, с которой…— она всё-таки сбилась.

— Могу, — согласился Гэн.

— Насколько я поняла, для этого нужны постоянные… постоянные…

Как это обозвать? Ну не отношения же! Нельзя назвать это отношениями!

— Я понял, — сказал Говорящий. — Ты хочешь сказать: с каждой — только один раз?

— Да, — обрадовалась она. — Да. Один раз. Сказка на ночь. И всё. Договорились?

— Разве я посмею возразить тебе, Гермиона? Владелица тела моего?

Он шутил, но шуткой навел её на следующую мысль.

— И еще. Про контрацепцию.

— Прости?

— О господи. У них не должно быть детей.

— А вот этого я не могу обещать. Это от меня не зависит. Поверь.

Вот что еще сводило с ума: его односложность. Говорящий о любви… да он практически не говорил!

Нет, об этом вообще нельзя было думать сейчас, когда у них на коленях дремала самая настоящая спящая красавица.

— Пойдем, — шепнула она. Гэн послушно переложил Кейт, укрыл одеялом и поцеловал в щеку.

— Розовые лепестки, да? — спросила Гермиона, стараясь не поддаваться зависти.

Говорящий кивнул и быстро оделся. Огляделся, взял что-то со столика — косметический карандаш? — провел по нему ладонью, и карандаш под его рукой превратился в розу. Потом он перевернул фотографию изображением вниз и положил цветок сверху.

— Не люблю ирландцев, — тихо сказал Гэн. — И рыжих тоже не люблю.

 

***  
— Скажи, — начал он, пока они шли по досыпающему свой утренний сон маггловскому кварталу и Гермиона исправно крутила головой, разглядывая высокие одинаковые дома, жалюзи закрытых еще магазинчиков, расписанные разноцветными граффити, валяющийся прямо на тротуаре субботний мусор: пакеты, бутылки, обертки от чипсов и мороженого. Что-то одно должно было быть нереальным: или это серое утро, или ночь со светом и счастьем. Они не совмещались никак, даже в голове Гермионы, магглорожденной волшебницы, проведшей между миром магов и людей достаточно лет. Но озарявшая квартирку Кейт магия была непривычной, чужой, слишком… стихийной?

Гэн выдержал паузу, словно не хотел мешать ей и продолжил:

— Почему эта девушка живет одна?

— Не одна, а с подругой, но подругу она попросила уйти. Помнишь, она сказала об этом еще в кафе? Сейчас многие живут так. Так принято.

— Хорошо принято, — усмехнулся Гэн. Гермиона с неимоверной скоростью училась улавливать оттенки, интонации его мыслей.

— Но это не повод…

— А поводы вообще не нужны, — огорошил её Говорящий. — Ты тоже живешь одна. Где твои родители?

— Далеко, — она постаралась ответить так, чтобы он заткнулся; он замолчал, но явно дожидался ответа. — За морем.

— У французов? — что-то похожее на традиционный британский снобизм прозвучало в его вопросе.

— Нет. Еще дальше. Ты не знаешь, где это.

 

***  
Она была готова закатить ему часовую лекцию про далекий Зеленый континент, хотя ей он не показался зеленым — скорее желто-кирпичным, красным, недобрым. Нет, про недобрым она додумала потом.

Никто не знал, чем Гермиона занималась половину шестого курса, пока кое-кто обжимался по углам с Лавандой. Грузить Гарри своими проблемами ей казалось просто нечестным; кроме того, были у неё вполне обоснованные опасения, что тот идею не поддержит. Она всё продумала и просчитала, и, наверное, это было достойно какого-нибудь ТРИТОНа по чарам: туманные полосы, которые появились в гостиной её дома и медленно поползли вперед, к маме и папе, которые смотрели телевизор, сидя на диване. Туман был очень красивым: из серого стал перламутровым, потом ослепительно белым, полосы превратились в нити, сплетающиеся в кружево, потом причудливые переплетения коснулись родительских волос — и исчезли, проникая в память, стирая каждое воспоминание о девочке по имени Гермиона, которая лежала в детской кроватке, потом играла, потом ходила в детский сад, читала, не любила мюсли, а любила йогурт, ходила с мамой и папой в зоопарк, училась в школе, просила купить ей какую-то очень интересную и страшно нужную в данный конкретный момент книгу, а потом на старой яблоне перед домом обнаружилась сова, — и всё кончилось. И началось.

В туманных нитях было спрятано много чего еще: от полисов социального страхования и банковских карт до непреодолимого желания что-нибудь поменять в жизни, — кружевная паутина, которую она, как Арахна, плела полгода, не имела изъянов. Кроме одного: она стирала память своим родителям, превращала в посторонних людей. И когда через полчаса она вышла из дома, оставив на кухонном столе билеты на самолет до Сиднея, билеты на местный рейс до Элис Спрингс и подтверждение брони в гостинице «Чифли Элис Спрингс Ресорт», никто не обратил внимания на тихо закрывшуюся дверь.

Тогда она не думала, что совершает ошибку, но, оказавшись через год в этом самом Элис-Спрингсе, городе красной земли и рыжих холмов, и отыскав недавно открытый стоматологический кабинет на Бикрафт-стрит, поняла, что не знает, как быть дальше. Гермиона даже не могла войти и сказать:

— Здравствуйте, мама и папа, — как бы глупо это ни прозвучало.

Она все-таки собралась и поднялась на второй этаж, в приемную.

— Вы записаны на конкретное время, мисс? — вежливо спросила её медсестра.

— Нет. Нет, я просто зашла посмотреть, спасибо, — выговорила Гермиона и выскочила за дверь. По лестнице поднималась красивая загорелая женщина средних лет с короткой стрижкой. Ярко-красная майка с большим вырезом сползала с гладкого плеча, короткий джинсовый комбинезон обтягивал округлившийся живот. Женщин улыбнулась ей и сказала:

— Сегодня даже жарче, чем обычно. Вы к нам? Боюсь, сегодня Венделл вас принять не сможет, но на завтра, кажется еще остались места. Я уже не работаю, — она положила руку на живот в извечном защитном жесте матери, — малышка родится в сентябре.

Гермиона кивнула, кивнула еще — и побежала вниз по ставшим очень крутыми ступенькам.

Две недели она смотрела на них. Следила, стараясь не попадаться на глаза, но если мама замечала её на улице, то всегда узнавала и приветствовала — кивала, улыбалась и даже махала рукой.

Через две недели, так и не решившись разрушить их новую жизнь, она вернулась в Англию. И в первый раз не смогла ничего объяснить Рону и Гарри. Для Рона семья всегда была центром мира, он не понимал, как можно было так поступить, но молчал, сопел, не находя слов, только обнимал и гладил её по голове. Гарри, у которого семьи не было, тоже молчал, но по-другому. Осуждающе, наверное.

Она приехала в родительский дом, давно опечатанный полицией, вошла, не срывая желто-белых полосатых лент: что ей стоило войти куда бы то ни было? Забрала свои вещи, смешные мамины записки и папин альбом — что-то вроде семейной хроники. «У Герми — первый зуб». «Первый день в детском саду». «Зоопарк и мороженое». «На Темзе». «Письмо из Школы Чародейства и Волшебства».

Она сама все разрушила. Сама.

В сложенных на столе стопках писем обнаружился конверт из «Брэдфорда и Бингли». Оказывается, на её имя при рождении был открыт счет, деньги с которого можно было получить по достижении восемнадцати лет. Восемнадцать лет она встретила в бегах, за деньгами пошла сейчас. Их оказалось неприлично много: наверное, бабушка и дедушка тоже что-то переводили ей до самой смерти.

Гермиона переоформила вклад в «Барклайз» — чтобы уж совсем ничего не напоминало. И через месяц купила коттедж на Лайзбан-стрит.

 

***  
— Что ж, — сказал Говорящий, — иногда урок бывает и таким.

— Никто меня не учил, — возразила Гермиона. — Знаешь, я была бы просто счастлива обвинить кого-нибудь. Но некого. Я сама во всем виновата.

— Нет, — мягко ответил он, — ничего не бывает просто так. Если ты запомнила урок, он не повторится. А не запомнила — повторится наказание. Почему ты не хочешь поверить в судьбу, которая следит за всеми?

Про судьбу Гермиона уже не слышала. Она не запомнила урок. Она пришла к Биллу Уизли с конкретной целью: помешать планам Рона. А в итоге опять потеряла того, кто её любил.

 

***  
«Все хорошо» закончилось в день Рождества, двадцать пятого декабря.  
Накануне решено было отмечать дома: как ни хотел Рон отпраздновать вместе со всеми в «Трансильвании» — даже Мэвис объявил, что придет не один, и получил ее согласие, — Иштван вдруг заупрямился, сказал, что в одолжениях не нуждается, а если Рон не хочет с ним быть, так пусть уходит. У него, Иштвана, найдется, чем заняться.  
Пришлось сдать назад. Иштван иногда до смешного напоминал ему Лаванду; от этих воспоминаний Рон не старался отделаться, поскорее заняв себя чем-нибудь, а то и заедая их или запивая. Думать о Лаванде было приятно, хотя на себя тогдашнего, озабоченного шестнадцатилетнего дурня, зла не хватало. Как, в общем, и на себя прошлогоднего. Сейчас ему уже не приходило в голову страдать над письмами от Гарри и от мамы, он мог даже признаться себе, что, может быть, и не стоило бежать от Гермионы сломя голову и не писать ей ни слова.  
Сейчас — когда появилась работа, знакомые, когда появился Иштван. Но в Англии у него уже были друзья и, в конце концов, там тоже никто не мешал ему уйти от Джорджа, а вместо Иштвана подыскать какого-нибудь Стивена или Джона. «И все-таки нет, — думал он. — Только не рядом с ней». Он не справился бы — не смог оставаться только другом, смотреть, как она ходит на свидания неизвестно с кем, не смог бы не ныть и не нудеть, что все эти придурки ей не подходят. Да он бы и встречаться ни с кем не смог, чтобы она чего не подумала! Чтобы не решила, что он ее больше не любит! Про Иштвана до сих пор не знал никто, кроме Чарли — а того Рон попросил молчать.  
Пусть он тогда сделал все сгоряча, но и сейчас другого выхода придумать не мог. Значит, нужно было отрезать окончательно то, что еще связывало его с той жизнью. Оставалось, в общем, не так уж много: делюминатор и кольцо, которое он когда еще хотел продать.  
Вот с кольца и стоило начать.  
За две недели до Рождества Рон приволок его Иштвану и выложил перед ним на черную бархатную подложку:  
— Оцени.  
Тот стрельнул в него взглядом, вспыхнул улыбкой: понял. Подвинул большую линзу на специальной подставке, достал весы и пинцет, поковырялся несколько минут и покачал головой.  
— Я не смогу. Надо, чтобы смотрел маг. Я вижу только старое серебро и цитрин, хорошая работа, но недорогая. Хочешь, отнесем маме?  
— А ничего, если мы придем? — усомнился Рон.  
— Она будет рада. Ты ей нравишься.  
Рону тоже нравилась доамна Легради — высокая, до сих пор красивая, чем-то напоминавшая мадам Максим.  
Иштвану в голову не приходило ничего от нее скрывать, да и нечего было: все прекрасно знали, что ему, единственному сыну, рано или поздно придется жениться и завести детей. Конечно, он был сквибом, но это тоже никого не смущало: если взять жену из правильной семьи, то за детей можно не беспокоиться. Сам Иштван своим будущим не заморачивался ни разу, принимая как должное: надо так надо, не завтра же? «Если бы еще он не бесился из-за всякой ерунды», — думал Рон, демонстрируя свое колечко доамне Легради.  
— Гоблины? — спросила она, удивленно подняв брови, наложила на глаза какое-то незнакомое заклятье и склонилась ниже. — Надеюсь, ты не думаешь его продавать?  
— Вообще-то хотел, — промямлил Рон.  
— Ни в коем случае! Гоблины понимают торговлю по-своему: то, что ими сделано, к ним должно и вернуться. Мастер спрашивал, когда продавал, для чего оно тебе?  
— Ну… да.  
— Ты можешь отнести его туда, где купил. Можешь попросить, чтобы его переделали, если захочешь отдать не тому, о ком рассказывал при покупке. Можешь оставить себе. Продавать просто так не советую. — Она внимательно на него посмотрела: — Ты же не станешь дарить его моему Пиште?  
— Ну… вообще-то нет…  
— Нет? Ну и славно.

  
***  
После этого доамна Легради, кажется, прониклась к нему еще сильнее — по крайней мере, на Рождество прислала столько угощенья, что за неделю не съесть и десятерым: им с Иштваном оставалось только расставить все да вовремя сесть за стол.  
Голова у Рона гудела: еще с обеда они начали наливать по стаканчику вина всем, кто забредал в магазин, и дошли уже до блаженно-беззаботного состояния, когда хочется любить весь мир.  
Иштван, правда, порывался любить одного отдельно взятого рыжего — Рон не возражал, пуговицы на рубашке поддавались ловким пальцам быстро и охотно, к веснушкам на шее добавилась парочка засосов — и тут в дверь позвонили.  
— Кто там еще? — лениво вопросил Иштван. — Не открывай, ну их.  
Как давным-давно, в Лондоне, когда она звонила ему в дверь и звала и он тогда действительно не открыл. Будто сейчас ему давали возможность что-то исправить.  
За дверью оказался Чарли.  
Не по-праздничному серьезный, даже мрачный, он поднялся по лестнице, кивнул Иштвану, который даже штаны не удосужился застегнуть.  
— Парни, я предупредить: Илария пропала. Мэвис в курсе, полиции она сообщила, но сами понимаете, вас тоже допросят.  
— Как — пропала? — спросил Иштван, пока Рон, успевший перепугаться до холодного пота, хлопал глазами, пытаясь подавить неуместную радость. Дома, в Англии, все было в порядке. Дома, в Англии… Сейчас нельзя было об этом думать — в конце концов, Чарли тоже был его домом и Англией.  
— Как?  
— Мы… решили расстаться. Она собиралась уехать к какой-то дальней родне в Вену, мы с самого начала знали, что так и будет… —Чарли говорил быстро, негромко, будто про себя, кусая губы и морщась.  
— Вчера выпили на прощанье, я отпросился на целый вечер, но у слетка железнобрюха началась ржавая лихорадка, меня вызвали — я ее даже не проводил… Она должна была праздновать с семьей, весь день оставалась дома, помогала на кухне, потом поднялась к себе… И все. Когда садились за стол, послали за Иларией, а в комнате никого не оказалось.  
Иштван перекатился на живот, подпер голову руками, во все глаза глядя на Чарли.  
— И они решили, что она с тобой? Что убежала к тебе? Или что ты ее убил?  
— Не они, — Чарли покачал головой. — Ваш Аврорат. Выдернул меня из Заповедника; хорошо еще, десяток человек во главе с директором поручился, что я со вчерашнего вечера не вылезал из загона.  
— Они с ума сошли! — заорал Рон. — Двести лет! Двести лет у этих идиотов под носом людей убивают! А они думают на тебя!  
Иштван встал-таки, запахивая рубашку, разлил вино:  
— Надо выпить.  
— Надо. — Чарли намахнул целый стакан. — И главное, допрашивали тоже так, на отвяжись. Знали, что никого не найдут, в смысле, найдут завтра, но обвинить иностранца не отказались бы при возможности, — заговорил он тем же быстрым полушепотом. — Просто потому, что так положено — допрашивать. Рон? Пойдешь со мной? Хоть что-то…  
Иштван уставился на них:  
— Куда это? Зачем? А праздник? Ведь все равно…  
— Вот-вот, — кивнул Чарли. — Все равно.

  
***  
Разумеется, ничего у них не вышло.  
Родственники Иларии даже на порог их не пустили, да вдобавок наложили на дом еще один слой защитных чар.  
Чарли с Роном обошли окрестности, пытаясь отыскать хоть какой-то след, расспросить соседей и прохожих, — тщетно. Это поражало больше всего: не то чтобы равнодушие, но привычка, как будто речь шла о погоде. Да, под Рождество у нас случается снегопад и убийство, ничего особенного.  
Чарли надо было возвращаться в Заповедник, к Норберте. Рон за время поисков умудрился позабыть о ней, все время представляя вместо Чарли себя, а вместо Иларии Гермиону и едва не сходя с ума от страха и неизвестности. Когда брат сказал, что его зовут, он даже не сразу понял, кто и почему.  
— Норберта ждет.  
Точно же, у него оставалась Норберта — вернее, не оставалась, а только она одна и была по-настоящему, и от этого исчезновение Иларии, наверно, задевало гораздо меньше, чем могло бы…  
И Рон в который раз почувствовал себя идиотом. Будто Брашов, с которым он только-только начал сживаться, праздничный, пряничный, яркий, вдруг показал темную изнанку, предложил выбор: сделайся своим, таким как все, или останься чужаком.  
Вот если бы здесь был Гарри!  
Но Гарри не было, а был один только Рон Уизли: не так уж много, но лучше, чем ничего.

  
***  
— Не торопись, — сказал Гэн. — Не торопись, нам некуда спешить.  
— Я успокаиваюсь быстрее, если делаю что-то. — Гермиона трясущимися пальцами пыталась зашнуровать ботинки. Руки — её или Гэна? — ходили ходуном.  
— Всё-таки сядь, — настаивал Говорящий; она сдалась, подползла по полу к стене и уставилась в зеркало. Парень в зеркале смотрел на неё почти черными глазами. никакой зелени не осталось, одни панически расширенные зрачки.  
Она смогла натянуть трусы и джинсы, футболку, но его рубаха и плащ так и валялись на полу в комнате, а сапоги оказались в дверном проеме. И все это из-за того, что Гермиона чуть не совершила ошибку, трансформируясь, а когда волшебство всё-таки удалось и тело обрело свободу, она, совсем потеряв контроль, метнулась в комнату, срывая с себя его одежду.  
— Лучше посиди и подумай, что произошло.  
Ей показалось, что в его… нет, не голосе — нельзя было сказать «голос» про мысли — в его не интонированной мысли прозвучало что-то… Беспокойство и… нежность?  
— Я… была слишком возбуждена, наверное.  
Говорить о том, что ей привиделось во время трансформации, не хотелось совсем.  
— Возбуждена? — похоже, веселое любопытство было его фишкой.  
«Как тебе объяснить? — подумала Гермиона. — Я снова начала ждать выходных. Они больше не пытка, они — гордость, радость, да что угодно! За эти две недели я уже смеялась больше, чем за весь прошедший год. Я спешу домой в пятницу, не вспоминаю о «Дырявом котле», потому что чем раньше я лягу спать, тем быстрей наступит суббота. И сплю без снов, без слез, и жду, просто жду, не мучаясь вопросами без ответов, и всё зависит только от меня».  
— Вот, — заметил Говорящий. — Остановись. Не всё зависит от тебя, есть сотни других причин…  
— Даже в моей собственной трансформации? — не согласилась Гермиона, хотя чувствовала, что он прав.  
— Но ты же не сама в себя перекидываешься, — это было просто стыдно: он объяснял ей элементарные вещи с первого курса. — Ты меняешь мир. А если мир не согласен? Если ты задала не тот вопрос — не жди правильного ответа.  
В масштабах Гэна, как уже понимала Гермиона, это выступление тянуло на целую торжественную речь.  
— Прости, — кратко сказала она и вернулась к ботинкам. — Ну что, Лондон?  
— А мы можем погулять здесь? — вкрадчиво спросил он.

  
***  
Сегодня миссис Лоу не просто улыбнулась им, а даже помахала рукой.  
— Ты же с ней не говорил, — хихикнула успокаивающаяся Гермиона.  
— А с некоторыми и не надо. Думаешь, в моё время жили только простолюдинки? Девушек из хороших семей всегда кто-нибудь сопровождал.  
— И что ты делал с сопровождением?  
— Еще я умею навевать сладкие сны, — гордо, как мальчишка, ответил Гэн.  
В субботнем парке было не протолкнуться, но Гермиона знала пару спокойных мест и повела Гэна в обход обсерватории, по холму, хотя увела недалеко.  
— Подожди, — тихо попросил Говорящий и лег на траву. И стал травой. Она не смогла бы объяснить это потом: просто вдруг она оказалась в каждой травинке, пробившейся к солнцу после зимы, в каждом ярко-зеленым листе на клене над их головами; она видела маленький далекий Гринвич, как парившая над Темзой чайка, она слышала топот мышей и кротов в норах, она сама спешила куда-то по узким темным проходам вместе с ними. Мир, недоступный ни человеческому, ни магическому восприятию, кружился вокруг неё радостным хороводом, и ей на мгновение показалось, что за такое знание, за такое видение можно продать душу.  
—Эй, — так же тихо сказал Гэн, — не вздумай. Твое счастье, что я с тобой, а этот холм давно пуст. Раньше Ллид любил показывать настоящий мир людям, а потом забирал их, одурманенных, к себе.  
— Зачем? — спросила Гермиона. Уж какое-никакое представление о Дикой Охоте она имела, и ей было интересно услышать версию сидов.  
— Они становятся его детьми. Холмы — самое веселое место в мире, поверь!  
— Тогда почему ими пугают?  
— Потому что легенды придумывают люди. И часто — люди, которые злы на Ллида за то, что он изгнал их из Холмов. Холмы — для нас, а не для людей. Человек никогда не поймет сида. И маг до конца не поймет. — Гэн задумался. — Знаешь, может быть, ты первая…  
И тут Гермиона испугалась. Она не то что никогда не боялась быть первой — она стремилась ей быть и готова была нести ответственность. Но только одна, сама. А если её первенство заденет кого-то еще? Она знала, кого, но называть имя не хотела. Не была готова. Пока.  
— Мы идем или нет? — спросила она.  
— Идем, — легко согласился Гэн. — Но будь осторожней с миром.

  
***  
Коварство невинного предложения «погулять здесь» она поняла ближе к вечеру, когда Говорящий, всю прогулку рассматривавший девушек, направился к выходу из парка.  
— Куда это ты? — насторожилась Гермиона. — Домой?  
— Нет, — привычно кратко сказал он. — Сейчас увидишь.  
Через несколько минут Гермиона поняла куда, но было поздно. Лой, поблескивая цепочками, сережками, кольцами, курила на крыльце паба.  
— Там уже не продохнуть, — улыбнулась она вместо приветствия.  
«О нет, ну пожалуйста, нет, — взмолилась Гермиона. — Это мой любимый паб! Наверное, был, — мрачно добавила она, наблюдая, как Гэн протягивает барменше руку. — Я же больше никогда не смогу тут появиться!»  
— Тс-с-с, — прошептал Говорящий. — Я должен показать тебе лилию.  
— Лили… — начала она и осеклась. Лой, исчезнувшая на мгновенье за дверью, уже возвращалась, и —Гермиона не могла не признать — она ужасно, непристойно, нагло подходила Гэну. Стройная, но не худая, смугло-золотая, в джинсах и черной косухе, идеально подходившей глазам, волосам, металлам украшений; даже пахло от неё сейчас не баром и табаком, а чем-то сладким, манящим, нездешним, соблазнительным. Она кивнула Говорящему и, стараясь держаться независимо, пошла по улице на полшага впереди.  
Гэн усмехнулся. Лой шла не оборачиваясь, прямая, уверенная в собственной силе, но только на пороге дома через пару кварталов остановилась, замерла, повернувшись к нему, и спросила с вызовом:  
— Я свободна?  
— Безусловно.  
Гермиона ничего не понимала в их игре, просто опять заметила, что Говорящий практически ничего не сказал.

 

***  
Наверное, он говорит как-то по-другому. «Руками? Телом?» — размышляла она, наблюдая, как Гэн ловко и нежно освобождает Лой от её брони. Он снимал кольцо и целовал палец, браслет — и склонялся к запястью, цепочку — и прижимался губами к шее. Он поцеловал её красивое ухо — пять раз, за каждую вынутую сережку-гвоздик. Гермиона думала, что после Кейт её сложно смутить, но почувствовала, что сейчас расплавится от жара, когда его голова склонилась над плоским золотистым животом и сережка-колечко отправилась к своим ненужным сейчас товаркам. Она видела глаза Лой, которые становились всё больше во время этого странного раздевания. Они были… ненормальными. Не пьяными, не сумасшедшими: в них гулял ветер, шальной ветер востока, несущий песок над пустыней, обжигающий, сухой, свободный от всех и всего, не знающий границ, — а Гэн, наверное, был оазисом в этой пустыне, где ветер мог задержаться на мгновение. Нет, не так: не мог не задержаться.  
Гермионе всё время хотелось пить, хотелось облизать губы, но на губах Гэна были губы Лой, кожа Лой, сердце ветра и тяжелый лепесток лилии.  
Они раскачивались, словно их действительно нес куда-то поток воздуха: Лой сидела у Говорящего на коленях, поднимаясь и опускаясь, прижимаясь к нему и откидываясь чуть ли не навзничь, Говорящий гнулся за ней, ветер толкал их, бросал друг к другу и разводил, — Гермионе опять хотелось зажмуриться: эти страсти были… дики, непристойны, куда неприличнее, чем с Кейт, Гэн вцепился Лой в плечи, надавил вниз, сам вскинулся вверх, и тут Лой закричала — как птица, которую уносит ураган в абсолютную свободу от всего. Гермиона закрыла глаза и ощутила последний порыв ветра на своей щеке.  
Она спала, нагая, раскинувшись на кровати. Золотая, свободная, непривычно тихая. Гэн осторожно застегивал последнюю сережку на ухе. Потом взял оставшуюся, колечком, положил на ладонь, накрыл другой и спустя мгновение опустил рядом с подушкой оранжевую с черным лилию.  
Они — она? — быстро оделись и вышли на улицу. До восхода оставался примерно час, небо светлело. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Гермиону потряхивало, словно они сейчас были в колыбели и ветер ласково качал их.  
«В парк?» — подумала Гермиона и услышала сразу же:  
— Давай погуляем еще немного?  
Они рассмеялись, на этот раз — совсем одновременно, и пошли вперед: к просыпающемуся парку и невидимой за ним реке.  
— Я забыл поблагодарить тебя. За первый раз.  
— Первый? — удивилась она. — Кейт?  
— Ты помнишь их имена?  
— А ты — нет?  
— Для меня те, с кем я встречаюсь один раз, всегда остаются цветами, — он развел руки, добавил, жмурясь: — Поле прекрасных цветов.  
— Не уверена… — начала было Гермиона, остановилась, но Гэн — она чувствовала — ждал, и пришлось продолжить: —…что сегодня было прекрасно.  
— А как же еще? — удивился он. — Прости. У меня есть вопрос.  
— Я не девственница, — быстро сказала Гермиона, радуясь, что хотя бы краснеть придется ему, — и точно, Гэн потер щеку и хмыкнул:  
— Вот и славно.  
Ответ был вежлив, — и при этом оскорбителен донельзя.  
— Я занималась сексом, — уточнила она.  
— Прости?  
О боги, он просто не знает этого слова. Ну конечно, тогда так не говорили.  
— Ну, любовью.  
Гэн молчал.  
— Хорошо, — сдалась она. Вместо милой прогулки получался невыносимо неприятный разговор. — Я умею заниматься… делать это, как люди. А ты — магическое существо. Сид. По-моему, разница очевидна.  
— Прости, — еще раз сказал Гэн. — Но я почти уверен, что ты не умеешь и «как люди».  
— Умею!  
Как жалко и глупо это прозвучало!  
— Не ври мне, Гермиона. Себе можешь, но не часто. А мне не ври.  
Пока она хватала ртом воздух, чтобы ответить, Гэн вклинился между её вдохами:  
— У тебя удивительно поверхностное представление о некоторых вещах.  
— Зато у тебя глубже некуда, — огрызнулась она. — Вот как сегодня. До гланд, наверное.  
— Прости?  
— До горла, — пробормотала Гермиона. Злиться на него не имело смысла. Потому что… Потому что он был прав.

  
***  
Наверно, живи Рон в Брашове дольше, с детства, — тоже бы привык к убийствам, как другие. Не думал же он ничего такого о домашних эльфах, пока Гермиона не ткнула носом!  
Гермиона… Вот еще за что он ненавидел этого урода: за то, что убийство словно разрушило стену между ним и собственным прошлым, которую он так старательно строил все это время. Снова впустило Гермиону к нему в голову.  
Рон как наяву видел Чарли с Иларией, которые уходили тогда, в октябре, после его вечеринки: Илария смеялась, откидывая голову, темные завитки подпрыгивали на плечах, Чарли держал ее под руку… И тень ползла следом.  
Может, ему показалось. Может, одно с другим вообще не было связано. Потому что если было — неужели за двести лет никто ничего не заметил?  
Чарли окопался в своем Заповеднике, вообще отказываясь выходить в город. Рон аппарировал к нему каждый понедельник, пробовал таскать всех знакомых — но тут получалось плохо. Драконы не терпели рядом с собой других волшебных тварей: и Мэвис, и сестры Зоряну не приблизились бы к заповеднику и на милю. Иштван ворчал и дулся и все-таки ездил несколько раз — ему не нужно было объяснять, что такое семья. Аурел согласился сразу, но не вовремя свалился с простудой, так что его визит пришлось отложить.  
Рон раз десять принимался писать Гарри, неизменно путался в объяснениях и сжигал письмо очередным Инсендио. Да и нечестно так было: сначала сбежать, а потом требовать помощи. Но можно было вспоминать его… их, представлять, что бы они делали на его месте, — и не представлять даже, а делать.  
Кто же знал, что это окажется так нелегко?  
Даже пойти к Аурелу, чтобы порыться в том самом книжном шкафу, не удалось без скандала: Иштван вбил себе в голову, что ему собираются изменить.  
В Рождество они помирились почти сразу, стоило Рону, замерзшему, несчастному, голодному, переступить порог, но чем дальше, тем чаще Иштван выговаривал ему, что незачем заниматься глупостями, когда можно провести время гораздо приятнее. И только когда Рон разозлился и наорал, что никто не мешает Иштвану пойти с ним самолично, не говоря уже про помочь, тот кое-как успокоился, хотя идти отказался:  
— Ты все равно ничего не найдешь. Или хочешь получить награду? — спросил он с внезапно проснувшимся интересом и рассмеялся, когда Рон удивленно на него вытаращился.  
От Аурела Рон ждал чего-то в том же роде, но тот, выслушав, кивнул серьезно и уважительно:  
— Я не сомневался, что ты спросишь.  
— Почему?  
— Я же историк. А ты — в какой-то степени часть истории. Когда нас познакомили, я поднял источники и прочел… про тебя в том числе. И сделал выводы. Какая помощь тебе нужна?  
— Чары перевода для книг! И все, что у тебя есть про… про эти убийства.  
— Не так-то много. Не знаю, занимался ли ими кто-то специально — сам видишь, говорить об этом не принято, но чем могу.  
— Вообще никаких предположений? — не поверил Рон. — Ну должен же кто-то хоть что-нибудь найти! Хотя бы понять, кто это делает? Что не один человек… или маг, это понятно. А дальше? И… ну, не знаю, запретить девушкам выходить из дома на Рождество.  
— Запрещали. При Чаушеску — тогда и празднование Рождества не поощрялось, и контролировать население было легче.  
— И?  
— Из охраняемой резиденции пропала дочь начальника Секуритате, местной маггловской службы безопасности. И все. Собственно, тогда удалось избежать огласки, власти трубили, что смогли остановить преступника, а потом все выяснилось.  
— Так я могу?.. — спросил Рон, указывая на шкаф с книгами и украдкой посматривая на соседний, с шахматами.  
— Расплата партиями в шахматы, — улыбнулся Аурел. — Идет?

 

***  
Три месяца спустя Рон все еще ничего не нашел, хотя, как говаривал Аурел, которому он жаловался на неудачи, область его незнания несколько сократилась.  
Рядом с книжным шкафом появился еще один стол, его личный, и, листая очередной том, накладывая почти свободно чары перевода текста или заклиная перо, Рон понимал: без Аурела, сидящего напротив, так же как и без существующих только в его голове Гарри и Гермионы он не продержался бы со своим расследованием и нескольких дней.  
У Иштвана ему удалось выторговать два вечера в неделю. Тот до его прихода не ложился спать и не выключал свет, а стоило Рону войти, затаскивал в постель. Рон не возражал ни разу — и был уверен, что именно потому так ждет этих вечеров.  
«Конечно, — смеялись над ним голоса в голове, — только из-за этого, а вовсе не из-за того, что тебе хочется ходить к Аурелу!» После этого оставалось только сдаться и признать — да, хочется. Даже когда в ответ на безобидный вопрос Аурел разражался целой лекцией, сверкая очками и размахивая очередной сигаретой.  
Повелось так с самого первого дня, когда Рон, которому не давало покоя дурацкое обвинение, предъявленное Чарли, додумался спросить, кто в городе самый старый волшебник.  
— Прекрасные мисс Зоряну, разумеется, — был ответ. — После них — батюшка нашей дорогой Мэвис, а потом уже прочие, боюсь, уже слишком немощные, чтобы можно было их в чем-то заподозрить.  
— Сестры?  
О природе четырех сестер Рон был в курсе — не сам догадался, как с Мэвис, а узнал, когда пригласил их поехать в заповедник, к Чарли.  
— Не получится, — жалобно скривила губы Линуца. — Драконы нас не выносят. А я так хотела посмотреть на маленьких!  
Сорина потрепала ее по плечу:  
— Если хочешь, попросим у Аурела книгу — смотри, сколько захочешь. — И повернулась к Рону. — Передай брату наши соболезнования.  
Расспросить их Рон не решился, зато довольно легко нашел упоминание о сестрах-зорях в справочнике.  
Но заподозрить их в преступлениях? Он вообще не думал, что виновной может оказаться женщина: уж очень оно было такое… мужское, что ли. Да, руки погибших девушек — и Иларии тоже — были обожжены, но жар, которым на него пахнуло когда-то от старшей из сестер Зоряну, был не адским огнем, а солнечным, живым. И так не хотелось думать о них плохо: ни о строгой Сорене, ни о двойняшках Стеле и Руксандре, ни о смешной беленькой Линуце.  
В общем-то, как и об отце Мэвис, даром что Рон понятия не имел, кто это такой. Он давно уяснил себе, что Мэвис в Брашове была чем-то вроде Министра магии — и всего Министерства зараз. Значит, ее отец тоже должен быть важной персоной, и Аурел наверняка знал…  
Аурел знал.  
— Рональд, мне за тебя стыдно, — укоризненно покачал он головой. — Неужели тебе ничего не говорит фамилия нашей Мэвис?  
— А должна? Ну, Дракулеску… Дракуле… Дракула?!  
— Вот именно. Влад Дракула, господарь Валахии. И его единственная дочь Мэвис, графиня Басараб. Но что касается твоего дела — во-первых, у вампиров несколько другой modus operandi…  
— Другой что?  
— Образ действий. А во-вторых, господарь последние несколько лет почивает.  
Рон промолчал, не желая еще раз проколоться с вопросом. Аурел кивнул, улыбаясь:  
— Существа его природы время от времени погружаются в спячку на годы или даже десятилетия. Господаря никто не видел уже лет двадцать, и едва ли увидит в ближайшее время. И — прости, конечно, но почему ты ухватился за эту версию? Вполне возможно, здесь действует не один человек, а несколько, некая организация, в которую вступают новые члены?  
— Организация? — Об этом Рон не думал. — Маггловская, что ли? Но как они могут?..  
— Ты забываешь, что у нас все живут вместе, смешанные семьи — обычное явление. Если бы убедиться, что погибшие принадлежали именно к таким…  
Рон закивал.  
Это было понятно и объяснимо: еще одни уроды типа Пожирателей или Гриндельвальда, которого та же доамна Легради обзывала выскочкой и ренегатом. Второго слова Рон не знал, но звучало оно правильно.  
— А посмотреть где можно? В Аврорате?  
— Думаю, в обычной полиции. Спроси у Мэвис.

  
***  
От пыльных старых книг он перешел к не менее пыльным пожелтевшим папкам с делами, но и только. Родословные погибших девушек путались не хуже паутины, время шло, за окнами плыли, как корабли, цветущие каштаны, пахло дымом и свежей сдобой с изюмом.  
— Представь себе, нет никакого настроения работать.  
Голос Аурела вывел Рона из накатившей дремоты.  
— Как нет?  
— Очень просто. По-моему, и ты витаешь где-то в собственных мыслях. Пошли-ка в сад, выпьем кофе на воздухе.  
Аурел потянулся — раньше при Роне он себе ничего такого не позволял. И кофе на улице...  
— Что ты планируешь на завтра? Поедешь к брату?  
— Нет, — сказал Рон. — Здесь останусь.  
Он и в самом деле думал сначала поехать к Чарли или пригласить его к себе, но тот запретил:  
— Ну нахрена я тебе, Ронни? Что, не найдется компании получше? Честное слово, я эти майские гулянья уже сто раз видел, а ты иди! И не спорь! Там есть на что посмотреть!  
Посмотреть и вправду было на что.  
Наступление первого майского дня в Брашове праздновали весело и с размахом: плясали вокруг майского дерева, развешивали зеленые ветки, жарили, как обычно, мясо, открывали бочки с прошлогодним «полынным» вином — оттого и праздник назывался «День полыни».  
Тем более что они с Иштваном уже давно никуда не ходили вместе, виновато вспомнил Рон.  
— Пойдем на праздник, — объяснил он Аурелу. — В заповеднике я недавно был.  
— С молодым Легради? Извини, Рональд, если вопрос покажется тебе слишком личным, но я давно хотел спросить: до Иштвана ты тоже предпочитал… свой пол?  
— А? Я?  
Мерлин, да Аурел и в самом деле его клеил!  
— Я не… — Рон тряхнул головой, — я не пол предпочитал! — и чуть себе рот не зажал: надо же было сморозить! Но Аурел, как ни странно, кивнул:  
— То есть пол тебе был не важен? Не самый плохой вариант. Жаль, что тебе пришлось так резко все изменить…  
Рон только вздохнул.  
— Скорее бы уж этот нашелся… существо это, а то болтаюсь тут…  
— Я в каком-то смысле тоже болтаюсь, — Аурел понимающе улыбнулся.  
— Почему?  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я назову не ту причину, что прежде? Все то же — не найду ту самую, а другие… скажем, меня не удовлетворяют. Не поверишь, сколько раз я жалел, что абсолютно гетеросексуален!  
Рон поперхнулся кофе, закашлялся.  
— Вот-вот. Но смею надеяться, что дружба не самая плохая вещь на свете.  
Аурел поднял кофейную чашку, будто сказанное было тостом, Рон поспешно отсалютовал своей.

 

***  
На Солнечную Поляну — место в окрестностях Брашова, где испокон веков устраивались гулянья, — Рон с Иштваном выбрались только часам к шести пополудни. И не прогадали.  
Веселье шло полным ходом: на зеленом склоне полоскались по ветру навесы, палатки и шатры, крутились вертела с насаженными на них тушами, рекой лилось полынное крепкое вино, красное и белое, заливались скрипки.  
Хорошей приметой считалось, если на День полыни светило солнце, но сегодня было пасмурно: высокие серые облака затягивали небо, не обещая дождя, но лишая праздник обычного блеска. Людям приходилось справляться самим, и у них неплохо получалось.  
Рон увидел в толпе самое меньшее десяток магов, которые сегодня колдовали, не скрывая палочек; перед одним, изображавшим фокусника, подпрыгивал сразу десяток стаканов с вином, вызванивая песенку.  
Иштвана окликали, хлопали по плечу; нескольким пожилым дамам он послушно подставил щеку для поцелуя. Сбоку подскочила наряженная в пеструю юбку и расшитую блузку девушка, схватила его за руку и потащила за собой на середину поляны: кажется, там собирались танцевать. Иштван упоминал, что учился танцам, когда ходил в гимназию и колледж. Рон, само собой, пропустил его слова мимо ушей и сейчас хотел отойти, постоять в стороне — ничего хорошего у него в жизни с танцами связано не было. Но не успел: скрипка взвизгнула, зазвенели медные тарелки — и пляска понеслась. Рон не сводил с Иштвана глаз — таким красивым тот казался сейчас, в самой середине вихря. Он то вертелся, подхватывая и кружа девушек одну за другой, то, оставив их за кругом, обнимал за плечи других танцоров и, опираясь на них, прыгал, переворачиваясь в воздухе и успевая приземлиться на ноги. Рон видел, как круг разбился на пары, и они, обнявшись, заскользили по зеленой траве, а за ними ползла… Он моргнул, протер глаза. Тень — темная, извилистая, плотная — двигалась под ногами лениво, точно еще не собиралась нападать, а только выжидала. Рон обернулся: оказывается, он пробился в первый ряд зрителей, толпа обступила танцоров со всех сторон, взгляд обегал лица и не мог определить, кто же…  
Музыка смолкла, круг рассыпался. Иштван, запыхавшийся, разгоряченный, взъерошенный, уже шел к нему, гордо оглядываясь и кивая тем, кто ему хлопал, — и искоса поглядывая на Рона: видит ли?  
Мерлин! Он просто не мог наплевать сейчас на все и уйти. Есть мясо, пить вино вместе с Иштваном и думать, непрерывно думать о тени, которая, кажется, нашла себе следующую жертву. Рон мотнул головой, перекрикивая шум, проговорил:  
— Я скоро, ладно? — и рванул за угол ближайшей палатки.  
Теперь тень почти невозможно было различить. Толпа редела, расходилась, девушка, что танцевала с Иштваном, окликнула его, но он отмахнулся, растерянно глядя по сторонам. Девушка пожала плечами, уходя, — и тень шевельнулась. Есть!  
Он старался запомнить всех, кто топтался рядом, но народу было слишком много: кто-то подходил, кто-то исчезал из виду, тень то появлялась, то исчезала, люди спокойно ходили сквозь нее туда-сюда, не замечая ровно ничего.  
— Мариора! — окликнули девушку. — Ты переодеваться будешь?  
Та кивнула и направилась к одному из шатров: рядом с ним хлопотали у очага несколько человек, поворачивая вертел с насаженной на него тушей. Ладно, в конце концов, о девушке можно было узнать у Иштвана… когда они помирятся — ведь помирятся же? А вот тень…  
Она все еще ползла следом, теперь переместившись на белую шуршащую стенку палатки. И с чего он решил, что тот, кто выпустил эту тень, непременно должен ее видеть, находиться где-то поблизости? Да и вообще, выпустил ли? Вдруг эта тварь ползала здесь сама по себе, как Нагини?  
— Випера Эванеско! — пробормотал он, украдкой вынимая палочку из рукава. — Фините Инкантатум!  
Тени было хоть бы что: она по-прежнему поднималась вверх, на крышу. Надо было действовать по-другому. Был бы здесь Гарри, он бы догадался, как. А Гермиона — еще быстрее…  
Если тень следует за жертвой, значит, магглы здесь не при чем. Совсем. Обычный маг — пусть самый сильный — может создать новое заклятье, но неужели Мэвис и ее отец не вычислили бы за столько лет обычного мага? «Если только они сами не замешаны», — сказал голос в голове. Нет. Ему нужно было от чего-то отталкиваться. Они не виноваты, и точка. И сестры Зоряну тоже. Но другие магические существа, которых он не знает… или те, кто скрывает свою природу, — они могли бы. Рон понимал, что его рассуждениям кнат цена, но решил их держаться. Чтобы с чего-то начать.  
Позарез требовалась помощь, хоть какая-нибудь, и, быстро перебрав знакомых, он пробормотал:  
— Пойнт ми Аурел Сендиу!  
Он ждал, что сейчас появится светящийся след, который приведет его к Аурелу, но не увидел ничего. Повторил заклятье — бесполезно. Даже если Аурел не пришел на гулянье (хотя вчера обещал!) след обязан был возникнуть. Или опять мешало его Мерлином проклятое предназначение? Или здешняя магия?  
— Эй, Рон!  
Он едва не подпрыгнул. Линуца Зоряну, стоя у одного из навесов, размахивала руками.  
— Мы здесь! Ты нас ищешь?  
Он оглянулся и обнаружил, что тень исчезла. Пожалуй, он не смог бы даже назвать место, где видел ее в последний раз.  
Мэвис сидела под навесом в брезентовом туристическом кресле так, что оно казалось королевским троном.  
— Что случилось? На тебе лица нет!  
Нельзя было рассказывать ей. Никому из них. «Постоянная бдительность!» — вспомнил он. Сейчас этот девиз подходил ему как нельзя лучше. Потом, когда он поймет наверняка…  
— Выпьешь?  
— Нет, — пробормотал он. — Я Иштвана ищу… Мы поссорились!  
— Ах, любовь, — проговорили сзади.  
Аурел, должно быть, отходил туда, где жарили мясо, и теперь в обеих руках нес по глиняной миске, закрытой крышкой. Пахло одуряюще, но Рон заставил себя терпеть. Аурелу можно было рассказать потом… когда выяснится, почему не сработало заклятье.  
— Извините, — пробормотал он, пятясь, натыкаясь на гуляющих, отступая.

  
***  
Он в самом деле поискал Иштвана, подозрительно вглядываясь в лица: любой из тех, кто пил, ел, улыбался и пел, мог втихомолку колдовать, управлять тенью. Праздник разгорался. Рон окончательно почувствовал себя чужим, посторонним. Единственное, что утешало его до сих пор — время, которого до Рождества оставалось достаточно, — вдруг тоже показалось предателем: кто сказал, что похитить и убить ее не смогут раньше, прямо сейчас?  
Девушку он все-таки выследил: она преспокойно сидела у костра в большой компании, пила и строила глазки всем подряд. Нужно было напугать ее, напугать их всех.  
Рон помедлил, понимая, что решается на жуткую глупость, а потом достал делюминатор.  
Щелкнуть им дважды оказалось очень легко — если бы не ужасный, просто оглушительный визг. Когда свет вернулся, от мирного праздника не осталось и следов: люди бежали в панике, матери звали детей, а дети орали и плакали.  
Вот уж напугал так напугал!  
— Тихо!  
Низкий женский голос пронесся над толпой.  
Мэвис стояла на столе; Джонатан осторожно поддерживал ее за талию.  
— Пересчитайте друг друга. Проверьте, кого не хватает. Доложите.  
Несколько темных фигур возникли вокруг нее и устремились в толпу: увидев их, люди успокаивались и умолкали.  
Рон попятился за ближайший куст и аппарировал.

  
***  
Свет горел.  
Рон остановился, переводя дыхание и не веря глазам.  
Свет горел. Неужели Иштван так разобиделся, что вернулся домой? Только этого сейчас не хватало — очередной порции разборок и упреков. Да он просто забудет все, что надумал за это время, если Иштван начнет…  
Стоп. Рон отступил от двери, прислонился с прохладной стене. Стоп. Он действительно был виноват. На месте Иштвана он так бы и подумал. Только последний мудак мог вот так его подставить, бросить там одного без всяких объяснений… Ну да.  
Хрен знает почему, но Рону вдруг полегчало. Наверно, потому, что здесь хоть что-то зависело от него: можно было пойти и извиниться. И надеяться, что Иштван его простит, а не вышвырнет прямо сейчас из дома, и магазина, и своей жизни вообще. С объяснениями ему никогда не везло — не стоило и пытаться придумать что-то в свое оправдание. Будь что будет.  
Нарочно громко топая, он поднялся по лестнице, хотел уже толкнуть дверь, но не успел.  
Дверь распахнулась сама, его схватили за грудки, рванули на себя, затаскивая внутрь.  
Иштван, все еще в узких черных штанах, в которых танцевал, в расстегнутой рубахе, разъяренный и, кажется, пьяный, проволок его через всю комнату.  
— Прости, — бормотал Рон по дороге: не драться же ему было, в самом деле? Он же хотел извиниться!  
— Прости? — Иштван подтащил его ближе, меряя взглядом, и вдруг, подавшись вперед, впился зубами ему в нижнюю губу.  
— Эй, — промычал Рон, мотая головой, — ты чего?  
— Это ты чего? — прошипел тот, легко перехватывая руки Рона, заламывая их за спину. — Я хотел, чтобы ты видел. Я танцевал, чтобы ты смотрел. А ты ушел!  
— Я же сказал, что виноват! — сказал Рон, начиная злиться. Он же извинился, в конце концов! Он же хотел по-хорошему!  
— Мало!  
Иштван сделал подсечку, рванул за руку; Рон настолько не ожидал подставы, что грохнулся на пол, на ковер. Сверху сейчас же обрушилось тяжелое тело, Рон уже приготовился драться — и вдруг понял, что предстоит совсем не драка.  
У Иштвана стоял, и это чувствовалось через две пары штанов. И в глазах у Иштвана горел нехороший, злой огонь, и руки его сегодня не были ласковыми и осторожными: они мяли, щипали, царапали, скребли его, как… как какой-нибудь гребаный мандарин! Язык шарил во рту, правая рука шарила в штанах, пока они были. Левая удерживала его, давила на горло, и надо было наконец прекратить этот блядский цирк, но локоть почти уперся ему в кадык, а пальцы, только что жестко проехавшиеся по члену, уже сдавили яйца, будто предупреждая не дергаться, и двинулись дальше.  
Гребаный же Мерлин, это еще что?  
— Вот так, — пробормотал Иштван свое обычное, облизывая и прикусывая сосок, и Рон, который совсем уже собрался скинуть его, вдруг почувствовал что-то непонятное, и это непонятное заставило не сбросить обидчика и подмять под себя, как он собирался уже, а растянуться, разжать пальцы. Ноги раздвинулись сами, словно по волшебству.  
Он вскинулся, стараясь потереться, Иштван довольно простонал — и в один миг, схватив за плечо, перевернул на живот. Лицом в ковер! Рон не знал, что делать: нельзя было позволять ему такое, никак нельзя, но невозможно было и остановить, не позволить.  
Иштван схватил его за бедра, вздернул, поднимая на колени, Рон вдруг увидел себя его глазами: стоящего задницей кверху и не сопротивляющегося. От этого стояк стал совсем уж невыносимым, Рон попытался удержаться и все-таки застонал позорным дрожащим голосом.  
Заднице стало мокро и жарко, запахло миндалем: он зажмурился и окончательно сдался, держась на одной руке, а второй хватаясь за член.  
Внутри него точно ползла золотая змея, двигалась вдоль позвоночника, так что по спине бежали мурашки, жгла, заставляла подаваться назад, еще и еще, пока не добралась до того места, где Иштван входил в него. Тот заорал, Рон проехался лицом по полу и кончил, забрызгав и ковер, и себя самого.  
— Мой, — пробормотали ему в спину между лопаток мокро и щекотно. — Мой.  
Они еще смогли перебраться на кровать. Рон засыпал, счастливый, прощенный, и ему чудилось, как сверкающая золотая змея выскальзывает за дверь и растворяется в весенней ночи.

 

***  
Назавтра он умудрился проспать почти до полудня.  
Когда Иштван все-таки разбудил его, Рон бросил Темпус, ужаснулся, слетел с кровати — и остановился.  
Иштван, донельзя довольный, искоса его разглядывал.  
— Я был вчера очень злой. Наказал тебя.  
От смеха Рон все-таки удержался и даже кивнул.  
— Будешь виноват, накажу еще.  
Вечером перед сном Иштван вдруг с таинственным видом поманил его пальцем, а когда Рон подошел, протянул ему пакет.  
— Это что?  
— Тебе. Подарок. Хотел на день рождения, но не успел. Мама сделала.  
В пакете оказался пистолет, Рон изучал такие в свой единственный год в Аврорате. Он покрутил его в руках, полюбовался серебряными пластинками на рукоятке. Спрашивать про подарки вроде как не полагалось, но Иштван заговорил сам:  
— Мне рассказали, что случилось, когда я ушел. Про то, как на празднике пропал свет. Я испугался, что ты там остался совсем один. Мало ли что!  
— Но у меня же палочка!  
— Свет пропал. Что ты будешь делать, если волшебство тоже пропадет?

 

***  
Минерва Макгонагалл отошла от камина, в котором горел настоящий, а не магический огонь, зябко повела плечами и сказала, словно оправдываясь:  
— Почти весна, а я всё мерзну. Ну так что у тебя за вопрос, Гермиона?  
«Как она сдала, — думала Гермиона, следя за тем, как Минерва устраивается в кресле, берет чашку с чаем и подносит к бледным губам. — Не постарела, она же и так была старой, ну ладно — немолодой, а сейчас просто — сдала. Сейчас, когда и беспокоиться-то не о чем. Хотя в Хогвартсе всегда найдется, о чем беспокоиться…»  
— Я хотела поговорить об анимагии как частном случае трансфигурации.  
— Зачем? — Минерва взглянула на неё поверх очков и на мгновение показалась удивительно похожей на Дамблдора. — Прости, но мне кажется, что анимагия — это не твоя…  
— Чашка чая, — кивнула Гермиона. — Я знаю, меня беспокоит другое. Если подняться уровнем выше…  
— То мы имеем оборотней и…  
— Вейл, — быстро добавила Гермиона. Минерва поощряюще взглянула на неё, и она покраснела от удовольствия, совсем как прежде. — То есть, существ, чья трансфигурация…  
— На этом этапе лучше употреблять термин «трансформация».  
— … Чья трансформация в большей степени зависит от характеристики самого существа, от его магических свойств, а не от трансфигурационной формулы.  
Минерва покивала.  
— Но возможен ли следующий уровень трансформации?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Может ли волшебник, по аналогии с трансформацией и анимагией, превратиться в магическое существо? Если он не обладает свойствами крови, присущими вейлам, или доминантными признаками анимагии, свойственными для оборотней?  
— Нет, — уверенно ответила Макгонагалл. — О таких случаях неизвестно. Если какой-нибудь безумец и пробовал подобное, то опыт был настолько неудачен, что и упоминаний не сохранилось.  
Гермиона была полностью готова к такому ответу. И к вопросу «А зачем тебе это?» — тоже.  
— Во время войны многие маги получили опыт, до которого вряд ли добрались бы в мирной жизни. Снятие ограничений. Боевые заклинания. Чары поиска и, наоборот, чары маскировки. Трансфигурация одушевленных существ в масштабах, явно превышающих норму. Я хочу убедиться, что никто…  
— По-моему, ты заглядываешь очень далеко. — Минерва подвинула ей остывающий чай и кивнула на тарелочку с кексами. — Даже если кто-то и пойдет по этому пути, он просто…  
— Что?  
— Перестанет существовать, Гермиона.

 

***  
Первый её план — теперь-то она понимала, что это был даже не шаг, а полшага, — первый план включал в себя десяток пунктов, подпунктов и дополнительных сносок, которые она с обыкновенной своей обстоятельностью прорабатывала день за днем. Точнее, ночь за ночью: работы в Министерстве никто не отменял. Гарри пару раз поинтересовался, с чего это она задерживается в отделе заполночь, получил в ответ инкунабулой про великанов и больше не приставал. Инкунабула отправилась туда, где ей было самое место, — под стол, а Гермиона опять зарылась в старые пергаменты, настолько ветхие, что разворачивать их можно было лишь с помощью палочки. Иногда ей опять хотелось плакать: мозг плескался в черепной коробке и напрочь отказывался воспринимать информацию. Иногда она, жмурясь от предвкушения и испуга одновременно, делала шаг, ждала, что сейчас отдача отшвырнет её обратно, бывало и такое; но если отдачи не было, она продвигалась вперед, пусть на чуть-чуть. Она медленно и планомерно шла к тому, чтобы, сохранив свою человеческую сущность, стать магическим существом. Сделать то, чего не удавалось никому. В неудачные дни ей казалось, что Минерва была права: нормальные маги не очень-то и пытались, зная, что выйдет себе дороже. Её «дороже» шлялось где-то по рыжим румынским дорогам. Почему-то дороги виделись ей именно такими.  
Но когда до конца первого плана оставалось всего ничего, один пункт, выглядевший поначалу безобидным, чуть не превратился в настоящую катастрофу. Чем больше Гермиона читала об анимагии и трансформациях вообще, тем больше убеждалась, что это — две совершенно разные сферы магии, соприкасавшиеся лишь в одной, изначальной точке: превращении волшебника в иное создание. И если вывести формулы для трансформации она бы смогла (по крайней мере, это было решаемо, и потому — отложено на потом), с эссенциальными, сущностными данными субъекта превращения, то есть мага, разобраться оказалось куда сложнее. Она справлялась и с этим, постепенно продвигаясь по весьма запутанным путям проекции своего «я» на рецепиента, доминирования архетипа, доминирования акцидента, оборота мира вокруг трансформирующегося, пока не уткнулась в банальнейший, пошлейший факт, который грозил погубить всё предприятие. Для анимагической трансфигурации считалось большим подспорьем, если волшебник, совершающий действие в первый раз, молод, то есть вероятность того, что он девственник, — велика. Каким именно образом девственность сочеталась с миром анимагов, подчиненному животным инстинктам, Гермиона не понимала и тратить время на выяснения не собиралась. Может быть, звериным сущностям нравилось лишать новичков невинности. Ну не идти же было к Макгонагалл или Скитер с таким вопросом!  
А вот дальше её неустойчивая концепция делала поворот на 180 градусов и приводила к тому, что волшебник, собирающийся осуществить трансформацию рангом выше анимагической (а какую именно — догадывайся сама, Грейнджер!) должен был знать все способности и возможности своего тела на порядки лучше анимага. Сперва Гермиона была далека от отчаяния — её, скорее, возмутило внезапно возникшее препятствие, но когда количество упоминаний «таинства познания сил и слабости своего пола» достигло критической массы на лист текста, она сдалась.  
Что или кого планировал для неё Гарри в будущем, она не знала и знать не хотела и предпочла справиться сама. В конце концов, это были её тело и её девственность, и она абсолютно не нуждалась в рекомендациях.

 

***  
Она второй раз в жизни огляделась по сторонам, держа в голове такую не совсем приличную цель. В первый раз как-то сам собой возник Крам, и найти его было, конечно, соблазнительной, но не лучшей идеей. Следовало обойтись без эмоций, причем, желательно, с обоих сторон. Нет, Виктор в её планы не вписывался никак.  
Гермионе уже начало казаться, что все сотрудники Министерства мужского пола догадываются о негласной охоте, когда в очередной раз выяснилось, что всё гениальное — просто. Правда, простота оказалась относительной. Роберт Хиллиард работал в её отделе, и скатиться в некрасивый расклад «начальница и подчиненный» было легче легкого. Ей оставалось только надеяться на то, что Шляпа в своё время не подвела, и он попал в Равенкло не по ошибке.  
Всезнающая и ничему не удивляющаяся Ханна рассказала о двух его бывших романах; в настоящее время ничего подобного на горизонте не наблюдалось. Роберт был замкнутым молчуном и хорошим сотрудником. Какое отношение работа могла иметь к сексу, Гермиона не знала, но малодушно рассчитывала, что, может быть, им хотя бы не будет скучно вдвоем, и еще на то, что оба романа были доведены до кульминации и какой-никакой опыт у него имелся. В её план входил не банальный перепихон, а полноценные несколько дней, за которые ей обязательно следовало разобраться в физической стороне любви, а также — чтоб им всем сгореть в фениксовом огне, магическим книгам! — в собственном теле.  
План же был практически безупречен: начало сентября, когда заканчивается курортный сезон, коттедж на четверых, за который она заплатила фунтами, не торгуясь: маггловские деньги лежали себе без движения в «Барклайз» — если не считать движением ежегодное начисление процентов. График отпусков они составляли весной, сорокалетнего Хиллиарда как бездетного никто и не отпустил бы летом; ему полагалось две недели, Гермиона взяла одну, надеясь, что уложится.  
В начале августа во всем Министерстве, кроме Аврората и группы аннулирования стихийного волшебства, оставалось по паре человек на отдел. Гермиона заглянула в комнату, где Хиллиард выводил причудливые графики зависимости всплеска агрессивности у баньши от продажи и вывоза древних британских замков в другие страны.  
— Зайди ко мне, Роберт, мне нужно поговорить с тобой.  
Тот с явным неудовольствием оторвался от ярко-зеленой черты, которая все время норовила вытянуться и сравняться с синей, уходившей резко вверх.  
— Это срочно?  
— Ну, — она подавила желание сбежать, — да.  
Роберт зафиксировал линии над своим столом и отправился вслед за ней. Пока они усаживались, Гермиона рассматривала его: ниже Рона, но почти такой же худой, темноволосый, всегда аккуратно одет — да как будто у неё был выбор!  
— Пожалуйста, только не воспринимай наш разговор как одно большое помрачение.  
— Отличное начало, — Хиллиард улыбнулся. Наедине он выглядел куда лучше, чем в отделе, где всех забивали громогласные хаффлпаффцы.  
— Какие у тебя планы на отпуск?  
Он пожал плечами:  
— Никаких. Шотландия, как обычно. Охотничий домик и тишина.  
— А как насчет острова Уайт? Шанклин, коттедж на Крессент-Роуд, неделя с пятого по двенадцатое сентября?  
— А? — растерянно переспросил Роберт.  
Она зажмурилась. Честность — лучшая политика. Рон, ты, придурок рыжий, смотри, что я… Нет, не смотри! Просто наложи Силенцио!  
—Мне нужен сексуальный опыт, — спокойно выговорила Гермиона. — Я девственница. Нужно решить эту проблему и решить её… хорошо.  
Все-таки она на несколько минут усомнилась в Шляпе, потому что Роберт моргнул раз, другой и выдохнул:  
— Ты?  
— Представь себе. Вопреки тому, что пишет Скиттер и прочие. Роберт, я не была ни с кем, и у тебя будет стопроцентная возможность убедиться в этом лично.  
«Позорище, — думала она, выговаривая эти отвратительные, разумные слова, в первый раз вся её сущность просто вопила, протестуя против логики и доводов рассудка, — позорище. Сейчас он развернется и уйдет, и даже плевать, что он может кому-то рассказать: сплетней больше, сплетней меньше; дело во мне — я, чем я занимаюсь? Как я смогу потом смотреть ему в глаза? Не Роберту. Не Роберту. Что я скажу ему, что?»  
И тут Хиллиард опять улыбнулся и положил ладонь на её сжатую в кулак руку:  
— Знаешь, как это называется у магглов?  
— Использование служебного положения в личных целях, — вздохнув, сказала Гермиона.  
Он ободряюще кивнул:  
— И еще харрасмент. В Америке за это судят. Но мы не в Америке. А почему именно Уайт и Шанклин?  
— Там есть парк, знаешь? И по Статуту половина принадлежит нам, думаю…  
— Неплохо было бы взглянуть, — согласился он.

 

***  
Четвертого сентября она складывала вещи, учитывая долгие прогулки (может, этим все и ограничится), борясь с желанием положить в сумку две ужасно удобные теплые пижамы, потом обнаружила, что у неё просто нет ничего подходящего, во что нужно одеться ночью: одеться, чтобы раздеться, ну бред же! Но, чтобы соблюсти минимум приличий, пришлось аппарировать в Лондон и купить в «Праймарке» то, что в ценнике называлось «неглиже»: три полупрозрачные короткие сорочки, состоящие в основном из просвечивающего кружева.  
«Надеюсь, трех хватит, — мрачно подумала она, — и он не будет рвать бретельки зубами». Меньше всего ей хотелось, ко всему прочему, стать жертвой сексуального энтузиаста.  
Хотя Хиллиард совсем не производил впечатление маньяка. Они аппарировали на Уайт, по адресу нашли хозяев; те всё никак не могли понять, как можно обходиться без мобильных телефонов, но Роберт серьезно сказал:  
— Только так можно по-настоящему отдохнуть ото всех, — и подтолкнул Гермиону, она закивала.  
Коттедж оказался безлично-милым, они заняли соседние спальни, погуляли по набережной, пообедали в итальянском ресторане — весь первый день никак, ну никак не соотносился с предстоящей ночью.  
Гермиона, выпившая противозачаточное зелье еще до обеда, сидела на огромной кровати в том самом черном неглиже и чувствовала себя спокойной, рассудительной и ответственной. Получался, к тому же, неплохой тренинг по очистке сознания. Вот девушка вечером в спальне ждет… ждет… кого?! Зачем?!  
Тренинг прервал Роберт. Не постучался, приоткрыл дверь, заглянул и зашел. Нормальный Роберт, босиком и без рубашки, но, слава Мерлину, в брюках.  
Посмотрел на Гермиону и хмыкнул:  
— Знаешь, я сдал ТРИТОНы двадцать лет назад. И с тех пор таких лиц не видел. Может, ты улыбнешься?  
Она послушно улыбнулась.  
— Уже лучше, — ободрил её Роберт. — Правда, есть что-то от оборотня.  
— Что? — не поняла Гермиона.  
— Оскал, — усмехнулся он.  
Ну это было уже слишком! Она схватила подушку и запустила ей в него, тот ловко увернулся, поймал и кинул обратно в Гермиону. Пока она отбивалась, он обнаружился рядом, и его руки оказалась на её плечах, а лицо — совсем близко. Гермиона послушно раздвинула губы. Потом так же послушно раздвинула ноги. Потом, прислушиваясь к себе, послушно опустилась на кровать. Потом всё кончилось. И Роберт, поцеловав её, сказал:  
— Прости, я сейчас вернусь.  
Она сползла с кровати, закутавшись в одеяло, и вышла на террасу. На песок набегало равнодушное, размеренное море. Интересно, Рон живет у моря? Или где-нибудь в горах?  
Гермиона плакала тихо, ей не хотелось обидеть Роберта, который был ни в чем не виноват, не мог же он отвечать за их жизни. Всё должно было быть не так. Совсем не так. И ей абсолютно не помогала здравая мысль, что с Роном вообще ничего быть не могло из-за проклятия. «Лучше бы было, и я умерла через год», — подумала она и шмыгнула носом.  
— Не простудись, — Роберт, оказывается, ходил за сигаретами. Ходил милосердно долго и теперь курил, прислонившись к двери.  
— Я не смогу, — в полном отчаянии сказала она.  
— Чушь, — ответил он, подошел, обнял и прижал, укутывая поплотнее. — Ты умеешь решать задачи хорошо.

  
***  
Умники из Равенкло всегда всё знали лучше всех. И оказывались правы. Теперь Гермиона понимала, что да — этот опыт был необходим. Как еще один шаг к трансформации. Как опыт. Как опыт и больше ничего. Это действительно оказалось забавным: обнаруживать, что определенные точки твоего тела определенным образом реагируют на определенные движения. Роберт честно старался выявить эти точки и довольно хмыкал, когда ему удавалось, — примерно так же он реагировал на правильно выстроенные линии графиков.  
Гермиону накрыло один-единственный раз, когда он, уже кончив, целовал её затылок, зарываясь носом в волосы. Она вдруг представила, что там, за её плечом, в темноте чуть светятся веснушки, и теплая волна накатила, опрокинула на подушку, которая поглотила её довольный стон.  
— Ну наконец-то, — прошептал Роберт, — вот и хорошо.  
Только она все равно не могла понять, она же знала историю магов и магглов — что, вот за такое можно умереть? Хотя если другим везет в жизни, примем, что можно, со всеми допущениями.  
Зато дни были просто прекрасны, она ни разу не пожалела о компании Роберта. Даже курение, так бесившее её у Джорджа, у него выглядело естественно: сигарета казалась продолжением руки, а табачный дым на морском воздухе выветривался мгновенно и без всякой магии.  
Магическая часть парка оказалась давно забытым дендрарием, за которым практически не ухаживали, но тщательно охраняли.  
— Вот всё у нас так, — весело констатировал Роберт, когда их с третьей попытки (после получения совы из Министерства с подтверждением того, что такие-то — да, числятся среди сотрудников) пропустил на территорию грозный лесник. — Что у них тут может такого опасного? Бюрократы.  
— Может, просто мизантропы? — предположила Гермиона. — Я бы тоже разозлилась, если бы мне кто-то заявил: «Здравствуйте, пропустите, я тут потопчусь по вашей территории».  
— Вот всё и выяснилось: мисс Грейнджер ненавидит человечество в целом, магическую популяцию Британии в частности…  
Роберт увлек её в глубь парка, подальше от ворчливого лесника, они прошли примерно милю и остановились, выйдя на поляну, с которой открывался отличный вид на обе части горы, принадлежавшие лесничествам.  
В маггловской, заполненной гуляющими пенсионерами и родителями с детьми, расположилась старая водяная мельница, горная речка весело торопилась к морю, пробегая под живописными мостиками, люди ходили по дорожкам, проложенным между клумбами и зелеными шестигранниками газонов.  
В магической части было всё то же самое, зеркальное отражение с мостиками, мельницей, клумбами, — и ни души.  
— К вопросу о популяции, — заметила Гермиона, оглядевшись.  
— А если учесть, что мы с тобой магглорожденные…  
Родители Роберта тоже не имели никакого отношения к магии и жили фактически по обе стороны Атлантики: отец преподавал высшую математику в университете около Бостона. Рождественские праздники и лето они проводили в Шотландии — там-то Роберта и подкараулила сова с письмом из Хогвартса.  
— Они не хотели. Честно говоря, для своего возраста я тогда неплохо шарил в математике. Но магия… Ну, ты понимаешь.  
Она понимала.  
Чуть дальше на поляне обнаружились огромные валуны в человеческий рост — серые камни на зеленой траве. Хиллиард легко подтянулся, вскарабкался на камень и протянул ей руку:  
— Давай, отсюда вид еще лучше.  
Гермиона забралась вслед за ним, и они постояли, прижавшись друг к другу и разглядывая окрестности.  
— Следующий? — Роберт кивнул на камень поодаль. — Пошли. На самом деле, я и сейчас решаю что-то потихоньку, для себя: теория чисел, ABC-гипотеза. Если бы можно было найти её доказательства…  
— То что?  
— Ну, как минимум, папа был бы мной доволен, — улыбнулся он. — Не думай, я люблю магический мир, сам маг и всё такое, но это же в некотором роде эскапизм, нет? — Он махнул одной рукой в сторону маггловского парка, другой обвел вокруг себя, потерял равновесие и чуть не свалился с валуна. — По крайней мере, для интроверта вроде меня — самое уютное жизненное пространство.  
«Ну да, бывает и уютным», — подумала Гермиона, а вслух спросила:  
— А где ты был во время войны?  
— «Где вы были с восьми до одиннадцати»? — передразнил он. — Там, — на этот раз он махнул в сторону моря. — В Америке. Отец в свое время подкинул денег, получил премию Салема — и я на все заказал себе порт-ключ до Бостона. Дороговато вышло, но в итоге окупилось.  
— Предусмотрительно, — холодно заметила она.  
— Я знал, что тебе не понравится. Но, по крайней мере, честно. Не набиваюсь ни в жертвы, ни в герои, честно делаю свою работу, по вечерам честно сражаюсь с тройками натуральных чисел и радикалами… Скажи, над чем ты сейчас работаешь? Зачем тебе это? — он опять обвел руками парк, а потом ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, добавляя к пейзажу.  
— Я не могу сказать, Роберт. А врать было бы неправильно, да? Я не уверена, что получится. Я думаю, что это вряд ли применимо для большого количества магов… ну… вообще хоть какого-нибудь количества магов… это… индивидуальное…  
— Это индивидуальный Уизли? — проницательно уточнил он и спрыгнул с валуна, не дожидаясь ответа. Протянул к ней руки: — Да не смотри ты на меня так. Просто, прости, у тебя нет ничего другого индивидуального. Иди сюда. Никому я ничего не скажу, Гермиона.

 

***  
Ночами всегда было темно. Никакого освещения, даже Люмоса. Гермиона продвигалась в познании на ощупь, наверное, так и следовало в этой… сфере?  
В последнюю ночь они лежали в постели, Роберт перестал уходить к себе сразу же, словно боялся оставить её наедине с нерешенной задачей.  
— Как тебе лучше вернуть деньги? Галлеонами или фунтами?  
— Перестань, — она рассердилась. — Это моя идея и деньги мои.  
— Я так не могу, мисс Грейнджер, — он поцеловал её в висок, — в Лондоне отдам. Знаешь, что странно, — продолжил он, глядя, как дым сигареты серой тенью в темной комнате поднимается к потолку. — Я всё думал и понял сегодня: я даже не могу обидеться, оскорбиться или затаить зло… Нет, понятно, меня использовали. Хотя было бы гораздо лучше, если бы мы перепихнулись по пьяни где-нибудь в Лондоне. Но, чтоб мне провалиться в Отдел тайн, это был честный бартер, Гермиона.  
Она оторопела и растерянно пробормотала:  
— Я думала, так будет лучше. То есть море, отпуск…  
— Да, отпуск. Ничего, неделя в Шотландии — и я передумаю подавать заявление об уходе.  
Ей уже было наплевать, что она совсем раздета: она села, не прикрываясь одеялом, и уставилась на него:  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты бы ушел… что ты уволился бы из-за этого… — слова кончились, и она хлопнула ладонью по кровати. — Из-за этого?!  
Роберт потянул её на себя, укладывая на грудь, запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы.  
— Господи, какая же ты еще маленькая, Гермиона. Надеюсь, что девственности в голове ты лишишься в более комфортных условиях. Ладно, не уволюсь. Потому что люблю смотреть, как маленькие лошадки берут большие препятствия.

  
***  
Через неделю он вернулся из Шотландии, заглянул к ней на минуту, положил на стол мешочек с галлеонами — свою половину отпускных расходов — и небольшой пергамент, запечатанный сургучом.  
— Всё-таки заявление? — грустно спросила она.  
— Отчёт, — подмигнул он и отправился обратно к своим звереющим баньши.  
На листке было аккуратно написано:  
«1. Предплечья и сгибы локтей. 2. Шея под подбородком. 3. Шея и затылок под волосами. 4. Правая ключица. 5. Безусловно, стоит учитывать и стандартные женские эрогенные зоны, кроме груди. Прости, Гермиона, но вот грудь не работает совсем. Желаю успехов. Роберт».  
Гермиона улыбнулась и спрятала листок в сумку, чтобы унести домой. Никаких материалов по трансформации она на работе не хранила.

 

***  
— Какая… правильная история, — сказал Гэн, когда она закончила свой рассказ. Гермиона настолько устала подбирать слова и выражения, что не сразу обратила внимания на его ответ. Она смотрела на траву, на деревья, на реку, на небо — куда угодно, чтобы скрыть неловкость и усталость. Чувства её были двойственными: с одной стороны, кому, как не ей, было знать, чего стоила эта трансформация? Это только на первом курсе кажется, что с магией жить будет просто и весело. С другой — сейчас, после всех сделанных шагов, после удачного превращения история с Робертом Хиллиардом выглядела… ну да, нелепой. Правильной?  
— Почему правильная? — спросила она наконец.  
— Потому что пути неисповедимы. — Пока они молчали, Гэн сорвал травинку и теперь покусывал её в задумчивости. — Ты никак не можешь додумать. Довести мысль до конца. Наверное, тебя сбивает этот человек. Не первый, нет, а тот, кто был до него.  
«Тот, кто был до первого, — подумала Гермиона, — отличная же формулировка. Тот, кто был до всего».  
— Ничего не бывает просто так. Судьба хранит вас, а вы не понимаете и бежите от неё.  
— Нет, просто мы выгребли весь запас своей удачи чуть раньше, чем кончилась жизнь.  
Гэн рассмеялся.  
— Собираешься заплакать? Лучше представь: ты вместе с ним, с тем, кто до первого…  
— Его зовут Рон, — сдалась она.  
— Ты с Роном. И всё идет так, как вы хотели. И первая ночь, и свадьба, а потом… Что должно произойти потом? Не просто же так он ушел, а ты решила искать меня?  
— Ну, не тебя…  
— Это не имеет значения.  
— Я бы умерла через год.  
Он кивнул, ничуть не удивившись: вероятно, в его времена проклятия были распространены куда шире.  
— А что бы стало с ним? Боишься подумать об этом? Боишься, что он погоревал бы год-другой и сделал бы правильный выбор? Или просто остался бы жить?  
Гермиона чувствовала, как краска злости и стыда заливает щеки. Она не боялась этого. Вообще. В принципе. Потому что такое развитие событий просто не приходило ей в голову. Она не могла представить, что её не станет, а Рон будет жить как ни в чем не бывало. Или… как Джордж. «Разве я сторож брату моему?» — вспомнилось ей.  
— Думай, Гермиона, думай.  
Два года назад она бы, не помедлив, сказала: «И его не станет тоже». А сейчас… Травинка щекотала нёбо, Гэн смотрел куда-то вперед, где на невидимой отсюда реке гудели буксиры. У неё опять не было ответа на простой вопрос.

  
***  
Споры о конце света в День полыни не утихали очень долго, плавно перетекая в рассуждения о том, повторится ли это снова, например, в День роз: так назывался здесь день летнего солнцестояния. В Брашове любили цветы. Не меньше здесь любили спорить, желательно на деньги.

Рон просто по рукам себя бил, запрещая ставить на то, что свет пропадет не один, а два раза. Реальная возможность не просто заработать, а заработать по-крупному его, как-никак младшего брата близнецов Уизли, соблазняла неимоверно. Если бы не воспоминание о темной тени, скользящей под ногами, он, должно быть, не устоял бы.

О тени — и о ночи после праздника.

Они с Иштваном как будто с ума посходили. Рон то и дело ловил себя на том, что даже днем, когда магазин открыт, выскакивает в соседний зал, чтобы покрутиться рядом, полапать в свое удовольствие или даже затащить в подсобку со вполне понятными последствиями. Иштван смотрел на него пьяным шальным взглядом — темные круги от недосыпа под глазами тоже ему шли, как ни странно.

Сам Рон, отощавший еще сильнее, напоминал себе рыжего фестрала, но Иштвану было все равно. Даже то, что наказывать Рона было решительно не за что, его скорее радовало.

Времени вдруг перестало хватать, ночи, и без того становившиеся все короче, пролетали в один миг. Днем Рон попросту клевал носом, навалившись на прилавок. Покупателей-магов приходило гораздо меньше, чем магглов; он принимал и рассылал заявки с совами или обливал голову холодной водой и шел к Иштвану, якобы помогать, и даже сумел незаметно — так он думал, не обращая внимания на довольную улыбку, — выспросить его про ту девушку на празднике, Мариору. Вот когда бы ему пригодились следилки Джорджа! Но их не было, так что пришлось изменить обычный маршрут вечерних прогулок, чтобы проходить мимо кофейни, где эта Мариора каждый вечер сидела с подругами. Тени за ней он не видел ни разу.

Даже визиты к Аурелу, те два раза в неделю, за которые Рон так яростно сражался недавно, не то чтобы сошли на нет, но как-то поблекли. Все книги, в которых могла бы упоминаться темная змеевидная пакость, были перечитаны по нескольку раз, а искать где-то еще смысла не было: Аурел, как он сам говорил, был лучшим специалистом по волшебным тварям во всей Румынии. Все сборники старинных заклятий, хранившиеся в библиотеке, Рон едва не наизусть выучил, все дела скопировал, затвердив еще одно заклятье, но ничего похожего так и не нашел.

Надо было бросать это дело, прекращать ковыряться самостоятельно — раз уж Гермионы из него все равно не получилось, — и просить помочь, но Рон продолжал тянуть. Его мучения, похоже, можно было заметить невооруженным глазом: как-то июньским вечером Аурел, подняв голову от своих фолиантов, усмехнулся:

— Я тут заключил очередное пари с самим собой: долго ли ты сможешь просидеть за книгами? Увы, проиграл, никак не рассчитывал, что вытерпишь до лета, и теперь готов поделиться выигрышем. Как насчет внеочередной партии?

Рон с минуту переваривал это заявление, потом, не слишком стараясь демонстрировать облегчение, рванул к шкафу. Гордостью коллекции Аурела были живые шахматы, но сегодня Рону почему-то хотелось сыграть в обыкновенные — чтобы никто не трещал над ухом, требуя делать тот или другой ход, не громыхал оружием и не возмущался из-за неверных решений.

— Эту?

Клетки на коробке, которую Рон не глядя извлек с нижней полки, были сделаны из двух видов дерева: светлого, почти золотистого, словно припорошенного мелкой пыльцой, и темно-серого.

— По-моему, там некомплект, — отозвался Аурел. — Купил по случаю и забыл, надо бы заказать недостающие фигуры. Возьми соседнюю, с гравировкой.

Играли в саду. С наступлением теплых дней Аурел даже работал там, в беседке, — и Рона тоже звал, но тот сады не жаловал, намаявшись в детстве на грядках в огороде. К тому же без Аурела, сидящего напротив, не так стыдно было тупить в пространство или даже копаться в шкафу с шахматами вместо изучения книг.

— Ты не книжный мальчик, — спокойно продолжал Аурел, выбрав белых и сделав первый ход. — Конечно, можно развить в себе соответствующие наклонности, но лучше все-таки следовать своему предназначению… ох, прости! Я вовсе не имел в виду…

— Да я понимаю! — отмахнулся Рон. — Чарли мне тоже говорил. Вот у тебя твои исследования, у Иштвана камни, семейное дело, а у меня? Наверно, так даже лучше — потому что ведь когда то существо найдется, мне придется все бросить. Получается, что и привыкать незачем.

Он передвинул коня, критически осмотрел позицию на доске. Волноваться было не о чем, а рассуждать на эту тему, совсем недавно такую больную, получалось удивительно легко. Никакого волшебного существа на горизонте видно не было, а острая боль первых месяцев потихоньку притупилась, стала привычной.

— А сам процесс поиска доказательств? — спросил Аурел. — Тоже не нравится? Мне казалось, твои рассуждения довольно разумны.

— Ну… да. Только ничего же не получается! Я смотрел отчеты — ни одного тела не нашли! Вообще ни одного, за все время! И руки эти… Пишут, там только следы огня, никаких тебе режущих и… И получается, будто тело сгорело, а рука осталась целенькая, повреждения только на месте… месте… ну, понятно. На коже даже копоти не заметно!

— Логично.

— Адский огонь я видел — он жрет все подряд, в один момент. На дракона больше похоже, но это какая-то сказка получается: дракон, который уносит девушек! И не из Заповедника, а какой-то дикий. И не говори мне про карпатских железнобрюхов! — заявил Рон. — Я спрашивал Чарли: те, что остались, ни за что не полезут в город. И интересно, как можно не заметить дракона? Я бы скорее подумал на маггловский огнемет, но где бы его взяли двести лет назад? — заключил он уныло.

— Отлично сказано!

— А толку-то?

Аурел, кажется, хотел ответить, но не успел: калитка, что вела в сад с улицы, распахнулась, по дорожке, выложенной светлым песчаником, прошествовала незнакомая дама, не слишком молодая, даже на взгляд Рона ослепительно красивая и злая, как сто соплохвостов сразу.

Рон отмер, только когда дама нависла над Аурелом, успевшим привстать, и занесла руку — похоже, для пощечины. Помогать не понадобилось: рука была молниеносно перехвачена, и секунду спустя Аурел уже удерживал даму за локти, а она, вырываясь, пыталась пнуть его в коленку.

— Виорика, любовь моя, что случилось?

— Что случилось, ты, шут гороховый? Что случилось?! Случилось, что один мерзавец говорил мне, что ни с кем не спит и ждет своей единственной, и я, дура, принимала все за чистую монету! А сам за моей спиной гулял с кем попало!

— Дорогая, может, прежде чем верить сплетням?..

— Может, прежде чем врать мне в глаза, нужно было узнать, что болтливая тварь, с которой ты спишь, — моя кузина?! Которая не постыдилась расписать мне, какого размера у тебя… — дама задохнулось, проглатывая слово, — и что ты кричишь, когда кончаешь!

— Виорика, здесь люди!

— Пусть люди слышат! Может, следующая дура, которой ты начнешь пудрить мозги, подумает…

Рон поймал извиняющийся взгляд и потихоньку свалил в дом. Убрал книги, коробки — на пальцах остался слабый пыльный след — и на всякий случай выглянул в сад: беседка была пуста. Вздохнул, не зная, то ли подождать, то ли пойти домой, достал палочку и наложил Пойнт ми. Не сработало. Опять не сработало. Рон потряс палочку, будто заклятье застряло где-то внутри, сунул в карман и ушел.

  
***  
— Прости за безобразную сцену, — сказал Аурел при следующей их встрече. — Никак не думал, что моя невинная ложь возымеет такие последствия. Ведь и врал-то я исключительно в целях самозащиты, — печально улыбнулся он, — агрессивные женщины не в моем вкусе. Но недоразумение, к счастью, удалось уладить.

— Да уж.

— Хорошо, что тебе ничего подобное не грозит.

Рон поежился. Ну да, сейчас не грозит. А раньше… Он представил, что сделала бы Гермиона — та, которую он помнил, которой было достаточно прогулок в парке и поцелуев, — что бы она сделала, если бы услышала что-то такое про Рона?

Уж точно не пришла бы разбираться, как эта Виорика. И вообще — ничего бы не сделала, потому что… потому что точно ничего бы не узнала.  
Вот если бы не было этого гребаного проклятья, не было всей этой хуйни с предателями крови, волшебными существами, убийствами, черными ползучими тенями! Если бы он просто сделал предложение, и она бы согласилась, и все было бы хорошо — может быть, он бы и рассказал…

 

***  
Тогда, в июле девяносто восьмого, Рон искренне считал, что переживает один из худших месяцев в своей жизни. Гермиона уехала в Австралию — не просто уехала, а сказала, что не вернется, пока не восстановит родителям память. Это могло означать все что угодно, от нескольких дней до бесконечности. Через неделю после ее отъезда Джордж в первый раз нажрался какой-то гадости и едва не помер. Нашла его мама. Успела вызвать целителей по камину — и очень вовремя, потому что ее тоже забрали с сердечным приступом.

Они поделили дежурства, мотались то в Нору, то на шестой этаж Мунго к Джорджу, то на третий к маме. Гарри умудрился почти полностью освободить их от походов в суд, но самому ему удавалось заскочить в госпиталь разве что на полчаса, и никто не знал, что будет дальше. Тут-то в один из вечеров они и остались вдвоем с Кэти. С Кэти Белл. Над кроватью Джорджа, чуть заметно дрожа, светились цифры: время, пульс, дыхание, давление, температура. Флаконы с зельями едва помещались на столе. Только что ушел Гарри — к Джинни, которая сидела дома, с папой, — мрачный, решительный и собранный, весь будто устремленный в будущее. Вот только будущее это…

— Я еще могу понять, что миссис Малфой оправдали, — растерянно протянула Кэти. — Но этого паршивца? А мы?  
Рон промолчал. Он уже выложил все, что думал, Гермионе и Гарри, когда процессы только начинались, уже выслушал, прокричавшись, их аргументы. Но смириться до конца так и не смог.

— И денег его я не возьму, — так же тихо сказала Кэти и, увидев, что он не понял, продолжала: — Ну, денег на лечение. Меня мама забрала отсюда прошлым летом, испугалась, и я не долечилась. Нет, если бы этот гад хотя бы извинился! А то «По вопросу полагающейся вам компенсации обращайтесь» — не помню куда…

— Я бы тоже не взял!

— Бы? — Кэти уставилась на него, в секунду превратившись из растерянной девочки в железную Белл, капитана лучшей в Хогвартсе квиддичной команды. — То есть как — бы? Этот сученыш тебя отравил, если я не путаю. Так? И какого же ты хрена молчишь?

— Я не молчу, — ответил Рон и заткнулся окончательно.

Кэти подождала, потом кивнула.

— Ясно. Ненавижу политику! Ты-то хоть в нее не полезешь?

— Мы с Гарри в Аврорат…

— В Аврорат, значит. С Гарри. Гребаный Гриффиндор! Вот и Олли со сволочью своей зубастой туда же: нельзя портить человеку жизнь! Каждый ошибается! Мы же играли вместе!

— Зубастой? — Рон быстро перебрал в памяти всех, кому могло подойти это слово. — Флинтом, что ли?

— Флинтом. Все время или Флинт, или «Кэти, ну подожди еще немного!» Послала я его, — заключила она устало.

Запищал Темпус. Они молча перестелили белье, наложили впитывающие чары, протерли со всех сторон худое, но удивительно тяжелое тело — одному здесь было не справиться, — переставили бутылки с зельями в капельницах.

В полночь их сменили Алисия и Анжелина.

— Ты это… не торопишься? — пробормотал Рон. Возвращаться в Нору не хотелось смертельно. — Может, посидим где-нибудь?

Он понимал, что его тоже пошлют, что уже слишком поздно, но Кэти тряхнула головой:

— У нас можно. Мы с девчонками снимаем на троих, — объяснила она. — Так что сейчас все место наше!

Рон до последнего сомневался, правильно ее понял или нет, и только когда Кэти, задрав подбородок, начала расстегивать мантию, замер: вот оно! Сейчас все случится! Он не то чтобы не думал о Гермионе, но знал, что не простит себе, если сейчас сдрейфит и сбежит, бросит Кэти одну.

Блузка полетела в угол. Кэти раскинула руки, выпрямилась: вокруг шеи у нее проступали два ряда черно-синих пятен, будто отпечатки пальцев какого-то великана.

— Ну как?

— Ты… это… мне нравится!

Он почти не помнил, что было дальше: ему хотелось, конечно, но еще больше хотелось доказать этим гадам, что Гриффиндор так просто не возьмешь. Даже вопрос «У тебя кто-то был?» — и тот не помешал. Рон честно помотал головой, услышал довольный смешок и толкнулся вперед, в мягкое и теплое.

— Не торопись, — пробормотала она, и он старался, честно старался не спешить, но недолго: потому что увидел прямо перед собой тяжелую грудь с темными сосками, мимолетно поразился — как она с такой вот играла? — и больше сдерживаться не мог. Его несло, все быстрее и быстрее, крутило в каких-то водоворотах, пока не обрушило вниз.

Кэти осторожно высвободилась, поцеловала его.

— Ты как? — тревожно спросил он, перепугавшись, что сделал все неправильно.

— Хорошо. — И вдруг погладила его плечу, провела по шее. — Ты красивый.  
Рон поразился. Красивым его сроду никто не называл — наверно, это было вместо спасибо.

Он пытался встретиться с ней снова, но совместных дежурств больше не случилось, через три дня Джордж пришел в себя, а вскоре вернулась Гермиона.

Сейчас не было толку думать, что она сказала бы, если бы узнала от кого-то еще — хотя в молчании Кэти был уверен полностью. Вот если бы он сам рассказал ей…

 

***

Аурел терпеливо дождался, пока Рон снова обратит на него внимание.

— Надеюсь, я не слишком ранил твои чувства?

— Нет, просто вспомнилось кое-что…

— Все время забываю, что ты не просто задержавшийся у нас по какому-то капризу турист, — улыбнулся Аурел. — Внешность, знаешь ли, обманчива. О, кстати — мне предложили с сентября читать лекции в университете. Не хочешь походить вольнослушателем? Вдруг тебе понравится? Обещаю, домашних заданий будет совсем немного.

Насчет лекций Рон сомневался. Но в университете училась та самая Мариора…  
— А магазин?

— Два раза в неделю по полтора часа — думаю, твой Иштван не станет возражать. А мне будет приятно учить тебя.

— Ты и так учишь!

— Официально оформленные отношения, друг мой Рональд, — совсем другое дело!

Рон уставился на него разинув рот — и расхохотался.

  
***  
В этот раз, как Иштван ни отбивался, на праздник они отправились всей семьей: доамна Легради, ее старшие дочери с мужьями и детишками — и Рон. Стоило уезжать от одних Уизли, чтобы почти сразу же попасть к другим, тем более что Чарли тоже пообещал, наконец, выбраться!  
Розы были везде: их вплетали в волосы, украшали гривы лошадей, блюда, столы и палатки. Оказалось, у семьи Легради на поляне было свое место: большой шатер, перед которым установили жаровню и уже доставали мясо. Рон решил, что нужно помочь, но доамна Легради указала ему на соседний стул:  
— Посиди со мной, пока Пишта переодевается.  
Иштван опять собирался танцевать.  
— Мне нравится, как вы ладите, — заявила она, — но не нравится, что он слишком к тебе привязался. Не хочу, чтобы ему было трудно.  
Рон раскрыл было рот, но она похлопала его по руке, останавливая:  
— Я не указываю и не запрещаю. Я знаю, что ты с ним не останешься, но… — И вдруг, обрывая сама себя, спросила: — Тебе понравился пистолет?  
— Что? А… да, конечно! Но я не умею…  
— Попроси Иштвана, он научит. Ты понял, что он будет стрелять везде? Там только металл и огонь, магия ему не мешает. Серебряные накладки и серебряные пули. Знаешь, зачем нужны серебряные пули?  
— От оборотней?  
— Все волшебные твари боятся серебра, — сказала она веско. — Носи его с собой.  
Спросить, зачем ему носить с собой пистолет, так и не удалось: начались визиты. Откуда-то вынырнул Иштван, уже в черных высоких сапогах, алой рубахе и вышитом жилете, присел на подлокотник, прошептал:  
— Сейчас пойдут. Так положено: все ходят, здороваются и пьют, желают хорошего лета. Мама тоже пойдет, но позже. О, смотри!  
Впрочем, на них с Иштваном если и обращали внимание, то только невзначай, не стараясь втянуть в разговор. Женщины трещали без остановки, амулет-переводчик надрывался, Рон уже собрался убрать его куда подальше, но не успел.  
— …И он сказал, что не может ответить мне взаимностью, потому что связан с другой! — жаловалась доамне Легради пышная блондинка. — Я уже решила, что с кузиной Виорикой, неспроста она крутится рядом с ним, но оказалось, что не с ней! И мне пришлось, — дама понизила голос, но амулету было все равно, — мне пришлось солгать ей, выдумать, что мы с Аурелом переспали, не то она не дала бы мне жизни!  
— Не расстраивайтесь так, дорогая, — говорила доамна Легради, предлагая гостье вина.  
— Эй, пошли! Я танцую!  
Рон двинулся вслед за Иштваном сквозь толпу, не замечая, куда идет. Так что же выходило — Аурел лгал сразу двум? Зачем? Почему не мог сказать, что существовала какая-то третья, с которой он на самом деле…  
На этот раз танцевали только парни. Рон так задумался, что пропустил почти весь танец, но все-таки успел увидеть, как кружится Иштван, как потом, сияя и улыбаясь всем вокруг, идет к нему.  
— А ты хотел девушек? — рассмеялся он в ответ на вопрос. — Сейчас будут! Посмотрим?  
Мариору Рон заметил сразу, а тень — минуту спустя. Сейчас она не ползла лениво, как было в мае, а, свернувшись кольцом, завивалась вокруг своей жертвы. Она будто стала четче, плотнее: Рону показалось, что он различает на гладком теле какие-то выступы вроде плавников. Толпа хлопала и орала, гремела музыка, Иштван свистел, сунув в рот два пальца, — тени не замечал никто. Ноги в красных и черных сапогах топтались по земле, просвечивая сквозь толстые кольца. Вот если бы нашелся кто-то еще, подтвердил бы, что ему не мерещится…  
Его хлопнули по плечу: Рон обернулся и увидел Чарли.  
— Привет!  
— Смотри! — в отчаянии Рон ткнул пальцем в танцующих. — Вон там, под ногами! Видишь?  
— Где? Кто-то что-то выронил?  
Танец закончился. Рон затравленно огляделся, не зная, что еще предпринять. Иштван хмыкнул.  
— Я думаю, ты что-то ищешь! Это вон там!  
Рон кинулся в кусты, к ряду опрятных деревянных кабинок, влетел в крайнюю. На Аурела Пойнт ми не действовало, это он уже знал. Тревожить в разгар праздника Мэвис было полной глупостью. Может, Сорина? Она говорила когда-то, что нельзя ставить на чью-то смерть…  
— Пойнт ми Сорина Зоряну!  
Ничего. Рон перебрал всех четырех сестер, потом, плюнув на все, назвал Мэвис — заклинание не работало. И только когда, совсем отчаявшись, попросил показать, где сейчас Чарли ,из палочки протянулась вдаль светящаяся нить. Он понял, что сидит здесь слишком долго, только когда в дверь заколотили.  
— Много выпил? — невинно поинтересовался Иштван. Место рядом с доамной Легради прочно оккупировал Чарли. Рон нагреб себе мяса, уселся в сторонке. Потом, дождавшись, пока Иштван не отвлечется на каких-то знакомых, высунул палочку и принялся вспоминать по порядку всех, кого знал здесь по имени.

 

***  
Она не держала зла на сида: он всего лишь озвучивал то, о чем она сама боялась подумать. О том, что выражение «принадлежать друг другу» они с Роном понимали по-разному. О том, что ей казалось естественным, когда после долгих поцелуев в парке он отодвигался решительно, упирался лбом в землю и выдыхал: «Я посплю, ладно?», или когда сбегал с дивана в ванную: ему нужна такая разрядка, ей — нет, вот и вся разница. А его прогулки до холма после прощания? Он, что, занимался этим на улице?  
  
Она была зла на Рона и точно так же на себя. Заплутавшие в трех соснах дураки. Две слепые мышки. Три слепые мышки — Гарри-то куда смотрел? Мог поговорить хотя бы с Роном! А потом с ней, хотя она плохо представляла, как обсуждать с Гарри Поттером чью бы то ни было сексуальную жизнь.  
  
Зато теперь не требовалось никаких объяснений для несвоевременной, нелепой в её понимании помолвки. Всё-таки Рон Уизли неплохо в ней разобрался. Это было не столько предложение руки и сердца — с рукой и сердцем всё давно было ясно и так. Это было приглашение к ночи. И он хотел сделать его максимально аккуратно.  
  
И тут Гермиону охватывал запоздалый, мягко говоря, страх. А если бы они переспали раньше? А если бы Рон успел сказать что-нибудь, бессмысленное в конкретный момент, но судьбоносное для магии, следящей за ним? Отнесись она всерьез к тому, что бормотал Роберт ночами в Шанклине, — давно бы была уже миссис Хиллиард и долгими вечерами наблюдала, как он решает свои задачи.  
  
Как ни крути, Говорящий опять оказывался прав: наверное, их хранила судьба. Их сохранили для чего-то в мучительном «порознь», но не сказали окончательного «нет». Может, это был… конфликт интересов?  
И она спросила. В следующую субботу, проведя трансформацию с максимальной осторожностью, с трудом справившись с ощущением возможной ошибки:  
  
— А магии могут враждовать между собой?  
  
— Да они только этим и занимаются, — засмеялся Гэн. — А всё свободное от войн время тратят на то, чтобы портить жизнь добрым людям. Разве ты не знала? И я вижу, то есть слышу, что ты не теряла времени даром?  
  
— Я думала.  
  
— И это прекрасно. Сегодня я хотел бы быть в Лондоне.  
  
— Подожди, — взмолилась Гермиона. — Давай поговорим. Я же не могу обсуждать такое в дороге! Это безумие.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — кратко сказал Говорящий. — Переодевайся.  
  
Она стояла у окна в вагоне метро, глядя, как мелькают дома и деревья, никуда не спешащие, расслабленные «субботние» лондонцы, как машины тормозят на светофорах, как гуляют семьи с колясками… Эта жизнь была так далека от неё сейчас, словно Гермиона смотрела немое кино.  
  
— Я знаю, что тебя не было в мире много лет.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — насторожился Гэн. Она поймала исходившую от него волну удивления и не могла не  
позлорадствовать. Совсем немного.  
  
— Я тоже кое-что умею и могу, Говорящий. Так почему тебя не было?  
  
— Я расхотел говорить, — тихо ответил он. — А когда магическое существо перестает заниматься тем, что ему предопределено, оно теряет... сущность. Не сразу, постепенно. Год за годом. Я не говорил — и потому исчез.  
  
— А почему ты расхотел говорить?  
  
— Это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения.  
  
«Кое-кто неплохо устроился, — подумала Гермиона. — Я ему выкладываю всё, выворачиваюсь наизнанку, говорю о том, о чем и думать-то не хочется, а у него — «никакого отношения». Я даже не знаю, как он проворачивает этот свой фокус с девушками: он же с ними почти не разговаривает!»  
  
Гэн словно услышал:  
  
— Я сказал уже и повторю еще сто раз, как я благодарен тебе за то, что ты смогла вернуть меня. Ты сильная волшебница, почему ты останавливаешься в шаге от правильного ответа? Что, если всё, что с вами случилось, произошло только для того, чтобы я вернулся в мир?  
  
— Ну, знаешь, — честно ответила Гермиона, — это какое-то запредельное нахальство!  
— Прости?  
  
— Ты наглец, — перевела она с современного английского на английский Холмов.  
  
Гэн засмеялся.  
  
— И потому тебя сегодня ждет удивительный цветок.

 

***  
  
Но, вероятно, на небесах сегодня была запланирована поливка всех и всяческих полей. Небо заволокло внезапно и, судя по низким неторопливым тучам, надолго. Ливень лупил по зонтикам над столами уличных кафе, по навесам, прикрывающим витрины от пропавшего без вести солнца, одинокие прохожие под зонтами спешили домой, глядя строго под ноги. Трафальгарская площадь была пуста, зато все близлежащие кафе — набиты битком.  
  
Тут втиснуться бы, а не искать девушек; Гермиону несказанно забавляло то, что мок, отдуваясь за них обоих, Говорящий. Мок как простой смертный, безо всяких магических штучек, отряхивался, проходя мимо освещенных пабов, кафе и пиццерий, и даже не заглядывал внутрь — бросал быстрый взгляд на окна и шел дальше.  
  
Она развеселилась до такой степени, что начала напевать себе под нос нехитрое от «Ведуний»:  
  
«Дождь, чувствую его на кончиках пальцев,  
Слышу его на оконной раме.  
Твоя любовь проливается на меня, как  
Дождь, омывающий мою печаль...  
Забери мою боль,  
Твоя любовь похожа на дождь...»  
  
И осеклась. Он догуляли и домокли до Райдер-стрит и сейчас стояли около итальянского кафе, настолько маленького и незаметного, что даже в дождливый день туристы проскакивали мимо. Может быть, здесь завтракали жильцы окрестных домов или перекусывали клерки близлежащих офисов, но сегодня Лондоном правили суббота и дождь, поэтому в пустом зале были хозяин с двумя приятелями, наблюдавшие за очередным футбольным матчем, и девушка, которая сидела за столиком у окна. Девушка, судя по всему, работала: от футбольного комментария и ора стадиона её защищали наушники, на экране ноутбука был открыт файл, который она сосредоточенно перечитывала, время от времени отпивая что-то из чашки, стоящей у левой руки.  
  
Гермиона смотрела на её лицо, потусторонне подсвеченное синим от света монитора, и не понимала ни-че-го. В ней не было ни безоглядности Кейт, ни дерзости Лой. Это была вопиюще обыкновенная девушка, из тех, что тысячами, сотнями тысяч работают с девяти до семнадцати с сорокаминутным перерывом на ланч. Да, Кейт была такой же — и все-таки не такой. Даже глазами Гэна Гермиона не могла увидеть никакой тайной, скрытой прелести. В ней всё было обыкновенно: внимательные серые глаза за очками в тонкой оправе, аккуратно собранные в пучок пепельные волосы, тонкие руки с одним-единственным колечком. Гермиона быстро посмотрела вниз: джинсы, кроссовки; вверх: ну, пожалуй, свитер выглядел довольно дорогим. Всё. Что здесь происходит?  
  
Гэн стоял перед окном, не обращая внимания на дождь, припустивший с новой с силой. На него лило еще больше: он как нарочно оказался прямо под солнцезащитным козырьком, с которого текло струями, а время от времени обрушивался целый водопад. Гермиона решила, что еще минут пятнадцать таких гляделок — и промокнет даже она, невидимая и неощущаемая.  
Потому что Говорящий смотрел на девушку в упор, до тех пор пока та не подняла голову, прищурилась, приглядываясь, и замерла за своим ноутбуком.  
  
— Давай зайдем и ты поговоришь, а? — робко спросила Гермиона. Она не хотела вмешиваться, но Гэна было даже немного жаль. Он только покачал головой.  
  
Девушка медленно, словно во сне, собрала свои вещи в непромокаемую сумку, что-то сказала хозяину, прихватила зонт и вышла из кафе.  
  
Гэн только повернулся, не сделав к ней ни шага, он был сосредоточен и неулыбчив. Гермиона, решившая было, что его волшебному взгляду как-то помешало стекло (бред, но тем не менее), убедилась, что и вблизи в сегодняшней избраннице не заметно никакого второго плана.  
  
— Здравствуй, — наконец, сказал Говорящий. — Я — Гэн.  
  
И никаких приглашений на вечер.  
  
Девушка ответила тихо:  
  
— Меня зовут Эйприл.

 

***  
Может, Эйприл и была невзрачной тихоней, но родители у неё были явно небедные. Самая настоящая трехкомнатная квартира у Трафальгара стоила, наверное, как пять Гермиониных домов и двадцать Нор.  
Она, тихо говоря о чем-то, — Гермиона больше оглядывалась, чем прислушивалась, — достала из шкафа полотенце и стала помогать Гэну вытираться, хотя проще было бы его раздеть догола и запустить сушилку. Но Говорящий с благодарностью принимал неизощренное ухаживание, отвечал... Гермиона насторожилась: что-то слишком много слов. Послушала: если в мире существовал рейтинг абсолютных ценностей, то лондонская погода явно лидировала. Эйприл и Гэн говорили о дожде.  
Потом они все-таки говорить перестали. Гермиона изнывала одновременно от скуки и нетерпения. Не то чтобы она ждала какого-нибудь трюка, ей было просто интересно, что именно Говорящий сможет снять с Эйприл. Очки?  
Очки Гэн с неё тоже снял, но ничего необычного не произошло. Если только не считать того, что девушка осторожно потянула дужку из его пальцев, уложила очки в футляр на столике и сказала, словно извиняясь:  
— Эти очки долго подбирали. У меня сложные диоптрии.  
Проклятый сид и глазом не моргнул, только покивал, соглашаясь.  
Они раздевались медленно и неловко в самой спальне, без всякой разбросанной по дороге к кровати одежды. Свитер Эйприл повис на сиденье стула и медленно соскользнул на пол. Она забралась на кровать с ногами, посмотрела на потянувшегося к ней Гэна и послушно приоткрыла рот. Гермиона замерла. Через мгновение Эйприл, повинуясь его легким, почти незаметным движениям, послушно откинулась назад. Еще через мгновение Гермиона каким-то запредельным усилием воли смогла хоть чуть-чуть приподнять его и оторвать от губ девушки.  
— Мы уходим, немедленно! — шипела она, хотя знала, что Эйприл её не услышит. — Вставай и уходи сейчас же!  
Он снова повернулся к девушке, и только Гермионино «Я начинаю трансформацию!» смогло его остановить.  
Наверное, трудно было выйти с достоинством из столь дурацкой ситуации, но Гэну и это удалось. Он просто сказал:  
— Я сейчас вернусь, — ничего не объясняя и не оправдываясь, соскользнул с Эйприл и вышел в гостиную.  
— Что? — в тон Гермионе прошипел он. — Куда ты лезешь?  
— Мы уходим, — проклятье, она боялась позволить ему зайти в комнату за одеждой.  
— Почему? — его удивление было столь искренним, что Гермиона осознала сразу две вещи: он не собирался причинить Эйприл зла и даже не думал смеяться над ней самой.  
— Потому что ты не будешь лишать девственности ту, которую больше никогда в жизни не увидишь!  
— Почему?! Я хотел показать тебе…  
— Не смей ничего показывать на людях!!!  
— А на ком же еще?! Ладно. Я понял, — зло сказал он. — Не трясись. Ничего с твоей Эйприл не случится.  
Когда он вернулся в спальню, Гермиона чувствовала себя так, словно вела на коротком поводке рвущегося на волю Грима. Эйприл по-прежнему сидела на кровати, но хотя бы, хвала Мерлину, закуталась в одеяло.  
Гэну хватило полувзгляда, чтобы выбрать верный тон.  
— Ты сама не знаешь, хочешь этого или нет, правда?  
Эйприл кивнула. Гермионе показалось, что с облегчением.  
— Тогда давай подождем. — Гэн присел на кровать и взял её руку в свои. Для абсолютно голого сида, лишенного каких-либо моральных ограничений он вел себя... просто мило. О, как она ошибалась!  
— У меня только одна просьба: дождись меня, Эйприл, хорошо?  
— Гад! — простонала Гермиона. Вот гад! И она ничего не могла с этим поделать — ну нельзя же было пугать его трансформацией по десять раз на дню. Она запомнит адрес и что-нибудь придумает потом. Обязательно. Наверняка хоть что-то против сидовских чар есть. Надо спросить у Гарри.  
— Конечно, — Эйприл улыбнулась и опять кивнула. — Обещаю. Дождусь. Тебя.  
— А сейчас спи. — Гэн провел ладонью по её лицу, закрывая глаза. — Засыпай — тебя ждут крокусы. Ведь ты их любишь больше всего?  
— Да-а-а, — уже совсем сонно протянула девушка, зарываясь в одеяло с головой.  
— Желтые и белые, расцветают в марте, я дарю букеты миленькой моей, — напевал Гэн, собирая одежду. Эйприл сладко спала.

 

***  
Они снова вышли в гостиную. Гермиона уже собиралась сказать, что накладывать такие чары на девушку — гадко, как вдруг обнаружила, что всё изменилось. Словно сильная ладонь зажала ей рот. Она не могла выдавить из себя даже жалкого подобия их мыслей-слов.  
— Я послушался тебя, Гермиона? — вкрадчиво и страшно произнес Гэн. — А теперь ты послушайся меня.  
Рука исчезла, и ей отчаянно хотелось закричать. Хотя бы внутри его тела, но закричать. Сейчас она с леденящей безысходностью поняла, как Дети Холмов могут мстить, преследовать веками, проклинать. Каким на самом деле беспощадным стало бы проклятье Рона.  
— Да, — внезапно успокоившись, сказал Говорящий. — Правильно. Прекрасный ход мысли, Гермиона.  
— Ты что, собираешься проклясть меня?  
Он фыркнул.  
— Нет. По-моему, проклятий с вас достаточно. Я же выполнил твою просьбу. Теперь ты выполнишь мою. Мы зайдем... — он на ходу раскрывал двери комнат, добрался до ванной и довольно закончил: — Сюда.  
Собранная одежда полетела в коридор.  
— Трансфор... — попыталась еще раз остановить его совсем уже испугавшаяся Гермиона.  
— Только попробуй, Грейнджер, — сказал Гэн. Во всей этой дикой истории её больше всего задело то, что он назвал её по фамилии — впервые. — То есть — превращайся, если хочешь. Можешь даже воспользоваться зонтом Эйприл, чтобы добраться домой сухой. Но помни: если ты сейчас перекинешься, я не буду помогать тебе. Никогда.  
Гермиона промолчала.  
— Я выполнил твою просьбу. А ты выполнишь мою, — повторил он. — Знаешь, мне же не обязательно... Нет, ты не поймешь. Сейчас, Гермиона, ты будешь смотреть сюда, — он ткнул пальцем в огромное, от пола до потолка, зеркало, украшавшее ванную комнату Эйприл. — И увидишь, чем занимался твой Рон, когда сбегал от тебя в твою ванную.  
— Я закрою глаза!  
— Тогда ищи себе другого помощника.  
— Ну зачем?!  
— Это моя просьба, — ответил Гэн. — Затем.  
Он огляделся, встал напротив зеркала, рядом с белыми и желтыми пушистыми полотенцами, развешенными на белых и желтых крючках. Прислонился к стене и сказал:  
— Смотри.

 

***  
Гермиона честно уставилась в зеркало, не моргнув. Это было единственно верным решением: смотреть в глаза отражению, в наглые и злые зеленые сидовские глаза, которые сейчас темнели из-за расширившихся зрачков; которые не были больше злыми, в них было что-то другое… Гермиона собралась посвятить оставшееся время разгадке того, что это, стараясь не слышать дыхания, не чувствовать движений, но сухой жар внизу заставил её... или это Гэн отомстил, силой своей воли заставив её опустить голову.  
Она видела сильную руку, и как мелькает темная плоть, зажатая в кулаке, и то, как у него вздрагивает колено от напряжения, и голубые линии вен на босой ступне… Ей было все жарче и суше, не так как с Лой, а до боли. Гэн поднял голову, посмотрел ей в глаза, оскалился в гримасе и плюнул на ладонь.  
Кажется, для выполнения просьбы она сделала достаточно, и можно было снова смотреть в лицо отражению. Гермиона посмотрела, но, к ужасу её, глаза у человека в зеркале были совсем другие — голубые. Там, в зеркале, стоял Рон. Стоял в её крошечной ванной. Рон, такой как всегда. Почти такой. Лохматый, как в последний год, очень сосредоточенный — словно он занимался какой-то важной работой. Джинсы и трусы были спущены ниже колен; сине-красную футболку «Вест Хэма» он задрал так, что от неё остались только рукава. Гермиона зацепилась мыслью за футболку, но слишком быстро поняла, что он просто стянул её через голову на спину, чтобы не мешала ему… ему… Рон оглянулся на дверь, но везде — и в зеркале, и здесь — было настолько тихо, что она слышала, как стукается о стену пряжка его ремня. И тогда он посмотрел прямо на неё, как будто знал, что она его видит, закусил губу и закрыл глаза. Гермиона смотрела на веснушки на его веках, мелкую россыпь золотистых пятен, на веснушки на его руках, и на груди, под рыжими волосами, они были везде, на длинных ногах, стреноженных джинсами, и даже на члене, — она и не заметила, что сказала себе это, — и ладонь Рона разжалась, словно он хотел подтвердить её слова: просто веснушки на темно-красной коже тоже стали темными пятнышками. Рон взглянул на свою руку с удивлением, сомкнул пальцы и потянул кулак вверх, дергая с всё большей силой.

  
Все вместе было ужасно. Прекрасно. Несчастно. Гермиона почувствовала, что в носу защипало, а глаза… Она всхлипнула — Гэн двинул рукой в последний раз, коротко, сильно и зло — она всхлипнула еще — Гэн выдохнул какое-то слово. «Глин»? — она зарыдала, а Гэн сполз по стене на кучу обрушенных им бело-желтых полотенец. По его осунувшемуся лицу текли её слезы.

  
***  
Вокруг по-прежнему было мокро, но мокро снаружи, а не внутри. Гермиона обнаружила, что они целенаправленно идут куда-то, время от времени поворачивая. Похоже, Говорящему был знаком этот маршрут. Она не знала, как начать разговор и что сказать после всех ужасных сцен в квартире Эйприл. Адрес! Она не посмотрела номер её дома, но, в конце концов, девушку можно вычислить и через кафе.  
— Я снял чары, — в ответ на её мысли буркнул Говорящий. — Но только ради тебя.  
Она была так рада, что он не злится и не обижен, рассмеялась и подумала: «Без Рона я становлюсь самой настоящей истеричкой». Когда они были вместе, она могла сердиться на него и ругаться с ним, могла смеяться и молчать, могла заниматься своими делами, разговаривать с другими или часами спать рядом, — но почти никогда не плакала. Стоило же ему исчезнуть — в Гермионе словно открывались невидимые никому шлюзы, и всё невыплаканное месяцами, а то и годами, изливалось, приводя в шок окружающих и до крайности раздражая и пугая её саму.  
Но Гэну удалось прервать потоки слёз куда быстрее, чем Гарри. Пусть только тем, что он вышел под ливень — ведь он не сказал ни слова. Сейчас за неё плакал дождь.  
— Знаешь, это был настоящий шантаж, там, в квартире, — сказала она. Стоило всё-таки поговорить о произошедшем у Эйприл. Объяснить, что не стоит пугать её и уж тем более затыкать ей рот. О ванной комнате она разговаривать не собиралась.  
— Прости?  
— Ты правда не знаешь этих слов или придуриваешься?  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Я найду словарь, — пригрозила Гермиона. — Или маггловский, средневекового английского, или поищу у нас в библиотеке. И тогда ты со своими «прости» не отвертишься. А какой цветок ты ей подарил? — продолжила она, чувствуя себя точь-в-точь как в детстве: гулять по Лондону, висеть на руке отца и задавать сто вопросов в минуту.  
— Никакой, — удивился Гэн. — Она еще не цветок. Не думаю, что она окажется крокусом. Скорее, — он помедлил, щелкнул пальцами, — герань.  
— А как ты это определяешь?  
— Рассчитываю по звездам и приливам? Просто вижу, и всё.  
И тут Гермиона задала вопрос, который подспудно, в самом уголке сознания, зрел в ней всю неделю:  
— А я какой цветок?  
Гэн даже остановился и уставился в свое отражение в блестящей от дождя витрине магазина.  
— Не знаю. Я же не говорю с тобой. Не вижу тебя.  
Её поразило, насколько острым оказалось разочарование.  
— Я не видел тебя ни разу, ни в отражении, ни в доме. Только на твоих картинках в комнате.  
— Колдографиях, — поправила она.  
— Картинках, — упрямо повторил Гэн. — То есть я надеюсь, что худая девушка в центре картинки — ты. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты оказалась рыжей жердью справа или тощим в очках слева.  
— Разве в твое время были очки?  
«Поймала, — подумала она. — Вот теперь он не отвертится со своими очень удобными "прости"».  
— У Эйприл была эта вещь, — терпеливо, как малолетней, объяснил ей Говорящий.  
— Прямо всё схватываешь на лету!  
— Сиды всегда учатся быстрее людей.  
— Бе-бе-бе, — сказала Гермиона. Но молчать оказалось невыносимо: ей было так спокойно и хорошо и так хотелось поделиться «спокойно и хорошо» с Гэном, что она опять спросила:  
— А куда мы идем?  
— Пришли, — ответил он. Гермиона взглянула было вперед, на пустую улицу, на брошенные продавцами под дождем палатки маленького рынка, на серые мокрые стены домов — даже ярко-розовое здание рядом с ними выглядело тускло — взглянула и, словно шагнув с обрыва, провалилась в бездну такой тоски, в сравнении с которой её чувства и страдания выглядели песчинками перед валуном. Ничего человеческого в этой боли не было, и справиться с ней было нельзя. Она поднималась от земной коры до далеких звезд, она была в каждой капле дождя и в каждом солнечном луче, её источал каждый камень осенью, она паром зависала над влажной землей весной, въедливая, вездесущая, как туман — не современный туман, а тот, древний, пропитанный древесным дымом тысяч печей и каминов. Она была всегда и будет всегда, пока…  
— Не только у вас есть проклятья, — усмехнулся Гэн и пошел по улице, трогая стены домов. — Там, — он кивнул на современное здание, блестящее сотней окон, — держали свиней на продажу, вонь стояла адская. Тут росли вязы. Здесь была живая изгородь. Уже не Лондон. Хогс-Лейн.  
— Ты…  
— Я тут жил. Но даже тех камней не осталось, — он присел на корточки и положил ладонь на мокрый асфальт, — даже в земле. Ничего.  
— Это больно? — почему-то спросила Гермиона.  
Гэн пожал плечами:  
— Нет. Это же камни. Хотя их тоже жаль. Я подумал: стоит тебе показать.  
Гермиона давно не обращала внимания на сочетание маггловского и магического в её жизни, а может, и в мире вообще. Это следовало принять как данность, это было единственным, что она отказывалась осмыслять, иначе можно было рехнуться. Но то, что сид когда-то жил… почти в этом доме, ходил по этой улице… а почему он тут жил? Как человек?  
Но спросить она не осмелилась. И сказала другое:  
— А проклятие за что?  
— Нельзя нарушать законы Холмов, — кратко и непонятно ответил Гэн. — Так как отсюда выйти к этому твоему поезду?

  
***  
В почти пустом вагоне они молчали. За окном расплывалась жемчужно-серая влажная муть, Гермиона смотрела на плывущее от воды, зыбкое стекло и думала, что сегодня она сделала еще один шаг неизвестно куда. И с Роном, и с Говорящим. И Гэн, наверное, был с ней особенно честен, показав Хогс-Лейн в ответ на её невысказанный утром упрек. И, может быть, попробовать… Она выдохнула, опять уставилась в окно и зашла издали:  
— Всё-таки насколько мы отличаемся. Даже маги.  
— В Холмах говорят, что сиды были всегда, маги пришли в мир, чтобы познать его, а люди…  
— Что люди?  
— А люди пришли в мир, чтобы умереть в нем. Но я не согласен. Маги всё равно умирают, хотя живут гораздо дольше. А люди тоже познают мир, только недолго. И вместе со смертью им дана свобода воли. У нас этого нет. Всё предопределено изначально.  
— А тех, кто проявляет свободу воли, проклинают?  
У Гермионы было точно такое ощущение, как тогда на Уайте, с Робертом. Она двигалась в темноте, на ощупь пытаясь разобраться в том, чего не понимала.  
— Мы не можем её проявить. Мы можем изменить предназначению. Но и за это не проклинают. Послушай, если сегодня день вопросов, задай какой-нибудь другой.  
— Ладно, — обмирая от любопытства, сказала она. — Сам напросился. Как у тебя получается с двух фраз соблазнить девушку?  
— Я не могу тебе объяснить, как это происходит. Как гоблины и дварфы видят золото сквозь сто слоев земли? Откуда Ллид знает, что в эту ночь в холмы придет человек и надо встретить его Дикой Охотой? Почему летают драконы? А я говорю о любви.  
— Но ты не говоришь! — в отчаянии выкрикнула Гермиона. — Ты говоришь: «Здравствуй, я — Гэн, проведи этот вечер со мной». И все! Ты ни разу не сказал ни одной из них: «Я тебя люблю». Я же следила, специально!  
— Я вообще ни-ког-да, — он нарочно произнес это «никогда» по слогам, — не говорил, что люблю кого-нибудь из них. Я — говорю о любви — это совсем другое. Ты не понимаешь?  
Она сдалась:  
— Нет, — и решила немного сменить тему, спросить о совсем уж относительном и постороннем сейчас: — А с мужчинами ты тоже… э-э-э… говорил?  
— Несколько раз, и последний был совсем нехорош.  
— Почему?  
— Гоблины попросили меня… Был один лорд… длинная история. Короче, он остался им должен, но гоблинам в счет долга не нужны были жена, дети, хотя у него и не было жены и детей, даже земли им оказались не нужны. Только золото. Вот они и попросили… И заплатили, чтобы я привел лорда-должника в их подземелье.  
— А ты?  
От его улыбки Гермионе стало тепло.  
— Я же говорил с ним. Поэтому мы с лордом просто уехали. Исчезли. Нас долго искали, и, поверь, это была славная охота.  
— Он знал, что ты — не человек?  
Гэн замолчал на какое-то время.  
— Потом узнал.  
— И что?  
— Ничего. Думаю, ему нравилось, что я… не меняюсь.  
— И потом ты погубил его?  
— Нет, — быстро сказал Гэн. — То есть можно сказать, и да. Я же не мог сделать его бессмертным. Поэтому в свой срок он умер. Рядом со мной. В одной постели. Ему было много лет, но я… Я говорил с ним до конца… и…  
— Это была хорошая смерть, — тихо продолжила Гермиона, угадав его следующие слова.  
— Да, — согласился Гэн. — Хорошая смерть очень важна и для людей, и для вас, магов.  
— Я знаю, — сказала она, — знаю. Мне бы тоже хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь… говорил со мной. В одной постели. Когда придет мой срок.  
— До твоего срока пройдет еще много лет. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Я не хочу придумывать. Я знаю, кого я хочу.  
— Это ведь не я, правда? — Гэн явно пытался свести всё к шутке.  
— Боже упаси, — честно ответила Гермиона, они рассмеялись и больше не говорили об этом.

 

***  
— По данным наблюдений погоды за сто лет настолько холодной осени в Брашове еще не было, — сообщило маггловское радио из угла.  
Рон вздохнул.  
В такую погоду на покупателей рассчитывать не приходилось: туристы не высовывали носа на улицу и, должно быть, проклинали все на свете. Хорошо еще, что магам непогода не мешала. Совы исправно летали, разнося заказы, Рон упаковывал, командовал пером, надписывающим адреса, заполнял книги прихода и расхода, а потом шел проверить, как там Иштван.  
От плохой погоды тот не то что хандрил, а заболевал в прямом смысле слова — Рон никогда ничего подобного не видел. Понятно, что в Англии такие не выживали, но и здесь впору было испугаться, когда привычный, уверенный в собственной неотразимости Иштван, стоило только зарядить дождю, на глазах преображался в бесцветное унылое существо. Увидев эту хрень впервые, Рон даже потащил Иштвана в заповедник — проверять, не превращается ли тот на самом деле. Но Норберта равнодушно посмотрела и отвернулась, а Чарли перевел ее взгляд на человеческий язык: «Еда».  
Теперь Рон знал, что Иштвана надо просто оставлять в покое до лучших времен.  
— Пойду постреляю, — сказал он в согнутую над верстаком спину.  
Иштван обернулся, оторвавшись от большой лупы на подставке, локтем указал на серую завесу за окном:  
— Туда?  
— А что такого? Наложу чары.  
— Мне кажется, это мама наложила чары, — вдруг заявил Иштван. — На пистолет! Ты с ним не расстаешься!  
Никаких чар на пистолете не было — Рон лично убедился. И сам, и Чарли давал посмотреть, но ничего, кроме металла и огня, они не обнаружили. Доамна Легради говорила чистую правду: наверно, поэтому Рон и остальным ее словам не мог не верить.  
Стрельба его завораживала. Он снова и снова нажимал на спусковой крючок, восхищенно следя, как пуля попадает в мишень и дырявит ее насквозь без всякой магии. Теперь-то он понимал, почему папа так восхищается изобретениями магглов! Стрельба была как заклинание. И как ни одно из заклинаний не получалось у него с первого раза, так и здесь промахов пока хватало.  
— Твой пистолет, — повторил Иштван. — Твои шахматы, твои лекции, твой Аурел! Ты всех их любишь больше, чем меня!  
— Я не…  
— И все время врешь!  
Этого Рон стерпеть не мог.  
— Я вру?! Где?!  
— Везде! — Иштван вскочил, раскинув руки, крутнулся на пятке. — Смотри, вот я! Меня видно, всего! Я не жду, когда какой-нибудь балаур, или шаркань, или гарабончиас придет и возьмет меня! Я не прячу под подушкой гоблинские кольца! Я не кричу во сне «Убейте меня, а не их!» Я не убираю свет какой-то штукой вроде зажигалки! Ты ничего не говоришь мне, ничего!  
Рон задохнулся:  
— Штукой вроде зажигалки? Ты что, в мои вещи лазил?!  
— Я хотел знать… хочу знать про тебя все, а ты молчишь! Ты говоришь с другими, а меня можно только трахать, да?  
— А ты как хотел?! — заорал Рон. — Думаешь, можно шариться у человека в сумке, а потом требовать, чтобы он тебе доверял?!  
— Я не шарился! Я видел, как ты им щелкал! И я догадался — это ты тогда убрал свет! И никому не сказал! А я еще делал… делал для тебя... а ты! Ненавижу!  
Он прыгнул на Рона. На этот раз не было никакой игры: Иштван, гибкий и верткий, сразу врезал ему по носу, а когда Рон вскинул руку, защищаясь, двинул локтем под ложечку. Рон согнулся, секунду пережидая боль, распрямился и выкрутил руку: Иштван зашипел, задергался, едва не выворачивая сустав, — и замер, хрипло, со всхлипами втягивая воздух.  
Рон выпустил его и встал. Наверно, нужно было сейчас что-то сказать, объяснить или спросить, но в голове было пусто.  
— У тебя кровь на носу, — сказал с пола Иштван.  
«У тебя грязь на носу, знаешь?»  
Теперь он знал. Понял, что оно делало, его проклятье. Оно волокло его за собой, тянуло куда-то. Утащило от Гермионы — зря он думал, что по доброй воле сбежал от нее. Не позволило доверять Иштвану. Подсунуло Аурела, который тоже держался на расстоянии.  
— Ты это, — пробормотал он, убирая кровь. — Ты прости. Я не… это не я, наверно. Это оно мне не дает... Мне подумать надо, хорошо?  
Иштван поднялся, не спуская с него глаз.  
— Ты хотел, но не мог? Да?  
Рон истово закивал, схватил с вешалки куртку и скатился по лестнице.

  
***  
— Поссорились? — спросила Мэвис.  
Она сидела на высокой табуретке, болтала ногой. Туфелька на высоком каблуке — в другой обуви Рон ее не видел — свалилась на пол, чашка кофе опасно примостилась на краю стойки.  
— Помиритесь. Ты знаешь, что доамна Легради просила на тебя повлиять или найти поскорее твою пару?  
— А ты можешь?  
Она пожала плечами:  
— Нет, конечно. Если ты ничего не чувствуешь. Но тут дело в другом, — она пощелкала пальцами, — в расстоянии. Когда вы далеко, ничего не получится. Когда близко, но еще не поняли, я могу сказать.  
Она протянула руку, взъерошила ему волосы — и тут же отдернулась:  
— Что у тебя с собой? Серебро?  
— А… да, доамна Легради подарила, — он хотел было вытащить и показать, но вовремя сообразил, что лучше не надо. — Пистолет.  
Мэвис изумленно поглядела на него и расхохоталась.  
— Кто бы мог подумать! Значит, она старалась не только ради своего Пишты, но и ради тебя тоже! Хотела, чтобы ты скорее нашел свою судьбу и не попался какому-нибудь злобному чудовищу!  
— Как это?  
— Это у вас, в Англии, старшие дети Богини давно ушли под землю и остались только оборотни, да гоблины, да мелкая шушера, растерявшая последний ум. А у нас кого только нет, и все разные. Но исток у нас один и природа одна, и боимся мы одного и того же. Серебра, текучей воды, холодного железа. Зеркала всех нас не видят, указующие чары не находят. Мало ли кто захочет попытать с тобой счастья…  
— Не видят?!  
— А ты не знал? Ну да откуда тебе…  
Она отхлебнула кофе.  
Волшебные твари? Нет, он догадывался, почему не может найти ни ее, ни сестер Зоряну. Но Аурел-то при чем? Он же человек, в смысле, маг? Или все-таки нет?  
— А кто такой балаур? — вдруг вспомнил он. — Иштван говорил, что он может оказаться…  
— Не может, — улыбнулась Мэвис. — Мог бы — ты бы жил сейчас в заповеднике, как твой брат. Но драконам ты не нужен.  
— А шаркань? И этот… — он порылся в памяти, — гарабон?  
— Гарабончиас? Ну, если к вам в магазин постучится человек в рваной мантии и попросит молока и яиц — это он и будет. Не видел такого? Правда, говорят, что такую погоду насылает как раз он, когда отказывают в угощении! А шаркань… их больше нет. Уже лет двести как никто не видел огненных змеев… Отец рассказывал, что они были прекрасны, но страшны, страшнее всех прочих, потому на них и охотились, пока всех до одного не выбили.  
— Огненных змеев?  
— Даже если последние прячутся где-то, потомства им не видать. Едва ли сейчас найдется женщина, которая согласится семь лет носить ребенка змея, а потом семь лет кормить его грудью!  
— А… — Рон хотел задать сотню вопросов сразу, но выдавил только: — А почему их всех нет в книгах? Я не видел…  
— Почему же нет? Хочешь сказать, что Аурел не говорил о них на этих своих лекциях, на которые тебя затащил? Так магглам не обязательно об этом знать, а мы, открою секрет, по старой памяти не слишком-то ладим с венгерской нечистью! Ну что, повеселел? Смотри-ка, — она повернулась к окну, — дождь перестал! И твой дружок, кажется, подглядывает из-за шторы! Пойдешь мириться?  
Рон машинально кивнул.

  
***  
Дождя действительно не было. Пахло опавшими листьями, жареными каштанами — кто-то пытался наверстать упущенную за день прибыль, — мокрым песком.  
Иштван, оказывается, спустился и стоял теперь в дверях магазина, как в первый день.  
— Злишься на меня? Я не брал это твое, честное слово! Хочешь, поклянусь?  
— Да я верю, — Рон улыбнулся и понял, что и в самом деле не сердится. Скорее, чувствует себя виноватым. — Проводишь до университета?  
Иштван расцвел.  
Студентам, кажется, плевать было на погоду. Дешевые кофейни и пиццерии были битком набиты — все, кто раньше сидел снаружи, под навесами, перебрались внутрь. Рон привычно обежал взглядом окна «Кафетерии Уника», отыскивая Мариору — та в начале нового учебного года зачем-то перекрасилась в блондинку, — и чуть не заорал. Змея была здесь.  
Не просто была — перекрывала дверь, вытянувшись во всю длину, так что голова и хвост терялись где-то за углом. Она будто и оставалась неподвижной, и непрерывно двигалась, переливалась чуть заметно, и на темной поверхности пробегали золотые блики.  
Пока он глазел, дверь открылась:, целая компания вывалилась на улицу, как будто никакой змеи не было. Через десять минут начиналась лекция.  
— Эй, Иштван! — окликнул кто-то. — Пришел поучиться?  
Рон увидел, как Мариора в окне вскинула голову, что-то сказала подругам и пошла к выходу. Он нащупал палочку, готовясь неизвестно к чему, но ничего не случилось: змеи не существовало ни для кого, кроме него.  
— Привет! Вы на лекцию?  
— Он — да, а я так, прогуляться.  
— А я уже домой. Проводишь?  
Иштван широко улыбнулся:  
— Почему нет? Рон, в магазине увидимся!  
Мерлин, только этого не хватало!

  
***  
Следить за ними было легко. Зачет по скрывающим чарам Рон в свое время сдал на «Выше ожидаемого», так что теперь просто шел следом, ориентируясь по звуку. Звук — пронзительный смех блондинистой Мариоры — резал уши: если бы не змея, Рон бы к этой дуре на милю не подошел. На Иштвана она только что не вешалась: по крайней мере, в руку вцепилась так крепко, что тот пару раз поморщился.  
Если бы не змея. Она ползла следом, не опережая их и не отставая. Рону казалось, что она не ползет даже, а движется по воздуху, пусть невысоко, в дюйме или двух над землей. Теперь он совершенно отчетливо видел золотые отблески, пробегающие по шкуре от головы к хвосту, становящиеся то уже, то шире. То, что выглядело в прошлый раз как плавники, сейчас было больше похоже на крылья — узкие и длинные, будто сложенные вдоль тела.  
Немногочисленные прохожие кивали и улыбались, Мариора громко здоровалась с ними, и никто ничего не замечал.  
«До Рождества, — подумал Рон. — Змея ждет до Рождества».  
На пороге Мариора остановилась, подставив лицо, Иштван бегло клюнул ее в щеку.  
— До встречи?  
— Чао!  
Дверь хлопнула. Змея заскользила прочь, в темноту. Рон проводил взглядом уходящего Иштвана, бросился за ней, заранее зная, что ничего не найдет, свернул за один угол, за другой, и остановился, не зная, что теперь делать.  
Змею не догнать. Вернуться на лекцию — на вторую половину еще можно успеть? Пойти домой? Подождать Аурела и расспросить насчет венгерской нечисти — пусть даже он нарочно не держит книг о ней, по словам Мэвис? И что-то она еще говорила важное… Он даже сморщился, повторяя про себя весь их разговор, и вспомнил.  
Волшебные существа. Разные волшебные существа, все до единого не выносящие серебра и не поддающиеся чарам поиска. И Аурел — Аурел, которого он ни разу не смог отыскать, сколько ни повторял: «Пойнт ми». Рон попытался припомнить, есть ли среди шахматных коробок, безделушек и прочего хлама в доме Аурела хоть что-то серебряное, но так и не смог. Разве что та коробка, с некомплектом, с серебристо-серыми и светло-золотистыми клетками: замочек на ней походил на серебряный, хотя мог с тем же успехом оказаться латунным или свинцовым. Но если так, получалось, что Аурел врал?  
Рон заморгал: оказывается, он так и стоял посреди улицы, как дурак. Лекция заканчивалась через полчаса. Если он поторопится, то успеет добежать до дома Аурела.

  
***  
Врал-врал-врал — стучали по брусчатке шаги.  
Говорил Виорике, что спит с ее кузиной. Говорил кузине, что спит с кем-то еще. Говорил Рону, что предпочитает женщин. Говорил… Иштван когда-то обмолвился, что Аурел, наверно, просто импотент, вот и пытается создать видимость. Ну допустим, но зачем врать, что ты человек, когда ты магическое существо? Хорошо, это тоже можно придумать — например, вряд ли кто-то из оборотней отказался бы от возможности считаться нормальным. А зачем говорить, что у тебя полное собрание сведений о волшебных существах, если половины их там нет?  
Да наверняка совпадения, убеждал себя Рон, еле-еле удерживаясь, чтобы не побежать. Бывает, померещатся какие-нибудь ужасы, а потом все объяснится очень просто. Вот сейчас он придет, увидит серебряный замок на коробке, узнает про какое-нибудь заклятье, блокирующее поиск, и даже обнаружит справку от целителя с диагнозом… Он едва не заржал вслух: ну да, вот прямо сейчас придет, а все разложено на столе, лежит, дожидается!  
Шаги за спиной заставили шарахнуться в сторону — только тут Рон вспомнил, что так и не снял с себя чары невидимости. Отступил с дороги и увидел Аурела. Тот шел к дому, быстро, но не суетливо, широко шагая в своем темном маггловском плаще.  
Рон подождал, пока он войдет, пробормотал: «Фините инкантатум», досчитал на всякий случай до ста и позвонил.  
— Аурел! Я увидел — свет горит… Что, лекции не было?  
— Рон?! Заходи, заходи скорее! А я, представь, сию минуту вернулся. Увидел, что тебя нет на обычном месте, отчего-то забеспокоился и распустил всех. Подумал, ты наверняка дашь о себе знать. Что-то случилось?  
— Я это… с Иштваном поссорился. — Ложь возникла сразу и целиком, будто кто-то подсказал. — Сидел у Мэвис, мы кофе пили, потом пошел на лекцию, смотрю — а он там с какой-то… еще провожать ее собрался! Представляешь? А я за ними поперся зачем-то, потом плюнул и ушел. Я посижу пока у тебя? Партию сыграем — и пойду.  
— Оставайся хоть до утра… О, прости! Я не имел в виду ровно ничего непристойного! Honi soit qui mal y pense, — добавил он непонятно.  
— Что?  
— Позор тому, кто дурно об этом подумает!  
— А, ну да. Проехали. Чаю нальешь?  
Чаю Рон попросил нарочно: кофе Аурел делал в маггловской кофеварке, а чай заваривал по всем правилам, пусть даже его правила отличались от нормальных, то есть английских. Даже время кипения засекал.  
В кухне слышались шаги, журчание воды, звон посуды.  
Найти ту самую коробку оказалось не так просто — наверно, Аурел переставлял что-то, вот и засунул ее в самый низ. Память его подвела: темные клетки оказались темно-серыми, а не серебристыми.  
Рон потеребил замочек, не пришел ни к какому выводу, решил соскрести немного, чтобы потом показать Иштвану, но палочку доставать побоялся: мало ли, вдруг Аурел спросит, с чего он взялся колдовать? К счастью, на столе нашелся костяной нож для разрезания бумаги. Рон царапнул им по замочку, рука соскользнула, кончик ножа попал в замочную скважину.  
Коробка раскрылась.  
Он не знал, сколько секунд прошло до того, как он захлопнул ее и сунул на то же место, а взамен плюхнул на стол соседнюю и прокричал:  
— Я сейчас! Руки помыть забыл!  
Постоял в ванной, глядя на кружащуюся в сливе воду, подставил под нее руки, намылил — раз, и другой, и третий, чтобы уж наверняка смыть с них сверкающую золотую пыль — точно такую же, какую видел в прозрачных бумажных и пластиковых пакетиках с образцами, прикрепленных к делам, которые так старательно изучал.  
Рон не помнил, как пил чай, как расставлял фигуры и ходил. Зато отлично помнил, как каждый раз, глядя, как Аурел относит посуду на кухню, разыскивает сигареты или зажигалку, наливает себе ежевечернюю порцию коньяку и поворачивается к нему спиной, нащупывал палочку и готовился сказать: «Авада кедавра» — и все-таки не мог.  
Нужно было проверить в последний раз. Подготовиться. Убедиться. Не вызвать подозрений.

***

Иштван, как всегда, ждал. Но не валялся на диване и не торчал у окна, а все еще склонялся над верстаком и обернулся, едва услышав шаги.

— Ты долго. Устал?

— Да нет, нормально. А ты чего сидишь?

— Я говорил — делал для тебя. Вот, закончил.

Рон подошел и увидел шкатулку. Круглую — от прямоугольной он бы сейчас, пожалуй, шарахнулся, — темно-вишневого камня, с большой буквой «R», выложенной золотисто-желтыми кристаллами, на крышке.

— Для твоих тайн. Я запомнил — они все поместятся. И я буду с ними. С тобой.

Он перевернул шкатулку: на дне красовался синий вензель «IL».

— Ты чего это надумал? — испугался вдруг Рон.

— Ничего. Вот здесь защелка: ты маму попроси, она зачарует.

— Да что случилось?!

— Когда ты ушел, я вдруг понял: ты наконец-то сказал мне правду. Что ты не нарочно, просто не можешь. Потому что знаешь, что к тебе придет твой… не знаю кто. А мне нужно будет жениться.

— Только не говори, что на Мариоре!

Иштван мягко рассмеялся.

— Не ревнуй. Мариора маггла, а я женюсь на волшебнице, она очень милая. Я хочу привыкнуть. И не хочу, чтобы мама стерла память тебе и мне.  
Он потянул Рона к себе, обнял, прижался щекой к плечу.  
— Мне хватит знать, что это не ты.  
Рон чуть не взвыл. Ну что за хрень вечно с ним творится! С одной стороны — золотой змей, который то ли есть, то ли нет, с другой — проклятье, которое уж точно есть, и, между прочим, это он еще Иштвану не сказал, чем оно грозит! Не специально, просто не допер, болван, что может, оказывается, влюбиться в кого-то кроме Гермионы — ну, почти влюбиться. Спасибо доамне Легради, что напомнила!  
— Слушай, давай завтра, а? Я тебе все расскажу! И это… ты угадал, почти, на самом деле все еще хуже, только не сегодня! Нам Аурел доклад задал назавтра, а я даже не знаю, где про это прочитать. Не хочу перед ним позориться…  
— Аурел? Про что?  
— Про какого-то шарканя, — выговорил Рон: его трясло, но терять было уже нечего.  
Иштван взглянул оценивающе, будто решал, верить или нет.  
— Ладно. Ты говоришь, что значит «хуже», я говорю про шарканя.  
Рон помялся, подбирая слова:  
— Значит, что человек, в кого я… которому я признаюсь, умрет не позже чем через год.  
— Человек? Ты правильно сказал?  
Иштван уставился на него, хмурясь и сжимая в нитку губы, потом кивнул. Но до чего он смог додуматься, Рон понятия не имел.  
— Так вот, — наконец сказал он, — про шарканя…

 

***  
Наверно, к дому Аурела стоило аппарировать, но Рон решил хотя бы полпути пройти пешком. Дома времени, чтобы обдумать все как следует, так и не нашлось: Иштван вывалил на него все, что знал, хотя знания свои черпал в основном из детских сказок. Но Гермиона не раз повторяла, что маггловские сказки, как правило, отражают историю магического мира. Рон это помнил твердо и упускать момент не собирался.  
Даже ложиться рядом с Иштваном, растянувшимся на кровати, не стал, сел рядом на пол, — да и сам Иштван не тянул его, как обычно, за собой, только все гладил, перебирал волосы, отросшие уже почти до плеч.  
— Раньше здесь была Венгрия, — рассказывал он вполголоса, — город звался Брассо, и жил в горах по соседству огненный змей. Люди видели, как он летал над лесом, рассыпая золотые искры, и в сухой год деревья горели. В городе жила одна вдова по имени Катока, которая очень горевала по мужу. Муж ее уехал в далекие края да там и сгинул — так рассказали. Но Катока не поверила, все думала, что люди ошиблись и муж вернется. И вот как-то поздним вечером она увидела, как у ворот кто-то стоит. Это был ее муж, и она обрадовалась, повела его в дом, вымыла, накормила и легла с ним в постель. Но только было ей совсем не сладко, а так больно, будто внутри пекло огнем. Но Катока решила, что отвыкла просто — столько лет не знала мужчины. А он велел ей покуда не говорить о его возвращении. И она заметила, что днем ее муж человек как человек, но каждую ночь встает, выходит на двор и пропадает надолго. Стала следить — и увидела, что он перекидывается в золотого змея. Пошла Катока к колдуну, к талтошу, спросила, что ей делать. Похорони мужа, ответил тот. Могилу сделай, оплачь, помяни вином и хлебом и домой иди. Катока послушалась, а муж ее ночью пошел на кладбище и снова обернулся змеем. Но талтош с серебряным ножом-кешем ждал его, и начали они биться, пока змей не пал наземь убитый и не исчез в облаке искр, а искры впитались в могильную землю. Тогда талтош повернулся и ушел, и больше никто его не видел. Катока же вскоре почувствовала себя в тягости, но прошло девять месяцев, и год, и семь лет — и лишь тогда начала она рожать, но дитя огненного змея спалило ее изнутри и само не выжило. А потом здесь стала Румыния, и сказку забыли.  
Иштван хмыкнул:  
— Горю время и жизни время, так говорила моя бабушка, это ее сказка.  
Сказочка была ничуть не лучше той, про Дары смерти, и для детей уж точно не годилась. Рон собрался было поделиться с Иштваном этой нехитрой мыслью, но почувствовал, как рука соскользнула и повисла, дыхание стало расслабленным и спокойным. Иштван уснул.  
Рон подождал немного, подумал, не наложить ли Сомниус, но все-таки не стал. Зарядил пистолет серебряными пулями, взял палочку и делюминатор, написал Чарли вполне невнятное письмо — и все время думал, что не знает, почему идет куда-то из-за пары обманутых теток, золотой пыли в шахматной коробке и старой страшной сказки. Убивать золотого змея, как тот колдун? Потребовать доказательств, потому что на самом деле их нет?  
Он постарался припомнить, видел ли когда-нибудь, как Аурел колдует, и не смог. Не видел и внимания не обращал, потому что тот ходил к Мэвис и Мэвис его принимала — значит, магглом он точно не был. Знала? Не знала? Что уж теперь…

 

***  
Он аппарировал из комнаты на темную улицу, ведущую к площади. Город спал — даже в «Трансильвании», где публика часто засиживалась за полночь, свет больше не горел. На секунду он остановился, но вспомнил еще, как она сочувственно качала головой, когда говорила, что последнего золотого змея убили. То есть предпоследнего, конечно. Что им здесь, в этом Брашове, медом намазано? Не могли податься куда-то еще? Или… Рона вдруг осенило: змей же мог попросту мстить за своего сородича! Мстить всем женщинам города!  
У этой вдовы — как ее там? — внутри все жгло, и у этих жгло, и они горели, а Аурел, тварь такая, еще говорил, что ищет ту единственную, а остальные его не удовлетворяют, и колечко оставлял, и ржал, наверно, над болванами, которые ни хрена не понимают.  
Чувствовать себя единственным не-болваном было бы неплохо, если бы еще не колотило так — даже зубы стучали. Рон нащупал в кармане палочку, перенесся через забор. Задняя дверь, та, что выходила в сад, никогда не запиралась. План — если его можно было назвать планом — он кое-как составил и теперь собирался подняться наверх, в спальню, наложить на Аурела с десяток заклятий помощнее и расспросить…  
— Что же ты в темноте? — Голос звучал спокойно и по-дружески, с издевательски доброй насмешкой. — Разговаривать лучше глядя в глаза, не так ли, друг мой Рональд?

Вспыхнул свет.

Аурел в шелковом красном халате сидел в любимом кресле нога на ногу.

— Так какое именно обстоятельство привело тебя ко мне в этот час? — он подождал ответа и укоризненно покачал головой. — Не заставляй меня разочаровываться в тебе, Рональд! Которая из моих подсказок оказалась последней каплей?

— П-подсказок?

Палочка прыгала в руке, зубы стучали — Рон готов был поклясться, что никакой Авады Кедавры у него сейчас не выйдет, просто потому, что Аурел оставался Аурелом, другом, учителем даже. Он очень старался его возненавидеть, аж пот прошиб, как старался — и не мог. Значит, надо было бить чем-то другим, но бить наверняка, и как назло, ничего подходящего в голову не приходило. Впору было вспомнить Гермиону и ее Петрификус Тоталус.

— Неужели ты считаешь меня настолько неумным и беспечным? Я оставил тебе множество зацепок и хотел бы знать, которая сработала. Ну же?

— Зачем?!

— Я мог бы сказать, что играл с тобой, как кошка играет с мышью. Все мало-мальски разумные живые существа любят играть. Но это будет не всей правдой.

Он распрямил плечи, халат распахнулся, открывая бледную, почти безволосую грудь, на которой что-то блеснуло…  
Точно, Аурел светился — так же, как змея, за которой вчера следил Рон. Сам по себе светился и, кажется, не собирался ничего отрицать, а прямо признавался…

— Ты их убил! Ты золотой змей!

— Допустим. И что же дальше, мальчик? Ты, как и подобает герою, кинешься на страшное чудовище, погубившее целый город, и погибнешь, естественно?  
— Не двигайся!  
— Очень мило. Я безоружен и не сопротивляюсь. Неужели у тебя хватит духу выкрикнуть что-то на твоей вульгарной латыни и убить меня? Не очень-то благородно, тебе не кажется?  
Все это так не походило на то, что уже напридумывал себе Рон, что на миг он подумал: а что если Аурел просто прикалывается? Как близнецы? И вот-вот рассмеется, объяснит, что здесь вообще не при чем, и позовет пить кофе?  
— Не вся правда? — выпалил он, обмирая. — А какая вся?  
— Касательно тебя самого я не лгал ни словом.  
— Ага, как же! — вырвалось у Рона. — И типа книг у тебя не нашлось, и в коробке был некомплект! То есть…  
— Браво! — Аурел поаплодировал. — Значит, коробка! Но в чем же ложь? Плюнь в глаза тому, кто скажет, что там хватает фигур!  
Еще немного, понял Рон, — и мозги у него закипят.  
— Разве нам было плохо вдвоем? Конечно, я к тебе не притронулся и не притронусь, да ты и сам понимаешь, чем это чревато. Нет, выслушай! — он махнул рукой, а на Рона вдруг навалилась страшная тяжесть. Он дернулся, попытался поднять палочку… — Ты можешь остаться, и ничего не изменится. Ты сможешь учиться, говорить со мной о чем угодно, ездить куда пожелаешь… Ты знаешь, что такие, как я, часто носили на себе тех, кого учили? Я научу тебя вызывать шторм, град, бурю… хочешь? Ты сможешь летать на золотом змее — а ведь нынешние драконы отказываются носить на себе всадников!  
Драконы отказываются?! Ага, как же! Где отказываются, а где и носят, ты, чучело! Рон возмутился так, что даже тяжесть будто бы сделалась меньше — и кончик палочки шевельнулся.  
— Тебя отдали магии, так неужели ты смирился, никогда не мечтал самому выбрать, с кем останешься навсегда? Я отлично понимаю, что тебя отвращает сейчас от меня, но ничего не могу поделать: в другой форме, видишь ли, мною владеют инстинкты, и я просто не в состоянии…  
Еще легче. Теперь он мог двигать запястьем и, наверно, моргать ,но изо всех сил старался держать глаза открытыми. Хрен знает, почему он освобождался ,но так оно и было.  
— Я даже готов терпеть рядом с тобой какого-нибудь мальчишку, если тебе так уж нужно. Ты же младший в семье, так? Тобой никогда не занимались как следует, никогда не баловали, не выделяли, предпочитали других — не поверю, что ты не хочешь…  
Волдеморт! Сраный Волдеморт со своим сраным медальоном, вот что он такое! Да провались они все со своими…  
Тяжесть исчезла — будто распрямилась сжатая пружина.  
— Авада Кедавра!  
Зеленая вспышка вылетела из палочки — и унеслась в никуда, потому что там, где только что сидел Аурел, заклубился серый искрящийся вихрь, и на остатках кресла и стола возник золотой змей.  
— Сектумсемпра!  
Заклятье ушло в потолок, и тут же проклятая тварь плюнула огнем. И в отличие от Рона не промахнулась.  
Палочка вспыхнула прямо у него в руке. Рон еле успел отбросить ее в сторону и мог только беспомощно смотреть, как они горят: ива и волос единорога.  
«Ты не передумал?»  
Голос теперь звучал только у него в голове; это было и хуже и лучше сразу, потому что так разговаривал с ним когда-то хоркрукс.  
— Иштван правильно сказал, что ты импотент! Ни хрена не можешь, а трахаться охота, да? Типа я должен поверить, что ты со мной ни-ни, и типа клюнуть, небось, и клятву какую-нибудь дать, а?  
Пистолет, как нарочно, зацепился за что-то в кармане и нипочем не желал вылезать.  
— А когда поклянусь, значит, можно будет и трахнуть, как этих дур?  
Тварь снова плюнула огнес. Рон упал на пол, выхватывая то, что под руку попало: делюминатор — и щелкнул им, уже понимая, что ничего не получится, света слишком много… Делюминатор взорвался. Он успел осознать, что вот сейчас сгорит, сгорит заживо, целиком и полностью, и раскаленные осколки, впившиеся в руку, уже ничего не значат… И понял, что так и валяется на полу, и руку жжет невыносимо, и, кажется, в ногу тоже что-то попало, но… но все остальное было на месте. Цел!  
Золотой змей распрямлялся, круша мебель, расправлял крылья, длинные и узкие, как у стрижа. Будь все не так, Рон, наверно, залюбовался бы им, но сейчас полез в карман, шипя от боли, и выдернул, наконец, пистолет, разрывая штаны, и прицелился, свободной рукой сняв его с предохранителя.  
«Отлично, Рональд. Наверняка влияние этого твоего… сквиба. Но не зря говорят, что добрым словом и пистолетом можно добиться гораздо большего, чем каждым из этих составляющих порознь. Но если уж ты не намерен говорить, то скажу я. Ты же не думаешь, что меня можно сразить маггловским оружием?»  
Выстрел прогремел гораздо громче, чем Рон привык, когда стрелял на какой-нибудь поляне в лесу. Он попал, конечно: промахнуться было невозможно. Змей замер — и забился, свиваясь в кольца и снова разворачиваясь, сметая остатки мебели.  
Рон отскочил в угол и выстрелил еще и еще, уже не считая, не обращая внимания на боль в руке, почти не целясь…  
И вдруг услышал тихое, точно вздох:  
«Пусть так».  
Змей больше не шевелился. Золотое сияние тускнело, по нему точно ржавчина расползалась, если только золото могло ржаветь, и можно было рассмотреть его голову, украшенную двумя парами не то рогов, не то усов, и глаза — тоже золотые и тоже меркнущие.  
«Я не смог с женщиной, но смог с тобой. Ты же думал — как случилось, что никто не догадался, кроме тебя? Увы, мой Рональд, они догадывались. Я сам догадался когда-то и убил того, кто был до меня, и стал тем, кого ты видишь. Я старался быть добрым с тобой… Теперь твоя очередь».  
— Очередь?  
«Твой черед. Однажды ты почувствуешь, как огонь в тебе рвется наружу, и обернешься. Станешь следующим золотым змеем. Захочешь продолжить род — любым способом»  
— Да я повешусь лучше!  
«Змей не даст. Змей заставит взять свое — и ты придешь к своему брату или к своей сестре, чтобы одного сожрать, а другую заставить выносить дитя… Нельзя убить безнаказанно…»  
Шепот в голове перешел в шелест, глаза закрылись, исчезли под третьим веком, как у обычных змей. Аурел превращался, становился черной тварью, а та на глазах растворялась, обращалась в дым, и дым развеивался.  
Что-то хрустнуло за спиной, Рон подскочил на месте, ожидая невесть чего, и застыл с раскрытым ртом: в проеме двери, белый от ужаса и изумления, пряча за спиной руку, стоял Иштван.

— Ты… Ты зачем?

— Я пошел за тобой. Ты думал, я сплю? Я не спал и все слышал, и догадался, куда ты можешь пойти. Думаешь, я поверил про доклад? Но я знал, что с Аурелом что-то не так… Ты должен был мне сказать! — вдруг выкрикнул он. — Мы должны были пойти вдвоем, а так я опоздал! Что, если бы он попал в тебя?  
«Он попал в меня», — подумал Рон. Палочки больше не было, аппарировать он не мог. Аурел сказал, что превращение начнется не сразу — значит, не сегодня и не завтра. Он все успеет.  
— Нужно вызвать полицию! Нет, сначала сообщить домнишоаре Дракулеску — ты можешь ее вызвать? Сейчас? Или перенестись к ней?  
— Не могу. Палочки-то больше нет.  
— А… подожди тогда, я сбегаю к Мариоре, возьму у нее мотоцикл.  
— Она же спит, — сказал Рон, не слишком понимая, как вообще может говорить. Внутри все горело, будто он собирался превратиться в огненного змея прямо сейчас. Живот скрутило, он поспешно отвернулся и сблевал на пол.  
— Я просто возьму, потом объясню. Она не рассердится.  
Конечно, не рассердится. Еще и обрадуется, дура. И будет плясать на площади в Рождество, и так и не узнает, что от нее могла остаться обгорелая рука с золотой пылью на пальце. Только сейчас до Рона дошло, что Аурел, наверно, собирал пыль с собственного тела… Надо было, пожалуй, рассказать о коробке Иштвану — все-таки улика!  
С улицы раздался треск, Иштван позвал:  
— Садись!  
— Там на столе, — быстро заговорил Рон, — коробка шахматная, в ней доказательства, золотая пыль…  
— А ты? Ты же сам расскажешь?  
— Слушай, я понимаю, что это дурость, но мне надо в заповедник, к Чарли. Прямо сейчас надо, просто позарез! Я… я ему должен сказать, что все в порядке!  
Иштван поглядел на него сомнением:  
— Как ты поедешь? Отвезти тебя?  
— До камина. Есть здесь поблизости работающий камин?

 

***  
В заповеднике считалось, что пять пополуночи — нормальное рабочее время. Единственный камин в правлении был открыт, но нежданному гостю никто, мягко говоря, не обрадовался.  
— Уизли! — гаркнул директор, Рон его помнил по прошлому разу. — Объясни своему брату, что здесь не проходной двор!  
Чарли молча сгреб Рона за воротник и выволок на улицу.  
— Что такое? Рон? Что случилось? — И подвел к фонарю над крыльцом, всматриваясь в пятна крови и копоти и хмурясь все сильнее. — Что с рукой?  
Он был такой родной, такой нормальный, несмотря на свою Норберту, так пах домом, спокойствием, Англией, что Рон наконец позволил себе сломаться. Сполз в мокрую холодную траву у крыльца и глухо пробормотал куда-то в сторону:  
— Меня нужно убить, и чем скорее, тем лучше.  
Чарли несколько секунд хлопал глазами, потом, со стоном выдохнув, сел рядом.  
— А теперь по порядку.

 

***  
Норберту пришлось будить: больше всего Рону хотелось ткнуть ее чем-нибудь острым и подставиться под струю пламени, но Чарли, словно догадавшись, не пустил.  
— Она говорит, что совершенно не горит желанием рассматривать в такую рань какого-то человечка, — переводил он мысленную речь. — Тем более что уже видела тебя раньше и не слишком впечатлилась, прости.  
— Не меня! — заорал Рон, выплескивая в крике свой страх и отчаяние. — Не того меня! Не золотого змея!  
Чарли застыл на месте, лицо у него как-то странно кривилось.  
— Норберта говорит, что ты можешь с одинаковой вероятностью считать себя хоть золотым змеем, хоть шерстолапым енотом, хоть самим Анкалагоном Черным — от этого ровно ничего не изменится.  
— Как это?  
— Так, что никакой ты не змей! Обычный маг!  
— А огонь? Он сказал, у меня внутри огонь! Он на меня дыхнул, а я не сгорел!  
Чарли поднял голову, постоял молча, прислушиваясь.  
— Мясо и кости у тебя внутри, вот и все! И не слишком большое количество магии. Ну, Ронни, перестань! Пойдем умоемся, возьмешь у меня запасную палочку, и махнем в твой Брашов, разберемся, что там за змей. Ну, все, все. Норберта знает, что говорит!

**Конец второй части.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Часть 3**

  
В свой черед наступил сентябрь: сменил пыльный, утомившийся от жары, август; разогнал по школам детей; принес утренней росы на подсохшую за последние летние дни траву; поднял небо чуть выше, чтобы между голубым сводом и земной твердью добавилось воздуха и ветра. Парк по утрам был великолепен. Гэн вытянулся на склоне холма под Обсерваторией и слушал мир. Гермиона, за прошедшие месяцы научившаяся прекрасно абстрагироваться от этой мешанины образов, чувств и звуков, думала о своем.  
Ей было очень стыдно. Не из-за Говорящего, хотя она пропустила вчерашнюю субботу и честно предложила взамен наступившее воскресенье, но он предложил сходить к Холму (Холм в его речах всегда звучал с большой буквы) — и довольно. Холм так Холм; она прихватила бутылку сока, и они отправились гулять.  
Стыдно Гермионе было совсем за другое: вчера она была в Норе — в первый раз с начала августа. Раньше она старалась выбираться к Молли и Артуру хотя бы раз в две недели, потом визиты стали становиться всё короче, потом всё реже, пока не дошли до неприличного минимума. Она появлялась на полчаса, отвечала на рассеянные вопросы Молли, рассказывала Артуру о Министерстве, — но ей казалось, что он совсем потерял интерес к своей старой работе, выслушивала новости обо всех, кроме Рона, — и уходила через новенький камин, подаренный Биллом, чувствуя себя почему-то виноватой. Даже при самой поверхностной оценке ситуации она должна была числиться не виноватой, а пострадавшей, а вот поди ж ты…  
Артур недавно вернулся из Мунго, точнее, вернула его миссис Уизли, посчитавшая, что такой уход можно обеспечить и дома. Гермиона попыталась возразить, но спорить с Молли было трудно и в хорошие дни, сейчас же она любую реплику, противоречащую её точке зрения, просто пропускала мимо ушей. Да и неважно было, что говорила Молли.  
Она сидела рядом с Артуром, которого днем с кровати пересаживали в кресло, и физически ощущала, как из человека у неё на глазах по капле, размеренно, неизбежно, неостановимо истекает жизнь. Была ли способность такого видения даром её сида — она не знала. Она даже не смогла бы объяснить это целителям; ощущения оставались на уровне «слушания мира», недоступные для вербальных формулировок: образы, тени, слабые, едва заметные следы. Гермиона знала, что в Артуре Уизли больше нет магии, он даже не сквиб. Сквиб, при всех жалостливых коннотациях, нес в себе нулевой заряд. Артур же давно ушел в минус: он словно платил по старому долгу с бесконечно нарастающими процентами. Гермиона надеялась, что хотя бы Билл понимает, что происходит. Вчера, вернувшись из Норы, она плюнула на все обиды, принципы и прошлые разборки и написала ему письмо, постаравшись превратить свои впечатления в факты. Именно исчезновение магии у Артура и навязчивое ощущение «минуса» привели её к мысли, что причиной болезни может быть проклятье. Билл ответил утром, запиской с одним словом: «Благодарю», за которой, словно было вчера, встало всё сразу: и «Это — семейное дело», и бледное после веритасерума лицо со шрамами, и жесткая рука, удерживающая её на расстоянии, как котенка.  
Она должна была поговорить с Гарри, но это можно было отложить до понедельника. У Поттера хватало забот: Джинни ждала первенца. Были ли эти события — беременность и болезнь — связаны, Гермиона не знала, но всё вместе производило впечатление старого, средневекового маггловского котла ведьм, проклятого варева, в которое погружались люди, которых она знала и любила.  
— Тебе ли рассуждать о котле ведьм? — спросил Гэн, который если и гулял мысленно где-то в Холмах, то явно ушел недалеко. — Ты его даже не видела.  
Гермиона уже изучила некоторые его трюки: он любил и умел, злоупотребляя её любопытством, переключать внимание на что-то отвлеченно-интересное и отвлекать от тех мыслей, которые он считал грустными или ненужными. Обычно она велась (обычно оно того стоило), но сегодня не дала себя сбить и ответила вопросом на вопрос:  
— Ты думал, что будет с тобой, когда я умру?  
Гэн не любил слово «умереть», предпочитал отмерять конечность жизни сроками, только Гермионе не хотелось церемониться — её действительно беспокоил этот вопрос.  
— Не думал, — коротко сказал Гэн. — Зачем? Я могу что-то изменить?  
Ну вот. Теперь оставалось только почувствовать себя виноватой перед Говорящим о любви, сидом, которого она вернула из небытия.  
—Гермиона, — продолжил он, — ты всё время хочешь думать, что я — из племени людей, на худой конец, магов. Но я — другой. И меня не пугает будущее. Оно предопределено, и я не могу повлиять на него. Прими же это, наконец.  
— Неужели тебе не жалко, что этого всего, — она огляделась, в тысячный за эти месяцы раз удивившись тому, как ярок и прекрасен мир, на который никогда не обращаешь внимания на бегу, — что всего этого не будет?  
— И снова неправильный вопрос — Гэн провел ладонью по траве, и безмозглая, выгоревшая трава потянулась за его пальцами, словно обладала свободой воли. — Это — будет, и будет всегда. Не будет меня. Так предрешено. Я благодарен за то, что есть сейчас, и довольно.  
Гермиона помолчала, а потом сказала о том, что не давало ей покоя со вчерашнего визита:  
— Артур — отец Рона, понимаешь?  
Она до сих пор иррационально надеялась, что Говорящий как-то связан с проклятьем Уизли. Не её магической силой, не её волей, а сам по себе. Ну вдруг там, в их Холмах, кто-то что-то знает (точнее, — знал, хотя Гэн клялся И-Драйг гохом, Красным драконом Уэльса, что ни сном ни духом никто и ничего)? Вот и сейчас она сделала очередной заход и услышала в ответ равнодушное:  
— Надеюсь, его смерть будет хорошей.  
Можно было сто, тысячу раз очеловечивать Говорящего о любви, но такие ответы мгновенно расставляли всё по местам. Он опять закрыл глаза и улыбнулся чему-то своему, недоступному. Иногда Гермиону просто бесило сложившееся вопиющее неравенство: Гэн с легкостью, при желании, конечно, мог читать её мысли — безо всякой легилименции, так же просто, как прозревал мир. Она ловила отголоски его чувств и строила выводы на этом зыбком песке. Сквозь веки просвечивало солнце, поднимавшееся в зенит, голоса гуляющих заглушали шорох пробивающегося из земли рядом с ними цветка. Говорящий приоткрыл один глаз, поморщился от бьющих в лицо лучей и сказал:  
— Кстати, о Роне. Я не шутил, когда говорил, что конечной целью твоих превращений было мое возвращение в мир. Но ты-то этого не знала, и потому я спрошу: зачем ты затеяла всё это? Попробовать свою силу в полной мере? Обмануть магию, которая лишила тебя сердечного друга? Да, возможно, ты — самая сильная волшебница нашего острова. Да, ты маг, женщина и магическое существо. А дальше?  
Как часто бывало, в его комплименте таился подвох, а вопрос бил точно в цель.  
— Мне нравится быть с тобой и быть тобой, Гермиона. Нравится Холм. Нравится, как ты терпишь, когда я говорю о любви. Но это больше похоже на мою жизнь, а не на твою. Почему ты остановилась перед концом пути?  
Он вообще был оптимист, Говорящий. «Перед концом пути». Ах, если бы! И она честно ответила:  
— Из-за тебя.  
— Не ври мне... — начал было Гэн.  
— Дослушай до конца, Говорящий. — Гермиона не злилась; этот разговор, в конце концов, назревал. — Сначала я должна была понять, кто ты. Потом — ужиться с тобой. — Она решила, что если быть честной, то до конца. — И я не «терплю», когда ты говоришь о любви. Раньше — терпела, потом научилась засыпать, а сейчас думаю, что зачем-то это надо. Не перебивай, я знаю, что ты скажешь. Пока мы не получим, — у неё получилось не покраснеть, — физического подтверждения, я буду говорить «зачем-то». Но дело не в этом. Когда я поняла, кто ты и что ты… можешь, — а вот тут румянец на щеках Гэна стал темнее загара, — и что ты умеешь, — продолжила она уже увереннее, — я решила, что не могу появиться перед Роном… просто так.  
— Ох, как много слов, — вздохнул он. — А как надо появиться? Верхом на драконе?  
— Ты не понимаешь.  
Он покачал головой.  
— В той ситуации, которая сложилась, ты — абсолютное оружие.  
— Прости?  
— Представь себе, что Рон… нашел кого-то. Вампиршу. Морскую деву.  
— Ну, с Морской девой ему будет непросто, — прокомментировал Гэн.  
— Пожалуйста, не ерничай. Кого-нибудь там, в Трансильвании. И тут как снег на голову сваливаемся мы. Если бы он знал, если бы он ждал… — Гермиона давно поняла, что сочетание гордости и предубеждения может привести, уже привело к отвратительным, совершенно незапланированным результатам. Ей стоило тогда наплевать на всё и написать Рону, что она знает о проклятии и непременно что-нибудь придумает. Она могла передать записку через Чарльза. Ответ на письмо — не помолвка, не свадьба, не брачная ночь. Ничего бы не случилось. — Если бы он был… предупрежден — да, тогда встретиться было бы проще. А так у него своя жизнь, и если кто-нибудь… И ты. Он же должен увидеть тебя. Нельзя верить на слово в таких вопросах. Ты приходишь и заговариваешь с ним. И что?  
Это был очень, очень неправильный вопрос. Гэн не смеялся даже — хохотал, закрывая лицо руками.  
— Всё зависит от того, был ли он с мужчиной до...  
— Пожалуйста! — взмолилась она. — Перестань!  
— Прости.  
— Если мы что-нибудь разрушим, понимаешь? А если у него там всё хорошо?  
— Ты веришь в это?  
— Нет, — тихо сказала Гермиона, — но я очень этого боюсь. Я не хочу приходить и разрушать. Не хочу. И я определила срок: отпуск. В конце октября мы поедем туда, посмотрим, что и как, и решим на месте. Но для этого нужно время, поэтому октябрь.  
—Мне нравится твой ответ, — сказал Гэн, — но один вопрос не дает мне покоя: зачем ты врешь?  
Иногда она ненавидела сидов.  
— Не вру, — упрямо сказала Гермиона. — Осталось потерпеть совсем немного.  
— Врешь. Не говоришь всего. Скажи же, ты знаешь, что тебе проще, когда мысль становится словом.

— Только с тобой, дурак.  
Гэн опять рассмеялся.  
— Я жду.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась она, давным-давно, с шестого курса забытое чувство поднималось в памяти, — я скажу. Это он уехал. Сбежал. Рыжий придурок! Ничего не объяснив! Вот и пусть вернется сам! Пусть приедет! С вампиршей, без вампирши — плевать! Вернется — и там посмотрим, что у него за существа! А я… не буду бегать за ним! Я его вообще ненавижу! Он… он…  
У неё кончились слова, и Гермиона уставилась на траву, переводя дыхание. И оцепенела, услышав тихий вопрос:  
— Тогда зачем он тебе? Такой?  
— Прости? — безотчетно подражая Гэну, спросила она.  
Сейчас его слова-мысли звучали так, словно он произносил их вслух, тем самым голосом, говорящим о любви, простым и завораживающим одновременно, и голос был похож… если голос мог быть похожим… на открытую протянутую ладонь: всё без обмана, честно, вот мой вопрос — на ладони, ответь мне.  
Гермиона молчала. Она не знала, что сказать.  
— Послушай меня. Когда-то говорили: слабый ищет причины, а сильный — возможности. Что ж, он нашел причину, ты — способ и возможности. Он слаб. Он знает свою слабость и ненавидит её. Так? Просто кивни, если не хочешь говорить.  
Она смотрела на траву, не шевелясь. Гэн подхватил муравья, ползшего по своим делам, вытянул руку — теперь насекомое перебиралось по его пальцам как по горному хребту.  
— Это ты, — объяснил он. — У тебя есть цель, и ты будешь идти к ней, а не сбегать, увидев препятствие. Ты знаешь, чего ты хочешь, и придешь к этому.  
Говорящий опустил муравья обратно на траву.  
— Ты не прав, — выговорила, наконец, Гермиона. — Он ушел, потому что сильный. Он отказался. Он же мог сделать предложение, жениться, и…  
— У меня горят уши, — холодно сказал Гэн, — неприятно. Я не думал, что мы обсуждаем безумца. Это твое предположение о женитьбе…  
— Да. Бред, конечно.  
— Ну?  
— Знаешь, когда… когда я просила Билла помочь отменить помолвку, я говорила… примерно, как ты сейчас. О том, что он не уверен в себе и это каждый раз заводит его… не туда. Думает, что не представляет собой никакой ценности, что любить можно за какие-то заслуги. И я виновата в этом, может, больше остальных. Я слишком многого от него хочу… хотела. И не могла принять его таким, какой он есть. Даже, — она легко выговорила, — даже с этой ванной, куда он сбегал. Нет, не начинай про проклятие, судьбу и остальное. Я говорю только о нас. Я же знала, ну, догадывалась, чего он хотел. Но для меня важнее было то, что мне этого не было нужно. А он терпел всё это, и потом — послушай, это важно! — он всегда спасал меня. Как мог. — Она вспомнила тролля с первого курса и улыбнулась: — Всегда. Я не умею говорить о любви, Гэн. Я не знаю, как объяснить тебе, что не могу без него. Я просто не могу — и всё. Но если у него там… вампирша и он счастлив — мы развернемся и уйдем, понял? Никакой трансформации не будет. Посмотрим, как он, — и уйдем.  
Она с ужасом ждала, что сейчас опять начнет рыдать, но вот удивительно: ей даже не было грустно, хотя произносила она непредставимые для неё прежней слова.  
— И еще — он всегда надеялся на какое-то чудо. Это и злило, и смешило… раньше. Но вот оно. Я его сделала, чудо. Разве нет? И сделала для него. И без него никакого чуда не было бы. Пусть он сам решит, нужны ли мы ему или нет.  
Говорящий молчал так долго, что она, растерявшись, добавила:  
— Прости. У меня нарушена… способность к объективному мышлению, когда я… я…  
Гэн потянулся к ней, — она чувствовала это так ясно, словно мысль стала движением, — и неуловимо, непонятно как обнял за плечи.  
— Ты, как всегда неправа, Гермиона. Но я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь. Дать тебе слово Детей Холмов?  
— Не надо, — почему-то испугалась она, — хватит клятв и проклятий. Я верю тебе, Гэн. Просто так.

  
***  
Когда Рон увидел, сколько народу явилось его провожать, то глазам не поверил.  
Настроение у него было хуже некуда. Конечно, Мэвис сразу же, как Чарли попросил, распорядилась насчет перемещения порталом, но прямого сообщения с Англией в Брашове не оказалось, потребовалась пересадка в Париже, а французы отчего-то на несколько часов затянули с выдачей разрешения.  
Рон считал минуты: с того момента, как Чарли аппарировал прямо к нему в комнату, прошло сто… двести… двести пятьдесят. На трехсотой он сдался и спросил жалобно:  
— Но ведь все будет хорошо? Он поправится?  
Чарли не ответил.

  
***  
Рон только-только расставил фигуры для очередной задачи и сходил на кухню за чаем и парой рогаликов: ему предстоял очередной одинокий вечер. Спокойный, поправился он. С некоторых пор — с тех самых, когда история золотого змея нашла свое отражение в официальных документах и завершилась закономерной раздачей наград и взысканий, — доамна Легради решила, что пора брать дело в свои руки. Теперь Иштван был обязан дважды в неделю (Рон не сомневался, что подобный график был выбран не случайно) являться в родительский дом, чтобы проводить несколько часов с будущей женой.  
Вечер за вечером он, непривычно серьезный и тихий, надевал целые джинсы вместо драных и рубашку вместо футболки, осматривал себя в зеркале и в эту минуту просто до ужаса напоминал Гарри. Ровно так же тот выглядел, когда объяснял, что не вернется в школу на седьмой курс, а уйдет неизвестно куда искать неизвестно что.  
Гарри он мог хотя бы сказать: «Я пойду с тобой». Сейчас, с Иштваном, — только заткнуться и не отсвечивать, а еще лучше — набраться наконец храбрости и съехать куда-нибудь. Да он и собирался, сразу после Рождества, вернее, после того, как все девушки Брашова благополучно это Рождество переживут и будет окончательно установлено, что именно Аурел Сендиу был виновен в многочисленных убийствах. Аурел Сендиу, золотой змей. Вот тогда Рональду Уизли, разоблачившему и уничтожившему преступника, будет выплачена положенная награда, а город впервые за долгие годы вздохнет свободно.  
Поначалу Рону дела не было ни до побед, ни до наград. Он и не думал, что вранье Аурела так по нему ударит. Казалось, врали все: горожане, лишившиеся развлечения, магическая безопасность, проворонившая убийцу, даже Мэвис, которая до сих пор не могла поверить, что у кого-то хватило наглости обмануть ее, наследницу господаря, даже Иштван, внезапно такой правильный и холодный.  
Нельзя было верить никому, кроме собственного проклятья, без которого опять наверняка не обошлось. Разве что Чарли и его Норберте: той настолько осточертели вопросы о золотом змее, якобы сидящем у Рона внутри, что она начинала плеваться огнем, едва только слышала его имя.  
Рон разглядывал себя в зеркале, но никаких признаков превращения не видел. «Когда-нибудь», — сказал Аурел. С неделю или две Рон жил так, будто это «когда-нибудь» вот-вот должно было наступить и последние оставшиеся часы следовало провести с толком.  
Мэвис застала его над полудюжиной пончиков-папанашей с шоколадно-ванильной подливой. Хозяин кондитерской ретировался, улыбаясь и кланяясь, Мэвис села напротив, взглядом разгоняя прочих посетителей — в конце октября их оставалось не так уж много.  
— Ну и долго это будет продолжаться?  
— М-м-м?  
— Мировая скорбь. Нет, можно понять, что все мы сейчас представляемся тебе чудовищами, но могу поручиться: я вовсе не мечтаю двадцать пятого декабря получить известие о еще одном исчезновении. И… мы в самом деле благодарны тебе.  
Рон проглотил кусок пончика.  
— А я? — выдавил он через силу. — Вдруг я тоже?..  
— На золотого не тянешь, — она потянулась и растрепала ему волосы, отросшие уже до лопаток. — Только на рыжего. Так вот, чтобы завтра подстригся, и попроси Иштвана — пусть поможет тебе выбрать нормальную одежду.  
— Нахрена?!  
— Выбирай выражения! — Неуловимым движением она утащила последний пончик, откусила и вытерла шоколадные усы. — Но так и быть. Я хочу, чтобы церемония награждения прошла гладко, поэтому скажу заранее: мы изучили показания — твои и Иштвана Легради — и пришли к выводу, что тебя защитило то, что ты считаешь проклятьем. Магия не позволила, чтобы ты погиб или трансформировался раньше, чем достанешься ей. Звучит странно, я знаю. Но ты человек, Рональд Уизли, не больше и не меньше. И дракон твоего брата, насколько мне известно, разделяет наше мнение.  
Рон закивал, потом спохватился и спросил:  
— Кто — мы?  
— Instanta supremа. У вас это называется Уизенгамот.  
Повернулась и ушла с недоеденной половинкой папанаша в руке.

  
***  
Как раз на награждении Рон и договорился с Чарли, что некоторое время пересидит в заповеднике. Иштван только грустно кивнул, когда Рон попросил отпустить его со следующего понедельника.  
— Это будет долгий отпуск, да?  
— Да я на неделю всего! Справишься?  
— Справлюсь. Попрошу Марчелу, она ведь волшебница.  
Рон выдохнул сквозь зубы. Марчела — так звали невесту Иштвана — явно не собиралась упускать момент.  
— А потом? Когда я вернусь?  
Иштван покачал головой.  
— Мне очень жаль. Ты же все понимаешь, Рон. Мы оба понимаем. — Он вдруг улыбнулся: — Короткие волосы тоже красиво, но я буду вспоминать длинные.  
И вот пожалуйста, не смог пропустить очередной визит, даже не попробовал.  
Хлопок аппарации прозвучал неожиданно.  
Чарли возник посреди комнаты, отыскал взглядом изумленно застывшего Рона:  
— Папа заболел.  
— Что?!  
Письма от родителей приходили регулярно, мама упоминала иногда, что «папе опять нездоровилось, но сейчас уже все в порядке», и Рон спокойно пробегал взглядом по строчкам — мало ли что бывает? Выздоровел, и хорошо.  
— Вот, это от Билла.  
Письмо было коротким. Прочитав один раз, Рон мог бы повторить его слово в слово: «Папа заболел, две недели провел в Сент-Мунго, сейчас уже дома. Состояние тяжелое, диагноз пока неясен. Очень просит, чтобы Рон приехал. Именно Рон. Из-за того, что нас троих — меня, тебя и Рона — связывает. Он в курсе, если что, я ему рассказал. Объясни Рону — я тоже прошу, не говоря уже о том, что никакая помощь не будет лишней, мама отказывается нанимать сиделку и очень устает».  
Первый его порыв — послать Патронуса — уже прошел. Чарли успел отобрать у него палочку (новую, работы местного мастера, домнула Хоссу, тутовое дерево и золотая пыль) велел на истерить, а сесть и подумать: для начала, Патронус сейчас может и не получиться. Во-вторых, Билл тоже не факт что создаст своего в ответ. В-третьих, ему вряд ли хватит сил передать с Патронусом больше, чем написано в письме. Он, Чарли, в Роне не сомневается и даже успел уже зайти к Мэвис и попросить помощи с порталом или портключом. И лучше подождать, пока она ответит.  
Потом накатил страх, и что особенно стыдно, не из-за папиной болезни и даже не из-за того, о чем тот хотел с ним говорить. Хотел же — наверняка для этого и звал? «Но ведь можно будет, — думал он в панике, — можно будет никуда не выходить из Норы и ни с кем больше не разговаривать, а?» Да, так и нужно сделать. Потому что он окажется последней сволочью, если не поедет, что бы там ни было раньше.

 

***  
Мэвис дала о себе знать через несколько часов. К тому времени уже вернулся Иштван, уговорил их спуститься с чердака в гостиную, принес вина — Рон, помня про портключ, начал отказываться, и тут в дверь постучали: не Мэвис, конечно, но ее Джонатан.  
— Пошли, парни. Домнишоара Дракулеску приказывает, — сказал наполовину всерьез. — И ты тоже, — кивнул он Иштвану.  
— Из Брашова через Бухарест и Париж, — Мэвис протянула ему три билета. — В шесть утра, так что время есть.  
Но времени не было.  
Портал открывался не в кофейне, как поначалу решил Рон, а почему-то в здании почты. Опять лил дождь. Рон свернул на площадь, потом в переулок — и остановился, так что Иштван, шедший следом, налетел на него.  
— Палочку спрячь, — Мэвис даже в шесть утра и даже под маггловским зонтом выглядела наследницей и графиней. — Еще одна церемония, уж потерпи.  
Его обнимали, хлопали по плечу, благодарили. Совали какие-то свертки, от которых пахло едой. Сестры Зоряну, ослепительные, как всегда, поочередно расцеловали в обе щеки, Линуца даже всплакнула.  
Рон хотел сказать, что уезжает ненадолго, что непременно вернется, и вдруг ясно до ужаса ощутил: нет. Брашова у него больше не будет.  
— На память, — Мэвис протянула ему коробку: шахматную коробку с клетками из светло-золотого и темно-серого дерева. Он машинально встряхнул ее, внутри забрякало. — Комплект.  
Рон закусил губу.  
— А мою ты взял? — ревниво вмешался Иштван. — Будешь ее переворачивать?  
— Да чтоб тебя!  
Он хотел просто обняться, но знакомые мягкие губы коснулись лица, знакомые руки легли на плечи. Иштван стиснул его, сжал до боли.  
— Adio, — быстрый шепот защекотал ухо.  
Рон мотнул головой, предъявил свой билет человеку в синей униформе.  
— До Лондона? Прошу!

  
***  
«А из Норы-то я, оказывается, вырос!»  
Это было первое, о чем Рон подумал, когда мама наконец выпустила его, вытерла слезы и умиленно покачала головой:  
— Какой же ты у меня красивый!  
Так он, пожалуй, когда-нибудь и поверит!  
Рон оглядывался, узнавая и не узнавая сразу.  
Когда во время войны Нору пришлось в спешке покинуть, до нее добрались-таки Пожиратели и порезвились в меру возможностей. На ремонт каждый из детей Уизли отдал половину вознаграждения, прилагаемого к ордену Мерлина, но уговорить родителей переделать все полностью так и не удалось. Мама разве что мебель в гостиной поменяла.  
— А папа где?  
Мама приложила палец к губам:  
— Спит. Еще два часа, — добавила она виновато, — он очень волновался, пока тебя ждал, вот я и дала зелье… в последнее время у него со сном не очень. Билл настроил чары, так что мы сразу узнаем, когда проснется. Ты хоть о себе-то пока расскажи! В письмах разве обо всем напишешь? Я сама вечно забуду — отправлю, а потом вспомню!  
— Что вспомнишь? — вклинился Рон — рассказывать про свое житье в Румынии он точно не собирался.  
— Про Вик, например: такая стала большая, не узнать! И по-французски болтает! Золото, а не ребенок! И вот еще, — мама заговорила тише, — это пока секрет, но тебе-то можно: Джинни тоже!  
— Что тоже?  
— Ждет ребеночка! У Джинни с Гарри будет маленький, счастье какое! Не скоро еще, но время быстро пройдет. С квиддичем, конечно, придется повременить, но и Мерлин с ним!  
Мама вздохнула. Настроение у нее всегда менялось по десять раз на дню.  
— У нее все нормально, ну, с ребенком? — И, дождавшись кивка и едва заметного движения пальцев — от сглаза, Рон продолжил: — А чего ты тогда? И чего она тогда тебе не помогает?  
Мама совсем понурилась:  
— Только не думай, что она зазналась или там брезгует, просто папе при ней хуже. Она, бедная, сама мучается — а сделать ничего не может. Билл считает, — она судорожно вздохнула, — говорит, что это из-за проклятия. Оно же на Джинни закончилось. Вот Артуру за нее и достается. Только ты не говори никому, — вдруг перепугалась она. — Джинни особенно! Ей сейчас расстраиваться нельзя!  
Он кивнул. Мама смотрела виновато, быстро-быстро перебирая бахрому старенькой шали. Губы у нее тряслись.  
— Ох, Ронни, маленький мой. Мы перед тобой так виноваты! Перед всеми вами, но перед тобой особенно! По молодости, знаешь, казалось — все сможем, со всем справимся, а потом… Если бы не Билли, не знаю, что было бы…  
— Мам, — он даже испугался, — мам, ну ты чего? Все же нормально, видишь? Все же обошлось? Да, а как папа с остальными? Не хуже?  
Она вытерла глаза.  
— С Перси и Джорджем — без изменений. Но они редко заходят, Джордж особенно. Вот с Биллом бывает лучше. Флер, наверно, сердится уже: он здесь каждые выходные сидит безвылазно, я уже и гоню, а он не уходит… А как папа обрадуется, когда тебя увидит! Ох, — спохватилась она, — он же скоро проснется, а ты даже не поел! И помыться с дороги нужно…  
Когда оповещающие чары сработали, Рон уже доедал пирог с черникой. Мама поднялась, спросила не слишком уверенно:  
— Пойдешь?  
— А для чего я ехал-то?

  
***  
Папа был неживой. Он лежал на спине, по пояс укрытый теплым одеялом, поверх одеяла были аккуратно выложены руки, исхудавшие почти до неузнаваемости. Страшнее всего выглядели костлявые, с крупными шишковатыми суставами кисти. Вместо лица был череп, обтянутый желтой кожей, волос не осталось вовсе.  
— Артур, посмотри-ка, кто приехал!  
Мама говорила спокойно и весело, будто они сидели на кухне за завтраком.  
Голые, без ресниц веки приоткрылись.  
— Папа, — пробормотал Рон, ловя его взгляд — единственное, что еще можно было узнать.  
Папа моргнул.  
— Ну вот и хорошо, — мама ласково погладила его по руке. — Ронни, поможешь?  
Здесь для Рона ничего нового не было, разве что вместо десятка разных лекарств у папы оставалось только одно. Чары очищения и впитывания вспомнились сразу, будто и не было перерыва.  
— А покормлю я сама, — сказала мама. — Вы тут посидите, я все принесу.  
— Но Билл написал… — начал Рон шепотом. — Билл написал, он меня звал? Как?  
Мама отошла в сторону, чтобы папа не видел.  
— Да мы уж письмо отправили, когда это случилось. Позавчера вечером — а до того он и говорил, и головой мог шевелить. Сейчас вот тоже приспособились: один раз моргнет — да, два раза — нет. Но все равно устает… Поговори с ним, Ронни, — вдруг взмолилась она. — Скажи, что не сердишься! Если бы он мог… если бы он мог, он бы тебе то же самое сказал, что и я!  
Рон кивнул, сел на край кровати и осторожно взял отцовскую руку.  
Наверно, нужно было говорить о чем-то, но тут появилась мама с тарелкой протертого супа и какими-то трубочками: глотать папа мог сам. Мама придерживала всю эту конструкцию левой рукой, а правой осторожно взмахивала палочкой, следя, чтобы папа не поперхнулся, и болтая без умолку — привычно, не задумываясь.  
Потом осторожно обтерла ему лицо, отставила тарелку и устало опустилась на стул.  
— Мам, может поспишь? Я посижу.  
Она поколебалась, но кивнула:  
— Только если что — сразу зови. У меня будильник стоит, когда лекарство давать, так что я недолго. Справитесь?  
Папа дышал беззвучно, а глаза открыл всего раз или два. «В следующий раз надо будет книжку взять, — подумал Рон, — и читать вслух — любую, да хоть учебник. Или пойти прямо сейчас? У Перси можно было найти… раньше можно было, — сообразил он, — а сейчас — Мерлин знает. Или посмотреть на кухне?»  
И словно отвечая на его мысли, в кухне звякнул камин. Похоже, все звуки в Норе сейчас были приглушены; Рон рванулся посмотреть, надеясь, что мама не услышала и не проснулась, влетел в кухню и увидел Гарри.  
Живого, здорового и даже подросшего за эти два года Гарри Поттера!  
Несколько секунд они таращились друг на друга, а потом кинулись обниматься.  
— Вернулся, ублюдок ты сраный, вернулся! — бормотал Гарри, тиская его и встряхивая. Лицо у него кривилось — то ли он собирался заплакать, то ли захохотать.  
— Сам ублюдок, — Рон двинул его в плечо, едва не падая от счастья и от облегчения. — Слушай, пойдем: я папу одного оставил, а ему нельзя. Только… ты когда здесь был в прошлый раз?  
— Неделю назад, — ответил Гарри, сразу подбираясь. — А что?  
— Хуже стало. Мама, кажется, никому не говорила, кроме Билла. Так что…  
Ну да на Гарри всегда можно было положиться.  
— Артур, — сказал он ровным голосом и уселся рядом.  
— Вот…  
— Ты уже знаешь про Джин? В смысле, я могу ей сказать? Она ведь отчета потребует: где ты был, что делал, когда до нас доберешься и все такое.  
— Только Джин? — выпалил Рон прежде, чем подумал.  
— Давай уж прямо: кому можно говорить, кому нельзя. А то некоторые тут только-только начали успокаиваться…  
— Никому! Блин, Гарри, я не то хотел сказать. Давай через неделю. Мама совсем умоталась, хоть отоспится пока, а потом… потом всем можно.  
Гарри даже удивился:  
— Так-таки всем? Уверен? Ну, как скажешь. Значит, в воскресенье мы приходим вдвоем, я и мисс Гермиона Грейнджер — помнишь такую? А пока давай выкладывай!

  
***  
Про неделю Рон брякнул просто так — как обычно в школе говорил, что начнет делать какое-нибудь домашнее задание завтра, а не сегодня, будто завтра равнялось никогда.  
А потом оно наступало.  
Книжку он все-таки разыскал. Кто-то из них — папа или мама, — оказывается, скупал все, что успела накатать за прошедшие два года незабвенная Рита Скитер, а успела она не так уж мало. Выбор оказался на редкость правильным: читать Ритины домыслы спокойно было просто невозможно, Рон взрывался от возмущения чуть не на каждой странице и еле удерживался, чтобы не полить Риту хотя бы румынскими проклятьями, благо мама их не понимала.  
Но потом она приходила и сменяла его. Рон поднимался наверх, в их с Гарри комнату — их комнату, в которой они, кажется, так и не ночевали вдвоем после ремонта. Плакатов «Пушек Педдл» на стенах уже не было, но кровати стояли те же самые — или очень похожие. Мимо комнаты Джинни, где обычно спала и Гермиона, когда жила у них, Рон пробегал не глядя, обещая завтра же составить план: как вести себя с ней, о чем рассказывать, а о чем нет, и в одно прекрасное утро вдруг обнаружил, что наступило воскресенье, а он еще ни до чего не додумался.  
Целых два года! Он взрослый, самостоятельный волшебник, он убил змея, он спас целый город, он может… может просто поговорить с ней. Как старый друг. Да, именно так.

  
***  
Гермиона стояла перед зеркалом. Зеркало отражало только то, что положено немагической мебели: кусок двери, угол прихожей — её любимое место для трансформации — и саму хозяйку дома. Поттер обещал объявиться примерно через час, а потом они должны были… должны были отправиться в Нору. На встречу с Роном. Гарри был настолько милосерден, что сказал ей об этом только в пятницу, перед уходом с работы. Оказывается, Рон вернулся неделю назад, но Артуру было так плохо, что ни о каких визитах речи ни быть не могло, и Рон все время сидел с отцом.  
Поэтому неделю она прожила в блаженном (как теперь стало понятно) неведении, а в пятницу, когда они стояли с Фрейей в атриуме, рассказывали друг другу не совсем приличные анекдоты про смеркутов и хихикали, как первокурсницы, Гермиона почувствовала что ей просто жжет спину. Обернулась, увидела странно серьезного Гарри, который сначала смотрел на неё так, словно видел впервые и теперь оценивал, а потом подошел и отозвал её в сторону:  
— Ты собираешься в Нору?  
После того сентябрьского визита она бывала у Молли каждую неделю, но никак не могла определиться с конкретным днем: выходные оккупировал Билл, и она приходила после работы, как придется. Сказать, что она приходила к Артуру, язык не поворачивался: казалось, что отцу Рона было уже всё равно, кто сидит у кровати, если этот сидящий — не из его детей.  
Джинни не появлялась в Норе, Гарри неловко объяснил это беременностью и почти не соврал: получалось, что Гермиона была права — беременность и болезнь были связаны проклятьем. Если бы не Гэн, она давно бросила бы эти глупые, смертоносные игры и поговорила с Поттером начистоту. Но Говорящий о любви так и не был занесен ни в один ныне существующий реестр и Гермиона не числилась ни в каком списке, вроде анимагического, даже если бы список состоял из одной её фамилии: она не смогла заявить о нем. Не решилась. Начинать разговор о проклятье с Гарри, стоя на краю такой пропасти, как-то не хотелось. К тому же наверняка пришлось бы объяснять и про тот давний веритасерум… Нет и нет.  
Гарри по-прежнему смотрел на неё… странно и ждал ответа.  
— Я была в прошлую пятницу и собираюсь... — Гермиона взглянула на министерские часы, — минут через пятнадцать, мне только надо подняться к себе. Я сварила для Молли кое-что. Ты знаешь, что она не может спать? — Он кивнул. — Я хочу попробовать не обычное Успокоительное, а с добавками, крутила состав с понедельника, чтобы и усыпляло, и не давало проспать, но чтобы не чары…  
— Она сейчас лучше спит, — не очень понятно сказал Гарри.  
— Прости? — переспросила Гермиона. Кажется, Говорящий въелся в неё куда основательней, чем можно было предположить.  
И тут Гарри произнес нечто совершенно непредставимое:  
— Рон вернулся, — и совершенно обыкновенным, привычным жестом поправил очки.  
Часы атриума загудели, булькнули и начали бить шесть. 

  
***  
Гэн, узнав, что ни в какую Трансильванию ехать не придется, если не повеселел, то явно перевел дух, но ей не стало легче ни на йоту. Вчера шел дождь, обычный британский октябрьский дождь. Говорящий шутил, что это от такой усердной поливки лица британок похожи на розы, и развлекал её как мог, пока они раз за разом огибали Холм под косыми холодными струями, хлеставшими с неба. Наверное, он говорил что-то действительно забавное, Гермиона помнила, что смеялась, но абсолютно не помнила, над чем. Перед тем как перекинуться обратно, она остановилась у зеркала. Гэн улыбнулся, словно хотел передать ей хоть немного своей сидовской легкомысленной — или фаталистской? — философии и сказал только:  
— Помни, я всегда на твоей стороне.  
Потом она грелась в ванной, и это было не совсем благоразумно. Еще весной, после того случая, — его не-разговора с Эйприл и всего остального, — она, оставшись одна, зашла в ванную, огляделась, вспоминая, как там, в зеркале, стоял Рон…И ей даже не пришлось наклоняться: она же и так была Рону по плечо, — стоило просто посмотреть вниз, чтобы увидеть почти незаметную царапину на светлой панели — след от пряжки. Тогда она села на пол и задумалась, потом принесла палочку, потом унесла палочку — подальше от соблазна. Значит, Гэн не навел морок в зеркале и не обманул. Значит, Рон действительно… дрочил, спускал, самоудовлетворялся здесь, в её собственной ванной. Дверь была окончательно спасена: памятником глупости теперь должна была стать царапина. Не то чтобы Гермиона дошла до того, чтобы здороваться с ней утром и желать спокойной ночи перед сном, но каждый день поглядывала на темную полоску на светло-серой стене.  
Сейчас она почти дремала в пене: тонкий аромат нарцисса, приятно неожиданный в промозглом октябре, заполнял ванную комнату. Она старалась не думать о завтра, вспомнила сидовское «всё предопределено», не согласилась, задумалась: сколько раз он уходил от неё с дивана — десять, тридцать, пятьдесят? — Уходил сюда и ни разу не попытался хоть что-нибудь сделать, там, в комнате. Он так боялся обидеть её? Рон, за которым обычно никогда не задерживалось сказать какую-нибудь неприятную глупость? А если ему была нужна не она как она, Гермиона, а просто девушка рядом? И правда — что в ней такого особенного? Она вспомнила пухлую Лаванду, и фигуристую до не могу Белл, и то, как Роберт называл её на Уайте «худышкой». И про грудь в той записке-«отчете». Теперь, после лета, проведенного в… назовем это «разговорами о любви», она куда лучше понимала слова Роберта. Гермиона осторожно потрогала грудь, вспомнила его пальцы с твердыми подушечками, сжала, надавила — ну да, равенкловец не ошибается. Nihil. Подняла голову и увидела Рона: такого же, как в зеркале, в той же футболке и спущенных джинсах. На этот раз он не двигался — стоял и смотрел на неё, как она тогда.  
Ей стало страшно только на мгновение — видение было слишком реальным, но никакого сида рядом не было, а Рон был: стоял, опустив руки к сползшим штанам, не пытался ни одеться, ни прикрыться, смотрел — не моргая и не отворачиваясь.  
Она нырнула глубже и запустила руки в пену. Пусть так. Все равно он ничего не увидит. Да и вообще — это же не настоящий Рон, обман, мираж. Она опять вспомнила остров Уайт, как учебник, словно повторяла движения для неизвестного заклинания, и повела рукой по животу вниз. Пальцы сами соскользнули ниже, а потом вглубь; она замерла, прислушиваясь к себе и все так же не отводя взгляда от упрямых голубых глаз Рона. Её удивило, как легко поддается её движениям её же собственная плоть: тело раскрывалось само, словно давно ждало этого. Она раздвинула ноги, упираясь в стенки ванной, запуская пальцы внутрь, опять удивляясь легкости — и чему-то тяжелому, душному, которое накатывало снизу вверх и опять отступало, повинуясь её руке. Она двигалась всё резче и тут вспомнила ладонь Рона на члене, толчки его бедер — вперед, в кулак. Но её тянуло вниз, на пальцы; душное, уже не тяжелое, а сладкое поднялось выше, она охнула, вздрагивая, зажмурилась, пальцам стало как-то совсем по-другому мокро — и тогда она быстро вытащила руку из воды и протянула её к Рону. Но Рона уже не было.

  
***  
Гарри загрохотал в камине пунктуально, ровно в два. Посмотрел на неё, замершую на диване, оценил обстановку и предложил:  
— Хочешь, пойдем вместе?  
— Что, всё так плохо? — усмехнулась Гермиона. Гэна рядом не было, но она всё равно ловила, слышала его интонации.  
Ответом Гарри её не удостоил — только взглядом, полным не то жалости, не то осуждения.  
Они аппарировали прямо от крыльца: опять шел дождь, а миссис Лоу не любила тратить время у окна, чтобы любоваться пустой улицей и одинокими машинами, проезжающими по лужам. Гарри взял её под локоть, прижал к себе, словно она сама аппарировать не могла или словно хотел поцеловать. Их закрутило и понесло, потом привычно плюхнуло вниз — и вот…  
Гермиона не рассчитывала, конечно, увидеть майское дерево и разноцветные воздушные шары, но даже в такую мерзкую погоду дом Уизли, на её взгляд, выглядел чуть менее мрачно, чем неделю назад на осеннем солнышке.  
Гарри так и вел её за руку, как когда-то в школе, все те три шага, которые им оставались до крыльца. Дверь открылась. Гарри бегло чмокнул Молли в щеку, приобнял. Гермиона с секунду соображала, что не так, потом поняла: Молли улыбалась. Как будто они все еще учились в школе и вот приехали, чтобы провести в Норе остаток каникул.  
— Ну идите же, идите! — она похлопала Гермиону по руке.— Он тут без вас извелся совсем, так ждал.  
Гермиона до крови закусила губу. Эта способность Уизли просто игнорировать очевидные факты могла умилять, удивлять, может, даже восхищать. Кого-то. Но не её и не сейчас. Скорее всего, Молли просто была рада тому, что самый младший вернулся и снова с ней, но вот изводящийся и ждущий-ждущий, ох как ждущий младший, он…  
Гарри всё понял с одного её полувздоха, незаметно, но сильно ткнул её пальцем в бок и подтолкнул вперед. Она тоже поцеловала Молли — от той пахло не зельями и чужой болезнью, а полузабытой, привычной готовкой: томатный суп, пирог с мясом и что-то сладкое,— улыбнулась и вошла.

  
***  
Когда Гарри обмолвился неделю назад, что Гермиона стала до ненормальности нормальной, Рон не обратил внимания, но сейчас, едва её увидев, понял все и сразу. Гермиона сияла. Точно так же, как сиял Иштван, наклоняясь над ним утром перед тем как поцеловать. И после того как кончил не меньше трех раз. Вот так оно и все выглядело. Его затошнило. Кого, интересно, она целовала, прежде чем прийти сюда?  
Гарри посмотрел на мгновенно покрасневшее лицо друга, покосился на Гермиону и быстро занял стратегически верную позицию между ними, уже не обращая внимания на то, что говорит Молли. Та собиралась оставить их внизу и подняться к Артуру, все вместе они зайдут к нему попозже, а пока «посидите здесь, поговорите, столько же не виделись».  
Гермиона машинально кивнула ей, поправила волосы и спрятала руки за спину. Ей мучительно хотелось дотронуться до Рона, чтобы просто убедиться, что он здесь и никуда не денется хотя бы в ближайший час. Она столько раз… запрещала себе представлять их встречу, что не удивилась ничему — даже тому, что Рон сразу надулся, едва взглянув на неё. А еще с удивлением обнаружила, что злость куда-то испарилась, это было бы мелко и глупо — злиться на него сейчас и считать обиды. Она опять улыбнулась, на этот раз по-настоящему, протянула ему руку — еще одна дурацкая сидовская привычка — и сказала:  
— Привет.  
...И кого трогала этой рукой, да...  
Выглядел он сейчас, наверно, как злобный идиот. Рон шумно выдохнул и представил, что это еще одна церемония, которая должна пройти гладко.  
— Привет, — он прикоснулся к теплым пальцам и убрал руку. И постарался не дергаться. Гарри такого уж точно не заслужил. — Отлично выглядишь.  
— Ты тоже.  
Она замолчала, потому что на отлично Рон отчего-то не тянул. Он не то чтобы похудел, худеть там и раньше было особо некуда, но словно вытянулся, истончился. И лицо у него стало другим: нет, в насупленности проглядывал прежний Рон, вечно что-то придумывающий и обижающийся на несуществующее, но что-то изменилось — он стал старше? Стал конечно — два года прошло, — словно прожил за эти всего лишь два года какую-то совершенно другую, неизвестную жизнь, и прожил её целиком, весь срок — и осталось там, в Трансильвании что-то, что... корежило и ломало его до сих пор. «Вампирша? — Гермиона, стараясь не хихикнуть, сжала губы. — Новая напасть, — подумала она, — раньше я рыдала как заведенная, теперь смеюсь и не могу остановиться.  
— Э, — вмешался наблюдавший за их пантомимой Гарри, — садитесь, что ли.  
Он вел себя как хозяин, потому что настоящий хозяин явно тормозил.  
Гермиона села на предложенный её стул, понимая, что надо бы смотреть на пол, на стену, в окно, затянутое завесой дождя, — только не на Рона; но его коротко подстриженные волосы были как последний отсвет осеннего солнца, и веснушки никуда не делись: у Рона они не зависели от погоды и времен года. Она не выдержала и прикрыла рот ладонью, пряча очередную улыбку. Гарри смотрел на неё как на ненормальную.

 

***  
— А где ты сейчас работаешь? Все там же? — выговорил голос, в котором он с трудом узнал свой собственный. «Ох, идиот!» — думал Рон, неотвратимо впадая в панику. Надо было срочно придумать что-то другое, умное. «Знаешь, Гермиона, я убил дракона. Ну, почти»? Или «Знаешь, Гермиона, у меня теперь куча денег. Ну, почти»? Или «Знаешь, Гермиона, я смог тебя забыть. Ну...»

— Да, — она с удовольствием вытянула ноги и почти уперлась носками туфель в его кроссовки. — Мы сдали все поправки, давно, еще год назад, и теперь, когда закон принят, пол-отдела разрабатывает механизмы контроля за его реализацией, а мы — ну, я и еще несколько… Помнишь Фрейю? — вот Фрейя, и Пенелопа, и Смит, наше неизбежное зло, вместе с французами должны начать разработку плана совместного Заповедника, в Бретани. Там хорошие места, по их Статуту: почти треть полуострова…

— Короче, Британия для неё уже мала, — вмешался Гарри. — Но Министерство еще держится, сам понимаешь, как стояло, так и стоит. Ты лучше о себе расскажи — мы же почти ничего не знаем!

— Ну, — начал он, стараясь хоть сейчас выглядеть умным и взрослым, — ну, я сначала жил у Чарли...

— Гарри! — послышался из кухни мамин голос. — Зайди на минутку, я тут приготовила для

Джинни...

Поттер оглянулся, хмурясь, явно решая, на какую из двух опасностей надо реагировать первым делом, пробормотал: «Я на минутку!» — и метнулся на кухню.

«Ну вот и всё, — с облегчением подумала Гермиона, — вот и всё». Она потянулась к Рону через разделяющее их стулья расстояние — всего ничего, его ноги и её, Рон дернулся, но остался на месте, — и сказала:

— Нам надо поговорить, Рон. Я знаю, как обойти проклятье. — И повторила еще раз, для надежности: — Знаю.

Этого просто не могло быть. Невозможно. Нечестно. Вот именно — нечестно: заболтать, отвлечь всякой ерундой, а потом ударить. Она что, не понимала, что делает? Не понимала, что бьет по больному? Наверно, не понимала — потому что рассуждала о проклятье, как о какой-нибудь задаче по трансфигурации, которую давно решила, а он еще даже не брался. Вот только его проклятье — не школьная задача, и школа давно кончилась, и прежний Рон Уизли тоже того... кончился.

— Извини, — сказал он чуть ли не по слогам, чтобы не сорваться. — Разговора не будет.

А потом встал, как во сне, не чувствуя ни рук ни ног, и вышел из комнаты.

 

***  
Гермиона смотрела на пустой стул напротив и боролась с совершенно идиотским хихиканьем. Говорящий, наверное, сейчас помирал бы со смеху, услышав их первый разговор после всего, что было. Она представила себе Гэна: «Ты не можешь без него? А с этим вот — можешь? Ну попробуй, мазохистка». Нет, сид не знал таких слов, он придумал бы что-нибудь красивое.

Она встала и пнула стул, на котором сидел Рон. И хорошо, что только стул. Нет, это просто невозможный козел какой-то! Вот как с ним обходиться? То дуется неизвестно на что, то не хочет слушать, а потом придумывает что-нибудь еще!

И тут она поняла, что злится… по привычке. Потому что злилась всегда, когда Рон включал дополнительную опцию «злобный идиот». Но это же ничего не отменяло. Проклятье надо снять, значит, надо добиться, чтобы он её услышал. Кто-то вышел из кухни. Вот только Гарри не хватало! Она метнулась к камину и скомандовала: «Дом Грейнджер».

 

***  
Может быть, он все-таки немного превратился? Или хоть позаимствовал у Аурела немного спокойствия и рассудительности?

Не хотелось ни бросаться на аккуратно заправленную кровать, ни разбивать кулаки о стену. Рон уткнулся лбом в стекло, пялясь на мокнущий под дождем огород, и не шевельнулся, когда по лестнице застучали шаги.

— И какого хрена? — грозно сказал Гарри. — Решили побить рекорды, разосраться меньше чем за минуту? Или думаешь, что я снова буду при вас голубем мира?

— Голубем точно не будешь, — не удержался Рон.

Гарри подошел и встал рядом.

— Так что случилось?

— Ровным счетом ничего. Я только понять не могу, откуда ей известно про проклятье. Потому что она, видишь ли, не просто про него знает, а знает, как его снять. Ты случайно не в курсе?

Рон нарочно не смотрел на него, пока говорил: на всякий случай, не хотел видеть, как Гарри изображает, что слышит все это в первый раз. Но Гарри ахнул так потрясенно, что он обернулся, взглянул в его изумленно распахнутые глаза.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я?..

— Да не думаю, — Рон махнул рукой. — Ни хрена я не думаю и ни хрена не понимаю. Ведь не может же этого быть, правда?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Если бы это была не Гермиона, я бы согласился. Слушай, я попробую что-нибудь выяснить? Или хотя бы попрошу... не поднимать эту тему? Ну нельзя же так!

— И так нельзя, — пробормотал Рон, когда Гарри вышел. — И по-другому нельзя... А как можно-то?

 

***  
Мама ничего не сказала, когда узнала, что Гермиона ушла не попрощавшись, только скорбно поджала губы и велела мыть руки и садиться за стол.

Рон ел суп, не чувствуя вкуса. Хорошо еще, мама с Гарри с удовольствием рассуждали о каких-то витаминных добавках и фолиевой кислоте, и можно было без помех снова обругать себя за тупость. Нужно же было свалять такого дурака! Это же Гермиона! Если он сам допер, что им надо остаться друзьями, а не устраивать разборки с первого слова, то ей-то это наверняка пришло в голову с самого начала! И если у него за два года чего только не случилось, с чего он взял, что она должна остаться прежней? Ясное дело, не должна. Если у него был Иштван, то у нее тоже был какой-нибудь Том, Дик или Гарри… Или Роберт, например, поспешно поправился он, передернувшись от стандартного набора имен. От одной этой мысли все внутри переворачивалось, как он ни убеждал себя, что все-таки стоило промолчать. Пусть бы говорила что угодно, лишь бы сидела рядом, улыбалась спокойно и весело, умащивалась бы на диване, откидывала назад волосы… Лишь бы смотреть на нее. На уже-не-его Гермиону, такую… нет, не счастливую, не удовлетворенную, а… Словно она поймала снитч в решающем матче! Добилась всего, о чем мечтала, и мимоходом, между прочим, решила не слишком существенную проблему своего старого друга, Рональда Уизли. Он-то думал, это проклятье и навсегда, а она пришла и решила. Одним движением палочки.

Ведь не может же быть, что у нее действительно получилось? Ведь если у нее есть Том, Дик или Гарри — нафига ему это все?

 

***  
— И что, ты даже не заплачешь? — осторожно полюбопытствовал Гэн. — Ни слезинки?

Гермиона ни секунды не сомневалась, что проклятый сид будет издеваться.

— С чего бы это мне плакать? — огрызнулась она, оглядываясь и выбирая цель. — Рональд Уизли вернулся, собственной персоной, и теперь у меня есть тысяча и один повод злиться. В свое… — она занесла ногу, — удовольствие.

Пинок по обувному шкафу в коридоре был хорош, но совершенно не учитывал двух факторов: черного гриндерса на тяжелой каучуковой подошве и силы молодого мужчины, приложенной при ударе. Гермионины пинки шкаф переживал, и не раз, сейчас же он жалобно хрустнул и пал на две ножки.

— Добавим симметрии, — сказала Гермиона и отошла для нового удара. — А еще он смотрел на меня так, словно я два года… трахалась с кем попало!

Шкаф хрустнул еще раз и пал окончательно.

— Ну, — после паузы протянул Гэн. — Ну…

— Стоп! — Гермиона подняла палец. — Слово «трахаться» ты, конечно, выучил. Ну так выучи еще одно: притормози. В смысле — остановись. Это была не я! Особенно с теми двойняшками, которых ты подцепил в поезде! Не я! Я, может, хотела ослепнуть!

— Жаль, что не ты, вчетвером было бы еще интереснее, — в интонации Гэна так явно читалось разочарование, что она не выдержала и рассмеялась.

— Я ужасно злюсь на него, но при этом совершенно точно знаю, что он скажет в следующую минуту. Или как он сядет на стул. Или посмотрит на стол. Знаешь, он отказался говорить со мной.

— Как он посмел обидеть мою леди? — тихо спросил Гэн.

— Нет, нет, Говорящий, не гневайся, — она постаралась свести всё к шутке, — он должен пройти этап отрицания. Я дам ему еще одну попытку.

— А потом?

— Не знаю, — протянула Гермиона, — не знаю.

И Гэн не сказал: «Не ври мне», хотя знал, что она солгала.

 

***  
Оповещающим чарам Рон даже обрадовался: по крайней мере, очередная глава «Северуса Снейпа, сволочи или святого» гарантированно отвлекала от бесполезных сожалений.

Мама остановила его на пороге комнаты, где лежал папа. Рон напрягся было, но она пригнула к себе его голову и сказала громким шепотом:

— Мне, наверно, показалось, но ты присмотрись к нему получше, ладно?

Рон присмотрелся, но не заметил ровно ничего. Занес палочку, чтобы наложить очищающее, и тут мама позвала:

— Артур!

Папа открыл глаза.

Ненадолго, минуты на три. Мама выдержала еще час — и позвала снова.

— Ты видел? — рыдала она потом, когда папа уже снова уснул после очередной порции снотворного зелья. — Он меня услышал! Он открывал глаза, когда слышал, а не когда… Это все твой приезд, я точно знаю!

Сам Рон в целительной силе собственного присутствия сомневался, да еще как. Будто их было двое в одном теле: Рон из Румынии — тот, в честь которого сама дочь Дракулы устраивала вечеринку, кого хотел сделать своим учеником золотой змей — и кто этого змея победил, тот, кому мать его любовника подарила пистолет с серебряными пулями… И Рон из Оттери-Сент-Кэтчпоул, шестой сын в бедной семье, друг Гарри Поттера и все такое прочее. Ладно, на то, что первая его половина так подействовала на папу, он еще мог согласиться. Но в Англии она как-то очень быстро сходила на нет, и это было неправильно.

На следующий день папа не только держал глаза открытыми, но и мог перевести взгляд: мама и сам Рон встали, чтобы ему было удобно, и смотрели, не веря, как движутся глазные яблоки.

Выйдя за дверь, мама расплакалась.

— Ронни, — всхлипывала она, привычно стараясь говорить тише, — неужели он пошел на поправку? И знаешь что, — вдруг спохватилась она, снова становясь той, к которой Рон привык: мамой, которая обо всех все знает и за всеми присматривает, — я тут разговаривала по камину с Джинни. Она, бедняжка, до сих пор чувствует себя виноватой, и если бы ты пошел к ней и рассказал, что Артуру стало лучше, ей бы это тоже пошло на пользу, я уверена. И тебе бы не помешало развеяться.

Рон кивнул. Мама опередила его на сутки: Рональда из Румынии срочно надо было выгулять куда-нибудь, пока он не исчез вовсе. Например, в банк. Конечно, гоблины не забыли о похищении дракона, но сейчас он собирался явиться к ним в качестве клиента — а не станут же они упускать клиента?

А визиты вполне можно было объединить.

 

***  
Когда Мэвис попросила Иштвана подобрать Рону одежду для церемонии, тот подошел к вопросу очень серьезно, даром что сам ничего, кроме джинсов, не носил.

— Костюм тебе нельзя, — сказал он, окидывая Рона оценивающим взглядом. — Мантию тоже, ты слишком высокий. О, знаю!

Впервые взглянув на себя в зеркало — все то же, украшающее одну из стен в магазине, — Рон опять не узнал себя. Иштван довольно улыбался:

— Не стыдно появиться перед наследницей господаря! — И не согласиться с ним Рон не мог. Длинная черная штука вроде сюртука — доломан — была украшена рядами черных шнуров. В блестящих сапогах отражался свет ламп. Рон на секунду пожалел, что ничего такого у него не было раньше — не то что даже на Святочном балу на четвертом курсе, но даже на выпускном. Гоблинам, судя по тому, что рассказывал о них Билл, тоже должно было понравиться. Насчет Джинни Рон был не уверен.

 

***  
Защита на доме Блэков по-прежнему стояла почти непробиваемая. Прежде чем Джин открыла ему камин, Рону пришлось не только перетерпеть с пяток проверяющий заклятий, но и ответить на вопрос, кто сломал его палочку на втором курсе.

Джинни не изменилась. Он помнил ее на свадьбе — собственно, это было его последним воспоминанием о ней, больше они с тех пор не виделись. От белого платья Джинни отказалась наотрез: ее свадебное одеяние больше всего напоминало квиддичную форму и включало белую, изготовленную на заказ метлу, на которой молодые и улетели под крики, свист и треск фейерверков.

Обнимать ее было страшновато; он осторожно обхватил Джинни за плечи, пока она вполне чувствительно не двинула его в грудь кулаком.

— Это еще что, Рональд Уизли? — И тут же, отодвинув на расстояние руки, удивленно подняла брови: — Ого! Не знаю, кто тебя одевал, но у него получилось отлично. Или, — Джинни усмехнулась, — или у нее?

— Я потом в банк, — объяснил Рон, оставив вопрос без ответа. — Заработал кое-что, хочу ячейку снять, свою собственную.

Джинни еще раз взглянула.

— Прокатит. Пошли на кухню. Кричер! Рон, тебе чаю или чего-нибудь посерьезней? Чаю? Садись и эту свою штуку сними. И рассказывай — как ты там? Как Чарли?

— Нормально. Драконы, как всегда.

— А ты почему с ним не остался? Руки пачкать не захотел?

— Типа того. Слушай, мама сказала, что ты… что у вас с Гарри…

— Да. — Лицо у Джинни стало почти такое же, как вчера у Гермионы: лицо человека, который достиг цели, к которой шел много лет. — В апреле. Мальчик.

— Классно. Но странно. То есть знаю, что от этого бывают дети, но не у моей же сестренки!

— Много ты знаешь! — фыркнула она. — У самого-то… у тебя там никого не появилось, в этой Румынии?

— Нет, — ответил он честно. — Никого.

— А Гермиона? Конечно, меня предупредить никто не удосужился, — добавила она, скривившись, — но если я в таких вещах что-то понимаю, наша Гермиона дала тебе от ворот поворот? И, кажется, раньше, чем ты предложил ей что-то серьезное? Правда, Рон, я понимаю, что лезу не в свое дело, но ты же мне не чужой, в конце-то концов! Ты с ней вообще… В смысле, у вас было что-нибудь? Кроме этих ваших поцелуйчиков и обнимашек, которые только третьекурсникам годились?

Рон мог ответить как есть, мог промолчать, мог… Не нужно было Джинни соваться, и без того…

— Любовь, — выговорил он.

— Что?

— Ты спросила, что было, — я ответил.

Джинни закусила губу, упрямо глядя исподлобья. Признавать себя неправой у нее никогда не получалось.

— Ну, вообще-то мне кажется, что шансы у тебя есть, — начала она. — Кое-кто здесь изводился все это время и даже плакал вот за этим столом. И я ни от кого ни разу не слышала, чтобы ее видели с кем-то, кроме как по работе. Не хочешь еще раз попытать счастья, если тебе это еще нужно?

— Когда-то одна особа сказала мне, что она уже взрослая и разберется со своей личной жизнью сама. А, Джин? Помнишь, кто это был?

Она потянулась к кофейнику, налила себе вторую чашку.

— Эй, а тебе не вредно?

Это было извинение, с обеих сторон.

— Не вредно, — вздохнула она. — Он маггловский, без этого, как его… кофеина. Слушай… а папе действительно лучше? Или мама просто так говорит, чтобы меня успокоить? Я тут думала: ведь я ходила к ним раньше, и все было нормально — в смысле, не нормально, конечно, но никак не влияло… Так, наверно, это ребенок? Забирает магию? Я прочитала — так бывает, если он очень сильный волшебник…

— Ну так это же здорово! И да, папе лучше, а то бы, сама понимаешь, никуда бы я не ушел.

Она вдруг придвинулась вместе со стулом, обняла его.

— Ронни… Это и страшно, и не верится, и прекраснее не бывает… Может, ты все-таки попробуешь? Я же вижу, какой ты делаешься, когда о ней говоришь. А?

Ничего сказать Рон не успел: в камине вспыхнуло пламя, из пламени вывалился будущий счастливый отец, диким взглядом окинул кухню и развернулся обратно, чтобы подхватить вышагнувшую следом за ним Гермиону.

Джинни беззвучно присвистнула.

— О, — преувеличенно радостно начал Гарри, — да у вас тут веселье в разгаре! — И вдруг, сообразив что-то, уставился на Рона: — Как Артур?

— Лучше.

На Гермиону он старался не смотреть, но все-таки смотрел. Джинни пнула его под столом.

— А… я в банк собрался, — голос казался чужим. — И по дороге решил навестить.

— В банк? — спросил Гарри. — Они же до восьми, успеешь. Джин, ужинать будем? И это… Можно тебя на минутку?

Это уже смахивало на заговор, пусть даже непреднамеренный. Ладно Джинни, но Гарри-то! Он же знал!

 

***  
Гермиона сейчас была совсем другой: не теплой и домашней, а официальной. Отстраненной. Рону вдруг представилось, как бы оно было, если бы пришлось знакомить ее, скажем, с Мэвис. Поверила бы она? Во всяком случае, гора с лыжниками ей бы понравилась, усмехнулся он про себя, призвал чистую чашку, пододвинул блюдце.

— Чай, кофе? Джин не простит, что мы до ужина, ну и пусть.

— Рон. Послушай. Это правда. Я в самом деле поняла, как можно обойти твое проклятье.

Вот так с места, ни тебе даже «здрасьте». Сесть она тоже не успела — стояла напротив, у камина, чистая, строгая, в синей офисной мантии, с прической, из которой выбивались и падали на шею завитки. Прекрасная. Недосягаемая. От этой невозможности — пусть даже ничего у него не кончилось и не кончится, наверное, никогда, — внутри, в груди, вдруг скрутило и потянуло.

Он тоже встал, беззвучно отодвигая стул.

— Гермиона. Я… Я не хочу с тобой ругаться или спорить. И хочу тебя видеть. Но на эту тему — пожалуйста! — на эту тему говорить не буду. Вообще. Решай сама.

Она молчала. Когда молчанье перешло все мыслимые границы, Рон встал, подхватив со спинки стула парадное одеяние, и пошел к камину.

Гермиона сделала шаг в сторону, пока он застегивал доломан, и, выбрав идеальное мгновение — Дымолетный порошок уже в горсти, но адрес еще не назван, — сказала:

— Ты опять не оставил мне выбора, Рон.

Что-то в её голосе заставило Рона повернуться. Грусть? Угроза? Просьба — но о чем? Гермиона улыбнулась и кивнула, словно наложила печать на свои простые слова.

 

***  
Она шла к двери, когда услышала отчетливое «Дырявый котел» и треск камина. Что ж, она честно попыталась, но выбора действительно не было.

Площадь Гриммо была восхитительно безлюдна. Требовалось только выйти на крыльцо и представить себе Чаринг-Кросс-Роуд. От неё шарахнулись два прохожих, и резко притормозил автомобиль, чей водитель заметил вспышку. Гермиона осторожно вошла в «Котел» и, прикрываясь чужими спинами в мантиях, проскользнула на задний двор. Рон предсказуемо завис у стойки в компании Ханны и кружки пива, так что сколько-то времени она себе выгадала. Ей надо было только, чтобы он вышел из трактира в Косой переулок.

… Рон действительно собрался в «Гринготтс». Гермиона застыла около «Флориш и Блоттса», сосредоточенно изучая витрину, когда он бодро вышел из дверей «Дырявого котла» и направился вверх по переулку прямо к серому зданию банка. Оставалось только надеяться на обстоятельность и неспешность гоблинов, которые никого не обслуживали быстрее чем за полчаса.

Она ворвалась в книжный, и — вот она удача! — за прилавком стоял не мальчик-продавец, с которым пришлось бы объясняться, а сам Бедивер Блоттс: солидный, неторопливый и невозмутимый.

— Мистер Блоттс, могу ли я оставить у вас сумку и, главное, палочку? Не знаю, когда я вернусь, но это очень…

— Конечно, мисс Грейнджер.

Он еще тянул руку к брошенной на прилавок сумке, когда за Гермионой, звякнув колокольчиком, закрылась дверь.

Рон поднимался по ступенькам банка. Спина в непривычном костюме, в этом сюртуке с вышивкой, выглядела неестественно прямой.

Гермиона проследила за тем, как он вошел в «Гринготтс», и нырнула в ближайшую подворотню. Здесь был тупик и черный вход в почтовое отделение, стояло несколько пустых клеток, а в трех отдыхали сонные совы. Отлично.

Она прижалась к стене и сделала всё, что полагается. Выдохнула, отрешаясь от суеты. Сжала кулаки и так, со сжатыми кулаками, обхватила себя за плечи. Плотно сомкнула губы и закрыла глаза. Магия должна была быть замкнута внутри, иначе трансформация не получилась бы. В этом и заключалось главное отличие её превращения от анимагии, где внешний мир, наоборот, должен был следить за волшебником, дабы предложить ему надлежащее животное.

…Они каждый раз выглядели по-разному, и каждый раз её заносило в разные места. В самый первый была летняя ночь, архетип и акциденты были звездами, а она стояла на скалистом морском берегу. Иногда это оказывался лес. Иногда — незнакомые, неведомые ей города, иногда — пустыни или берега озер, но пара архетип-акциденты присутствовала при трансформации всегда. В тот день, когда она чуть не совершила ошибку, напугав себя и Гэна, архетип и акциденты были змеями, выползавшими к ней из мертвых тел, таившихся в развалинах старого дома, — и все-таки даже тогда она смогла завершить трансформацию.

Но это была только первая строка её формулы. Дальше следовало собрать все детали и унести с собой. Потом начинался следующий этап, когда неподчиняющиеся, рвущиеся из рук фрагменты обретали силу, мощь, плоть — и тогда Гермиона чувствовала себя душой, запертой в цельнокаменной статуе. Воздуха не было совсем, и продолжалось это пару бесконечных мгновений. Статуя сдавливала, замыкалась непроницаемым коконом, но на счет «десять» уже можно было вздохнуть, пропуская в себя и в Гэна воздух. Потом следовало открыть глаза и заново увидеть свет, потом — опустить руки и разжать кулаки. Такое элементарное физическое воплощение сложнейших расчетов всегда приводило её в восторг.

Всё. Она привычным движением проверила, туго ли затянута лента на жестких волосах, и прошептала:

— Привет.

Совы в клетках встрепенулись и приветственно заухали. Говорящий кивнул им и вышел в подворотни.

Гермиона собиралась с мыслями, медленно поднимаясь по переулку. Гэн молчал.

— Сейчас мы увидим человека, — наконец, произнесла она, — и ты заговоришь с ним. Понимаешь? Заговоришь.

Она никак не могла произнести применительно к Рону: «Соблазнишь», «Затащишь в постель», поэтому зацепилась за простое слово, давно и не ими придуманный эвфемизм.

— Заговоришь.

— Я понял, — сказал Гэн. — Успокойся. Сердце — не заяц, долго не проскачет.

Пока она пыталась выровнять дыхание, он молчал. Потом напомнил, что не любит рыжих — наверное, хотел её успокоить, но вдруг поднял голову и сказал быстро:

— Эй, погоди, нам сюда не… Там же гоблины.

Но было поздно. Гермиона практически втащила себя — его — по ступенькам и тяжелая дверь гостеприимно распахнулась.

Она сразу увидела Ронову спину в сюртуке у стойки в глубине зала. И в ужасе уставилась в пол. Она поняла, что сейчас должно было произойти, и отчаянно, до мысли о бегстве, не хотела этого.

Только бежать всё равно бы не получилось. Банк, кажется, содрогнулся. Слышался шепот десятка голосов, топанье маленьких крепких ног, шелест тканей и шорох разворачиваемого пергамента. Смотреть в пол оказалось удобно, потому что вокруг ног Гэна уже вились гоблины — один старее другого; некоторых Гермиона знала по давнишним переговорам, но они, такие солидные в Министерстве, явно были на побегушках в этой компании. Цепкие ручки ухватили Говорящего за сапоги и развернули, спиной к Рону, лицом к какому-то совсем уж старцу.

— Гэн! — прорычал дряхлый гоблин. — Гэн из племени Говорящих! Ты пришел, чтобы вернуть старый долг?

Гэн упрямо молчал, и тогда Гермиона сказала:

— Да.

Она в первый раз говорила за него, и это оказалось совсем нетрудно.

Гоблин поморщился, как меломан, услышавший фальшивую ноту, но жадность взяла свое, и он продолжил:

— Готов ли ты услышать окончательный расчет?

— Да, — повторила Гермиона.

И началось. Единственным, что успокаивало её сейчас, было то, что их компания расположилась прямо у двери, и Рон никак не смог бы пройти мимо.

— В одна тысяча четыреста пятьдесят пятом году месяца февраля четырнадцатого дня, вышеозначенный Гэн из племени Говорящих… для осуществления важнейшего дела, поименованного в отдельном приложении к договору… каковое не было исполнено и сумма не была возвращена… Что же касается Льюиса Глина, из племени Людей, известного также как Лливелин и Глин, договор с которым описан в вышеуказанном приложении…

Гэн оцепенел.

— … за смертью вышеозначенного Льюиса, известного так же как Лливелин и Глин, в одна тысяча четыреста девяностом году…

— Пожалуйста, — прошептала Гермиона, сразу вспомнив маленький рынок Хогс-Лейн, от которого не осталось даже камней, историю лорда, обманувшего гоблинов, и тоску от дна земли до края неба, — пожалуйста, Гэн, прости меня. Я…

Как будто теплая ладонь погладила её — там, где отчаянно билось сердце.

— … и с учетом основного тела долга, а также ста и одного процента, начисляемого повечно…

— Повечно — это как? — удивилась она.

— У бессмертия есть свои преимущества, — усмехнулся Гэн.

— … составляет тридцать пять галлеонов, шесть сиклей и двадцать восемь кнатов, что, с учетом просроченного договора, но учитывая добровольную явку должника, округляется до тридцати пяти галлеонов и семи сиклей, кои вышеозначенный Гэн из племени Говорящих должен оплатить не позднее трех восходов солнца после оглашения ему окончательного расчета…

— Позорник! — возмутилась Гермиона, осмысляя сумму. Тридцать пять галлеонов за пятьсот с лишним лет! — Позорник! За такую мелочь…

— Рыцарский конь в полной сбруе стоил тогда меньше гоблинского галлеона, — оправдываясь, пробормотал Гэн. — Так что…

Он резко замолчал. Гермиона, против воли отвлекшаяся на подсчет процента инфляции, замерла.

— Сзади, — шепнул Говорящий. Но она знала и так, словно могла видеть: за лысыми, пегими, бурыми макушками гоблинов виднелись полы вышитого сюртука, идеальная складка на черных брюках, блестящие сапоги. Рон, привлеченный катавасией, подошел поближе. А может быть, закончил свои дела и хотел пройти. А может…

— Да, — громко сказал Гэн, подтверждая согласие отдать вековечный долг. И прошептал: — Ну посмотри же на него!

Гермиона изучала особенно глубокую и извилистую трещину в плитке на полу. Она не могла. Просто не могла.

— Я не хочу видеть его… как цветы.

— С чего ты взяла, что мужчины олицетворены цветами?! О боги, Гермиона! Ты же…

Начищенные сапоги все так же переминались за гоблинами, как будто жили своей самостоятельной жизнью.

— Повернись и смотри! — приказал Гэн. — Или мы немедленно уйдем.

Его властная рука словно потянула её за подбородок, воля Гермионы против воли Говорящего, её слабость против его силы. Гэн развернулся.

— Гермиона!

Она зажмурилась на мгновение, а потом открыла глаза.

Это был не такой Рон. То есть нет, это был Рон, которого она знала уже половину своей жизни, — и все-таки, как становилось ясно, не знала вовсе. Это был Рон, и это был свет. Тот самый свет, разгонявший тени, бесстрашный, яркий и теплый. Нет, поняла она спустя мгновение, это был ветер. Легкий и ненадежный, переменчивый, но всегда свежий. «Да нет же, — подумала она через еще одну нескончаемую секунду, — вода. Спокойная вода, глубокая и тихая, хранящая тайны и… всегда себе на уме».

Это был Рон Уизли. Доверчивый, упрямый, обидчивый, искрений, настырный, честный, глупый, рыжий — такой же, как всегда, и совершенно другой. Он стоил каждой минуты, которую она потратила, чтобы придти к нему, чтобы вернуть его. Он стоил гораздо больше. Он один смог бы говорить с ней. В одной постели. Когда придет её срок.

— Здравствуй, я — Гэн, — сказал Говорящий и протянул Рону руку.

 

***

Что в банке не обойдется без проблем, Рон подозревал. Билла он не стал предупреждать нарочно: решил, что попробует справиться сам, а родственные связи задействует в крайнем случае.

Началось все гладко: его провели за стойку, и гоблин в жилете и нарукавниках успел спросить, какая нужда привела к ним мистера Уизли и не хочет ли он наконец переделать колечко, приобретенное два года назад.

Рон успел удивиться, но после этого все пошло кувырком.

Гоблин внезапно вздрогнул, скатился с высокого стула и ринулся к дверям. Его сотоварищи рванули туда же — у входа уже колыхалась целая толпа гоблинов, и над ней возвышался один-единственный человек.

Рон подождал. Гоблины продолжали мельтешить, размахивая руками и галдя, как стая сорок. Он подождал еще, понял, что терпение вот-вот лопнет. Надо было хотя бы узнать, стоит ему ждать или нет.

Человек — судя по всему, молодой, длинноволосый, — стоял к Рону спиной. Самый старый гоблин, упитанный и седобородый, что-то выговаривал ему, потрясая кулаками. Рон прислушался: речь шла о долге в тридцать пять галлеонов. Парень молча переминался с ноги на ногу. Зачем он, интересно, поперся в банк, если не может заплатить? Или хотел договориться об отсрочке? Но это же гоблины, у них снега зимой не допросишься! Рон шагнул вперед, чтобы окончательно внести ясность, и тут парень повернулся к нему, поднял голову, протянул руку, как старому знакомому, и сказал:

— Здравствуй, я — Гэн.

Мир исчез. «Гринготтс», гоблины, жесткий воротник, натирающий шею; досада на Гермиону, на Гарри и Джинни, — ничего больше не было. Существовал только вот этот, стоящий перед ним, кем бы он ни был. Только вот этот, с которым они смотрели друг на друга, глаза в глаза, и цвет глаз у него менялся так, что оторваться было невозможно: зеленое, карее, серое. Листва, кора, небо.

Рон машинально протянул руку, в последнюю секунду сообразил, что надо бы поостеречься, — но пальцы уже коснулись пальцев. Его пробило, насквозь, с головы до ног. Он чувствовал, как волосы на руках поднимаются дыбом, как по затылку пробегает холод. Они все еще смотрели не отрываясь, и, кое-как собравшись — вернувшись в здесь и в сейчас, — Рон выговорил:

— Рон. Рональд Уизли. П-позвольте предложить вам помощь. В смысле, тридцать пять галеонов.

Страшнее всего было подумать, что этот — Гэн, точно, Гэн, повторил про себя Рон, радуясь, что знает имя, — что он не захочет принять деньги. Рон помнил себя: сам бы он точно не согласился бы!

— Или можно обратиться к моему брату — он здесь работает, он поможет, если что…

 

***  
Если бы она могла, она вцепилась бы во что-нибудь, ущипнула бы себя, выкрутила кожу на запястье. Рон менялся... мгновенно, на глазах: это был взгляд Гэна и взгляд тёк, обволакивая его, оценивая, расчленяя, собирая — всё сразу. Рон оцепенел в невидимом, неощущаемом потоке, его свет, его ветер, его водопад рвались на волю, в разные стороны, но взгляд перехватывал их и осаживал. Когда же пальцы Говорящего и Рона все-таки соприкоснулись, Рон вздрогнул — и она вздрогнула тоже, потому что сейчас ей стало жутко, потому что никакой план не мог предусмотреть, что её оружие настолько... абсолютно.

— Перестань, — шепнул Гэн, — ну, получилось чуть сильнее, чем я хотел.

Вслух же он вежливо сказал:

— Благодарю. Вопрос уже решен, у меня есть средства. Ты идешь?

Он сказал это так же просто, как предлагал девушкам провести вечер, и Гермиона перевела дух.

— Да.

Иного ответа он дать не мог. Даже подумать было страшно, что он — Гэн — сейчас повернется и уйдет. Ему нельзя было уходить. Ему надо было остаться — или нет, это Рону непременно надо было уйти вместе с ним и… Слова «Не расставаться никогда» возникли в голове сами по себе и заняли все свободное место.

Рон сморщился, даже ущипнул себя украдкой, заставляя вынырнуть из наваждения, подумать здраво, но не мог. Он знал — вот просто знал, и все, — что пойдет с Гэном все равно куда. Он помнил, как смотрел когда-то на Иштвана и понимал, какой тот красивый, как заглядывался на Аурела. Гэн мог быть каким угодно, потому что был всем. Был всегда, сидел с Роном в гостиной Гриффиндора, скитался с ним по лесам, всегда оказывался рядом…Только раньше Рон не понимал этого, а теперь наконец понял.

На улицу они вышли, все еще держась за руки. Гоблины куда-то подевались, прохожих на улице тоже, кажется, не оказалось, зато впереди, как путеводная звезда, маячила вывеска «Дырявого котла», и они, не сговариваясь, двинулись к ней. Та малая часть Рона, которая пыталась рассуждать логически, выдала аж целое слово: «Комнаты». Комнаты на втором этаже, Ханна сдавала их. У нее должна найтись свободная, непременно должна, потому что им надо как можно скорее остаться наедине.

 

***  
Они шли в «Котел», и совершенно понятно, зачем они туда шли. Но Гермиона не могла, не могла отпустить Рона — это она сейчас держала его за руку, и она искоса смотрела на его серьезное, даже строгое лицо, на аккуратно подстриженные рыжие волосы и шею в веснушках...

— Что? — тихо спросил Гэн.

— Можно, я буду говорить с ним? — спросила Гермиона. Она опять испугалась, потому что по силе накрывшей их волны понимала: это ни разу не случай Эйприл — сида ей не удержать, не удалить, если что-то пойдет не так.

— Боги! Он — твой. Я — только руки, глаза и губы. Делай что хочешь, только помни, мужчины отличаются от женщин.

— Спасибо, — пропела она, не очень, правда, представляя, что сейчас произойдет, точнее — как это будет происходить.

 

***  
Уильям Артур Уизли, старший разрушитель проклятий банка «Гринготтс», стоял в глубине зала и смотрел, как закрывается дверь. Все было не зря. Все сложилось как надо. Только сейчас он понял, как тяжко ему далась история с несостоявшейся помолвкой Рона. Все было не зря: даже обман, с которого все началось. Даже веритасерум, который влила в него Гермиона Грейнджер. Даже болезнь отца. И вот все кончилось. Волшебное существо — гоблины называли его Говорящим — явилось в свой срок. Проклятье получило последнюю жертву. Они свободны.

Вот только маме нужно послать сову, чтобы не беспокоилась.

 

***  
В «Дырявом котле» народу было полно, но им как-то удалось пробраться, протиснуться к стойке. Ханна взглянула удивленно: Рон на всякий случай задвинул Гэна за спину.

— Вернулся? Пива, огневиски? Или поужинать? Есть жареный ягненок с…

— Нет, — он захрипел и откашлялся. — Нам нужна комната. Сейчас.

Гэн спокойно стоял сзади, ждал. Его дыхание задевало волосы на затылке, и где-то внутри снова и снова поднималась теплая волна.

— Комната? Надолго?

— До утра.

Пусть думает что угодно, пусть говорит что угодно, лишь бы…

— Пять галеонов. Вот ключ. Если захотите заказать что-то в номер, позвоните.

— Спасибо, — бросил он, уже разворачиваясь и почти волоча Гэна за собой через зал — к лестнице и наверх, на второй этаж.

Руки тряслись, попасть ключом в скважину удалось не с первого раза, но в конце концов дверь открылась. Комната принадлежала им — на все время, которое у них было.

Руку он отпустил, пока открывал, и только когда пошел сразу к кровати, понял, что Гэн остался у входа. Стоял, прислонившись к двери, будто боялся чего-то. Его? Но он никогда бы… Надо было как можно скорее объяснить ему, дать понять... Гэн склонил голову, темные жесткие пряди закрыли лицо. Как во сне. В давнем, почти позабытом сне, который сбылся наконец.

Рон в один миг пересек комнату, оказавшись в полушаге, постарался все-таки что-то сказать, не смог и, окончательно решившись, начал опускаться на колени. Взгляд — зеленое, карее, серое — жег его, выворачивал, сминал и превращал во что-то новое. Он осторожно коснулся впалого живота, провел пальцами. От тепла, от ощущения голой кожи бросило в жар. Он заторопился, нащупывая молнию или пуговицы — но Гэн, оказалось, носил штаны на завязке, так что можно было просто дернуть, — и поднял взгляд. Гэн смотрел, не отрываясь, на шее у него билась жилка. Рон втянул воздух — и со стоном уткнулся лицом ему между ног, вдыхая запах, прихватывая губами что ни попадя и с восторгом чувствуя, как там все твердеет и наливается под его прикосновениями, отделенное тонкой преградой.

— Можно? — пробормотал он, услышал вместо ответа прерывистый вздох и потянул штаны вниз. Он сходил с ума. Терся лицом, вылизывал, всасывал нежную кожу на головке, обводил ее, гладил языком, обеими руками стискивая задницу, щекоча яички и наслаждаясь каждым стоном, каждым движением. Гэн подавался к нему, но так неуверенно, даже пугливо, что внутри у Рона что-то переворачивалось.

Все было неважно: лишь бы это никогда не кончалось, лишь бы тело у него в руках вздрагивало, отвечая, пока он сжимал его губами и двигался все быстрее, ловя малейший отклик. Гэн выгнулся, закаменел, откинув голову, вздрогнул раз и другой. Рот наполнился густым и вязким. Рон отстранился, задыхаясь, поймал плывущий, обморочно-блаженный взгляд. Гэн дышал часто, сердце у него колотилось, он цеплялся за Рона что было сил — и невозможно было не подхватить его, внезапно такого легкого, не уронить на кровать.

Проклятый доломан отказывался сниматься, сапоги будто приклеились к ногам. Сзади послышался смешок:

— Не торопись.

— Не могу, — честно ответил Рон, все-таки справившись и ногой отшвыривая в угол трусы. — Иди сюда.

Безумие вернулось. Он навалился сверху, распластывая Гэна по кровати, стараясь прикоснуться как можно ближе, завернуть его в себя, потрогать везде, облизать, оставить метку, попробовать на вкус. Надо было забрать его целиком, сделать своим. С трудом, тряся головой, он заставил себя опомниться, дотянулся до палочки. Хрен знает, откуда взялся крем, который он призвал, но с ним можно было разобраться позже.

Гэн ухмыльнулся, глядя на склянку в руке, и тут же застонал снова, запрокидывая голову.

— Перевернись… пожалуйста, так лучше, перевернись…

Больше он не мог. Толкнулся вперед, в тесное, жаркое, невыносимое. Тело под ним вздрагивало и выгибалось, подаваясь назад, подставляясь, и он двигался, чувствуя, что горит, горит внутри и снаружи, что вот сейчас совершается то, чего он ждал все эти два года, и возврата больше не будет. Гэн был его. Гэн был его, золотой вихрь подступал все ближе, бежал по позвоночнику и наконец вырвался наружу. Рон забился, рыча и содрогаясь, ловя последние отзвуки наслаждения, а потом осторожно сполз набок.

Гэн перевернулся следом. На простыне под ним — Рон от восторга не поверил глазам и провел рукой — остался мокрый след.

— Ты… — начал он, но Гэн протянул руку и погладил его по голове почти знакомым жестом:

— Потом. Спи.

 

***  
— Ну, ты довольна? — Говорящий сидел рядом с Роном и шевельнуться не мог: веснушчатая рука крепко обнимала его.

Гермиона молчала. Происходящее её потрясло. За это остановившееся время она умерла сто раз и сто один — воскресла, она проклинала себя и глотала слезы, она смеялась и шептала: «Еще», она дышала их стонами и хрипами, и ненасытными движениями их тел, и ей ни на минуту не хотелось закрыть глаза. Потому что Рон был её и был… прекрасен. Всю безумную ночь она видела только его. Последний шаг был сделан, и теперь ей хотелось одного: устроиться рядом с Роном поудобнее и заснуть.

— Так не должно быть, — сказал Гэн. — Ты уверена, что знаешь всю правду о проклятии?

Да мать его! Он мог замереть в почтительном молчании возле какой-нибудь спящей блондинки и просидеть так часами, а сейчас его тянет поговорить об этом дурацком…

— Что?

Так дико было разговаривать о проклятии, которое уже — всё? — перестало существовать, здесь, рядом со сладко спящим Роном.

— Что ты имел в виду?

— Тот, кто рассказал тебе о нем, говорил что-нибудь о предназначении?

Гермиона помнила разговор с Билли так, словно он был записан в её памяти горящими буквами, поэтому уверенно и быстро сказала:

— Нет.

Гэн наклонил голову и внимательно посмотрел на жертву магического договора, их почти-обмана и сидовских чар. Жертва одной рукой обнимала подушку, другой — Говорящего и улыбалась во сне.

— Это началось еще у гоблинов, я не стал говорить тебе. Сейчас уже можно: думаю, твой Рон и был предназначен мне. Мои чары смешались с другой магией. Так что никогда не говори больше, что судьбы и предопределенности нет.

— Никогда не скажу, — пообещала она. — Это так важно?

— Конечно.

— Пойдем? — спросила Гермиона. — Пойдем, мне надо собраться с мыслями и привести себя в порядок, а завтра мы с ним встретимся, и я…

— Завтра с ним встречусь я, Гермиона.

Она так и знала! От острого прилива ревности её бросило в жар.

— Перестань краснеть, — сердито сказал Гэн, — и глупеть на глазах. Что лежит в основе этого проклятия?

— Клятва? Обет?

— Что лежит в основе обета или клятвы?

Он издевался над ней не хуже Снейпа на зельеварении.

— Не знаю.

Ей не хотелось знать.

— Ритуал. В вашем проклятии речь шла о свадьбе или помолвке, значит, в ритуале должны быть слова.

— Что?! Ты хочешь сказать, что если бы я каждую ночь накладывала на него Силенцио, мы бы могли... — она совсем запуталась, — ну, если без помолвки и свадьбы…

— В твоем случае — не думаю. Но слова тоже нужны. Он должен признаться мне в любви. Поскольку жениться на мне… — Гэн усмехнулся, — ему будет сложновато.

Вероятно, от разочарования она стала соображать значительно быстрее.

— Так это просто. Завтра ты скажешь ему, что любишь, и он ответит. Он не сможет не ответить. И всё.

— Я не смогу, — тихо сказал Говорящий о любви, — даже если бы очень хотел — не смог. Ты забыла? Я же проклят. — Он провел по глазам ладонью и добавил: — Он, конечно, сейчас не проснется, но пожалуйста, не плачь.

— Ну за что всё это? — почти простонала Гермиона. — Ну чего ей еще надо, этой проклятой магии? Ну почему мы? Почему всегда мы?

— Ложись, — сказал Гэн, — хочешь поспать вот так?

Он осторожно передвинул руку Рона, поерзал неловко и устроился на постели, переплетя свои ноги с его, уткнувшись головой ему в плечо.

Рон во сне подвигал освободившейся рукой, нашел Гэна и притянул к себе — еще теснее.

— Ты же хотела быть с ним и так, правда? — прошептал Говорящий. — Спи, моя леди, сладких снов.

 

***  
Гермионе снился лучший сон в её жизни. Она спала с Роном, прижимаясь, переплетаясь: Рон сопел ей в ухо, её волосы щекотно колыхались от его дыхания, его нога, вопреки всем правилам анатомии, находилась где-то за её спиной, он был горячий и очень спокойный. Потому что они сделали всё и сделали всё правильно. Проснуться было невозможно. Она осторожно приоткрыла один глаз, еще не желая расставаться со сном, и увидела Рона. Рона, который сопел, прижимался и действительно обнимал Гэна и рукой, и ногой.

Она поморщилась от бьющего в глаза солнца. Рон спал спиной к окну, и лучи весело переливались, поблескивая на его волосах.

Солнце. Рон. Сон и не сон. Солнце. Который сейчас час? Она с ужасом вспомнила, что просто бросила сумку и палочку в книжном магазине. Что попросила Гэна… Нет, это позже, сейчас она даже не может узнать время, чтоб ей!

Говорящий рывком сел на кровати, одним махом выпутавшись из простыней и объятий.

— Я очень, очень опаздываю, — сказала она. — То есть думаю, что опоздала везде, где только можно. У нас французы с утра и…

Они уже стояли, и Гэн быстро натягивал штаны.

— Прости, — пробормотала она, — мы вечером поговорим. Ты же помнишь, что вечером?..

— Конечно. Подожди, — Гэн поднял с пола плащ, встряхнул, подобрал выпавшую зеленую ленту и ловко завязал скользкий шелк на Роновом запястье. Тряхнул не стянутыми черными волосами и хотел было отойти от кровати, но Гермиона потянула его вниз и поцеловала Рона в щеку.

— Нам точно нужно поговорить, — недовольно заметил Гэн.

— Вечером, все вечером, — прошептала она. — Бежим.

 

***  
Французы успели не только придти, но и уйти.

— Да всё в порядке, — убеждала её Пенелопа. — Ведь документы были у нас на столе. Ну проспала, ну с кем не бывает?

Хотя вид её свидетельствовал об обратном. Проспавшая важную встречу Гермиона Грейнджер, явившаяся на работу в том же платье, что и вчера, должна была стать объектом если не порицания, то обсуждения.

— Если у принимающей стороны всё пройдет нормально, — ох, и погуляем по Бретани! — добавил Захария.

— Где там гулять?! По деревням? Ты видел карты? Или думаешь, во Франции — везде Париж?

Под их привычную перебранку Гермиона тихо выскользнула из отдела и так же тихо проскользнула в соседнюю комнату — свой кабинет.

Маленькое зеркало, спрятанное между шкафом и окном, отражало кусочек неба и кусочек октябрьского солнца, нежданного после недели дождей и мрачных облаков. Загораживая небо и солнце, в зеркале отразилось её лицо — настоящее лицо, без одуряющей, ослепительной красоты Говорящего. Гермиона разглядывала себя без всякого энтузиазма. Сейчас ей казалось, что ничего не изменилось с того момента, когда она, прорыдавшаяся и похудевшая, вышла на работу после ухода Рона. Ну, если она и поправилась, то чуть-чуть. Гэн забавно её откармливал, утверждая, что трансформация может когда-нибудь съесть её изнутри (не хватит энергии, — переводила для себя она), и поэтому надо есть, — и поглощал какие-то бесконечные взбитые сливки, стейки, рыбу, омлеты. Делал вид, что ему это просто необходимо; каким образом съеденное делилось на них двоих, Гермиона понять не могла, но часто после его обеда чувствовала себя не просто сытой — обожравшейся.

Но дело было не в худобе. Будь она хоть сама Селестина Уорбек — она бы всё равно проиграла Говорящему. Без всякой магии проиграла бы. Потому что видела сумасшедший взгляд Рона, его закушенную губу и вздрагивающие пальцы, когда он дотрагивался до лица сида. Словно не верил, что такое может принадлежать ему.

Дожили. Она до сердитого румянца, до злых, мелких и коротких слез ревновала вызванного ей, собранного ею из ничего — из воздуха, ветра, музыки сфер, тяжело вздыхающего тела земли, из всех рек, озер и листьев, из пены морского прибоя и серых камней на берегу, — Говорящего о любви. Она не хотела идти на встречу сегодня. И завтра тоже. Но если Гэн прав, а она привыкла доверять его чутью, проклятье не снято. Отложено? Он мог влюбиться в Рона, вот так же, сходу, как Рон — в него, и наврать?

Через пару минут она устыдилась всего: и ревности, и подозрений, и неверия в себя, и отошла от зеркала.

Через десять минут, подумав, уже считала, что всё не так плохо, если учесть, насколько беспросветно это всё выглядело полтора года назад.

Через полчаса пришла к заключению (почти логичному!), что если изменить ситуацию пока не в её силах, надо просто использовать её по максимуму. Этот план не требовал плана; чуть ли не впервые в жизни она решила положиться на импровизацию.

 

***  
Рон проснулся мгновенно, будто его толкнули, и сразу все вспомнил: где находится, как сюда попал и кто должен лежать рядом.

— Гэн? — позвал он, не открывая глаз и прислушиваясь к собственному дыханию — единственному звуку в пустой комнате.

То, что Гэн ушел, не значило ничего. Рон твердо, как собственное имя, знал, что тот вернется. Он попытался продрать глаза — дневной свет слепил, заставлял жмуриться. Вытянул руки, покрутил, разминая: правая была будто выпачкана в чем-то зеленом, стянувшем кожу. Он присмотрелся сквозь ресницы: на запястье кто-то повязал ленту. Ленту, которую он самолично сдернул вчера, прежде чем запустить пальцы Гэну в волосы! Вот, он же говорил! Рон громко вздохнул, расплываясь в улыбке и жмурясь: от блестящего шелка отражался солнечный свет... Солнечный?! Мерлин, сколько же времени?!

Он вскочил, едва удержавшись на ногах, заметался по комнате, хватая с пола то штаны, то рубашку. Что он натворил?! Сказал, что погуляет пару часов, и пропал почти на сутки! Мама, наверно, с ума сходит! Стоп.

Он бросил натягивать сапог. Стоп. Мама не могла сходить с ума и ничего при этом не делать — она должна была уже вечером поставить всех на уши: постучаться к Джинни, выяснить, куда он собирался, докопаться до Билла, чтобы тот проверил, заходил ли Рон в банк, отыскать Джорджа и заставить его обойти все заведения в Косом переулке и так добраться до «Дырявого котла» и Ханны. Послать Патронуса. Послать сову, наконец. И то, что она ничего не сделала, пугало больше всего.

Он накинул доломан, оглядел напоследок комнату, извлек из-под кровати проклятую банку с кремом… хотя, по правде говоря, наличие банки ровно ничего не меняло. Комната предельно ясно давала понять, что в ней происходило. Каждая половица, каждый квадратный дюйм обоев на стенах не просто недвусмысленно свидетельствовали, но просто орали... Вопили: здесь трахались! Еблись! Имели друг друга в разных позах. Любили… На последнем слове Рон запнулся. Любили? Разве можно влюбиться в человека — или не-человека, неважно, — вот так мгновенно, даже если протрахал его перед этим всю ночь? «А если спас от тролля, тогда можно?» — поинтересовался голос в голове. Но голосам в голове Рон с некоторых пор не доверял.

 

***  
Он ждал чего угодно, но в Норе все было как в день его приезда: тихо, пусто и чисто. Привычно пахло зельями и чем-то печеным.

— Мама, — позвал он громким шепотом, ответа не получил и повторил уже в полный голос: — Мама, я дома!

— Тише.

По лестнице спускался Билл.

— Она уснула недавно. Иди переоденься.

Рон обмер:

— Ты почему здесь? Папа?..

— Все нормально. Я взял выходной, надо же было тебя прикрыть. И маму предупредил. Судя по всему, дело того стоило, — он подмигнул, вдруг став прежним бесшабашным Биллом, Биллом-до-Фенрира. — Ну, что смотришь? Намекаю: «Гринготтс». Я там работаю. Когда гоблины впали во внезапный экстаз, я вышел посмотреть и увидел вас. Надеюсь, теперь ты не сомневаешься, что тебя мы вычислили правильно?

Для Билла это было не просто длинная речь — небывало длинная.

— И как оно со стороны? — спросил Рон.

— Впечатляюще. — Билл ухмыльнулся. — Попробуй скажи, что я не прав. Кстати, вон те засосы на шее маме видеть не стоит. — И, пока Рон старательно запахивал злополучный доломан, продолжал уже серьезно: — Я предполагал, что это может быть вейла или дракон, но никак не думал, что увижу существо, которое считается исчезнувшим вот уже лет пятьсот. Считалось.

— Каких еще лет пятьсот?

Рон отошел к зеркалу, осторожно оттянул воротник, полюбовался напоследок и не слишком охотно уничтожил следы преступления.

— Так, — сказал Билл. — Кажется, ты ничего не понял. Этот парень, с которым ты ушел вчера из банка, твое волшебное существо, — знаешь, кто он?

Рон оторопело взглянул на него. Кто? Гэн? А есть разница? Главное, что он нашелся!

— Он — Говорящий о любви.

— Думаешь? Ну… наверно, но не сразу же!

Билл покачал головой и почти по слогам, как маленькому, проговорил:

— Это название вида. Есть гоблины. Есть оборотни. Есть великаны. А есть — Говорящие о любви. Вернее, один Говорящий. Чаще, правда, употребляется термин на гэльском — Gancanagh.

— Как?

— Гэнканна.

Гэн?

— Хотел бы я знать, почему именно ради тебя это существо снова явилось в мир.

— Погоди, что значит явилось? Это же… ну, случайность? Если бы я просидел у Джинни на полчаса дольше («Не поссорился бы с Гермионой, — проговорил голос в голове. — Согласился бы ее выслушать»), то мы бы с ним разошлись, и все. И ничего бы не было.

Билл вздохнул так тяжко, будто держал на плечах небо. Или хотя бы всю Нору целиком.

— Еще раз. Единственный в мире Говорящий о любви появляется неизвестно откуда, оставляет свои зеленые холмы и приходит в банк «Гринготтс». Единственный в мире — ну ладно, в Англии, насколько я знаю, — человек, обещанный магии, приходит туда же в то же самое время. Тебе все еще кажется, что это совпадение? Предопределенность, Рон. Предназначение. Судьба. Я пытался разобраться в природе проклятья, понять закономерность возникающих связей… Но все осталось на уровне ощущений. Я не уверен, был бы сейчас с Флер, если бы не это, — он провел по израненной щеке. — Я не уверен, что Говорящий появился бы, если бы ты не ездил в Румынию. Понятно, ты тогда бы и в банк не пошел, но это частности. Что приводит нас к вопросу: в Румынии с тобой что-то случилось? Я спрашивал Чарли, он сказал, что это не его тайна. Так что?

Биллу он мог сказать. Собственно, только Биллу и мог — с остальными это прозвучало бы хвастовством. Он мысленно похлопал по плечу беднягу Ронни с четвертого курса: прости, чувак, опять не свезло! И быстро проговорил:

— Яубилзмея.

— Прости?

— Убил змея. — Второй раз дался легче. — Золотого. Называется шаркань.

Билл, кажется, выругался — по крайней мере, фраза на гоббледуке, которую он выплюнул, звучала именно так.

— Отлично, — проговорил он ядовито. — Просто отлично! Мой брат убивает одно уникальное существо, и магия выдает ему взамен другое! Посмотреть дашь? Я найду думосбор.

— Нет.

Билл еще раз осмотрел его с головы до ног.

— У меня тоже есть кое-что взамен.

— Отвали, — Рон встал. Что бы там Билл ни предлагал, рассказывать про Аурела он не собирался даже ему. Просто язык бы не повернулся.

— Вырос, — констатировал Билл и вдруг облапил его, обнял обеими руками и почти сразу же оттолкнул. — В общем, оно и к лучшему.

 

***  
Остаток дня Рон старательно отрабатывал свои отлучки: прошедшую и, главное, все будущие. Ждать, что Гэн снова свалится на него, как снег на голову, он не желал. Вообще не желал ждать, чтобы там ни говорил Билл.

Маме он сказал, что уйдет на всю ночь, почти сразу же, как та проснулась. Она взглянула поверх очков — теперь она тоже читала папе вслух, — пожевала губами и выдала:

— Ты мог бы занять комнату побольше. Например, старую спальню Перси.

И отвернулась.

 

***  
Обход Косого переулка — самого популярного места в магическом Лондоне — Рон начал с «Дырявого котла». Потолкался среди публики, пару раз напоровшись на знакомых, отделался от предложений пропустить стаканчик и вышел раньше, чем Ханна его заметила.

Cнова идти в «Гринготтс» смысла не было.

Он брел в толпе, разглядывая витрины. Миновал лавку Олливандера, кафе, помедлил у витрины «Все для квиддича», вспомнив, как они с Гарри зависали здесь по часу, приклеившись носами к стеклу…

Дальше пестрела обложками книг лавка «Флориш и Блоттс». Рон мимоходом заглянул через стекло внутрь, различил, кажется, знакомые каштановые кудряшки, совершенно бессознательно шагнул к двери и даже рот раскрыл — позвать. И понял, что собирается сделать.

Он отшатнулся и встал, прислонившись к стене. Постоял, закрыв глаза, прогоняя наваждение, потом легонько побился головой, будто встряска могла привести в порядок всю хрень, которая творилась у него в мозгах.

Он же не просто так ломанулся в лавку, потому что вроде бы заметил там Гермиону? Он туда ломанулся, будто Гермиону и искал, и радовался, что наконец-то нашел! Но искал-то он… То есть ищет, конечно…

Ладно, сказал Рон сам себе, отвыкать — дело долгое. И тут же поправился: не собирался же он в самом деле отвыкать от Гермионы? Это же невозможно — вот так взять и перестать любить! Это же не шахматы на доске, которых может быть только меньше, а больше никак. «Комплект», — добавил все тот же голос.

К тому же сейчас Гермионе уже ничего не грозило, и никакого меньше-больше Рон не чувствовал. Просто все вдруг встало на место. Мама и папа, братья, Гарри и Джинни и тот, кто родится у них в апреле. Он подумал, прислушиваясь к себе. Иштван. Мэвис. Следующее имя он назвал не сразу: Аурел. Прислушался к себе и кивнул — да, несмотря ни на что. И Гермиона и Гэн.

 

***  
Гермиона влетела в Косой сразу после шести. Ну нельзя же было так опоздать и в придачу уйти с работы раньше положенного! Палочку она спрятала в сумку под бумаги, а сумку пристроила у Ханны: та просто поставила её под стойку, сказала, что предупредит домовиков, приходи и забирай в любое время, и, кстати, с кем это вчера был Рон Уизли?..

Гермиона оценила масштабы разрушений: если Ханна в первый раз с той злополучной зимы, когда она начала заходить в «Котел», заговорила с ней о Роне, значит, парочка произвела неизгладимое впечатление. Мрачные утренние мысли испарились куда-то. Ничего нельзя изменить, всё предопределено.

— Чертов сид, — беззлобно пробормотала она и свернула в знакомый тупичок за почтой.

 

***  
Оказывается, он даже губами шевелил, шепотом их перечисляя.

В эту минуту и появился Гэн, будто откликнувшись на звук собственного имени. Он шел, глядя поверх голов, сразу и неотличимый от десятков других магов, снующих туда и сюда, и ни на кого не похожий.

— Гэн, — повторил Рон, и тот сразу повернулся в его сторону.

Взять его за руку оказалось самым простым. Переплести пальцы — и сейчас же почувствовать, как этого прикосновения не хватало. Сегодня, конечно, Рон обошелся без доломана и отглаженных брюк, но в джинсах мгновенно возникший стояк ощущался ничуть не лучше.

«Дырявый котел» светил им всеми своими огнями. Рон уже сделал шаг и вдруг понял, что они еще не сказали друг другу ни слова.

— Туда же? — пробормотал он, заглядывая в темные глаза и соображая, что начать надо было все-таки с «привета».

Гэн кивнул, Рон, пользуясь моментом, провел большим пальцем по его ладони, перехватил руку, чтобы тот почувствовал все еще завязанную на запястье ленту.

— Эй, Ронни!

Рон заставил себя повернуться. Он любил Джорджа, в самом деле любил, только не сейчас. Сейчас ему нужна была только комната, где не будет никого лишнего, хороший замок или запирающие чары на двери и кровать, на которой можно разложить Гэна.

Ладно, без кровати он бы обошелся.

— Рон, ты, случаем, не оглох?

Пришлось поворачиваться.

— Это мой брат, — объяснил он Гэну, сразу и закипая заранее, потому что Джордж мог выкинуть все, что угодно, и ненавидя себя за дикое желание в самом деле притвориться глухим и сбежать. — Я быстро!

Гэн снова кивнул и совершенно спокойно пошел за ним.

В сверкающей рамке входа Джордж, одетый в зеленый блестящий пиджак, казался не хозяином магазина, а обычным зазывалой. Правда, «Волшебные вредилки» давно не нуждались в рекламе, так что с Джорджа сталось бы выйти, заметив их с Гэном в окно.

— Зазнался? — осведомился Джордж, откровенно разглядывая Гэна с головы до ног. — Забыл, кто в трудную минуту не оставил тебя без куска хлеба?

Поддаваться на провокацию Рон не собирался.

— Не успел просто, — сказал он, отходя на шаг. — Знакомься, это Гэн. Он со мной. А это Джордж, мой брат.

На секунду он испугался, что Гэн, как вчера, протянет руку, но тот только кивнул.

— С тобой, — покивал Джордж. — Мог бы и не говорить. Как я понимаю, желания выпить за знакомство у вас тоже нет? И куда же вы намылились? Сделать очаровательную миссис Лонгботтом богаче еще на пару галлеонов? Так и быть, Ронни, я покажу тебе пример настоящей братской любви, — он снял воображаемую шляпу и отвесил поклон. — Только для вас! Совершенно бесплатно! В общем, та конура, где ты, Ронни, ночевал, в вашем распоряжении.

— А?

— Кровать там есть.

Джордж похлопал Рона по спине, Гэну кивнул, развернулся и скрылся в магазине.

— Ты не против?

Гэн придвинулся ближе — теперь они касались плечами, и Рону до смерти хотелось уткнуться в это плечо, добраться до шеи…

— Пошли!

 

***  
Рон обнаружился сразу, как только они вывернули из закоулка, который Гермиона уже считала родным. Совы опять поухали вслед, Гэн провел рукой по клеткам, и они потянулись было к его пальцам, но Гермиона пробормотала:

— Не сегодня, — и он послушно отодвинулся.

Рон светился, уже когда делал последние шаги им навстречу.

«Пусть, — вдруг подумала Гермиона, — я же сама говорила: если он будет счастлив, то хоть с Морской Девой, а он еще никогда не был таким».

Он взял Гэна за руку, и Говорящий тихо усмехнулся. Наверное, для него это выглядело детской забавой, глупостью, мелочью, недостойной внимания, но вот Гермиона запоминала всё. Каждый жест и каждый взгляд.

Было так странно смотреть на Рона чуть свысока, ведь она давно привыкла задирать голову, когда они шли по улице и разговаривали: Рон, кажется, продолжал расти, уже учась в Академии. А сейчас они оказались одного роста, ну, может, Гэн был выше на пол-ладони.

Из приступа дурацкого умиления её вывел знакомый голос:

— Эй, Ронни!

Джордж. Значит, несколько минут у неё есть, еще никому не удавалось быстро ускользать от Джорджа Уизли, нацелившегося на добычу. Если удавалось вообще.

Гэн, ничего не зная о таких тонкостях семейных отношений, тоже почувствовал возникшую паузу, и они сказали хором:

— Послушай…

Гермиона выдохнула. Она боялась, что прошлая ночь что-нибудь изменит и здесь, но, вероятно, её связь с Говорящим была другого порядка.

— Думаю, я успею быстрее, — сказал Гэн, — пожалуйста, не делай так больше. Даже когда Ллид поносил меня, я не чувствовал себя таким дураком, как вчера. С чего вдруг ты замерла у двери, уставившись в пол? Почему ты не дала мне…

— Да-да, — подхватила Гермиона, — и я тоже об этом. Разреши мне… разреши мне потрогать его сегодня?

— Так ты и вчера могла. Но предпочла обмирать и трепетать, — поддел Говорящий. — Я, конечно, постарался хоть как-то, — даже он с трудом подбирал слова, — соответствовать своему мужскому началу, но продираться при этом сквозь твой полуобморок — то еще удовольствие.

— Сегодня обморока не будет, — пообещала она.

— О боги, — вздохнул Гэн и шагнул к Рону.

 

***  
В добрые намерения Джорджа верилось не слишком. Рон наложил все защитные чары, которые знал, на всякий случай добавил Муффлиато и еще пару заглушающих и задумался, чем бы еще обезопаситься, когда Гэн подошел к нему сзади и положил руки на плечи.

— Пойдем.

И, уже пропадая, срываясь, Рон вдруг вспомнил: следилка! Джордж хлопал его по спине, значит, следилка…

Он вскинул палочку и изничтожил проклятую хрень с особенным удовольствием. Обломись, Джорджи. Это — мое!

 

***  
Ну и пусть это были губы Говорящего и руки Говорящего — сейчас она ощущала их, почти как свои. И всё, что делал Гэн, было её: движения, поцелуи, слова.

Рон вздрогнул, когда она чуть наклонилась и прижалась губами к его уху, потом к шее, потом, потянув с плеч куртку, уткнулась носом в затылок и вдохнула свежий травяной запах — Молли всегда варила шампуни из трав. Гэн направлял Рона к кровати и раздевал на ходу: стащил футболку, обнял сзади и расстегнул джинсы, — Рон двигался как завороженный, шумно выдыхал, ему, наверное, хотелось побыстрее, но Гермионе некуда было спешить.

И только когда он оказался на кровати в одних трусах, нагло торчащих спереди, до него начало доходить, и он неловко усмехнулся. Гэн быстро разделся и сел у него в ногах.

— Тихо, — сказал он вслух, но сказал Гермионе, потому что ту уже несло — и она верила, что без всякой магии и предназначений.

Она целовала его веснушки — так, как хотела. На веках — и тогда Рон жмурился. На плечах. На предплечьях, это было щекотно, он улыбался и быстро тёр место поцелуя; она не давала ему пошевелиться, убирая его руки, когда он пытался обнять Гэна, отодвигая его колено, когда он непроизвольным движением прижимал его к бедру Говорящего.

Рон принял игру. Тем более что поцелуи спускались ниже, а трусы уже валялись на полу. Гермиона опустила голову, искренне пожалела, что это всё-таки не совсем она, наклонилась к члену…

— Ого! — удивленно выдохнул Гэн, и «ого» оказалось очень кстати, потому что звук соединился с движением, когда Говорящий взял в рот.

Рон дернулся, словно его пробило какое-то заклинание, и зашипел, вздергивая бедра, но Гэн прижал его к кровати. Отодвинулся, облизав член до рыжих волос в паху, надавил ладонью.

У неё под пальцами пульсировало, вздрагивало что-то очень живое. Как будто там билось отдельное сердце и гнало кровь. Гермиона вспомнила раскрытую ладонь, кулак, сжала руку и потянула вверх: тонкая кожа на твердом основании послушно следовала за рукой. Она так хотела этого. Все время хотела, с самой весны, с прогулки под ливнем.

Гэн взял руку Рона, положил на член и сказал:

— Давай. Для меня.

Она боялась посмотреть Рону в лицо, но Гэн заставил её поднять голову. И это был еще один незнакомый Рон: с дикими, почти прозрачными глазами, слипшимися влажными прядями, в испарине и с прокушенной губой. Он терпел, но сейчас ему сказали: да, — и его пальцы сжались, и всё получилось так быстро, куда быстрее, чем в её видениях. Она смотрела, как вздрагивает его плоский живот и как густая светлая сперма замирает тяжелой каплей на рыжем, и… ну, ей захотелось.

Гэн снял каплю пальцем и лизнул. Рон втянул в себя воздух, широко раскрыв глаза, и машинально облизнулся. Тогда Гермиона подхватила еще, из лужицы на животе и протянула руку к его губам. Губы послушно приоткрылись, и она провела по ним измазанными пальцами.

То, что зрело в ней горячим, прорвалось: Говорящий повалился на Рона, целуя, подминая под себя, одной рукой вцепился в волосы, коленом раздвигал ноги. В комнате вдруг запахло каким-то ночным цветком, чуть ли не фиалкой, Рон хотел что-то сказать, но только удивленно вздернул брови и раскрылся сам, и застонал, когда Гэн, качнувшись всем телом, вошел в него.

Он трахал Рона, не заботясь ни о его, ни о своем удобстве, — по крайней мере, так показалось ей; их тела соприкасались всего в нескольких точках, но этого было достаточно. Рон давно сполз с подушки и постепенно сползал с кровати, Гэн дергал его на себя, раскачиваясь вперед и назад, и каждое вперед — это был довольный Ронов стон, а каждое назад — выдох. Рон скреб пальцами по простыне и стискивал мятую ткань в кулаке, член у него снова вставал, наливаясь темным.

Гермиона протянула руку и опять сжала его — и продолжала сжимать, двигать гладить, пока Рон не прокричал что-то непонятное и кончил еще. Гэн, словно в ответ на его судорожные толчки в кулак, вздрогнул раз, другой и рухнул сверху.

Вряд ли он соображал, что происходит, но Гермиона целовала Рона до тех пор, пока их губы не стали одним целым, естественным и нескончаемым.

 

***  
Отрубаясь рядом с Гэном, Рон приказал себе не проспать, не пропустить момент, когда Гэн соберется уходить, а лучше — когда только начнет просыпаться и… Взять реванш? Да какой нафиг реванш? Если Гэн снова захочет сверху, Рон знал точно: он ляжет и раздвинет ноги. Но все-таки надеялся, что утром Гэн позволит ему…

Позволил.

Рон перекатился набок, обнял, подтащил ближе и услышал:

— Мне надо идти.

— Куда? Ты… работаешь где-то? — Он понятия не имел, чем может заниматься волшебное создание, но ведь куда-то Гэн пропал вчера утром и объявился в конце рабочего дня. — Я бы встретил? Или где ты скажешь, я приду…

Слова рвались наружу, Рон подозревал, что нес какую-то вовсе несусветную чушь, но это было нужно — услышать от него хоть что-то в ответ, чтобы дожить на этих воспоминаниях до вечера.

— Мне надо идти,— повторил Гэн. — Встретимся как вчера.

Как он одевается, Рон не смотрел: боялся, что не выдержит и опять полезет трогать и целовать. Вглядывался в полутьму за окном — там опять лил дождь, мелкий и нудный, — и прикидывал, удастся ли прихватить в Норе хоть пару часов.

— У «Флориша и Блоттса»? — спросил он, прослеживая пальцем следы капель. — А что ты там вчера смотрела?

И понял, что сказал, когда сзади донесся какой-то странный звук. Говорящий смеялся. Потом, наверное, шагнул к окну, потому что затылку стало тепло, и тихий голос произнес совсем рядом:

— Я давно не читаю книг.

 

***  
Гарри пришел к ней без предупреждения. Без записки, без появления в каминной сети — открыл дверь и вошел, и, по большому счету, ничего необычного в этом не было. Кроме того, что Гермиона вздрогнула, как провинившаяся школьница, и перо, освобожденное от чар, упало на лист, расплескивая капли чернил.

— Нам надо поговорить, — сказал он, огляделся, словно в кабинете мог быть кто-то посторонний и очень плотно закрыл дверь.

— Что-то с Артуром? — спросила Гермиона о первом, что пришло на ум. Второй была Джинни.

— Ему лучше, но дело не в этом. Хотя, наверное, и в этом тоже.

— М?

Она уже собралась, взмахом палочки убрала чернила, свернула лист и спрятала в стол.

Гарри помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Это в теории легко допрашивать друга, и в теории же друг честно отвечает на все вопросы. Он был абсолютно не уверен, что имеет право на этот разговор и что Гермиона вообще захочет отвечать.

— Рон просил оставить это… и говорит, что хотел бы, чтобы мы были рядом… как всегда.

Она кивнула:

— Он и мне сказал что-то подобное.

Гарри поправил очки и посмотрел в мокрое окно. Он не знал, как начать, но только потому, что это была Гермиона. Потому что так изводиться, как она, не каждая стала бы. Потому что всё вроде успокоилось, и она снова начала хотя бы смеяться и шутить, и выглядеть всё лучше и лучше, но вернулся Рон — и проклятье снова возникло, как будто он привез… Почему как будто? Правда же — привез.

— Скажи, откуда ты знаешь о Проклятье Уизли?

Гермиона водила по щеке пером и смотрела куда-то совсем мимо; не мимо Гарри даже, а мимо сегодняшнего дня в принципе.

— Знаю и всё. Ведь это уже не имеет значения, правда?

— Ты о чем? — удивился Гарри.

— Сразу видно женатого человека. Ты когда последний раз был в «Котле»? Не обедал, не проглатывал кружку пива на бегу, а сидел? Хотя бы час-полтора?

— Ну ты скажешь! — Гарри надолго задумался. — На свадьбе Невилла и Ханны, наверное.

— А я была вчера. И весь «Котел» говорит о том, что Рон Уизли привел с собой какого-то магического красавца, и они провели наверху такую ночь, что домовики Ханны собирали кровать по кусочкам. Про кровать врут. Я точно знаю, — деловито добавила она, — Ханна сказала, что просто очень понятно было, чем они там занимались.

— Рон?! — Гарри недоверчиво посмотрел на неё и протянул еще раз: — Ро-о-он? Но он же неделю назад…

— Неделю назад, неделю вперед… А здесь и сейчас у него магическое существо. И привет всем проклятьям, — она воткнула перо в чернильницу, словно там и таилось злое волшебство.

— М-да, — пробормотал явно не успевающий за событиями Гарри. — Дела.

— Ага, — легко согласилась Гермиона.

— А ты?

— А что я?

— Ты сказала ему, что знаешь, как снять…

— Как снять — не знаю, — сказала она и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, — и он не захотел меня слушать, насколько ты помнишь.

Гарри чувствовал, что сейчас она не врет. Да и вообще, формально говоря, не соврала ни слова, но что-то в этой истории было не так… Вот что: он никак не мог себе представить Гермиону, спокойно рассуждающую о том, что Рон Уизли ломает кровати в порыве страсти с кем-то другим. В истории с Лавандой она могла хоть сто раз притворяться спокойной и делать вид, что ей дела нет до Роновых увлечений, — но притворяться, делать вид! Гарри же знал, что на самом деле она тогда бесилась, и еще как! А сейчас… Он только что не втянул носом воздух, принюхиваясь, как будто раздражение и обиду можно было почувствовать, как аромат духов. Ничего: от неё пахло только чем-то привычно-цветочным. Нет, было еще нечто неопределимое, новое, не запах— ускользающее пока от него ощущение на грани сознания.

— Ну, если всё так разрешилось, — неловко сказал он, — хотя с Роном я, конечно, поговорю, но тебя-то уже можно поздравить?

— Вот как? — ровно сказала она, но Поттер видел, что в её темных глазах на мгновение вспыхнула искра и тут же погасла. — Я не совсем понимаю, с чем это ты собрался меня поздравлять?

Теперь уже Гарри готов был рассердиться. Да, он много работал и был слишком занят. Да, Джинни требовала внимания, и он, несмотря на все разговоры с Биллом, беспокоился о том, не скажется ли проклятие на будущем ребенке. Но эти двое, которые почти синхронно затевают какие-то шашни на стороне и при этом делают вид, что ничего не происходит… Детский сад, ну честное слово, детский сад!

— Я имею в виду то, что в начале сентября в Гринвиче, на Рейнольд-Плейс объявился воскресный полтергейст, и несколько недель подряд мы отправляли туда агентов. Гилберт Салливан, командир патруля, видел, как в дом номер 8 на Лайзбан-стрит по воскресеньям приходит молодой человек. Маггловская одежда, на вид двадцать пять лет, высокий, длинные черные волосы, зеленые глаза, пользуется собственным ключом. Только это я и имел в виду, когда хотел поздравить тебя, Гермиона.

Тут память услужливо подкинула ему давний, весенний еще разговор в кафе о заблокированном камине и сыне соседки. Гарри вспомнил немолодую неприятную женщину из коттеджа слева и удивился, как у такой тетки… нет, удивиться он не успел.

Гермиона стремительно бледнела, словно он уличил её не то что во вранье каком-нибудь — в самом настоящем преступлении. Труп под кроватью, темная магия, применение Непростительных — он просто не знал, что подумать.

— Пожалуйста, не говори Рону, — быстро сказала она, — я не хочу, чтобы он знал. Может быть, так нечестно с моей стороны, но… это ничего серьезного, — она потянулась через стол и сжала его руку. Если лицо её было бледным, почти белым, то пальцы просто горели. — Гарри, ты так долго и так правильно, наверное, правильно, — быстро поправилась она, — стоял на стороне Рона, что сейчас можешь побыть за меня.

— Что значит «побыть за тебя», а? Что происходит?

Гермиона покачала головой и не ответила.

«Просто она по-прежнему любит Рона, а парень… ну, парень и есть. Рон же точно взбесится и надуется, если узнает», — рассуждал Гарри, возвращаясь к себе. Да, на фоне запутанных отношений двух его лучших друзей Джинни выглядела просто уютной тихой гаванью.

 

***  
— И как там Джордж? — невинно поинтересовалась мама через полчаса после того, как Рон вышел из камина и уселся за стол, и без всякого перехода продолжила: — Представляешь, вчера вечером я сварила папе кашу, и он съел! Как ты считаешь, может, сегодня сделать пюре?

— Нормально, — буркнул Рон на оба вопроса сразу, старательно работая ложкой.

— А что ты решил насчет спальни Перси?

— Ничего пока, — отговорился он и тут же понял, что вопрос-то был правильный.

О спальне Перси — да о любой комнате в Норе — страшно было даже подумать. Конечно, рано или поздно ему предстояло привести Гэна домой и познакомить с родителями. «С родителями», — повторил он про себя. Папа совершенно определенно шел на поправку. На сегодня намечался визит целителя, и мама наводила чистоту в гостиной, и без того идеально чистой, и даже напевала что-то. Но представить, как Гэн спускается утром на кухню, Рон не мог, как ни старался. Не потому что ему было стыдно или что-то еще, не потому, что не хотелось напоминать родителям о проклятье — просто так не годилось. И Билл с Флер, и Перси со своей — как ее? — Одри, и Гарри с Джинни — все сразу переезжали в собственное жилье. А он что, хуже?

— Мам, — сказал он быстро, — я же тебе не нужен днем? Когда мистер Сметвик придет? Я на пару часов, не больше.

Мама посмотрела так, что щекам стало жарко.

— Я правда по делу! — взмолился Рон.

— Хотела бы я на него взглянуть, на это твое дело, — сказала мама и, встав на цыпочки, погладила его по голове.

 

***  
Ходить по Косому переулку днем было не так-то легко. Не из-за толп народу, но из-за воспоминаний, почти видений.

Дом, в котором он жил до побега, Рон обошел стороной. И даже не заглянул к агенту, когда-то сдавшего ему квартиру, — слишком явственно звенело в ушах: «Открой сейчас же! Считаю до трех!» Что изменилось бы, если бы она вошла? Да ничего, оборвал он себя. Ну, аппарировал бы при Гермионе. Выхода-то не было!

Нет, приводить туда Гэна было никак нельзя. Рон решительно прошел мимо «Вредилок», миновал переулок у аптеки и увидел на стене белый клочок объявления: «Сдается…»

В квартиру пришлось спускаться. Рон хотел уже отказаться — не хватало только вести Гэна в полуподвал, но увидел, что задний двор (туда выходили окна) расположен гораздо ниже улицы. За стеклом качались облетающие кусты сирени, за ними виднелось серое небо. Наверно, нужно было подумать еще, выбрать, но времени не было, и он подмахнул контракт — на месяц, с возможностью продления, — и внес задаток, очередной раз убеждая себя, что экономить уже не нужно.

Вот в саду он представлял Гэна отлично, и в постели тоже, но дальше воображение ему отказывало. Он даже не знал, понравится ли ему здесь. Что ему вообще нравится — они ведь никуда не выходили вместе и почти не разговаривали?

Когда-то Чарли сказал, что Рону придется прожить с этим существом всю жизнь. Всю целиком: спать в одной кровати, ходить в гости, готовить еду, и это… в болезни и в здравии, пока не разлучит нас… А он даже не знал, откуда Гэн взялся, где и на что живет, что любит и что ненавидит. Хотя представить, как Гэн что-то ненавидит, не получалось.

В этом и была главная странность и магия происходящего: настолько хотеть кого-то — нет, хотеть быть с кем-то, — кого не знаешь вообще. Рон так не умел; даже с Иштваном было не так, что уж говорить о Гермионе!

 

***  
Но хотя бы время он выбрал правильно. Мама, увидев его, даже не вызвала Темпус: сразу обняла и заговорила о массажисте, которого рекомендовал целитель, о кресле на колесиках — папу можно было уже вывозить в сад, — и усиленном питании. Когда Рон заикнулся, что съезжает, и быстро добавил, что все равно будет приходить каждый день, она рассеянно кивнула и поведала, что собирается заказать продукты, полезные для выздоравливающего, а он, Рон, раз уж улучил момент, может пойти и посидеть с отцом. Наверняка у Рона найдется, о чем ему рассказать!

 

***  
В эту, третью их встречу Рон заметил Гэна издали — и в первый раз понял, как на того смотрят все вокруг. Ему улыбались, старались попасться на глаза, проходили мимо, будто случайно задевая, и смотреть на это спокойно было просто невозможно.

Обниматься на виду у всего Косого переулка оказалось довольно просто. Рон краем глаза заметил несколько знакомых лиц — особенно порадовался присутствию Малфоя-младшего: выражение на его бледной физиономии был просто непередаваемое. А уж чего стоил взгляд на Гэна, когда тот разжал руки и повернулся!

В общем, жизнь сегодня была прекрасна. Рон сейчас же сообщил об этом Гэну, добавил, что теперь им не нужно больше бродить в поисках пристанища, и позвенел ключом.

— Ты согласен? Пойдем посмотрим?

Гэн сдвинул брови, сдул упавшую на глаза длинную прядь.

— Эта лучше, чем предыдущая! — Рон взял его за руку и потянул. — Вот увидишь!

Шагов через десять он понял, что именно брякнул, обмирая, взглянул на Гэна, но тот спокойно шел за ним. Не заметил. Рон видел очертания щеки, взмахи ресниц и чуть не умирал от нетерпения. О том, что творилось в его собственной дурной голове, можно было подумать позже.

Например, когда они оторвались друг от друга и отдышались, и Гэн, прекрасный, безупречный — будто это не он только что стонал сладко и жалобно, закусывая губу и выгибаясь под ним, — повернулся на бок, положив голову Рону на плечо, и лениво погладил по лицу.

— Ты же останешься? — Темные волосы щекотали нос, Рон потерся о них, втянул запах. — И это… вещи можно перевезти. Вместе — завтра или на выходных. Когда ты сможешь?

— Я останусь сейчас, — после паузы сказал Говорящий, — но жить здесь не смогу. Прости, — он улыбнулся чему-то и, извиняясь еще раз, приподнялся и поцеловал его.

— А-а-а, — Рон не думал, что ему станет так обидно, но тут же опомнился. В конце концов, Норберта тоже не лезет к Чарли в дом, верно? — А где ты живешь?

— Рядом с Холмом, — сказал Гэн, — холмы сейчас не те, но этот неплох. Только пуст, мы давно ушли оттуда.

Он отодвинулся, потянулся, мечтательно глядя в потолок, и продолжил:

— Когда факелы загораются в пещерах, трава на Холме ложится, какой бы высокой она ни была, чтобы лучше слышать, что происходит под землей. Когда танцует Ллид, олени замирают в лесу. А когда Ллид поет, то, следуя его зову, рождаются драконы. Ты знал об этом, маг?

Рон замер, затаился. Он не видел ничего, кроме макушки Гэна, его опущенных ресниц, гладкой щеки, но... было что-то еще. Как в Брашове, когда пламя прошло сквозь него, — так сейчас его продуло ветром, хотя никакого ветра в комнате быть не могло.

— Еще, — сказал он.

— Сиды танцуют в Холмах, в их сердцах радость, им неведомы боль и смерть, — он замолчал, словно придумывал или вспоминал что-то, — есть среди них прекрасные девы, есть юноши, но никогда не будет старца. Они хранят магию, которая древнее вашей, они могут колдовать ветром и лесом, полем и рекой. Раньше нам приносили жертвы и дары, у родников ставили чаши, чтобы любой: сид, маг или человек — мог выпить воды и плеснуть божеству его долю. Люди думали, мы — боги. Смешно, правда?

Он повернулся к Рону, зеленые глаза оказались совсем близко — прозрачные, как весенний омут.

Голос успокаивал, убаюкивал. Рон с трудом держал глаза открытыми и закрыл бы, наверно, провалился бы в дремоту, если бы не одно слово:

— Жертвы? Вам приносили жертвы?

«Ягнят и уток. Печеное тесто. Свежесотканные холсты. Первый сжатый сноп». Воспоминание всплыло в голове будто само по себе: битком набитая комната, маггловская тетрадь и ручка — писать ими как следует он так и не научился — и мягкий голос, объясняющий им...

— Прости, — быстро проговорил Рон. — Я знаю, никаких жертв. Никакой крови, да? Добровольно и с радостью?

— Сами просились, особенно ягнята, — Гэн рассмеялся. — Это не те жертвы, Рон. Глоток воды — тоже подношение.

Надо было... не то чтобы извиниться — как-то загладить очередную глупость. К счастью, память сегодня подбрасывала ему соломинку за соломинкой.

— А холм — он один? В смысле, там все друг друга знают? И как туда может попасть обычный человек? То есть маг? Я не о себе, — поспешно поправился он, — мой дядя, ну, папин брат, его звали Билиус: сначала говорили, что он увидел Грима и пропал, а потом — что ушел с фейри в холмы. Ты его не видел? В смысле, так бывает? И он, как в сказке, выйдет наружу через двести лет?

— Не знаю, где он нашел Холмы сейчас. Может, в Ирландии или Озерном крае. В местных Холмах только память. Ну, и я. А твой дядя — коли он и вправду у нас — не выйдет, если только не набедокурит так, что Ллид прогонит его.

— Надо будет папу предупредить, — хмыкнул Рон. — А можно мне посмотреть, как там? В твоих холмах?

Он приподнялся на локте, ловя взгляд Гэна.

— Можно, — ответил Говорящий. — Там примерно так...

Он потянул Рона за плечо, опрокидывая на себя и одновременно раздвигая ноги. Когда у него успел так встать, Рон не понял: вроде лежали тихо-мирно, разговаривали.

Но отказываться не собирался ни разу — тем более... тем более вот так, лицом к лицу, чтобы можно было смотреть и заводиться от одних только страдальчески поднятых бровей, от раскрытых губ, темных сосков, от вздохов в такт его толчкам. Гэн сжимал его, обнимал со всех сторон, Рон рвался вперед, золото и зелень мелькали у него перед глазами, пока весь мир не взорвался — и Рон не взорвался вслед за ним.

 

***  
Гермиона принимала происходящее в квартирке как данность, но смириться с этой данностью могла не всегда. Больше всего её злило то, что повлиять на ситуацию ей не удавалось. Оставалось ждать и терпеть. И изучать Рона, который, оказывается, умел удивить чем-то еще, кроме внезапных побегов.

Она слушала их с Гэном разговоры и запоминала обрывистые и невнятные рассказы о Румынии. Она смотрела, как они занимаются… все-таки любовью. Того дурного навала друг на друга, который потряс её в первые разы, больше не было: они привыкли и чуть успокоились, утолив первую жажду. Ей нравилось, с какой легкостью Говорящий ложится под Рона и с какой радостью принимает его, ведь Говорящий — это была она. Ей нравилось смотреть, как Рон поднимается и опускается, как он целует Гэна в шею или покусывает соски (тут ей вспоминалась злосчастная записка Роберта, и она вздыхала), как искажается его лицо, когда он кончает, — это она любила больше всего.

Но иногда её все-таки выносило. Она понимала, что Говорящий не виноват, а Рон не виноват тем более, и, наверное, опять самой виноватой получалась она, но сдержаться было трудно. Гэн в такие минуты посмеивался над ней.

— Нет, — злилась Гермиона, — ты понимаешь, всё началось с третьего курса! Я клянусь тебе — с третьего! Он пялился на мадам Розмерту, словно она леденец из «Королевства», потом вейлы, потом Лаванда, потом Белл… ну ладно, Белл — один раз, её можно не считать. И неизвестно, что там было в Румынии! А теперь — теперь он спит с моим сидом! Хорошо устроился, а?

— Мне нравятся слова «спит с моим сидом», — мягко сказал Гэн. — Просто песня. О моем сиде. А насчет Румынии… То, что тебя интересует… там был молодой человек. Из магической семьи, но не маг, не помню, как они называются.

— Сквиб, — машинально сказала Гермиона, осознала услышанное и вскинулась: — Как ты узнал? Я же…

— Подслушиваешь, подглядываешь, не пропускаешь ни одного слова, — издевался Говорящий. — Но на Роне до сих пор запах этого мальчика. Мальчика, огня и дыма. Может, они жгли костры?

— Да хоть бы они всю Румынию спалили, — надувшись, сказала она. И нелогично добавила: — Он тебе совсем не нравится?

— Рон? Приличный молодой человек из хорошей семьи.

— При чем тут семья?

— Ну, если бы не его семья, меня бы тут не было.

Они сидели в Роновой квартирке-полуподвале (она действительно понравилась Гермионе больше комнаты-туннеля) и ждали опаздывающего хозяина.

Хозяин явился, они одновременно посмотрели на него: Гэн видел тени и огонь за его спиной, Гермиона — Рона Уизли, который стаскивал свитер через голову, золотого Рона, который уже тянулся поцеловать её. Проклятье. Их.

***  
Кресло на колесиках прибыло в Нору через три дня, а еще через два папа уже сидел в нем без поддерживающих чар и мог читать, если Рон зачаровывал страницы книги на перелистывание, к месту вспомнив заклинание, выученное в Румынии.

В эти дни, после появления Гэна, он вспоминал Румынию особенно часто — не нарочно, но поводы для воспоминаний подворачивались снова и снова. Иногда спохватывался, что нужно написать им, рассказать о Гэне: Мэвис точно обрадуется. Иштван… Иштван, наверно, нет: в последнем письме он сообщал, что дата свадьбы назначена, но Рона не пригласил.

Мама каждый день готовила что-то фантастическое и если не разрешала папе есть самому, то лишь потому, что ей, кажется, нравилось кормить его с ложки. Возразить тот не мог — голос еще не вернулся — и только подмигивал Рону, когда мама непреклонно следила, чтобы съедено было все до капли и крошки.

О его личной жизни она больше не заговаривала, но Рон оставался настороже: память у Молли Уизли была отличная, так что рано или поздно разговор должен был состояться.

— Кстати, Рон, — заметила мама в один прекрасный день, перед тем как сменить его возле папиного кресла, — тебя Гарри искал. Я все понимаю, но забывать Гарри и Джинни — это никуда не годится! И вот еще что: ты же не собираешься возвращаться в Румынию? Не пора ли подумать о работе? Я уверена, Джордж не откажется…

— Мам, а Гарри…

— Камин. У нас прямое подключение к его кабинету, — гордо заявила она. — Если там что-то секретное, они закрывают, а если нет…

— Ага, бегу!

 

***  
Гарри откликнулся сразу — и не просто откликнулся, а буквально через пять минут уже сидел напротив в компании чашки чая и солидного ломтя пирога с патокой.

— Молчать долго будешь? — спросил он, покончив с пирогом.

— Никак нет, мистер старший аврор! — лихо отозвался Рон. — Только скажите, в чем признаваться?

— Придурок, — проворчал Гарри. — Что там у тебя за бойфренд? И почему я это узнаю хрен знает от кого… ладно, сначала не хрен знает, а от Гермионы, но потом-то!

— От Гермионы? — Рон напрягся. — А она откуда?..

— От Ханны, естественно. По-моему, обломки кровати она скоро выставит на аукцион — помогают при неудачах в любви и все такое.

— Брешешь!

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Допустим. Но легенды ходят. И видел бы ты Малфоя!

— Я видел вообще-то.

— Не-е-ет, ты бы видел, как он принес заявление о нарушении неким Рональдом Уизли общественного порядка и его, Малфоя, моральной травме в связи с этим!

— Слушай, ну за кого ты меня держишь? В жизни не поверю…

— Зря, — припечатал Гарри. — И все-таки — кто он? Я даже не спрашиваю, почему он, а не она, заметь.

— Ты не понял? — Рон выдохнул: объяснять было нелегко. — Он — мое волшебное существо. Тот, кому меня отдало проклятье. И, по крайней мере, у него нормальный комплект («Опять комплект», — усмехнулся голос внутри) рук и ног, но даже если бы его не было — не важно. Все, Гарри. Мы больше не проклятые, не предатели крови.

— Черт, — выругался Гарри по-маггловски. — Действительно. Я забываю все время. Ну… то есть это навсегда? — И вдруг спросил жалобно, как маленький: — А как же Гермиона?

Рон сник. Говорящий и Гермиона умудрялись существовать у него в голове отдельно: либо она, либо он. Рон мог худо-бедно представить, как Гэн знакомится с Гарри, но как знакомится с Гермионой — не мог вообще.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я ее того… — он хотел сказать «разлюбил», но вдруг испугался чего-то, пусть даже проклятья уже не было, — забыл? Она всегда, ты же знаешь. И ты, хоть ты и придурок очкастый, — закончил он, и Гарри серьезно кивнул и поднялся.

— Увидимся. Ну хоть показал бы, а то все видели, а я нет.

Рон честно собирался показать, но они напоролись друг на друга случайно, в Косом переулке. Гарри отступил в тень, внимательно вглядываясь в Ронова спутника, а потом поднял вверх большой палец.

 

***  
Чем лучше становилось папе, тем больше свободного времени оставалось у мамы на воспитание детей. Взрослых, ну и что? Она же все равно знала лучше! А под рукой у нее чаще всего оказывался Рон.

Когда он в первый раз решился сказать, что не придет все выходные, потому что остальным тоже неплохо бы навестить папу, мама открыла рот, чтобы высказать все, что думала… и закрыла. И кивнула:

— Иди.

Гэн не опаздывал. Рон, появляясь обычно первым — хотя ключи Гэну вручил сразу же, — нетерпеливо наколдовывал Темпус и в начале седьмого слышал шаги на лестнице. Конец октября выдался ясным и теплым, кусты отказывались разоблачаться, а розы так даже выбросили бутоны… или, может, Говорящий так на них действовал.

У него-то выходных не было: просыпаться рано, чтобы ухватить еще немного времени вместе, Рон уже привык. И все-таки проснулся один. Из открытой задней двери дуло; он поднялся, накинув на плечи одеяло, выглянул. Гэн, совершенно голый, стоял, подняв лицо к небу и касаясь буро-зеленой ветви.

— Слышишь? — спросил он. — Скоро похолодает, может, и снег пойдет. Соки уходят в землю, зима близко.

Как будто он был перелетной птицей и собирался улетать на юг.

— Но вам же не важно, зима или лето? — внезапно забеспокоился Рон. — Зимой в холм можно попасть, как летом? Ты же не… — он хотел сказать: «Не уйдешь», как какой-нибудь ревнивый болван, но в последний момент извернулся: — не впадешь в спячку, как…

Да что с ним сегодня такое? Не хватало только ляпнуть: «Как папаша Мэвис!»

Гэн глянул на него искоса и улыбнулся:

— Можешь сказать: как барсук. Не впаду, но все равно больше люблю весну и осень, когда мир кружится вокруг себя.

Он погладил тонкую ветку, пожмурился довольно и легко сказал:

— Я хочу тебя. Пойдем.

Рону эти его штуки нравились очень. То ли с Иштваном было предсказуемее, то ли Румыния начинала отступать в тень, то ли все-таки работало предназначение, но внутри всё опускалось и тут же поднималось, когда он слышал простые слова Говорящего. Сегодня всё началось просто замечательно, о чем он и не преминул сообщить, расслабленно откидываясь на подушки:

— Хорошее утро.

— И долгий хороший день впереди, — так же довольно продолжил Гэн.

Рона подбросило:

— Ты остаешься? На весь день? — Он подпрыгнул на кровати. — Хочешь завтрак? Я умею.

— Останусь. До вечера. Я не хочу есть, — Гэн наклонил голову, словно прислушивался к себе. — Нет. Ты пойдешь за едой, а я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил сегодня. — Помолчал. — Прости. Я дурак. Отвык. Тебе-то есть надо. Так что давай завтракать.

— Не пойду, мне мама с собой дала: боится, что я за два дня исхудаю, — рассмеялся он. — Интересно, что она думала насчет Румынии? Там готовить было некому!

— Тогда тем более, — согласился Гэн и встал с кровати. — Ну? Еда?

Он дернул Рона за ногу и стянул на пол.

 

***

— Жалко, что тебе не нравится, — Рон доел последний пирожок. — У людей не так уж много удовольствий, — продолжал он медленно, изо всех сил стараясь не испортить это утро и этот день.— Сон, еда, с-с-с... то есть любовь — это для всех. А дальше у кого как: игры, или книги, или вон — шахматы. Тоже игра, но особенная. Хочешь, научу?

— Я не играю в шахматы, Рон. Они неживые, даже если магические. Я играю... — он не закончил фразы, встал и подошел к коробке с темно-серыми и светло-золотыми клетками, которая притаилась на подоконнике. — Давно на неё смотрю. Хорошая работа, Рон.

— Ты о чем?

Коробок было две: кроме шахматной, Рон перенес в новое жилье шкатулку Иштвана, но Гэн указывал не на нее.

«Мог бы раньше догадаться, — обреченно подумал Рон. — Еще бы, он — да не понял бы».

— Билл, мой старший брат, — начал он, окончательно капитулируя, — сказал, что мне дали тебя за него, а он, — Рон тоже провел по клеткам рукой, — сказал, что я стану им. В общем, я теперь и сам не знаю, кто я есть.

— Да ну? — удивился Гэн, развернул Рона лицом к окну, под осеннее солнце и осмотрел с ног до головы, словно собирался продать или купить. — По мне, так у тебя из золота только веснушки.

— Не то чтобы я стремился к большему, — хмыкнул Рон. И вдруг, сам не зная, откуда что взялось, проговорил: — Серебро — для девы, золото — для дам, медь исправно служит искусным мастерам... Как там дальше? В общем, хладное железо властвует над всем. Железо мне тоже не нравится, — сообщил он, — а для меди... Какой из меня мастер? Он говорил мне, что рано или поздно оно найдется само — то, чем я хочу заниматься и с кем быть. Ты вот нашелся. Как думаешь, остального тоже стоит подождать?

— Чего? Своего дела? Думаю, да. Потому что если не верить в судьбу, то во что верить? — задумчиво сказал Гэн и посмотрел на шкатулку. — Дар, как и предназначение, может проявиться не сразу. В сто лет можешь начинать беспокоиться, а пока не стоит.

Рон покачал головой, поставил коробку на место,

— С тех пор все тянутся передо мною кривые глухие окольные тропы?

Он даже не понял, что случилось. Его подбородок вроде сам собой задрался вверх, а шею сдавило что-то похожее на руку Петтигрю. Рон открыл рот и попытался вырваться — куда там: ноги приросли к полу, а потом оторвались от него сами по себе.

Гэн был как лед: холодные глаза, холодное лицо. Ну, неплохо задохнуться, глядя на такую красо...

— Заткнись, — прошипел сид. И хотя в его стремительном рывке не было ничего общего с вальяжной силой Аурела, Рона ошарашило их сходство.

Но только на мгновение. Потому что после «заткнись» хватка на горле разжалась, ноги оказались на полу, а он сам — в объятиях Говорящего.

— Прости, — сказал Гэн и поцеловал Рона так, что пол поплыл из под его ног второй раз за минуту.

Но и это было еще не все: Гэн отстранился совсем чуть-чуть и прошептал ему в рот, еле шевеля губами:

— Ничего в тебе от него нет. Не пыль — пыльца. Её смоет время, не торопись.

Рон покрутил головой: кажется, цел.

Перед глазами до сих пор плясали цветные круги, до смешного похожие на канареек, которых когда-то наслала на него Гермиона. И за что? Что он сказал-то? Гэн стоял в шаге от него, и Рона внезапно скрутило безумный порыв: забраться в него, внутрь, не так, как он делал до сих пор, но влезть в его шкуру, подслушать мысли, забрать себе не только то, что снаружи, но и то, что там, в нем.

Говорящий взял его за руку и отвел к столу, налил чаю и заставил выпить. Потом сел напротив и сказал страшное, куда хуже захвата у окна:

— Меня не будет семь дней.

— Как семь? — Рон удержался от жалобного «А я?» Дело было не в том, что Гэн мог не вернуться, а в том, как прожить целую неделю без него, без его тела, глаз, стонов. Без его слов — они ведь только-только начали разговаривать! Он собрался с силами и выдавил: — Я буду ждать.

— Я знаю, — Гэн потянулся через стол и поцеловал его почему-то в щеку. — Это недолго. Просто увидеть другие Холмы.

 

***  
— Ну? — спросила Гермиона, когда они вышли в Косой переулок. Она ненавидела не понимать. А сейчас она не понимала ничего. Осенний вечер исходил в ночь, в Косом, как обычно, толпился народ. — Что это было?

Говорящий молчал. Они свернули в тупик за почтой, к совам, Гэн вытащил из кармана штанов несколько печений и начал просовывать их в клетки.

— Пожалуйста, Гэн.

— Отведи меня на Холм сегодня. Отведи, и там я всё расскажу.

Гермиона давно не перемещалась с такой скоростью. Она даже не стала заходить домой: в парке темно и мало прохожих, — аппарировала к их излюбленному месту, прижалась спиной к огромному холодному вязу (ей не нравилась такая потребность в опоре при трансформации, но куда деваться? С её ростом и весом её бы просто унесло в неведомые миры) и начала превращение.

На этот раз архетип и акциденты были змеями. Не драконами, а именно змеями, золотыми с оранжевыми переливами, с небольшими острыми крыльями, красивыми и совсем не страшными. Они парили в высоком чисто-голубом небе над серой горой и рыжей дорогой. Один змей был большой, остальные — значительно меньше, наверное, детеныши. Змеи, кажется, играли, кружась и переворачиваясь в воздухе, но когда она поднялась к ним, протянула руки, чтобы забрать, оказалось, что оранжевые переливы — это огонь, который готов уничтожить её: заманить, спалить, потешиться и вернуться обратно в золотые тела.

Гермиона пыталась поймать одного за крыло — плотный твердый край рассек ей руку, она увидела настоящую кровь на бесплотной руке и удивилась: откуда?

— Гермиона! — позвал её кто-то снизу, с рыжей дороги. Змеи заметались, закружились быстрей и рассыпались искрами, а искры послушно слетелись на её зов. Она собрала их трясущимися руками и хотела спуститься вниз, к тому, кто звал её, но внизу никого не было.

Гэн рассматривал пальцы. Ни ожогов, ни пореза.

— Успокойся, — сказал он. — Ну всё, так бывает и больше не будет. Он же победил змея.

— Кто? — прошептала она.

Говорящий удивленно ответил:

— Как — кто? Рон.

 

***  
Гэн исчез — ушел? Уехал? Папа выздоравливал, и Рон вдруг обнаружил, что делать ему совершенно нечего. Оставаться одному в квартире, где все было пропитано запахом Гэна, запахом их спермы и пота, было просто невозможно.

Рон переселился в Нору, первые два дня спал до обеда, возил папу гулять во двор, читал ему «Ежедневный пророк» и «Придиру» — мама сочла, что уже можно. И думал. Совсем недавно волшебное существо казалось ему целью, концом пути. О том, что после того, как проклятье возьмет свое, тоже есть жизнь, он знал, разумеется, но к самому себе не относил. И спросить было не у кого.

Да и как объяснишь, что если Говорящий о любви и говорит о ней с кем-то, то только не с ним? Что можно жалеть и горевать о том, кого ты убил потому, что тот заслуживал смерти? Что можно жалеть и ненавидеть самого себя, несчастного идиота, который — вот уж действительно! — был простым, как зубочистка, и мелким, как чайная ложка. Нет, он отлично понимал, что и в школе, и сразу после не сумел бы вести себя с Гермионой так, как сейчас с Гэном — так, как она того заслуживала, — но не жалеть об этом не мог. И кому расскажешь, что уже всю голову сломал, пытаясь понять, как дошел до жизни такой: проклятие подействовало, золотой змей дыхнул так или иначе или — в качестве чуда — сам вдруг поумнел?

Рон взмахнул палочкой, возводя над папой купол — начинался дождь, и услышал хриплое:

— Сын.

Заговорил. Целители утверждали, что голосовой аппарат мистера Уизли прекрасно восстановился, и если мистер Уизли не говорит, то это дело времени, но мама, которой все равно нужно было над чем-то проливать слезы, ежедневно консультировалась и пробовала новые зелья.

— Папа?! Я сбегаю, маме скажу!

— Нет. Я должен извиниться.

— Да ну тебя. Все нормально, честно. Хорошо даже! Ты… ты все сделал правильно. И я рад, что меня родили, видит Мерлин! Если бы я не родился, я бы очень, очень расстроился!

— Гермиона, — сказал папа.

— Что Гермиона?

— Скажи, чтобы она пришла. Перед ней я тоже виноват. Скажешь?

Рон кивнул.

 

***  
По крайней мере, теперь у него было поручение, которое предстояло выполнить. Конечно, можно было просто припереться в Министерство, в ее приемную — должна же у нее быть приемная, — поглазеть на ее подчиненных, хотя кого он там не видел? Неизменного Захарию Смита? И где там с ней разговаривать?

Надо было действовать тоньше. И Рон постучался к Джинни. Подгадал так же, как в прошлый раз, в вечер, когда он встретил Гэна.

Джинни скучала. Квиддича ее лишили мягко, но непреклонно, целитель, ведущий беременность, рекомендовал покой (Рон втайне надеялся, что Гарри не просчитался, доверив ему семейную тайну ради ребенка). Оставалось ходить в гости и посещать не слишком шумные общественные мероприятия. Так что Рон был встречен на ура.

— Ну, от тебя не ожидала, — сказала Джинни, блестя глазами. — От кого угодно, только не от тебя. И как оно?

— Джин, — вздохнул Рон, — я тебя очень люблю, но встать и уйти способен хоть сейчас. Оно хорошо.

— А кто у вас обычно бывает?.. — начала она. Рон поднялся.

— Гад ты, братец, — фырнула она. — Я здоровая баба, а сижу здесь, и все дышать боятся, как на хрустальную. С кем мне, по-твоему, разговаривать? С Асторией Малфой? Ты бы слышал, что она рассказывает про своего Хорька: как он увидел вас и до сих пор не может прийти в себя. И вообще хотел ее запереть, чтобы она такого непотребства не наблюдала! Не знаю уж, говорить тебе или нет, но все беременные, кроме меня, нарочно ходили смотреть на этого твоего — чтобы детки были красивые и счастливые. И до сих пор на него слюни пускают. А ты не рассказываешь!

— И не буду. Слушай, я по делу вообще-то. Папа попросил привести Гермиону, а в Министерство идти…

— Вот! — перебила его Джинни. — Еще и это! Все могут ходить к папе, одна я не могу! Представь, какой отвратительной дочерью я себя чувствую!

— Джин! Ты сама-то веришь в эту чушь?

— Какая разница! А ты стал просто нудный. Я думала, если у тебя мальчик, вы с ним везде ходите, в бары там, и только хотела расспросить, а ты… Как будто ты женился! На какой-нибудь зануде вроде Паркинсон!

— Джин! Сейчас ты скажешь мне, как найти Гермиону, и я…

Договорить он не успел: из камина вышел Гарри.

— Ха! — сказал он, рассматривая Рона так, будто у того выросла еще одна пара ног. — Ты один? Что-то случилось?

— Мы тут обсуждаем Гермиону, — метнув на брата издевательский взгляд, заявила Джинни. — Присоединишься? Как ты думаешь, тот кузен Флер и Габи — как его, Гийом? — захочет с ней увидеться?

— Какой еще кузен? И никого мы не обсуждали, между прочим.

— Ну так давайте обсудим! Сначала ты, Ронни, с ней ругаешься на этой самой кухне, потом мне говорят, что вы рассорились так, что одному нельзя говорить про другого, а теперь что? Сколько я еще буду наблюдать эти ваши брачные танцы?

— Какие еще танцы? — ошеломленно спросил Гарри. — У Рона же…

— А у Гермионы же? Вы ей друзья или кто? Вот и будьте друзьями, а личную жизнь оставьте в покое, мы уже попробовали, да, Гарри? Помнишь, куда она нас послала? И к твоему сведению, Ронни, подсказывать я ничего не буду: тебе она нужна, ты ее и ищи, только не на этой неделе, если ты еще не понял. Она в командировке, во Франции!

Джинни вскочила и вышла, мотнув рыжим хвостом.

— Это что было?

— Целитель говорит — гормоны. Плод… э-э-э… ребенок потенциально очень силен магически, вот и…

— Погоди, а что с Гермионой? Вы правда ей здесь искали…

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Надо же было ее хоть как-то вытаскивать на люди.

— А что она говорила? Почему не хотела?

— В том и дело, что ничего. Иногда запиралась дома на все выходные, говорила, что спит…

Рон почесал в затылке:

— В прошлый раз мне нельзя было сбегать, а в этот, такое чувство, нельзя было возвращаться. Но в том и фокус, что от меня не зависело ровно ничего.

Гарри похлопал его по плечу.

— Ну с этим-то твоим у тебя как?

— Хорошо.

— А чего ты здесь? Агенты в Косом говорят, по тебе часы сверять можно, а сейчас… — он бросил Темпус, — уже семь.

Рон уже шел к камину.

— У него дела, до понедельника. Знаешь анекдоты про мужа в командировке? Ну вот.

 

***  
Дорога начиналась от океана, от побережья, и уходила в туман через тихую деревню и дальше — вглубь полуострова, и дальше — к Лесу, через Лес, и дальше — неизвестно куда, может, к океану на другом конце континента. Дорогу видели только те, кому полагалось: где-то параллельно проходило маггловское шоссе, правильное и строгое: высокие фонари, заправки и отбойники, ровный асфальт. Дорога могла свернуть и выпрямиться обратно, летом была пыльной, осенью — покрытой коричнево-серым ковром дубовых листьев, могла блестеть лужами, могла тонуть в снегу.

Они стояли в начале её. Почти в начале — Броселианд находился в центре Бретани.

— Я так хотела привести тебя сюда, — сказала Гермиона. Говорящий склонил голову.

Когда Гермиона узнала, что вместо отпуска, на который у неё были весьма многообещающие планы, ей предстоит поездка во Францию, то поняла, что ей просто необходимо разорваться пополам самой и разделить Гэна.

— Понимаешь, мы нарушаем непрерывность процесса, — доказывала она Говорящему, сразу переводя на понятный ему язык: — Чем чаще вы будете видеться, тем быстрее он признается.

— Гермиона! — стонал Гэн. — Ты же не виноград давишь, чтобы превратить ягоду в вино. Это же человек. Мне-то всё равно, много, мало, — но сколько еще он выдержит? Да, он молод. Он силён. Но надо — как ты говорила? — притормозить.

На этот раз Гэну не удалось убедить её. Она устала стоять перед закрытой дверью. Ей так и виделось: дверь — такая же, как в квартире-полуподвале, её рука тянется и падает, не завершив движения.

Но почти с такой же силой она хотела показать Бретань Говорящему: хоть какая-то благодарность за всё, что он для неё сделал. За то, кем он для неё стал.

 

***  
И вот они шли по дороге Броселианда, самого знаменитого магического леса на континенте. Она не ошиблась: Гэн был не в восторге даже — в восторженном ступоре. То есть они двигались, трогали стволы деревьев, забирались на огромные ветки дубов, простирающиеся над дорогой, поднимали опавшие узорные листья, но Гермиона чувствовала, что больше всего он хочет остановиться, остановить время и замереть на целую вечность. Говорящий был еще красивее, чем обычно, — или она уже не замечала его красоты? Сейчас он просто светился изнутри, как будто в нем ярко горела свеча, а она наслаждалась волнами тепла и света.

— Я не знаю, как благодарить тебя, моя леди, — сказал Гэн тихо.

— Почему ты стал называть меня своей леди? Я помню, это началось, когда вернулся Рон.

— Так полагается, — важно ответил Говорящий. — Когда появляется третий, надо обозначать принадлежность.

— Эй, — возразила она. — Он не третий! Ты забыл? Он — тот, кто был до первого.

— Просто помни об этом.

Гэн подпрыгнул, подтянулся и ловко вскарабкался на очередную ветку. Постоял, оглядывая дорогу с высоты, и сел. Он выглядел сейчас лет на шестнадцать — мальчишка и только. Оставалось поболтать ногами.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Гэн и качнул ногой. — Так?

Она рассмеялась.

— Иногда ты такой дурак.

Если Гермиону и беспокоило то, что они стали мало разговаривать — из-за Рона, конечно, — то в Бретани они наверстали всё упущенное за почти месяц «непрерывного процесса». Гэн рассказал ей все, что мог знать о змее и о Роне, сразившем змея, сразу, еще на Холме. И она поверила сиду, а потом сид задал очередной неприятный вопрос:

— А поверила бы ты Рону? Если бы он просто рассказал тебе эту историю?

— Да, — сказала она — и если Гэн читал в её сердце, то знал, что она не лжет.

— Тогда я хочу попросить тебя. Выполнишь мою просьбу?

Гермиона знала, откуда ждать подвоха. Детские сказки она помнила хорошо, про опрометчивые обещания, данные Детям Холмов, теперь знала лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.

— Я не причиню ему зла, — сказал Гэн. — Я верю тебе. Я хочу проверить его. Позволь мне.

Она вспомнила рыжую дорогу, золотых змеев в небе — и согласилась.

А в счастливой волшебной Бретани забыла про своё обещание.

 

***  
Порт-ключи им сделали в Лондон. Гермиона боролась с искушением: заглянуть в Косой, перекинуться и доехать с Гэном до Гринвича на поезде. Поезд и беседы у окна она вспоминала с удовольствием, несмотря на чертовых двойняшек, которых Гэн склеил теплым июльским вечером, не отходя от кассы в самом прямом смысле этого слова.

Она вспомнила одинаковых сестричек-незабудок, довольного, как сытый удав, Говорящего, паникующую себя и улыбнулась: это было так давно, в очередной другой жизни.

В атриуме они распрощались с Пенелопой, Захария уже отбыл в «Котел» — делиться впечатлениями. Она бросила порошок в камин. Сказала — шагнула — пролетела — вышла. И замерла. На её диване, в её гостиной сидел Гарри и читал «Придиру».

Её пробил холодный пот. Хороша бы она была, заявившись домой Гэном!

— Привет, — сказал он, откладывая газету. — А что же ты одна? Или нет, прости: а что же ты — именно ты?

Гермиона осторожно опустила сумку на пол, пачкая ковер сажей, и сделала шаг назад. Она верила, что успеет. Что проскользнет между всеми препятствиями. Что никто не узнает, если только она сама не захочет рассказать. Ей давно было плевать на возможные почести и регалии. Да, она была единственной. Да, её формула могла — при надлежащей доработке — стать универсальной. Да, за такое умение многие отдали бы состояния. Да, это можно было использовать во имя добра и с такой же легкостью — употребить для злых дел.

— Что это было? Ты изобрела Оборотное зелье особой устойчивости? Ты над ним работала, когда запиралась здесь все это время? Или какие-то чары? Долговременный гламур? — он покачал головой. — Где ты достала волосы этого Говорящего? Нашла в архивах? В Отделе тайн? Гермиона, пойми: я не собираюсь включать старшего аврора Поттера, но речь идет о проклятии! Ты понимаешь, чем рискуешь? Он… Рон тебе что-нибудь говорил? Даже если еще нет — разве ты не понимаешь, что он может поклясться тебе… то есть ему в вечной любви в любой момент? И что тогда?

— Привет, — наконец, сказала она, проигнорировав сто его дурацких вопросов. — Как ты догадался?

— Я старший аврор, — напомнил он. — Это моя работа: складывать картину из кусочков, и здесь их даже не слишком много. Ты уехала во Францию, и тут же выяснилось, что партнер Рона исчез точно на тот же срок. Вас с ним никогда не видели одновременно, а с Роном я его видел. Вы — если я правильно понимаю, — любите одного и того же человека. И наконец, — он вздохнул, — агенты в Гринвиче наблюдали, как он входит в этот дом.

Она не могла, не хотела ничего объяснять. Но ей опять не оставили выбора, и это бесконечное припирание к очередной стене выбесило её вконец.

Она взяла стул и села напротив Гарри. Старший аврор Поттер снимает показания с обвиняемой, боевой подруги детства, мисс Гермионы Грейнджер. Сейчас, Гарри, проверим, что ты помнишь из школьной программы.

— Это не чары. И уж тем более не Оборотка. Про гламур... прости, — она скривилась. Посмотрела ему в глаза и сказала: — Это трансформация. Я — магическое существо, известное как Гэнканна, Говорящий о любви.

— Так не бывает! — Гарри, кажется, даже обиделся. — Гермиона, ну ты же не думаешь, что я поверю?..

— Не думаю. Принцип Оккама, Гарри. Если прочие варианты исключаются, придется поверить в правду, какова бы они ни была. Хочешь посмотреть, как это бывает?

— Хочу, — жестко сказал он. — Что тебе для этого нужно?

— Коридор, — ответила она и вышла из комнаты.

Гарри последовал за ней, вытягивая из кармана палочку.

Она понятия не имела, как это выглядит со стороны. Вполне возможно, Гарри как-то реагировал. По крайней мере, когда Говорящий взглянул на него, вид у старшего аврора был бледный. Гермиона зажмурилась, опять вжалась в стену, шепнула Гэну: «Прости, всё потом», — и небеса качнулись совсем рядом, дорога вела вдаль между древних дубов, а архетип и акциденты сами сели в её ладони, как ручные птицы. Она никогда не превращалась два раза подряд с интервалом в минуту. Но она не могла, просто не могла оставить Говорящего с Поттером.

Когда она открыла глаза, то обнаружила, что сидит в любимом углу, а в зеркале отражаются только разметавшиеся по плечам волосы. Все остальное скрывала спина нависающего над ней Гарри.

— Воды? — спросил он голосом старшего аврора. — Или Энервейт?

— Воды.

— Значит, это ты, — проговорил Гарри, отправляя пустой стакан на кухню и садясь напротив. — С самого начала. Я... правда, Гермиона, я не пойму, о чем мне спрашивать дальше. Слишком много вопросов. Как? Зачем? И вот что — ты собираешься ему говорить?

— Как и зачем? — переспросила она, игнорируя последний вопрос. — А что мне было делать? Совместить два ваших модуса операнди и сбежать в Болгарию к Виктору? Вы же сдались! — Она вспомнила два месяца до признания Билла, но сдержалась и не заплакала. — Ты, что ты мог, кроме как хранить тайну и блеять «Послушай, Герми», а Рон? Ну он хотя бы испугался поначалу, а потом? Чего вы от меня хотели?! Вы что, правда думали, что я буду... — тут ей пришло в голову, что можно перейти к выражениям, которые Рон употреблял, когда думал, что она не слышит, — что я буду страдать хуйней, как вы? Ах, Рон, у него проклятье! А меня кто-нибудь из вас, мудаков, пожалел?! Не с соплями пожалел, а помог бы? Нет?! Да парень, который половины наших слов просто не знает, в сто раз понятливее, чем вы, кретины!

— Гермиона. — Гарри говорил медленно, размеренно, с каменным спокойствием. — У тебя истерика. Если ты не опомнишься прямо сейчас, мне придется ударить тебя или наложить Петрификус тоталус. Прости.

Но вместо Петрификуса он произнес Агуаменти и протянул ей еще одну чашку с водой, потом снял очки и сильно потер глаза.

— Что Джин вот такое закатывает, я уже привык. Но в твоем исполнении это что-то новенькое. Иди сюда, Гермиона Грейнджер, одинокая воительница. — Он обнял её и прижал. — И все-таки скажи: когда ты собираешься сообщить обо всем этом Рону?

«Вот и всё, — подумала Гермиона, — вот и всё. Я не смогла отказаться от Бретани для Гэна и теперь потеряю Рона еще раз. Если бы у меня была эта неделя…»

— Дай мне неделю, — сказала она.

— Я в очередной раз убедился, что никого из вас не знаю, — признался Гарри устало. — Сначала Рон — он приходил в четверг, — теперь ты. Как ты думаешь, что с ним станет, когда все выяснится?

— А что было в четверг? — быстро спросила она. — Зачем он приходил?

— Искал тебя. В смысле — Гермиону. Поругался с Джин, — он запустил руку в волосы, — она ему наговорила про потенциальных женихов, которых мы тебе подбирали. На меня... в общем, тоже почти наорал. Смотрелось странно: по-моему, он путался, за кем из вас ухаживает.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Ну что, неделя? Прости, я не отвечаю на твой вопрос, но если у меня без вашей помощи получилось много чего до этого, то и тут я постараюсь справиться сама.

— Три дня, — отрезал Гарри. — Пожалей... — он помолчал, подбирая другое слово. — Подумай...те о Роне. Он же рехнется. Просто — сойдет с ума. Три дня, Гермиона, потом мы все собираемся в Норе, и ты признаешься. И покажешь всем... это... — он широким жестом обвел её маленький коридор. — Это... впечатляет.

— Нет, — твердо сказала она. — Твоего слова всем будет достаточно.

— Покажешь.

— Билеты в цирк, Поттер, продаются на Лестер-сквер!

Она вырвалась из его объятий, ушла в ванную комнату и сидела там, пока не прогрохотал камин.

 

***  
В пятницу Рон все-таки добрался до банка. На доломан он теперь поглядывал с опаской и предпочел не связываться, но гоблины его, даже одетого в обычные джинсы и куртку, встретили будто любимого давно пропавшего родственника.

— Мистер Уизли! — проскрипел самый толстый и низенький. — Надеюсь, в прошлый раз у вас не возникло предубеждения против нашего банка? Чрезвычайное происшествие! Давайте же сюда ваше кольцо!

— Какое еще кольцо? Я хотел арендовать сейф…

— Чтобы положить кольцо! Очень правильный подход! Гоблинские сокровища лучше хранить в гоблинском банке. Но прежде я советую вам привести кольцо в соответствие с его будущим носителем…

— А?

— Человек, с которым вы хотели обручиться этим кольцом, изменился, — терпеливо втолковывал гоблин. — Значит, и кольцо необходимо изменить. Если вы отдадите его сегодня — под клятву, конечно, — через пару недель все будет готово.

Подарить Гэну кольцо? Он вдруг представил Гэна, совершенно голого, и его руку с кольцом, скользящую верх и вниз по члену, капли спермы на сверкающем камне с золотой пылью внутри… Быстро протянул кольцо, схватил какие-то бумаги и сбежал через камин в Нору, в ванную. Ждать предстояло еще два дня.

Папа, несмотря ни на что, про Гермиону не забыл. В следующий раз он заговорил о ней в воскресенье, на почти-семейном-обеде, который мама закатила по поводу папиного выздоровления. Отсутствие Гарри и Джинни, конечно, мешало, но мама, время от времени вытирая глаза, обещала устроить еще десяток таких же обедов, когда родится ее первый внук после нескольких внучек, разумеется, в присутствии виновников торжества.

— И Гермионы, — хрипло сказал папа.

— Ну конечно! — всплеснула руками мама. — Девочке наверняка не хватает домашнего тепла! И, Рон, может, ты наконец познакомишь нас со своим… другом?

Ничего больше в присутствии Перси и Джорджа они сказать не могли.

В сад он сбежал от подколок Джорджа и недоуменного выражения на лице Перси, с которым виделся впервые после приезда. Билл вышел минут десять спустя.

— Ходил в банк?

— Да, мне из Румынии должны деньжат прислать. Пусть лежат.

— А что за история с кольцом?

— Да это то самое, которое я покупал Гермионе еще тогда… когда все выяснилось, помнишь? Они его предложили переделать для Гэна.

— Не знаю, куда оно твоему Гэну налезет, — заметил Билл. — Если только на мизинец. — Он помолчал, крутя палочку, вздохнул: — Так что у тебя сейчас с Гермионой Грейнджер?

— С ке-е-ем?!

— С мисс Грейнджер, Рон. С девушкой, которая настолько не хотела выходить за тебя замуж, что попросила меня выдумать историю, мешающую тебе сделать ей предложение. Выдумывать, сам понимаешь, ничего не пришлось.

— Гермиона?

— Очередная дурацкая шутка судьбы. Даже не знаю, как к ней относиться. Она сдвинула камень, и лавина покатилась. Если бы не ее просьба, ты не уехал бы, не вернулся в свой срок и не встретил бы Говорящего о любви.

— Билл! — позвала из дома Флер. — Вик пора спать!

 

***  
Если бы не Гермиона, не было бы Гэна. Вот оно что.

Маленькую спальню на четвертом этаже насквозь продувал ветер. Холодно не было: Рон подозревал, что с некоторых пор вообще не способен мерзнуть.

Не было бы Гермионы, ее отказа — у него не было бы Чарли и Норберты, Мэвис и сестер Зоряну, Иштвана и спасенных девушек. Аурела — живого и мертвого. Не было бы его самого — такого, каким он стал, хотя хрен знает, куда этого нового Рона можно пристроить. Не было бы Гэна.

С него будто спадали чары: он представлял прекрасное лицо Говорящего, его смуглое гибкое тело, скупые движения, неохотные рассказы — и больше всего на свете хотел оказаться рядом с ним. Заглянуть в глаза. Спросить, зачем Рон ему — бессмертному сиду? Предназначение? Если он сам сначала принимал проклятье как приговор, то что думал о нем Говорящий? Тот никогда не рассказывал, только склонялся перед судьбой… Они оба. Но ведь иначе было невозможно?

 

***  
Оставаться в одиночестве полуподвальной квартирке совсем не шло. Зимой здесь было слишком сыро: теперь-то Рон понимал, почему сумел снять ее так дешево, и снова напоминал себе о грядущей награде, которая позволит подыскать что-нибудь получше.

Дверь открылась ровно в шесть: Рон привычно кинулся встречать — и остановился.

Гэн выглядел усталым, будто все это время тяжело работал и до сих пор не понял, удалось ли завершить намеченное. Рон вспомнил вдруг сияющее лицо Гермионы — у той-то все получалось, — и жалость и любовь затопили его с головой. Ему нужно было сделать всего два шага; Рон обнял Гэна, погружаясь в знакомое тепло, уткнулся носом в волосы и сказал:

— Я тебя люблю.

 

***  
Она не смогла перекинуться в третий раз за столь короткое время, просто не рискнула. Гэна не было, и Рона не было; ей вспомнились змеи в мертвых телах и золотой змей в небе, она добралась до дивана чуть ли не по стенке и сжалась в углу. Как тогда. Точно как тогда. Жизнь приобретала какую-то порочную цикличность. Только Гарри не придет и не утешит, больше не придет. Даже плакать сил не было, и она заснула там, где сидела.

Утром Гермиона в первый раз в жизни соврала на работе. Нашла Фрейю по каминной сети, сказала, что Франция уходила её совсем, и осталась дома, считая часы. В полдень она поняла, что без Гэна рехнется куда быстрее, чем Рон. Дошла до коридора, посмотрела на свои дрожащие пальцы и вернулась обратно. Зелье перед трансформацией пить не следовало, а сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее без всякого кофе.

У неё просто кончился завод. Как у обыкновенной человеческой игрушки: пружина разжалась до конца, и машинка встала. Забавно, если Рон будет искать Говорящего, а про неё и не вспомнит. Рон.

Она встряхнулась, вытянула руки, посмотрела, вспомнила полузабытое, от родителей, бабушки слово «тремор». Тремора вроде не было.

Она вышла в коридор и вжалась в стену, стараясь не вспоминать, как была счастлива, когда сидела на полу в апреле и разглядывала в зеркале молодого человека с зеленой лентой на черных волосах. Гэн.

Гермиона закрыла глаза и начала трансформацию.

— Что? — спросил Гэн, глядя на неё почти круглыми глазами. — Кто здесь был вчера?

Она не плакала, рассказывая ему о Гарри, о трех днях, о запутавшемся Роне и о том, что она ничего не хочет, и «пошли они все», и «ты же не бросишь меня, хоть ты останешься со мной, да?»

— Да, моя леди, — заверил Гэн. — Помни: я всегда на твоей стороне. Хочешь, я разберусь с твоим аврором? Никто не узнает про срок, и мы дождемся…

— Ты с ума сошел! Нет! Не смей! Вы просто поубиваете друг друга, придурки!

— Я бессмертен, — умехнулся Гэн.

— Тем более нечестно, — вздохнула Гермиона и опять съежилась.

— Поспи, — прошептал Говорящий, — поспи, человеческая девочка, ставшая волшебницей. Хочешь поспать в Бретани, где ты была счастлива? Я разбужу тебя, когда придет время идти к Рону.

— Я больше не смогу трансформироваться сегодня, — сонно пробормотала она. — Поедем на поезде. Хорошо?

 

***  
Гермиона проснулась, когда поезд легкого метро подходил к Лондону. Гэн сам вышел из дома, добрался до метро, купил билет, уехал… Иногда она относилась к нему как к ребенку.

Она взглянула в окно. В темной раме отражалось его бледное лицо, так удивительно напоминавшее её собственное.

— Что? — тихо спросила она.

— Я думаю, как сделать так, чтобы Рон признался. Не знаю. Я могу заставить его, магией это совсем просто, но заставлять нельзя, нужна добрая воля. Как был глупцом, так и остался. Всегда. — Гэн посмотрел невидящим взглядом в ночь за окном и повторил: — Всегда. Прости меня, моя леди.

Он тряхнул головой, собираясь, и улыбнулся:

— Тогда у нас останется два дня.

Пройти с Гэном через «Котел» незамеченными было, мягко говоря, непросто. Но это он умел — смотрел прозрачными глазами поверх голов и шел через посетителей, как через воду. Кто-то погудел им вслед. Кто-то крикнул: «Привет, Говорящий!» Они вышли в Косой переулок и в беспощадно быстрые сто шагов оказались у двери в полуподвал.

— Давай, — сказал Гэн. — Соберись. И верь в судьбу.

Он открыл дверь и шагнул на лестницу.

Рон стоял внизу у лестницы, смотрел, и такое знакомое, такое родное лицо его менялось с каждым шагом Гэна вниз. Он тоже двинулся вперед, Гермиона почему-то зажмурилась: этот обратный отсчет дней, часов, минут ощущался как хождение по иглам.

И так, зажмурившись, услышала:

— Я тебя люблю.

Она даже не поняла сначала, кто это сказал. Точнее, поняла, что это сказал Рон, только по тому, что по телу Гэна пробежала такая… потусторонняя, сильная судорога, а Рон отлетел на пару шагов и замер.

— Боги, — с дикой мукой выдохнул Гэн. А потом прошептал: — Нет, это не я, не я говорю.

Гермиона замерла, но в ней уже начала закручиваться та самая сорванная было пружина, и она что было сил потянула Гэна к стене, чтобы… чтобы…

Она не могла ни пошевелиться, ни вздохнуть. Почти как в статуе при трансформации.

— Стой, — сказал Гэн, его голос гремел у неё в ушах. — Стой. Ты помнишь мою просьбу?

— О нет, — простонала она, — Говорящий, что ты творишь! Пусти меня к нему, я так люблю его, я хочу к нему, я хочу его, пусти!!!

— Пока я не проверю его, ты не выйдешь отсюда!

— Дрянь, — закричала она, — тварь из Холмов! Ты врал мне все это время, врал! Ты тоже хотел его с самого начала — и врал, что не любишь рыжих! У тебя был месяц, чтобы его проверить!!!

— Я не мог, пока он не признается. Тише, Гермиона, тише.

Он укутывал её во что-то мягкое и легкое — наверное, это было облако. Точно, облако: под ним, далеко, уходила куда-то великая дорога Бретани, обыкновенный проселок, который нуждался в дожде. И она пролилась слезами.

 

***  
В голове звенело. Рон понял, что сидит на полу, а Гэн, наклонившись над ним, осторожно касается лица. И что это было?

— Признание в любви — лучшее оружие, — просипел он: голос тоже не слушался.

— Помочь тебе встать?

— Сам.

Рон поднялся, перебирая по стене руками, ухватился за вовремя подставленную руку Гэна и все-таки спросил:

— Это типа вместо помолвки? Специально для тупых, чтобы осознали?

— Не думаю. Иди сюда.

Они добрались до дивана, Гэн помог ему лечь и сел в головах. Рон заполз повыше, устраивая многострадальную голову на колени, потерся щекой. Гэн пропускал его волосы сквозь пальцы. Рона понемногу отпускало. Это тоже было «пока смерть не разлучит нас» — то, о чем он мечтал всего неделю назад. Его смерть, разумеется: сиды бессмертны.

 

***  
— Слушай, — сказал Говорящий. — Тебе же нравится слушать про сидов? Ну так вот, давным-давно, когда не еще не было никаких Статутов...

— Это что, сказка? — спросил Рон. Но Гэн положил палец ему на губы: молчи — и продолжил:

...Когда люди боролись с магами огнем и мечом, а сиды не знали забот в своих Полых Холмах, жил на свете один человек. Не маг, просто человек. Он был лордом, но ему не нужно было лордство; он был одинок, потому что не думал о продолжении рода; у него были земли и люди, но и земли, и людей он держал в небрежении. Он складывал песни — и только это он умел делать, и делал это лучше всех в Уэльсе, где зеленые травы устилают холмы, а море грозит серым скалам. Имя его было Лливелин, но все друзья называли его Глин.

Три неурожайных года почти разорили его: его люди перебивались с хлеба на воду, его коням отдавали солому с крыш домов. И чтобы спасти их, лорд обратился к гоблинам — везде была нищета, и больше взять денег было не у кого. А он совсем не умел управлять поместьем, ведь ты же помнишь? Он умел только сплетать слова в песни и делал это лучше всех. Но словами не накормишь людей и коней.

И гоблины дали ему денег, но долг не был возвращен. Гоблины присылали гонцов три раза, три раза лорд предлагал им свои земли, но разве гоблинам нужны земли? Они всегда хотят одного: вернуть своё. Денег у лорда так и не появилось, и на четвертый раз он прогнал гонцов — ведь он три раза предлагал им земли в Уэльсе, где дрок рассыпается золотыми искрами по склонам холмов, а серые скалы смотрят на морскую пену свысока.

И тогда гоблины наняли сида, чтобы тот соблазнил лорда-должника и привел его в подземелья. Сид взял деньги и заключил договор, и гоблины были так злы на лорда, что хорошо заплатили за него.

Сид встретил лорда и заговорил с ним. Теперь ты знаешь, как мы умеем говорить, и лорд узнал тоже, и не устоял, и готов был пойти за сидом хоть к гоблинам, хоть к драконам. Но его песни были прекраснее сидовских речей. Лорд полюбил сида, а сид, услышав, как тот сплетает слова, возжелал лорда не только плотью: он возжелал лорда всем своим сердцем, потому что не было никого лучше, чем лорд Лливелин с его песнями, с его темными волосами и серыми глазами. Никого лучше во всем Уэльсе, где в зеленых холмах прячется закатное солнце, а море ласкает подножия скал.

Так сид не выполнил договора с гоблинами, ведь в Холмах легко относятся к тем, для кого золото важнее всего.

Но оставаться вместе они не могли. Чтобы выкупить сида у Холмов, человек должен был отдать самое дорогое, что у него есть: мать, жену, ребенка, дом. А что такого ценного было у лорда, кроме его собственной жизни и умения складывать песни, даже если он делал это лучше всех, ты же помнишь?

Сид был дерзок и глуп, и думал, что никто не узнает о его любви. Но в Холмах узнали, потому что лорд прозрел её в сердце сида и однажды ночью пришел к Петре Ифан, дому самого Ллида: отдать самое дорогое, что у него было, — свой дар и остаться с сидом навсегда. И дар его был принят, и в Холмах смеялись, потому что знали: сид полюбил лорда за то, как он сплетает слова. В Холмах ждали, что сид разлюбит его теперь, когда лорд не сможет создать ни строчки, которая была бы похожа на красоту Уэльса, где дерево на вершине холма всегда прозревает мир, а земная твердь рассказывает морям свои тайны.

Но сид не разлюбил лорда и не вернулся в Холмы; и был проклят, но не жалел об этом. Они уехали из Уэльса в Британию, в Лондон, и у них больше не было ничего: ни дара у лорда, ни Холмов у сида — только любовь.

Шли годы, лорд старел, а сид не менялся. Их называли отцом и сыном, потом — дедом и внуком, но они продолжали любить друг друга, и лорд прощал сиду всё — даже его бессмертие.

Когда его срок пришел, лорд Лливелин умер. Он оставил после себя книгу песен, всего одну, потому что обменял свой дар на любовь, будучи еще молодым. Он оставил после себя долг гоблинам. И эту историю. А сид исчез. И от него не осталось ничего.

— Ты этот сид, — сказал Рон. Спрашивать не было нужды. — Ты — этот сид, и твой лорд умер, и ты понятия не имел, что когда-то там появится какое-то проклятье, которое привяжет тебя неизвестно к кому, да еще и мне подгадит. В смысле, то, что мы вот так кинулись друг на друга, — это же было… — он хотел продолжить «не на самом деле» и не смог. Сказать так значило отречься от всего, что происходило между ними. Он вспоминал запрокинутое лицо, глаза, зажмуренные так крепко, что виднелись только острые концы ресниц, лихорадочный шепот — почти без слов. И как же они теперь? Тех чар не осталось — а это новое желание уберечь и защитить чарами не было.

— Ты не хотел? Оно заставило? — спросил он, вдруг вспомнив, как давным-давно, бесконечно далеко отсюда о том же спрашивал его Иштван. Вот только отпустить друг друга, как с Иштваном, сейчас не получится.

Он поднялся выше и сел, привалившись к Говорящему.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, вот увидишь! Я… я больше не убегу.

— Кто тебе даст убежать, — усмехнулся Гэн. — Для того чтобы ты не убежал, Рональд Уизли, с орбит срывали небесные тела и поднимали звездный ветер. Солнце и Луна ходили по струнке, послушные… — он помолчал, словно пропустил слово, — а Венера вставала над ними в силе и славе — только чтобы ты не убежал.

— Заметно, — Рон придвинулся ближе, — срывала и вставала. Моя голова передает им большой привет. В смысле, небесным телам.

— Завтра мы пойдем в мой дом, — сказал Гэн, обнимая его за плечи. — В полдень, — а дальше он выдал такое, что Рон рухнул бы, если б не сидел: — на станции метро Чарльтон.

 

***  
«Приснится же», — подумал Рон, зарываясь в подушку. Вставать не хотелось. Но досматривать сон, в котором Говорящий о любви, бессмертный сид, назначает ему свидание на станции метро, хотелось еще меньше. Рон со стоном разлепил веки. Мерлин! Они же вчера… Они вчера — что? Признались друг другу? Ну да, жаль только, что в разном.

Но станция метро, кажется, все-таки была наяву, до того как он уснул. Значит, ее нужно было найти.

Карта маггловского метро отыскалась во «Флориш и Блоттс» — седенький продавец попросил за нее аж десять сиклей, а в качестве бонуса рассказал историю о Дамблдоре, у которого на колене была родинка в виде схемы подземки. Рон взглянул на схему и ужаснулся: понятно, почему Дамблдор так и остался одиноким. Разобраться в этом переплетении было в принципе невозможно.

В свое время, вспомнил он, потирая гудящий лоб, папа нанимал маггловские машины, чтобы доехать до вокзала Кингс-Кросс. Все остальное было уже делом техники.

— Едете посмотреть обсерваторию, сэр? — спросил смуглокожий водитель. Странный черный автомобиль то мчался довольно быстро, то еле полз по направлению к неизвестному Чарльтону.

— Что?

— Гринвичская обсерватория, на холме! Мы могли бы подъехать ближе.

— Не надо, — пробормотал Рон. Волшебное слово «Холм» уже прозвучало. Все было ясно, кроме одного: что же им делать — Гэну со своим мертвым лордом и ему самому с абсолютно недостижимой Гермионой Грейнджер?

Станция была светлой и огромной, и будь Гэн обыкновенным человеком — хрен бы Рон его нашел, ну или искал бы целый час. Но он был Говорящий о любви, поэтому первым, кого увидел Рон, расплатившись и выбравшись из такси, был парень в черном, подпиравший красивую серую колонну. Придававший ей уверенности, так сказать. Рон моргнул, моргнул еще, пытаясь понять, что не так, и сообразил, наконец: Гэн был в маггловской одежде. Джинсы, свитер, куртка с заклепками и высокие ботинки на шнуровке. Прикольно одеваются там, у них в Холмах. Дядя Биллиус, наверное, в восторге.

— Здравствуй, — сказал Гэн. — Пошли? — и кивнул на улицу, уводившую, наверное, к Холму.

 

***  
Минут через десять Рон заподозрил неладное. Гринвичский холм возвышался над ними, но Гэн вел его совсем в другую сторону. В двухэтажных чистеньких домиках и палисадниках с облетающими кустами не было решительно ничего интересного, а представить, что Говорящий живет в одном из них, было в принципе невозможно.

Гэн молчал, Рон шагал за ним, не слишком внимательно глядя по сторонам. Он не знал, что за игру затеял сегодня Гэн, но что это игра, не сомневался.

Гэн завернул за угол, встал у перехода, пережидая поток машин. Рон остановился рядом, принимая правила. Что говорил ему золотой змей — там, в предыдущей жизни? Всякая тварь, обладающая разумом, любит играть? Там игра обернулась смертью. Здесь... Да сколько же можно? Он бросил взгляд на Гэна: тот шел так уверенно, будто ходил тут каждый день. К кому? Зачем? Его лорд умер, но Говорящий мог полюбить кого-то еще... а что, разумно! Если уж им никуда друг от друга не деться — хотя бы расставить все точки над i.

Они свернули снова — на сонную тихую улочку, где и домов-то было всего ничего...

На улицу, которую он знал, которую видел сто раз в любое время года, по которой проходил...

«Вот и все, Рон Уизли, — сказал голос в голове. — Чудес не бывает».

— Мы идем к Гермионе?

Говорящий оглянулся:

— Кто такая Гермиона?

— К ней или нет?

— Откуда мне знать, к ней или нет, если я не знаю, кто она такая?

— Моя знакомая, — ответил Рон. — Старая знакомая. Ты не можешь не знать...

Или может? Было ли Говорящему дело до того, чем он жил?

— Ну так к ней? — Рон почти не сомневался: впереди уже виднелось крыльцо. Сколько раз он мечтал, проходя здесь, что уж сегодня-то все изменится? «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — взмолился он, — если даже Гермиона теперь значит для него то же, что и тот давно умерший лорд, позволь мне...»

— Могу. Могу не знать. Кто она такая?

Голова вдруг налилась горячим пламенем, в глазах потемнело, и Рон выкрикнул Гэну в лицо — прекрасное, любимое, безмятежное:

— Та, которая должна быть на твоем месте!

Гэн кивнул, не дрогнув, сунул руку в карман и протянул ему ключ:

— Открывай.

Руки прыгали, пальцы тряслись — как в первый их раз в «Дырявом котле».

— Садись и жди.

Рон рухнул на диван: за два года здесь ничего не изменилось.

— А ты куда?

Гэн не ответил. Рон уставился на захлопнувшуюся за ним дверь ванной и окончательно решил, что сходит с ума.

 

***  
— Проснись, — прошептал Говорящий. — Ты так сладко спала, Гермиона.

Она открыла глаза и увидела зеркало. В её собственной ванной комнате. И Гэна в маггловской одежде, который смотрел на неё нежно и грустно.

И тут Гермиона вспомнила всё: и признание, и боль сида, и Рона, отлетевшего к стене, и то, как она кричала на Говорящего, и умоляла его, и бранила, а он...

— Где Рон? — выдохнула она.

— Там, — Говорящий кивнул на дверь. — На диване. Сейчас ты пойдешь к нему. Он сказал семь правильных слов. Он выбрал именно их из сотен тысяч — и потому достоин тебя.

— А ты? — она испугалась, что сейчас Говорящий скажет: «Я ухожу» или «Отпусти меня». И что?

Она не сможет без него, нет.

— Я никуда не денусь, Гермиона. Ты смогла призвать меня, но отпустить — не в твоих силах.

— Я... — у неё не осталось ни слезинки, ах да, она же была облаком с дождем. — Я... мы все равно будем вместе, правда? Все трое? — И быстро добавила: — Если Рон захочет. Или я буду гулять с тобой... Или...

— Ты торопишься, — улыбнулся Гэн. — Точнее, ты торопишься не туда, моя леди. Удивительно даже, как это у тебя все получилось.

— Я всегда составляла планы, — объяснила она.

— У тебя и на сегодня есть план? — полюбопытствовал он.

—Ты — ехидный мерзкий сид, вот что я скажу тебе, Говорящий о любви. Мой сид.

— Да, Глин тоже говорил это, — ответил Гэн, закрыл глаза и прошептал: — Иди.

Архетип и акциденты сегодня были бабочками. Легкими, детскими: голубыми, розовыми, салатовыми. Они садились ей на плечи, на пальцы, взлетали, кружились, а потом исчезли, и Гермиона взглянула на себя в зеркало. На раковине лежала черная резинка для волос. Она умылась, стянула волосы в хвост и открыла дверь.

 

***  
Он ждал чего угодно.

Голого Гэна. Их обоих, если Гермиона зачем-то пряталась в ванной. Золотого змея, в конце концов, — почему бы и нет, если все возможно?

Но она вошла одна. Обычная, домашняя — в джинсах и какой-то кофте, с волосами, стянутыми в хвост. Дверь в ванную осталась распахнутой: там не было никого, и это было полное, абсолютное «никого», не подразумевавшее никакого «вдвоем», — понял Рон. Если там был Гэн, то не было Гермионы. Если была она — то не было его.

Рон встал, потому что она до сих пор стояла, и спросил:

— Как? То есть — почему?

Гермиона моргнула — похоже, она ждала совсем не этого, — и тут же пришла в себя:

— Так как или почему?

— Второе.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, — просто сказала Гермиона.

— Я спросил бы, стала бы ты что-нибудь делать, если бы я вертелся у тебя под ногами, или нет, — начал он, пристально вглядываясь ей в лицо, — или спросил бы: правда, что в первый раз в «Котле» была именно ты?.. Но не буду.

— И орать не будешь?

— А вот посмотрим, — сказал он, срываясь с места.

 

***  
В году, как известно, триста шестьдесят пять дней. Еще бывают високосные — плюс день. Пять лет по триста шестьдесят пять, где-то так. Много, короче. Вот примерно столько «много» Рон и представлял себе, как же это произойдет. И так произойдет, и этак, но всё оказалось другим.

Потому что он сел между её раздвинутых ног, наклонился и поцеловал коленку. Потом осторожно опустился на неё — она без одежды оказалась совсем маленькой и тонкой, и было непривычно и страшно, что он может случайно причинить ей боль. Рон запустил пальцы в её тяжелые каштановые пряди и поцеловал. Спустя вечность он понял, что надо как-то оторваться от губ. Он собрался с силами и поцеловал шею. Легко, потому что кожа у неё была нежная, светлая и просвечивала, как старинный фарфор.

Спустя вечность он продвинулся чуть ниже, еще вечность — и еще ниже, он знал, что еще немного — и он тупо, позорно обкончает простыню, но он терпел, потому что гладить её — губами, языком — он мог… ну тоже вечность. Она засмеялась и потянула его вверх, и прижалась так, что не вытерпел бы никто. И он не вытерпел, и вошел в неё, и понял, что сейчас умрет, потому что Гермиона открыла глаза и таким счастливым, задыхающимся голосом сказала: «Рон!», что собственное имя потрясло его: он не знал, что его можно звать — вот так.

Он никак не мог отлепиться от неё, подняться над ней, и всё время боялся сделать больно, но она только смеялась, повторяла: «Рон-Рон-Рон» — и царапала ему плечи. Он смог только чуть приподняться, чтобы увидеть её лицо, золотые искорки в темных глазах и опухшие, им же зацелованные губы — и больше ничего не надо было, он стал раскачиваться, не выходя, не отрываясь от неё, в тесном, мягком и горячем, а потом она вскинулась к нему, и её жар там, внутри, окончательно смешался с его. Но он не упал — осторожно опустился сверху, сгреб её всю и укрыл собой.

Она счастливо вздохнула, повертелась под ним, устраиваясь удобнее — все-таки он был намного тяжелее, — но, когда Рон попытался откатиться, попросила:

— Не уходи.

Он погладил её по голове и опять не смог отпустить её, убрать руку.

— Бедная ты моя девочка, — прошептал он и сейчас же страшно испугался, что она обидится. — Как ты тут без меня?

— А ты без меня? — ответила она тоже шепотом, хотя кроме них — Рон знал точно — в доме не было никого. — Что ты делал там, в своей Румынии?

— Да я-то что? В магазине работал.

Она тихо рассмеялась — смех щекотал ему плечо, волосы лезли в нос.

— Гермиона!

— Что?

— Просто — Гермиона. И Гэн. Он же там? — Рон поцеловал её в лоб. — Да? Решил, что сможет от меня спрятаться, сидский гад?

— Да нет же, он меня прятал — я даже не знаю, как ты сюда попал. Что вообще он делал, когда я... спала, наверно?

— Ничего особенного. Говорил о любви, как всегда.

— Про нас? А что говорил?

И, касаясь губами ее шеи, скользя по ней вверх, к уху, Рон пробормотал:

— Что это смахивает на любовь. — И закончил шепотом: — Да и то слегка.

**Конец**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:
> 
> 1\. Герион — в древнегреческой мифологии великан с острова Эрифия. По описанию Эсхила, его тело состояло из трёх человеческих тел.
> 
> 2\. Мамалыга — круто заваренная каша из кукурузной муки; молдавское, румынское, западноукраинское национальное блюдо.
> 
> 3\. Брашов — город в Трансильвании (Румыния), входит в десятку крупнейших в стране. Известен своим готическим кварталом.
> 
> 4\. Домнул, доамна, домнишоара (румынск.) — господин, госпожа, барышня.
> 
> 5\. «Хэрродс» — самый известный универмаг Лондона. Считается одним из самых больших и фешенебельных универмагов мира.
> 
> 6\. Влад Дракула, господарь Валахии, его единственная дочь Мэвис, графиня Басараб, Джонатан — персонажи мультфильма «Монстры на каникулах».
> 
> 7\. Пояна Брашов (Поляна) — курорт в окрестностях Брашова, в том числе горнолыжный.
> 
> 8\. Лью́ис Глин Ко́ти (валл. Lewys Glyn Cothi; также известен как Лли́велин и Глин, валл. Llywelyn y Glyn; около 1425 — 1490) — валлийский поэт, относимый к группе «поэтов благородных»; автор многочисленных стихотворений на валлийском языке.
> 
> 9\. Огненный змей (также змей-любака, маньяк, налёт огнянный, прелестник) — злой дух, мифологическое существо в преданиях славян. Часто является инкубом, принимающим облик умершего или находящегося в отлучке мужа или любовника и вступающим в любовные отношения с женщинами.
> 
> 10\. Gancanagh — в английском фольклоре фейри, которого еще называют «Говорящий о любви» или «люборечник». Обычно принимает облик весьма представительного, симпатичного мужчины. Он бродит по укромным лощинам и наигрывает на своей флейте разные мелодии. Девушки, которые слышат его, не могут устоять перед музыкой. Он их обольщает и бесследно потом исчезает. Девушка, встретившая его, будет тосковать по нему до самой смерти, исхудает и зачахнет от тоски.


End file.
